My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles
by TGRickel
Summary: The story follows two human kids named Toby Morrison and (in later chapters) Sophia Lawrence, who are mysteriously transported to Equestria where they gain incredible magical powers and meets the Mane Six. Now Toby and Sophia must protect Equestria from all sorts of monsters, villains, and a mysterious hunter who is targeting them (mostly Toby).
1. A Human in Equestria - Part 1

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 1: Human in Equestria - Part 1**

* * *

In a place called New York City, the roads were swarmed with cars roaring and their horns honking. It was so loud it would make you deaf if you listened long enough. The people of the city were walking up and down the streets, all day and every night, going about their business without a care in the world.

Somewhere among this activity was a boy named Toby Morrison, who lived a normal but lonely life, going to school and doing homework. In a school called Ryder Elementary, Toby was surrounded by his classmates as he prepared to do a magic trick. Toby was eight years old, a mop of short and shaggy red ginger hair rested on his head. His bright blue eyes shone with curiosity, but also hid a mischievous hyperactivity. He was small for his age, standing only at four feet and eleven inches tall. He wore a pale blue t-shirt, along with red pants. The shoes on his feet were a dark, cobalt blue and crimson red, with traces of mud on the edges. His grades were high and most would think he had it easy but they would be wrong. Toby held out a white handkerchief in front of himself.

"Okay everyone, now as you can see there's nothing here but a plain white handkerchief." Toby said, showing both sides of the cloth to prove his point. "Observe as I take the cloth and gently lay it across my hand." Toby placed the handkerchief on his hand and started to swirl his finger around the cloth. "Now I just stir a little magic and…" Toby started, before taking the cloth off his hand to show three cards, "Tada!"

All the students were in awe and started congratulating him.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"Great Toby!"

"Now, who wants to take home a monster card?" Toby asked. Multiple students held up their hands and shout their names.

Unbeknownst to any of them, outside, dark storm clouds had filled the sky and it was starting to rain heavily. One student finally noticed the downpour.

"Oh boy, the weather man blew it." the student grumbled, Toby and the other kids turned to the window.

"Sure wasn't expecting that." Toby admitted.

"Look like it's really coming down out there." One kid said.

"Aw man, I didn't even bring an umbrella!" A boy groaned.

"I have one in my locker; you want to share it with me?" Another boy asked.

"Gee, thanks!" The other boy said happily.

Toby then remembered he had no umbrella either and turned to them.

"Hey, can I come?" Toby asked, "I got some more cards…"

He offered, in hope that one of the others would let him tag along if he gave them something in return.

The other kids did not seem to notice him and continued talking amongst themselves. Toby sighed sadly and walked away.

Later after school, Toby took his red and blue cap with a white capital 'T' on front out of his locker and put it on his head. He also put on his red and blue backpack and got ready to leave. Then he noticed the pouring rain and sighed.

"I'm sure… someone will walk with me." Toby told himself.

Abel and Boston, two kids from Toby's class, then ran past him holding an umbrella.

"Bye, Toe!" Boston said to Toby as he left.

"Later, man!" Abel added.

Both Boston and Abel walked out the school with the umbrella keeping them dry as they went.

"Thanks again Boston!" Abel said gratefully.

"No problem dude!" Boston smiled. The two friends proceeded on ahead.

Toby tried to catch up to them.

"Wait!" He cried, but they were too far away to hear him. He then noticed another kid walking to the door holding an umbrella and took out a chocolate bar. He held it out to the kid.

"Hey, I'll give you some chocolate if you let me walk home…" Toby started.

"See ya," The kid said as he walked past him.

Toby watched him go sadly, "…under your umbrella."

He then notice one of his classmates, Sophia Lawrence, pass by with an umbrella of her own. He tried to call him but was unable to.

Toby proceeded to walk home in the rain with a very sad look on his face. His mother had passed away a good few years ago. His father, well, he was usually out on some meaningless business trip. More often than not Toby would find himself alone once he got back home. The only things that make him remember his parents are the pictures hung over the fireplace in their home. While Toby was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he wanted nothing more than to have a friend. Who knew this would soon be granted?

* * *

Meanwhile in a mysterious land known as Equestria…

Dozens of books existed within a great tree-shaped house on the edge of Ponyville. Inside its two-story structure, a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle had a large tome open in front of her, the title of which being "Legends of Equestria." Her violet eyes scanned the pages intently, while her purple coat complimented her indigo mane and tail nicely. A personal touch to her mane, pink and purple stripes, were visible. The cutie mark on her flank resembled a six-pointed, pink star.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" The Legend of the Guardian of Equestria'," Twilight read. "Ooh, this sounds interesting. Let's see, it says 'Long ago, Equestria was nearly destroyed by a being that came from the sky; he brought chaos, and darkness wherever he roamed and carried with him the Rainbow of Darkness."

"In order to save everypony, the ancestors of Princesses Celestia and Luna called forth a being to stop it and after a fierce battle the light prevailed, but legend has it that one day, the dark one would return and a new guardian will be called to stand against him." she continued.

Twilight was intrigued by the story.

"A being from the sky? I wonder what those even look like?" she asked herself.

A small, slight chubby and adorable purple scaled and green spiked baby dragon with green eyes ran down the stairs near Twilight. His name was Spike.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike called out. He tripped on the way down and landed face first on the ground. He quickly picked himself up. "It's time to go meet the others at Applejack's for the picnic!"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Twilight realized. "Come on, we'd better get ready to go."

"Finally!" Spike said before running to get a few things. He came back a couple of seconds later with a wagon full of various items.

"Got the snacks?" Twilight asked.

"Check!" Spike replied.

"Drinks?"

"Check!"

"Giant rusty anchor?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, he checked the wagon, "I don't remember any anchor, where the hay is the anchor!?"

Twilight giggled, "Relax Spike, I was just kidding, now let's go."

Both Twilight and Spike exited the library. Unknown to them, a gentle breeze had blown back a page in the Legends of Equestria book, revealing what appeared to be a two-legged being unfamiliar to anypony in Equestria.

Back on Earth.

Toby was still walking home in the pouring rain when he noticed a something that resembled the image of a small blue butterfly fly past him and land on something rather odd laying on the ground.

The butterfly imaged faded away as he bent down and picked up a golden locket with a green gem in the middle.

"Wonder who this belongs to?" Toby wondered. He looked around to see if anybody nearby had dropped it but there was nobody around. "Oh well, I guess it's mine now."

Toby put the locket around his neck.

"Cool! It's my size," Toby joked.

Before he could check what was inside a black car, that Toby recognized, zoomed by him. His eyes widened with joy.

"Hey! It's Dad! He's home early!" Toby realized. He started to run after the car. "Hey Dad, wait up!"

* * *

As Toby ran after the car, elsewhere in the otherworldly city of Canterlot, an alicorn named Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria, stepped out onto the balcony looking disconcerted. Her coat shone in the sun. As her mane caught and reflected the sun's light.

The sound of hoof steps were heard and were getting closer. It was Celestia's younger sister, Princess Luna, approaching her from behind. Celestia did not turn around and continued to stare out into the horizon.

Princess Luna had an indigo body and a teal mane and tail. Her cutie mark was the moon.

"Sister?" Princess Luna said, getting her older sister's attention "What is the matter? You seem… troubled."

"Oh… It's nothing Luna, really," Princess Celestia insisted, her head lowered, she appears to be deep in thought, "It's just that… for some reason I have felt the presence of a being with incredible power and darkness."

"What? Well who is this being?" Princess Luna questioned.

Princess Celestia finally glanced at her sister with a face full of uncertainty and concern that seemed to speak for itself. She glanced back towards the horizon.

"I don't know, but the power he holds it's not of this world and it seems to be growing stronger with each passing second." Princess Celestia replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

Princess Luna walked closer, stood right next to her sister, and joined her in staring out at the land in front of them.

"We must find a way to stop this evil." The younger sister stated firmly.

Celestia nodded "Indeed. Our only hope is if the stories are true." The older sister replied, "That a guardian from beyond the sky will appear and vanquish this threat, let us hope that the legends speak of truth."

Both Princesses' looked up to the sky with hope and concern glimmering in their eyes. Then suddenly, both their horns both started to glow simultaneously with bright magical energy that was almost blinding, much to their surprise and shock.

"Sister! What is happening?" Princess Luna asked concerned.

"I do not know… but I fear that the prophecy is about to come to pass…" Princess Celestia mused.

* * *

Back on Earth, as Toby ran, the gem in the locket started to glow brightly as well. Toby quickly noticed the glowing and stopped running while the locket started to float a bit.

"What the heck?" Toby asked, "What's going on?"

The gem glowed even brighter and in a flash of light Toby vanished leaving only the locket behind, which dropped to the ground.

Toby screamed as he flew down a long, glittery rainbow tunnel straight toward a whole new world.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Twilight and Spike had just arrived at a large meadow with both a barn and a forest full of apple trees nearby. Five other ponies were already waiting for them. Their names were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Girls! Look! Twilight and Spike! They're here! They're here!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing with excitement.

Pinkie Pie is a Pink coated Pony with a Puffy Rose magenta mane and her eyes are a Bluish cyan. Her cutie mark was three balloons

Rainbow Dash stood up and lifted her tinted black sunglasses.

"It's about time." she said.

Rainbow Dash was a Pegasus, her coat was a Pale cyan and her mane was of the colors of the rainbow. Her tail showed the same colors as well. Her eyes were a violet color. Her cutie mark was a rainbow lightning bolt

"Hey everypony!" Twilight Sparkle said "Sorry we took so long; I was just reading this great new book."

"Well, what's it called sugarcube?" Applejack asked in a Southern accent.

Her coat color was orange, her mane was a pale, light grayish olive and her eyes were sap green. She also wore a cowboy hat. Her cutie mark was three apples.

"It's called 'The Legends of Equestria'." Twilight Sparkle explained, "It has all these great stories about all the legendary figures that have come and gone to Equestria, there's even this one about a great evil that nearly destroyed Equestria long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to be."

"Oh my, it sounds scary." Fluttershy said worried.

Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy was also a Pegasus, only her coat was pale amber yellow, her mane was pink and she had strong Cyan colored eyes. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy, it's not frightening at all." Twilight Sparkle reassured her "It also tells of a mysterious being that came from the sky and stopped it."

Fluttershy sighs, relieved "Oh thank goodness."

"Come on Fluttershy, it's just a story." Rainbow Dash reminded her "A really boring story if you ask me."

"It sounds cool to me." Spike said.

"So, what happened to the mysterious being?" Pinkie Pie asked excited "Did he vanish? Did he live happily ever after? Did they have a party?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really get a chance to finish it," Twilight admitted.

"Such a shame. Anyway now that that's done. May we please enjoy this fabulous sunny day, please?" Rarity asked in a posh upper crust accent.

She was a Unicorn, like Twilight. Her coat was a Light Azure Gray, her mane was Indigo and Purple to Dark Violet and her eyes were Azure colored. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"Oh, right, right, let's get started, shall we?" Twilight Sparkle asked. The others all nod in agreement.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Spike said relieved. He quickly sat down and took a large sandwich filled with gems and took a big bite out of it. The Mane 6 also began eating their respective meals. Everyone stared at Pinkie Pie bizarrely as she slammed her face into a cake and licks all the frosting

Rarity sighed blissfully, "Such a gorgeous day for a picnic, isn't it everypony?"

"You said it." Applejack nodded.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight deep in thought.

"Is something the matter Twilight?" she asked.

"Huh?" Twilight asked, snapping out of her trance, "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just wondering if that legend I read about is for real or not, the legend about Nightmare Moon came true so what do you think the odds are of this one coming true?"

"Twilight, It's just a story book," Rainbow Dash reminded her, "Nothing in there is real and just because Nightmare Moon's tale came true doesn't mean this one will."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Maybe you're right, I mean it's not like something weird is going to happen anytime soon."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie's tale began twitching, "Ooh! Ooh! Twitchy, twitchy, twitchy, twitch... My tail is twitching! My tail is twitching!"

"Oh man, you know what that means." Spike said a bit worried.

"That something's about to fall from the sky? Yeah." Twilight Sparkle nodded. Everypony looked all around and above them and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything…" Fluttershy said cautiously.

"Me neither," Rainbow Dash added.

"Strange, usually something would have fallen out of the sky by now." Twilight Sparkle pointed out, "Pinkie, you sure your tail was twitching?"

Pinkie Pie nodded in a fast motion, "Oh, yes, yes, yes! I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred and twenty percent sure that something weird is about to fall out of the sky right about…"

Then, suddenly, a small hole appeared in the sky and a rainbow appeared soon afterward. They all gasped in shock.

"Whoa…" All except Rarity, and Spike said in awe.

"Beautiful!" Rarity said, enthralled by the beauty of the rainbow.

They then all saw someone, or something, roll down the rainbow and into the forest below.

"…Now." Pinkie Pie finished.

"What the tarnation do you suppose that was?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out, come on girls." Twilight Sparkle said as she started to walk to the forest.

"And dragon?" Spike asked innocently.

Twilight smiled at him, "And dragon..."

"Yes!" Spike said to himself as he begins to follow her. The others, minus Fluttershy began to follow as well.

"Um… I'm not so sure about this…" Fluttershy said.

"Aw, come on Fluttershy, it'll be fine trust me." Rainbow Dash assured her.

Fluttershy still looked hesitate to go.

"Come on, please?" Rainbow Dash begged slightly.

It took a while before Fluttershy finally responded, after seeing how much her friend was depending on her.

"Well… ok, I trust you." Fluttershy nodded. She starts to follow them.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a far off section of the forest where Toby had landed. Toby groaned as he slowly got up.

"Oh my head." Toby grumbled. After brushing the dirt off his clothes, he looked around and was shocked to see that he was not in New York any more, but in a large forest full of apple trees.

"Ok… this is weird." Toby said to himself. He slapped himself to see if he was dreaming but all he got was a red cheek. "OW! Ok, I'm not dreaming but for some reason I feel… good, great even, I wonder how I got here…"

Toby walked further into the forest until he reached a dirt road. He gazed at all the apple trees as he made his way through the forest.

"What is this place?" Toby wondered aloud as he saw a large tree up ahead, "Hmm, maybe if I climb all the way up there I can get a better view!"

Toby rushed over to the tree, grabbed onto the first branch he could see as he made his way up. Along the way up, he accidentally held onto a branch so hard, he broke in half. He barely noticed this and continued climbing.

* * *

In another part of the forest, the Mane Six and Spike were still searching the forest for whatever came through the magic portal.

"I sure hope whatever came out of that hole in sky isn't… dangerous…" Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Oh pish posh Fluttershy." Rarity stated, "What kind of monster pray tell would ride down a rainbow so beautiful, so dazzling, so magnificent, so…"

"So what?" Rainbow Dash interjected, "Cloudsdale, makes way better rainbows than that, heck, I make better rainbows than that."

"Ok, that's enough bragging then their little missy." Applejack said annoyed, "Now let's just find this here critter and see if he's friend or foe."

"Ooh! And see if he likes parties because I have to throw one for anypony who comes to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Let's just find it before we do anything, ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"But this place is huge, whatever fell here could be anywhere." Spike pointed out.

Rainbow Dash flew into the sky, "Never fear, Rainbow Dash is here! I'll search from the sky and let you all know if I find something."

"Ok, go." Twilight Sparkle nodded. Rainbow Dash zooms off further into the forest.

At the same time, Toby had nearly reached the top of the tree.

"Boy, who knew Gym class would ever come in handy." Toby muttered to himself, "Ok, nearly there, just a little more…"

Soon Toby reached the top of the tree, but just as he started to gaze at the sight of the large forest. He saw something flying straight toward him. He screamed, covered his face and braced for impact.

Unknown to him, that thing was Rainbow Dash and when she saw that she was going to run into someone, she closed her eyes and immediately stopped in front of Toby.

Both Toby and Rainbow Dash noticed that they have not crashed into anything and slowly open their eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before screaming at the top of their lungs.

Rainbow Dash flew off while Toby lost his balance and fell off the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud, leaving a small impact crater in the ground. He groaned and sat up. He looked both shocked and scared.

"W-was that a… a… Pegasus?" Toby stuttered, then he pinched himself, "Ow! Nope. Not dreaming. Why aren't I dreaming!? I have to find somebody! Somebody human before I go nuts!"

Toby started to run down the path. As he ran, he noticed how fast he was going and how slow everything around him looked. He was greatly surprised, though his surprised quickly turned into excitement before he decided to slow down, which took a little effort and caused him to break apart some parts of the ground doing so.

"Holy Guacamole, I'm fast!" Toby said amazed.

He looked at a nearby boulder and got an idea.

Toby walked over to the boulder, grabbed onto it and effortlessly lifted it up and sent it flying into the sky.

"And I'm strong too? Wowza!" Toby exclaimed. "But how? Hmm, it must be this place… Wherever this place is anyway. Well better get searching for people."

Toby spotted another blue butterfly flying past. He watched as it flew down a path in front of him. He then zoomed down the same path.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Mane Six and Spike were still waiting for Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder what's taking Rainbow Dash so long?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"Yeah, she's usually done by now." Applejack added.

"Maybe whatever's in their got her, maybe she's hurt!" Fluttershy said worried.

"Ooh! There she is!" Pinkie Pie said gesturing upwards.

Everypony looked towards the forest and sees something speeding towards them. As it got closer, they saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, that's her!" Twilight Sparkle confirmed.

"Boy… she's flying pretty fast, I think she's…" Spike started before Rainbow Dash crashed into them. They all groaned in pain as they lay in a heap on the ground.

Rarity stood up first, "Rainbow! Honestly! A little warning next time would not be that much of bother you know."

The others also got up, including Rainbow herself.

Rainbow Dash panted "Sorry… it's just… I saw… something… in the forest…"

"What did you see?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like… but it was… weird looking!" Rainbow Dash told them.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Rainbow…"

"I'm serious!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"What did it look like?" Spike asked worried.

"It stands on two hoofs, it has no fur, just a patch of hair on its head, and it has a small muzzle, weird... things on the end of its hooves and a bizarre looking body!" Rainbow Dash explained in a spooky voice.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"It sounds funny!" Pinkie Pie quipped.

Rainbow Dash got to eye level with Pinkie and looked at her seriously, "It's not funny Pinkie! It's dangerous!"

"Come on Dash, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, maybe it's a nice little critter." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah, remember when we thought Zecora was a witch before we got to know her?" Twilight Sparkle reminded her.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes we should at least meet this… creature, before we automatically call it a monster." she added, "Agreed?"

The others all nodded.

"Right. Now let's go out find it, shall we?" Rarity suggested.

Before they could move, Spike spoke up.

"Uh… guys?" Spike said pointing up ahead. Everypony turned to the forest and they could see something speeding towards them, covered by a thick dust cloud.

"What in Equestria is that?" Rarity asked.

"Whatever it is it sure is moving fast!" Applejack pointed out. Fluttershy gulped and hid behind the others, closing her eyes and shaking in fear.

"Brace yourself everypony!" Twilight told them.

Toby saw something up ahead, stomped on the ground hard and skidded to a stop right in front of the Mane Six and Spike and a large cloud of dust surrounded them. They all started coughing until the dust cloud finally dissipated.

"Whoa, that was close, sorry about…" Toby started until he saw Spike and the Pony gang right in front of him. All eight of them gasped.

There was a long moment of silence as Toby, Spike and the ponies, minus Fluttershy, stared and blinked at each other in complete shock and fear.

A minute later, after finally getting over the shock, Toby spoke up.

"Um… hi?" Toby squeaked.

"Whoa! That thing can talk!" Spike exclaimed. It took a minute before Toby realized what just happened.

"Wait a minute… you just talked!" Toby realized.

"Everypony back away, real slowly," Twilight Sparkle whispered to the others. They all start to slowly back away in fear.

Toby leaned in closer, "How did you do that? Ponies can't talk!"

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind her friends to see what they were backing away from but when she saw Toby, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Toby did the same followed by the others. Toby hid behind a tree while the Mane Six and Spike hid in a large bush.

Toby poked his head out from behind the tree and sees Spike and the Ponies hiding in the bush. They seemed very frightened.

"Huh? They… aren't attacking me?" Toby said to himself quietly and confused.

"What in Equestria is he?" Rarity asked whispering "And where did he get such dreadful clothes?"

"I don't know, I've never seen or read about anything like him before," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Maybe he's a monster…" Fluttershy said scared, "What if he's come to hurt us?"

"Whatever he is he's not going to hurt anyone!" Rainbow Dash declared, "I'm going for it!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the bush.

"Rainbow, wait!" Applejack called out.

Toby came out from behind the tree cautiously before immediately backing into the trunk of the tree as soon as Rainbow Dash appeared in front of him.

"Alright mister whatever-you-are, who are you? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash demanded "You'd better answer!"

Toby held his hands up, attempting to calm her down "Ok, ok, just take it easy. I mean you no harm,"

Slowly, the others poked their heads out of the bushes.

"You think he's telling the truth A.J?" Spike asked Applejack.

"I think so, this here little feller sure doesn't seem to want to fight, that's for sure." Applejack said as she walked over to Toby and Rainbow Dash.

"Settle down there Dash, I'll talk to him." Applejack told her.

Rainbow Dash grumbled, "Fine. But no funny business mister."

"I'm actually very sad right now…" Toby admitted.

"So, what's your name sport?" Applejack asked.

"Name's Tobias Morrison, but call me Toby, everyone does." Toby said, "What about you?"

"Name's Applejack." Applejack replied, "So what exactly are you anyway?"

"I'm called a Human." Toby stated.

"A what?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"A human, my kind is the dominant species on our planet and… say do you have monkeys?" Toby asked.

The ponies nodded.

"Well… in a way… we humans are kind of related to monkeys, except we don't have tails." Toby explained.

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to believe him, "You expect us to believe that you're related to a monkey?" she asked.

"Oh, so you don't believe me, well watch this." Toby said before jumping high up into the tree and swinging from each branch using his hands and feet.

The others poked their heads out of the bushes and watched in amazement.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Oh please, anypony can swing from a branch by their hooves!"

"Not anypony I know." Applejack interjected.

Toby landed in front of them in a crouched position before standing up.

"Woo-wee! That sure was something little critter," Applejack admitted.

"Thanks, luckily I always paid attention in Gym class and played on the jungle gym more than once." Toby said, he turns to Rainbow Dash, "By the way, in my world we call our 'hooves' feet, and these are called 'hands', see? Take a good long look."

Toby wiggled his fingers in front of them. Everypony, excluding Rainbow Dash who just grunted, looked at his fingers in awe.

"So, where ya from Toby?" Applejack asked.

"A place called New York City. It's in the state of New York on the planet called Earth." Toby explained. "We also have ponies there… but they don't talk."

Pinkie Pie suddenly popped over much to Toby's surprise and bewilderment.

"WOW! We have a connection! You're from this Earth and I'm an Earth Pony!" She said excited.

Toby stared and blinked at her, looking lost.

Applejack smiled nervously, "Uh… we'll explain that later. Anyway, I assume you aren't here to harm us?"

"I was kind of thinking the same thing about you guys, but no, I don't fight those who haven't harmed others, it's kind of my policy." Toby explained.

Applejack looked at him closely to see if he was lying, then turned to the others.

"It's ok, he's telling the truth!" She assured them, "Y'all can come out now and introduce yourselves,"

One by one, the rest of the gang stepped out of the bushes. Toby waved but Fluttershy still looked at him frightened. Twilight stepped forwards.

"Hi there, my name is Twilight Sparkle." she said.

Toby gave her a look as if he couldn't believe her. "Really? That's your name?"

"Last time I checked. Why?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Toby said quickly.

"Anyway these are my friends, this here is…" Twilight Sparkle started before Pinkie Pie got in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You like parties? Because I love parties! In fact, we should throw you a welcome party! What do you say? Huh? Huh?!" Pinkie Pie yelled whilst smiling and jumping up and down excited.

Toby blinked, not knowing how to respond to Pinkie, "Yeah… I think silence is probably my best option now."

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie annoyed then continued introducing the others.

"Anyway, this here is Spike." Twilight said gesturing to Spike.

"Ooh, what's he?" Toby asked curiously.

"What am I?" Spike asked surprised, "I'm a dragon! Can't you tell?"

Toby raised in eyebrow, "You sure? I've seen bigger dogs. Actually I've seen bigger cats."

"Technically, he's a baby dragon." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Toby said.

"Anyway, that's Rarity." Twilight Sparkle gestured to Rarity.

"Charmed." Rarity stated.

"Likewise." Toby smiled. He then noticed Fluttershy cowering behind them, "Hey, who's that?"

"Oh that's Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Fluttershy glanced back and forth between her friends and Toby, "H-Hello." she whispered.

"Hi…" Toby said slowly and uncomfortably.

"And you've already met Applejack and Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle said. Toby smiled at Applejack but frowned at Rainbow Dash who was giving him a suspicious look.

"Ok then… now let me ask you guys something, where the heck am I anyway?" Toby said in a questioning tone.

"That's easy, you're in the magical kingdom of Equestria, ruled by both Princess Celestia and Luna, we all live in Ponyville a town not too far from here." Twilight explained.

"Cool!" Toby said intrigued, "Can you show me?"

"Sure, why not?" Twilight Sparkle said. Then Rainbow Dash stepped in between her and Toby.

"Hold on a minute." Rainbow Dash interjected, "We can't bring him into Ponyville! We don't know anything about this kid!"

"Dash, he's harmless." Applejack insisted.

"Haven't we learned our lesson about automatically trusting everypony we meet?" Rainbow Dash reminded her, "Remember the Parasprites?"

The others all shivered at the memory while Toby looked at them confused.

"I say he should go back to where he came from!" Rainbow Dash declared.

Toby stepped forward, "Uh… don't I get a say in this?" he asked.

"Nope." Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Ok, what's your problem?" Toby asked her angrily.

Rainbow Dash glared at him "For starters; you!"

"But I haven't done a thing to you!" Toby pointed out.

"Yet." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, that's enough." Twilight Sparkle said trying to break up the fighting.

"Stay out of this Twilight." Rainbow Dash told her, she turned to Toby again, "And as for you; go home!"

"I don't think I can you doof!" Toby shouted.

"What do you mean you can't?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Before I came here I found a locket with strange symbols and a gem in the middle, then it started glowing and poof! Here I am." Toby explained, "But I think that thing stayed behind in my world after I left so I have no way of getting back!"

"So… you're stuck here?" Spike asked, "Forever?"

"That seems to be the case and it's just as bad for me as it would be for you, Rainbow." Toby said to Rainbow Dash.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You care about your friend's right?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah."

"And you'd miss them if you learned you could never see them again, correct?" Toby questioned.

"Well duh!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "What's your point?"

"Well I have a Father back in my world that I care about. He's all I have left after my mother… Anyways, even though he's not around much, I still care about him." Toby explained. "But now he doesn't exist here, I might never seem him again, or my home." Toby turned away he hide his sad face. "I'm totally alone." he continued, "So if you still want to pound me, go ahead, do your worst."

Sad looks appeared on everypony's face as they all felt great pity for Toby. Even Rainbow Dash looked extremely guilty for how she had acted around him.

She sighed, "Maybe… we can… help you get home."

Toby turned around surprised, "You'd… you'd do that?"

"Well yeah, Twilight's a great magician, maybe she can get you home." Rainbow Dash said.

Toby looks at Twilight both excited and surprised, "Really? You know magic?"

Twilight nods, "All unicorns do, watch..."

Twilight's horn started to glow, and then an apple levitated off an apple tree and into Toby's hands. Toby was amazed.

"Whoa! That is so cool! You're so cool!" Toby stated excited. Twilight Sparkle blushed at his last comment.

"So… can humans do magic too?" Twilight Sparkle inquired

Toby shook his head. "Nope, we usually do things by hand or use nifty equipment to get the job done for us." Toby replied.

"Amazing!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, she seemed very to learn more about Toby's world but then suddenly Pinkie's tail began twitching.

"Ooh! Twitchy, twitcha, twitcha, twitch!" Pinkie Pie said shaking. The others all seemed to know what that meant and gasped.

"Uh… what's with her?" Toby asked confused.

"Uh oh, Twitchy Tail!" Spike cried.

"Meaning?" Toby asked even more confused.

"That means something's about to fall from the sky!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"What?" Toby asked, he looked like he didn't believe it, "That's ridiculous."

Suddenly a giant black and red dragon, wearing a spiky red collar drops down in front of them, making them all jump.

"Ok, I believe you now." Toby said quickly.

"Dragon! Run for your lives!" Fluttershy screamed.

Everypony but Toby screamed and started to run off, but the Dragon blocks them with its tail and roars.

"What's a dragon doing in Equestria anyway?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, but he sure looks mad!" Applejack replied.

The dragon looked at them closely and snorted a puff of smoke. They all coughed and blew away the smoke.

"Good gracious! Hasn't this dragon ever heard of manners?" Rarity asked annoyed.

The dragon growled and prepared to attack, but someone suddenly spoke up and stopped it in its tracks.

"Hey, you big stupid lizard!" Toby shouted, "Leave them alone!"

The Dragon turned to Toby, who continued to stare at it without an ounce of fear.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused and shocked, "Run for it!"

"No way! I may be stranger in this world, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run from every little thing!" Toby declared, "And I most certainly am not going to let innocent creatures get hurt!"

The Mane Six, along with Spike were all surprised by his bravery as the Dragon lowered its head and locked eyes with Toby.

"What did you say to me?" The Dragon growled, its anger was starting to rise.

"You heard me you over grown gecko!" Toby said.

"Ooh, he really shouldn't have said that." Spike grimaced.

"Were you the one who tossed a rock at me earlier today?" The Dragon demanded.

Toby then remembered the rock he tossed in the air to test his strength and his eyes widen, "Maybe..."

This made the dragon even angrier.

"Any last words before I destroy you creature from beyond?" The Dragon said angrily.

"Ok, if you're going to stand there blabbing at me dragon boy at least pop a breath mint, will ya?" Toby asked, folding his arms.

"It is rather foul." Rarity nodded.

"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle hissed.

The Dragon wrapped its tail around Toby and pulled him in for a face-to-face look.

"Toby!" Everypony cried.

A smile appeared on Toby's face, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stronger than I look!"

Toby broke the Dragon's hold and delivered a high kick that knocks the dragon back. The others watched in shock and amazement as Toby dove towards the Dragon and knocks it flat on its back with a strong punch to the face that actually seemed to hurt the beast. He then finished it off by jumping into the air and landing right onto the dragon's stomach. The Dragon roared in pain.

The Mane Six, plus Spike, all gasped.

Toby looked the dragon in the eye, "Have anything to say for yourself or do I have to continue with some more face stomping?" He asked, "Well?"

The Dragon looked terrified of him; it slithered out from under him, causing Toby to fall over while he flew off.

Toby sprung backup, "Yeah! You better fly away!" He shouted before he started to groan as he rubbed his sore rear.

The Spike and the girls stared at in astonishment. They could not believe that a small thing like Toby could actually defeat a dragon!

"Toby, that was amazing!" Twilight Sparkled remarked

"Yeah, you totally clobbered that guy!" Spike added. Toby blushed with embarrassment.

"Are all humans this strong?" Applejack enquired.

"Some are strong, but not as strong as me apparently." Toby replied, "Which is weird because I'm usually not this strong, it must have something to do with how I got here, or maybe it's this place, I'm not entirely sure… but right now I don't really care."

"Well in any case, we all owe you our lives, kind sir." Rarity said, she levitates a small handkerchief from her bag, "I would like you to take this, as a token of my gratitude."

Toby took the handkerchief, "Thanks." He said before he turned to Twilight, "Anyway, Twilight is it? Do you really think you can find a way to get me home?"

"I don't know, maybe, if not we'll have to ask Princess Celestia. She's my mentor by the way." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Pretty neat having a Princess for a mentor," Toby said, "So, what now?"

"I guess we head back to Ponyville." Twilight Sparkle told him, she turned to a small village nearby, "It's just over that hill there."

"Cool, I've been itching to see this Ponyville." Toby said excited, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

Toby ran off ahead. The others followed him.

"He sure is an energetic little thing, ain't he?" Applejack stated.

"I like him, he's funny!" Pinkie said.

"He's awesome!" Spike exclaimed.

"He's definitely very brave." Rarity added.

"Oh please, I could have totally taken down that dragon!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

Toby stopped, ran back, looked Rainbow Dash in the eye and smirked, "So, why didn't you?" He asked smugly.

Rainbow Dash frowned at him, while the others chuckled in amusement. Toby ran off once more.

"I still say we should keep an eye on him." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Rainbow-" Twilight Sparkle started.

"I'm serious! I mean he may have beaten up that dragon, but what's to stop from attacking us?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"She has a point." Spike stated.

"All I'm saying is this kid may seem nice... but he's dangerous." Rainbow Dash said.

"We understand your suspicions Rainbow, but let's just see what he can do first before jumping to any conclusions, ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked, everypony nodded, "Alright then, now let's get moving and follow him, before something else pops out of these woods."

The Pony gang then began to follow Toby.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark Everfree Forest, a tall, shadowy, four-legged figure wearing a hood watched them all make their way towards Ponyville.

The figure turned his attention to a statue that had just been placed beside him by two strange creatures. His eyes flashed red and suddenly, the statue became a tall and muscular, shadowy person.

"Show no mercy." The dark figure said to the giant. The giant nodded and starts to walk towards Ponyville. The dark stranger laughed evilly.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Voice Cast**

 **Veronica Taylor as Toby Morrison**

 **Tara Sands as Boston Bradford**

 **Colleen Villard as Abel Keegan**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know what you are and will be thinking and it's because I wanted to return my MLP stories to the way it was but with a few changes.**


	2. A Human in Equestria - Part 2

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 2: Human in Equestria - Part 2**

* * *

 **Recap:** Last time, an eight-year-old kid named Toby Morrison found a mysterious locket on the ground and was suddenly whisked away to the land of Equestria, where he meets six talking ponies and a baby dragon. At first, they was fearful and suspicious of him but after saving them from a supposedly rampaging dragon with his bare hands, Toby seems to have won them over, but can he do the same with the entire population of Ponyville?

* * *

Deep in the Princess's castle in the city of Canterlot, Princess Luna burst into the chambers of her older sister Celestia, who was gazing out the open window of her room with a somber look.

"Sister, did you feel it?" Princess Luna asked.

Princess Celestia, without turning around, nods. "Yes, it seems as though a magical portal has opened somewhere."

"But what could be powerful enough to enter Equestria without us knowing?" Princess Luna wondered. "And what exactly came out of the portal?"

"I don't know," Princess Celestia replied "But whatever it is, let us hope it is the legendary savior and not the destroyer that the prophecy has for told."

"The prophecy!?" Princess Luna said shocked. "I thought that was just an old Pony tale…"

"They said the same about your tale my sister, and we both know _that_ came true," Princess Celestia reminded her.

Princess Luna lowered her head sadly, remembering her time spent as Nightmare Moon and how she almost conquered Equestria.

"We must find this being as soon as possible and find out just who he really is," The older sister stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sweet Apple Acres, Toby was leaping from tree to tree, laughing and giggling with glee while the Mane 6 and Spike followed him.

"Slow down, Toby," Twilight Sparkle insisted. "It's getting harder and harder to keep up with you!"

Toby jumped down and landed in front of them. Fluttershy yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just that ever since I came to this world I've become full of energy! More so than usual," Toby explained. "By the way, you've really got to try this!"

They all turn and see Pinkie jumping from treetop to treetop, giggling as she does so.

"Whee! Whee!" she cheered. "He's right! It is fun!"

"Uh… excuse me? Fluttershy is it?" Toby called out.

Fluttershy let out a squeak.

"Are you ok? You haven't said one word since I got here," Toby said. "Don't tell me you're still scared of us."

Fluttershy tried to say something but decided to remain silent.

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's just never seen anything like you before and it's taking her a while to get used to you," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Well we understand if she's still scared of us. I know I would if I was her," Toby stated.

"Just give her time and she'll be speaking to you in no time."

"Okay," Toby nodded.

"So, when will we be in Ponyville?" Toby asked, excited.

"Pretty soon, partner," Applejack assured him. "But I can tell you that we have arrived at my farm."

Toby turned and saw a large red barn with a purple roof with a large field fit for plowing.

"Holy Guacamole!" Toby exclaimed. "Wow! This place is huge! You must make a fortune selling all these apples, which by the way I can see why they call you the Apple family."

"Yeah, we do all right here," Applejack said.

"So do all of you have jobs too?" Toby asked curiously.

"Why yes," Rarity nodded. "I am in charge of the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique."

"Ah, a fashion designer," Toby realized.

"Why yes!" Rarity said surprised "How did you know?"

"Well based on how you speak, how you look and how you commented on my 'hideous clothes', so… it wasn't that hard," Toby explained.

Rarity laughed nervously. "Apologies for that last comment by the way."

"That's fine," Toby waved her hand in assurance.

Rainbow Dash flew into the air. "And I'm in charge of the Ponyville Weather Patrol, pretty cool huh?"

"What's a weather patrol?" Toby asked confused.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked him, she looked at him as if she could not believe what he just said

Toby just nodded slowly.

"Ugh, around here we Pegasus Ponies are responsible for controlling and manipulating the weather, watch," Rainbow Dash told him.

She flew up to a small cloud, bounced on it and rain suddenly pours onto Toby. The others could not help but chuckle and Spike burst out laughing.

Toby laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha-ha, they got wet, very funny, let's all laugh at the wet kids," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Relax, I'll dry you off," Rainbow Dash assured him. "With my patented pending Rainblow dry!"

She zoomed over and flew around and around him, creating a small colorful twister. After she finished Toby's hair was dry but now resembled a frizzled afro. Rainbow Dash and Spike fall down on the ground laughing at the sight while Toby did his best to stay calm, but his fists still shook with anger.

"Uh… what are you _doing_?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I'm counting to ten, just to let you all know I'm at eight and it's not working!" Toby explained.

Toby saw they're somewhat scared faces and calmed down. "Sorry, I just get mad when someone messes with my hair."

"Relax, this happened to me when I first arrived in Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle explained to him.

"You don't say…" Toby said intrigued. He quickly managed to fix his hair. "Just remember you guys, _don't touch the hair_. This takes _two hours_ in morning."

"Two hours just to get your hair done?" Rainbow Dash asked him in a deadpan tone.

"Hey, it takes time, perfection takes time, ok?" Toby insisted.

"I feel your pain darling," Rarity said sympathetically.

"So Pinkie, what do you do around town?" Toby asked her.

"Oh, I help Mr. and Mrs. Cake at Sugercube Corner! That's a bakery by the way, and everything there is super, duper sweet, you and Toby should so totally come!" Pinkie Pie said super fast and super excitedly.

Toby blinked a few times then turns to the others.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Toby asked.

Spike shrugged. "Don't know, all I heard was a buzz."

"Same here," Toby nodded. "Anyway, can we please get to this Ponyville already?"

"Sure it's right over…" Twilight Sparkle started pointing to the west before Toby zoom away "…There."

"Whoo-wee! I think you might have some competition in being the fastest in Equestria, Dash," Applejack told her.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash said, enjoying the thought of a little race, she zoomed after Toby. Just then, Fluttershy slowly came out of hiding.

"I-Is he gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, he's gone," Twilight Sparkle told her "But you've really got to give him a chance, Fluttershy. He's not a bad kid and all he really wants is to go home."

"I know… I will… I'll try," Fluttershy said.

"Good, now where is he?" Twilight asked, looking for Toby.

"Well right now it looks like he's trying to beat Dash in a race," Applejack said gesturing to Toby and Rainbow Dash running towards Ponyville leaving behind clouds of dust. Everypony else just watched in awe.

"You think he has a chance?" Spike asked.

"I don't know… Rainbow is the fastest in Equestria for a reason," Twilight Sparkle replied "But I have to say, he sure is giving her a workout."

"Ooh! Look at them go! Whoosh! Zoom! Pow! Whee!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Come on, we'd better try to catch up with them before they get all winded or soemthing," Twilight said before they all ran after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby reached the edge of Pony seconds before Rainbow Dash did. He skidded to stop and started jumping up and down cheering.

"Yeah! I won! I won!" Toby cheered.

"I lost…" Rainbow Dash said sourly.

"What's with you?" Toby asked her.

"I _hate_ losing," She told him with a frown.

"Oh don't be a baby, baby. Everyone loses every now and then," Toby told her. "The trick is to take your loss with dignity and move on."

"Easy for _you_ to say, you've probably lost _way_ more times than me," Rainbow Dash pointed "Say, exactly how many times _did_ you win a race _before_ you came here, Hmm?"

Rainbow Dash gave him a smug smirk while Toby glared at her.

"Don't make me hurt you," Toby warned her.

Just then everypony else arrived, trying to catch their breath.

"Well… here we are; Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle said gesturing to the town in front of them.

Toby's eyes widen with excitement as he gazed at the large village with all different kinds of houses and buildings, some were even styled medievally. He also saw dozens of ponies, all in different sizes and colours. Some with horns and others with various hairstyles and kinds of fashion.

"Wow! I can't believe this place!" Toby stated in awe, he turned to the girls and Spike "Come on, I want to take a look around!"

Toby zoomed off ahead.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

However, it was too late Toby was already headed toward town. Although on the way, he accidentally tripped over a rock in front of him.

Toby frowned, "This is going to sting a little…"

Toby skidded and rolled down the path until he finally reached in the center of town.

The Mane 6 and Spike, grimaced in sympathy as they saw his tumbling progress.

"Ooh, that didn't look so good," Spike stated.

"Come on, let's make sure he's ok," Twilight told the others. They all start to run over to him.

Toby groaned as Spike slowly helped him up. They then saw that everypony had gathered around him. The whole square stared at Toby, some were confused, and others were filled with fear. Toby looked around the square; it was nothing like they ever saw in their lives.

Trying to relieve the awkward tension, Toby spoke up.

"Uh… hi?" Toby said waving.

The ponies all screamed in terror.

"What are they?!" One pony asked

"Has they come to harm us?" Another pony asked as well.

"Run!" A unicorn screamed.

Everypony screamed, ran to their cottages and locked their doors. Before long, the town was completely deserted. Toby looked stunned.

"Was it something I just said?" she wondered out loud.

Spike and the pony gang all caught up to him.

"What happened? Where is everypony?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Toby shrugged "I just said 'hi' and they all ran of screaming like we had the plague, that's a disease in my world by the way, anyways, it looks like their scared of me more than Fluttershy."

Fluttershy lowered her head feeling guilty.

"It's just like when Zecora came to Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle realized.

"Who?" Toby asked Twilight.

"She's a zebra and a friend of ours, everypony used to be scared of her just as much as they are of you now," she explained.

"Great," Toby said in a sulky tone.

"Ah, it's alright sugarcube," Applejack said comfortingly "We'll talk to them. Trust us; they'll like you once they get to know you."

"I sure wish it was sooner," Toby said hopefully.

Pinkie Pie then got an idea and whispered into the ear of everypony. They all nodded.

Applejack suddenly walked away, "Sorry folks but I got to get back to work, Nice meeting ya Toe, see y'all later."

Fluttershy hovered away as well "Umm...I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye."

"Goodness! I am running late with my work! I must be off, Goodbye, darling!" Rarity said as she galloped away.

Rainbow hovered in front of Toby, "You better not do anything funny with Twilight and Spike! Or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" and with that, she flew off rather fast.

Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped almost in mid air, she was shaking and made a loud gasp, "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Good-bye Toby! See you later!"

Then she took off in a flash. Toby looked both confused and surprised.

"Uh… Bye, I guess? Well _that_ was odd," he remarked.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled, "Don't worry, you get used to it."

"Yeah? Let us know when that happens," Toby told her.

"Well come on, let's head to my place," Twilight Sparkle said walking ahead, Spike, and Toby follow her.

Unknown to them, a tall and muscular figure was making his way towards Ponyville.

"Lay out the welcome mat kid," the giant said. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, as the trio were nearing Twilight and Spike's home, Toby had struck up a conversation with Spike.

"So, Spike, what do _you_ around here?" Toby asked.

"Well I write letters to the Princess and help out Twilight however I can, I'm her number one assistant!" Spike said proudly.

"More like her _only_ assistant," Toby quipped.

"Ha-ha," Spike laughed, sarcastically.

"Boy, you sure must be close with those pony friends of yours," Toby remarked.

"Yeah, they're like my family, in fact we're all one big family," Spike stated "Big and somewhat dysfunctional."

"Yeah, that's for certain," Toby agreed. "Man, having seven friends who are girls… You know most guys in my world would consider that a dream come true. Not really sure why though, say… do you _like_ one of them?"

"Well there is one…" Spike said blushing.

"It's Rarity isn't it?" Toby interjected.

"What?" Spike said startled "How'd you know?"

"Well during our trip here I saw you staring at her like she was the last piece of candy in the candy store every time she turned away," Toby explained "Plus it's so obvious a _blind guy_ could see it."

"Ok, ok! It's true, I have a crush on Rarity," Spike admitted. "But you can't tell anypony!"

"I won't, I won't, and to gain your trust I will tell _you_ something that nobody else knows about," Toby said.

Spike nodded. "Well Ok, what is it?"

Toby leaned over and whispered something into Spike ear that made Spike cry out and shudder.

"I want that image out of my head!" Spike told him disturbed "Man…"

"See, I trust you enough with my darkest secret so you can trust me to keep a lid on _yours_."

"Wow! Thanks Toby!" Spike said grateful.

Toby held his fist out. "Go ahead, pound it."

Spike looked at him confused.

"On my world it's a form of respect between guys," Toby explained.

"Cool!" Spike exclaimed. Both he and Toby fist pound.

Twilight looked back toward them and giggled. It seemed that they had just become best friends.

"Well here we are," Twilight Sparkle said gesturing to her house, the large tree in front of them. "Home sweet home."

Toby was confused. "You live in a tree house?"

Twilight smiled. "Well, it may look like that from the outside but on the inside it's the local library and where Spike and I live," She went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door. "After you."

Toby walked up to the door and opened it, he saw the room was dark and could not see a thing. He went inside with Twilight and Spike following him from behind

"Uh…Twilight? Where's the light switch?" Toby asked. "I can't see anything."

Twilight closed the door. "It's coming on... now!" she suddenly yelled.

The lights turned on, revealing Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

They all yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Toby screamed in surprise and fell over. They looked around and saw that the whole library had been decorated with party decorations, complete with a large pink cake.

"Whoa… what is this?" Toby asked.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to him with a large grin. "It's your welcome party, dum-dums! I knew you were so confused with everypony avoiding you so I threw this welcome party for you to welcome you to Ponyville!"

"Wow! This is so cool!" Toby exclaimed. "Thanks Pinkie. You know this might be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for us."

"Aw, you're welcome," Pinkie Pie said rubbing her head affectionately.

"Tobias, why don't you try some of Pinkie Pie's fabulous cake, it's simply divine!" Rarity told him.

"Ok, but nobody calls me Tobias!" Toby said sternly. "Well Mom did… and so does Dad… and my Grandma… and my teachers."

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, why are you just standing there partner? Have some cake!" Applejack insisted.

Toby nodded and zoomed over to the cake, taking a piece. He licked his lips with a hungry look in his eye, he had not really eaten since he got to this world and he was famished. He leaned against door and prepared to eat.

"Hello, delicious. Come to papa," Toby started before he ate his cake. Suddenly an arm burst through the door, grabbed him and tossed him out. The others all gasped in surprise.

Toby rolled down the road, groaned and slowly turned around to see something that made his eyes widen with fear.

The giant was large and imposing, he had red skin with warts all over his face and shoulders, long dark orange hair and orange eyes.

He wore a sleeveless tunic, along with black, arm-warmers. A pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees covered most of his lower half. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, a purple belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separated by long, metallic strips.

"What the-?" Toby asked. "Who the heck are _you_ and what's your beef with _me_?"

"The name is Jobo and you disturbed my sleep and my space!" Jobo told him angrily "I don't have any friends just like you, poor baby."

Toby backed away as Jobo started to walk toward him.

The others all rushed to the broken door and saw Jobo and Toby.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Guys, stay back!" Toby warned. "I think he just wants me, isn't that right?"

"Yeah that's right, and I also think it's cute," Jobo said.

Toby raised in eyebrow. "What is?"

"I enjoy being alone but you actually think you have friends," Jobo said with a smirk.

Toby stood up. "What are you talking about? You don't even know me!"

"I know you better than you know yourself Toby and I know a little bit about how you got here," Jobo told him.

"What do you mean?" Toby demanded.

"Someone from your world set you up and sent you to this place. They wanted to get rid of you!" Jobo explained.

"Huh?" Toby asked surprised and horrified.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Jobo questioned "You're conceited and selfish, nobody wants you around Toby! That's why they sent you here!"

Toby gulped as Jobo loomed over him.

"You know it's true, don't you kid? Why deny it?" Jobo asked.

"You're a liar!" Toby shouted. "Nobody I know would _ever_ do that! _You're_ the one whose miserable!"

Jobo grabbed Toby by the throat and held him up.

"Manners, kid. I don't care who takes care of you, you watch your mouth. Because this is what happens… to weaklings!" Jobo told him before letting him go and kneeing him in the chest, sending him flying to a statue into the center of a fountain, which broke in half.

Jobo leapt over to him, grabbed him out of the water and sends him flying again with another punch.

Jobo laughed evilly "Your just a waste of space to everybody! Why don't you let me put you out of your misery right now?"

Toby growled and got up. "I'm getting real tired of you!"

Toby zoomed over and slammed into Jobo like a battering ram. The giant wheezed as the human made a direct hit in the stomach. Jobo recovered rather quickly, smacking Toby away with his hands. Toby braced the hit as he pushed himself to the ground. Landing on both of his feet, the human and the giant glared at each other in the eyes. Toby was the first one to strike, delivering a punch straight to Jobo's jaw.

Even with super strength however, the giant counter attacked by slamming him into the ground. Toby landed on the ground with a grunt as Jobo brought his foot up to crush him. Toby saw this and rolled away just in time

Jobo suddenly kicked Toby right in the chest and he skidded down the road. Then Jobo noticed a small filly hiding behind a bush.

The filly had brilliant gamboge eyes, a bright red mane with a pink bow and a pale, light gold coat.

She shook in fear as Jobo grinned at her.

He leapt over and before she could run away, he grabbed her by the collar and held her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" she cried.

Applejack knew her, for her eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack cried "You let my little sister go you hear!?"

"Not going to happen, pony!" Jobo shouted, he turned to Toby "I know you Toby; you _care_ about others, don't you?"

Apple Bloom started to tear up.

"Put her down!" Toby cried.

"Make me!" Jobo challenged him.

"Gladly!" Toby said. He leapt up, kicked Jobo in the nose, caught Apple Bloom and shielded her.

"Ok, get to your sister!" Toby told her "Go! Go!"

Apple Bloom nodded and ran to Applejack.

Toby then noticed Jobo chuckling as he got up.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked.

"I think it's cute; you trying to be some kind of hero," Jobo replied "I think it's amusing that you're protecting the creatures that hate and fear you! You think protecting them will help? Well I got news for you shrimp! Those ponies you're protecting…"

Jobo smacked him into a building, which was reduced to rubble upon impact.

"They think you're more of a monster than I am!" Jobo screamed as he plowed into Toby, knocking the building down. Toby cried out in pain, his whole body hurt, as if it were on fire.

"Stop it!" Spike screamed as he stepped forward.

The Mane Six step forward as well. Jobo turned to them.

"What did you say to me?" Jobo asked them angrily.

"You heard us! Now get lost!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Indeed, we have had quite enough of your mindless rampage!" Rarity added.

"And if you believe we think _Toby_ here is the monster after what you tried to do to my sister… Well you're just plain mad!" Applejack cried.

"This doesn't concern you ponies," Jobo told them, his anger rising.

"I think it does!" Twilight Sparkle countered.

"Sounds like somepony needs to be taught a lesson!" Jobo said cracking his knuckles.

"Ooh! Let me guess, you're the one who's going to _teach_ it to us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"My! So protective, aren't they Toby?" Jobo remarked.

Toby slowly got up, panting and heaving for breath.

"But that's only the case if they're _real_ friends and you've never had any of those," Jobo reminded him.

"Toby, what's he talking about?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Think back Toby, remember your classmates back at school?" Jobo questioned.

The memory of his classmates ignoring him flashed in Toby's mind.

"So? They got a little distracted! Kids do that!" Toby told him.

Jobo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Toby insisted.

"Remember what happened next? When they left you to walk alone in the rain by yourself?" Jobo reminded him.

The memory of walking home with nobody around to give him an umbrella also flashed in his mind. Toby's hands shook and his eyes were close to tearing up.

"You wanted nothing more than to have friends and protect the bullied, but you never could because you're too _scared_ ," Jobo said as he walked away from the pony gang and toward Toby who was just about to cry "You have no real friends, you know why? Because you don't think you deserve them!"

Jobo elbowed him, sending Toby flying across town until he reached the edge; he left a huge impact crater when he hit the ground.

Jobo did a giant leap over, grabbing Toby by the throat and began choking him. Toby hacked and made desperate little squeaks.

"Poor Toby Morrison, no mother, no father, no friends and now you have to live with the sad reality that your all alone Toby!" Jobo cried preparing to finish him off. However, before he could do it, his actions were stopped when Rainbow Dash slammed into his back, causing him to drop Toby.

Toby groaned and opened his eyes to see Spike and the Mane Six standing in front of him, much to his surprise.

"He's not alone!" Twilight Sparkle cried "He's got _seven_ friends standing right here!"

"What…" Toby said surprised.

"That's right! And we are not going to let you hurt him anymore!" Fluttershy added "You got that?"

Toby was surprised how loud her voice had just gotten and was a bit worried for all of them.

"Listen girls… it's ok, you don't have to do this, just save yourselves!" Toby told them "You barely even know me! Why would you risk your lives to save someone like me!"

"We told you! _We're your friends_!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yeah, and we're not leaving you!" Spike stated firmly "Not for a second! So don't try to convince us to leave you cause we _won't_!"

"You'd try to protect someone whose not of this world?" Jobo questioned.

"Tobias is our friend, monster! We don't care where he came from, what matters is that he's here with all of us!" Rarity replied.

"Yeah, so leave him alone you big bully!" Pinkie Pie added.

Jobo started laughing hysterically, much to everypony's confusion.

"Uh… anypony mind telling me what the joke was?" Applejack asked. Everypony just shrugged and muttered 'I don't know'.

"Oh that is rich! Tell you what Toby, you don't want to stay friends with a bunch of wimpy, namby-pamby ponies," Jobo said. That little insult struck a chord inside Toby's mind and made his fists start to shake with anger. "I'll just kill them now and save you the misery! Don't bother trying to save them. After all underneath all that bravado you're just a scared and lonely little boy."

"Hey! Shut your big mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Rainbow Dash cried, ready to fight.

"Everypony stand down!" Toby shouted. They all turned to a very beaten up Toby. "This guy… is mine!"

"But Toby…!" Twilight Sparkle started to say, she sounded worried.

"I'm fine, and I'm not about to let the first friends I ever had get hurt because of me," Toby said "Nobody really cared much about me in my world, and I just tried to shrug it off and did a few tricks to lighten up the mood. Sure, my Dad was there at times, but it was still rough. I used to think that there was no place in the world for me and all I ever wanted was some friends."

Everypony looked at him with great pity and sadness.

"But when I came here and met all of you, while I didn't know it at the time, I had… actually made friends. Sure you're not human but having ponies and dragons for friends is better than having none at all," Toby continued "And now with this pain in the neck trying to hurt you guys I figured it's time I stopped hiding and star fighting!"

As he finished his body began to glow with a cyan blue aura. Everypony stared in amazement as the energy began to build up in his back and formed into two gigantic wings made out of cyan blue energy and his he gained a slim yet muscular build. Blue butterflies then begin to fly all around him.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash stated.

"So beautiful…" Rarity said in awe.

Jobo growled. "Doesn't matter… now you die!"

Jobo charged past the Mane Six and prepared the land a blow on Toby who effortlessly stopped him. Jobo looked shocked.

"Nice try," Toby told him, his eyes burning with anger. "But now... I'm much more stronger than you!"

Toby pulled his hand back and landed a blow on Jobo who was sent flying across Ponyville, leaving a long skid mark in the ground, then he rolled to a stop.

Toby disappeared then reappeared in front of Jobo in a flash.

"Let me tell you something Jobo, you can beat me up, you can insult me all you want, you can ruin my day, you can even hurt the things I stand for, I can handle all of that but what you've done is unforgivable!" Toby said, his anger rising.

Jobo's eyes widen with fear as Toby kicked him onto his back. Then Toby's entire right arm increased in size and the energy from his wings was transferred and concentrated to his right arm, the bluish-white energy blazed like fire.

"Those so-called namby-pamby ponies over there are my _best friends_ and you _insulted_ them!" Toby continued angrily "How dare you. It's one thing to ruin a guy's welcome party, beat him up and then taunt him about being lonely, _but insulting a guy's best friends? That is undeniably and unquestionably… UNFORGIVABLE!"_

Toby then slammed his giant fist right into Jobo's chest. The force created a giant crater as well as a huge shockwave that blew everypony's manes back and knocked some of the leaves from nearby trees off their branches.

When the shockwave stopped, Jobo suddenly turned to stone and shattered into a pile of dust. Toby's fist and muscles returned to normal size and the energy faded away. Toby panted heavily before collapsing, only to be caught by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The crowd of ponies cheered and stomped their hooves in excitement.

"Hold on partner, we got you," Applejack said to Toby comfortingly.

"Is he ok?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

The others all got a good look at him.

"Aw man, he's out cold," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Yeah, that fight sure took it out of him," Spike added.

"Oh, look, his arm!" Twilight Sparkle cried. They all looked at his right arm and saw multiple burn marks all over it, smoke emitting from it.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, all that magical energy he was emitting must also come with a price," Twilight Sparkle replied worried.

Pinkie Pie stared at the pile of dust that was once Jobo. Takes a deep breath, she blew it away.

"But what happened to Big, Fat, and Meany? Was he a statue pretending to be a giant this whole time?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Not quite," a voice from behind said. Everypony turned and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking towards them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed surprised.

Everypony bowed at the sight of the two royal figures. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia looked over at Toby.

"So, _this_ is the being that came from the sky, just like the prophecy foretold," Princess Celestia said.

"The prophecy? You mean that story I read earlier? It's real?" Twilight Sparkle asked shocked.

"As real as this boy in your hooves," Princess Luna nodded.

"What about that statue guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That _was_ a statue but I fear something or someone must have brought it to life and sent it after your new friend here," Princess Celestia replied.

"And those magnificent wings of his?" Rarity questioned.

"Plus the giant fist he made," Spike added "Oh, man that was cool!"

"It appears that somehow when this boy entered our world his body's physical abilities were enhanced and awakened his apparent affinity for magic," Princess Luna explained. "Of course as you can see because his kind's bodies aren't used to magic, the side effects are quite dangerous and harmful."

"Then let's get him to the hospital, quick!" Twilight Sparkle said. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna levitate him into the air and magically carry him to the hospital as they ran towards it. A small blue butterfly then began to follow them.

* * *

Later the next day, Toby was sleeping like a rock until a noise from outside woke him up. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, he saw a white ceiling.

"Huh?" he said "What's going on? Where am I?"

He looked around to see his seven new best friends looking over him, with smiling faces and somewhat teary eyes.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Twilight Sparkle said in a cheery voice.

"Twilight?" Toby mumbled as he sat up only to be met with pain coming from his side "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Whoa there, take it easy sugarcube," Applejack coaxed him. "You hurt yourself pretty bad so try not to move much."

Toby looked down upon himself and saw he was wearing a hospital robe and underneath that were bandages that covered nearly his entire chest and a bandage wrapped entirely around his right arm.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was beating Jobo," Toby said.

Pinkie Pie came over next to him and started to ramble excitedly.

"Oh, it was so amazing! You were 'No one insults my friends!' and he was all 'What are you going to do about it?' and then you both went 'Pow, bang, zoom!' and…" Pinkie Pie started before Toby covered her mouth out of annoyance.

"Can someone else explain it to me _less_ enthusiastically?" Toby asked the others.

"Well after you pounded Jobo in the chest, he turned back into a statue and you passed out," Spike explained. "You beat him!"

"Of course your arm did get rather damaged afterwards," Rarity added.

Toby rubbed his bandaged covered arm.

"The Doc said it'll be fine but he said something about second degree burns and that you'll have to wear that bandage around your arm for a couple of weeks," Rainbow Dash said trying to remember what the doctor told them.

"Ah, I see, I'm guessing it's because of that technique I used huh?" Toby questioned.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, it was pretty powerful of course I don't think you should use it all the time."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Toby agreed.

"We were so worried that you were not going to make it, that ogre left you hurt pretty bad…," Fluttershy said.

"Hmm, I think that's the most words you've ever said to me," Toby remarked, with a smile. "And the nicest."

Fluttershy smiled and tried to hide her blush with her mane.

"And you guys were really that worried about me?" Toby wondered.

"Of course we were you big dummy!" Rainbow Dash said tousling his head affectionately.

"Wow and I thought you hated me," Toby said to Rainbow Dash surprised.

"Well maybe at first…" Rainbow Dash started to say which made everypony glare at her "… _But_ after I got to know you, I saw that you were a pretty cool guy, we all think so."

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Why of course darling!" Rarity replied "I've been studying your clothes and I have been getting all sorts of new ideas. Trust me, the clothes I will make for you will be divine."

"You don't have to do that," Toby said.

"Oh pish-posh, it's the least I can do after you saved our lives," Rarity told him.

"Not to mention my little sister's life, I owe you for that partner," Applejack said smiling at him.

"And I've never had a best friend whose a dude before!" Spike added "Plus it's fun watching you pound bad guys with your bare hands! You're like a superhero!"

Spike started imitating Toby's fighting moves only to trip himself up and end up on the floor. Everypony laughed.

"Yeah, you're like so much fun to be around and that's why we love you!" Pinkie Pie said.

The Mane Six all hugged Toby tightly in a loving embrace.

"Aw, thanks girls," Toby said touched, then after a few seconds he started to feel crushed "Ok, you're starting to squish me."

The girls released him from the embrace.

"Sorry!" they all said

Toby smiled. "I didn't say stop."

The girls smiled and hugged him again.

"Hey don't forget me!" Spike cried out as he jumped onto the bed. Both he and Toby fist pound.

"Nice to see your awake Toby," a voice said.

Everypony turned and saw Princess Celestia entering the hospital room.

"Princess Celestia!" The Mane Six and Spike said surprised. They all bowed to her, besides Toby.

"Wow! You're the Princess?" Toby asked in awe of her beauty.

"Yes and you must be Tobias Morrison," Princess Celestia said.

Toby nodded "Yep, that's me, say… since 'Princess Celestia' is kind of a _long_ name, can I call you 'Princess C' for short?" Toby asked.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle snapped.

"What?" Toby asked.

"It's quite all right Twilight Sparkle. Toby you may call whatever you wish," Princess Celestia assured him.

"Cool… so, not to be rude but… why are you here?" Toby wondered.

"I'm here to find you, to see if you are truly the Hero the prophecy foretold and not the Villain," Princess Celestia replied solemnly.

"Hero? Villain? Prophecy? What does that all have to do with me?" Toby demanded more confused than ever.

"Well it is said in an old Ponytale that when the legendary evil finally reveals himself the being that fell from the sky will rise up to defeat him and become the guardian of Ponyville," the Princess explained.

"And you think that being is _me_?" Toby questioned.

"Hopefully, only time will tell, but you seem like a kind hearted soul to me," Princess Celestia assured him.

Toby smiled, thankful of the Princesses kind words, she returned that smile.

"Princess, Toby said that he might not be able to go home do you think you can help him?" Twilight Sparkle asked her mentor.

"I will try but it will be difficult," Princess Celestia replied.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you first arrived in the hospital I tried using my magic to heal you but sadly… nothing happened," Princess Celestia said

"You mean… Toby's immune to magic?" Spike asked.

"But you levitated him all the way here," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"It appears that magic that _directly_ effects a human is ineffective, spells that only levitate one are the only ones that appear to work, there's no telling whether or not teleporting one will work considering you are the first human to ever step foot in Equestria," Princess Celestia explained.

"You mean I'm trapped in this world forever?" Toby asked

"For the time being, yes," Princess Celestia nodded "But rest assured, I will find a way."

"Sounds like you got a lot of work ahead of you Princess and it seems like I'm going to be here awhile, and I don't mean just the hospital…" Toby said, he looked at all his friends and smiled "Well that suits me just fine."

The Mane Six and Spike all smiled at him.

"I just hope everypony else will able to accept me as much as you guys have," Toby said.

"Oh don't you worry your little head about everypony else, Toby-woeby," Pinkie Pie assured him

"Yeah, after you kicked that giant's hindquarters, I'm sure they're starting to warm up to you!" Rainbow Dash added. "Fluttershy has."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile.

"So, I guess that's the first step huh?" Toby remarked "Then I guess once I get out of here, I'm going to work hard to earn everypony's trust, it'll be hard, but I know I can."

"Glad to hear it, sugarcube," Applejack said patting him on the back.

"Still… I wonder… who _is_ this legendary evil?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"I don't know, but I doubt we're gonna be happy when we find out," Toby stated. Meanwhile, just outside his hospital window, a butterfly was resting on a long tree branch before flying off. Just seeing the little insect made Toby smile a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the badlands of Equestria…

Inside a dark and gloomy castle surrounded by a thick black fog, suspended in mid air thanks to dark magic.

A small creature scurried through the hallways to a large throne room. It bowed at the sight of his master and started talking in a strange language that only the dark figure could understand.

"I see, so Jobo is dead eh?" The dark one asked "Such a shame, I had such high hopes for him. But this Toby Morrison boy is much more powerful than I thought, and resourceful, his death will be my greatest achievement."

The dark figure leaned into the dim lighting in the room, revealing his true form.

He was a centaur. The bottom part of his body was that of a pony. Four legs, hooves, and a tail. The bottom half was covered with dark blue fur, and where the Cutie Mark would be, there was a strange white arcane symbol. However, what was disturbing was the top half. Stuck to where the head would be on an ordinary body was a muscular torso. The skin that covered it was reddish brown . It had large muscular shoulders and hands with spiked armbands. On top of the shoulder was a vile head, surrounding by a lion-like mane of dark blue hair. Out of the hair extended dark-grey horns that curved into cruel spikes. He had yellow eyes and a purple metal breast and shoulder plate.

"Lord Tirek… _promises it_ ," Lord Tirek hissed.

* * *

 **Voice Cast**

 **Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek**

 **Michael Sorich as Jobo**


	3. First Day on the Job

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 3: First Day on the Job**

* * *

 **Recap:** Last time, soon after making his arrival in town Toby became feared by everypony in Ponyville, due to them never seeing creatures like them before. Then just as things didn't look like they could get any worse a giant named Jobo appeared and began to beat and taunt Toby, telling him he was alone and he had no friends. Upon realizing taht Spike, and the Mane Six are his friends Toby awakened his own magical power allowing him to overpower and kill Jobo, who was revealed to be a reanimated statue. However, this adventure is far from over…

* * *

Toby followed their new Pony friends as they led him through town. As they pass some of the townsfolk, they saw many grateful faces and some ponies even waved at him. Of course some still feared them and hid behind various objects and buildings. Toby could not blame them though, it would be the same on Earth if it were the other way around.

As they continued to walk, Toby grew more and more impatient.

"Are we there yet?" Toby asked.

"No!" The Mane Six said in unison.

"…How about now?" Toby added.

"If you keep asking that question you are going to wish you were back in that hospital," Rainbow Dash warned him.

"Sorry! I'm just anxious to see what you guys want to show me, I mean I spend a whole week in a hospital bed reading about Equestria and as soon as I step out you want to show me something?" Toby asked tiredly.

"Yep! That about sums it up!" Pinkie Pie replied with her usual exuberance.

Toby sighed, "Well, at least give us a _hint_ of what it is."

"Uh, uh, no hints! We've been working on this all week," Twilight Sparkle told him.

"All week?" Toby said surprised.

"Well perfection _does_ take time, remember?" Rarity reminded him.

"Right, of course," Toby nodded.

"Alright partner, we're nearly there," Applejack assured him.

They soon reached the edge of a large and dark forest near the town and look up towards something.

"Tada!" Twilight Sparkle gestured "Check it out."

Toby looked up and was surprised when to see a large wooden house perched onto a large tree with a thick trunk.

"Whoa! What is that?" Toby aasked.

"It's your new house silly!" Pinkie Pie replied with a giggle.

"My own house?" Toby wondered.

"Yeah, we knew you needed a place to stay so we made one for you," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Just think of it as a 'thank you' for saving our hides from Jobo," Applejack said.

Toby gazed at the tree house in awe.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" Toby exclaimed "I can't believe I have my own place with no one to tell me what to do! ...Well except you guys but none of you are my mother,"

Toby then noticed that there were no steps to climb up the tree. He look dismayed.

"Uh… did it ever occur to any of you that I may have _some_ trouble getting up there?" Toby wondered.

"Why don't you use your giant butterfly wings?" Rainbow Dash asked "They can fly, right?"

"Possibly but I told Princess C I'd only use my powers in an emergency," Toby explained "Using that kind of magical energy damages my body, I mean look what happened to my arm!"

Toby held up his still bandaged arm.

"Then how in Equestria are you planning on getting up there?" Rarity asked "Because it's not like we have any more wood and just doing the house was just dreadful!"

Toby rolled his eyes and looked up. After a moment, he finally got an idea.

"Hey, do you guys have anything big, soft and bouncy?" Toby asked. The Mane 6 all exchanged glances.

Later, Toby jumped onto a large and soft mattress, bounced high into the air and landed on the deck of his new house.

"Awesome!" Toby cheered "Now that's how you climb a tree! It's fast AND fun!"

Toby looked over the landscape, he could see all of Ponyville and beyond including some mountain ranges.

"Wow, I can see everything from up here!" Toby remarked. "Including town square, which confusingly doesn't look like a square…"

Pinkie Pie bounced onto the deck squealing 'Wheeee!'

"He's right! It is fun!" Pinkie Pie told the others "Come on up everypony!"

"Uh… I think I'm ok down here…" Fluttershy assured them shyly.

"But… you're a Pegasus pony, you do realize that means you can fly right?" Toby asked curious.

Fluttershy nods "Yes, but… I'm not really a fan of… heights,"

Toby was dumbstruck "Well how about that, a Pegasus who's afraid of heights… ain't that something…"

Rainbow Dash flew up to them "Don't worry she pulls through in a pinch,"

"Yeah, don't worry your silly little head about us," Pinkie Pie told him smiling.

"Well there is one thing I worry about," Toby interjected.

Rainbow Dash groaned annoyed "Oh what _now_?"

"Based on what I've learned so far in the hospital like on Earth you all have jobs to make a living and pay for various stuff," Toby said.

Applejack bounced onto the deck.

"Yeah, so what's your point partner?" Applejack asked.

"Since I'm going to be here awhile I'm going to need to find a job myself," Toby explained "That way I can do my part and show everypony in Ponyville that I am trustworthy,"

Twilight bounced onto the deck.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

"And as a matter of fact, I could use a little extra help on the farm," Applejack added "Want to help me buck some apples?" she asked Toby.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Toby said.

Rarity bounced onto the deck.

"In the meantime why don't we all stop by the Spa for a delightful hooficure?" Rarity suggested to the others.

"Yeah!" Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie cheered.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shook her head "You know I don't like other Ponies touching my hooves,"

Toby raised an eyebrow "Quick question, uh… you _are_ a girl right?"

The others gasp. Rainbow Dash growled at Toby with anger and kicked him right in the face with her hind legs, sending him sailing clean over the horizon

"It was just a question!" Toby screamed before vanishing into the distant sky.

A moment after he disappeared, a four-pointed "twinkle" appeared in the spot where he was last seen.

* * *

Later Toby was walking with Applejack towards her farm while rubbing his sore face.

"Man, that Rainbow Dash is such a sore head," Toby complained "I ask a simple question and she sends me flying before making me slam into a mountain!"

Applejack chuckled "Sorry about that sugarcube, Rainbow can get a little… temperamental,"

"Yeah, I could tell," Toby said.

They soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well, here we are," Applejack told him "Now allow me to introduce you to the rest of my family here on Sweet Apple Acres,"

Applejack gestures to two other ponies. One was plowing and the other was napping on a rocking chair.

"The big pony plowing is my big brother, Big Macintosh," Applejack said.

Big Macintosh was a crimson-coated pony with an orange mane and green eyes. The Pony was a big one, even taller than Applejack. He wore a yoke around his neck and had a sprig of wheat in his mouth. His cutie mark was a green apple cut in half. He waved at Toby.

"Hiya! I'm Toby," Toby said in a friendly tone "Say, is it ok if I call you Big Mac? Because I have trouble pronouncing long names,"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh nodded calmly, his eyes half closed.

"And over there is Granny Smith," Applejack continued.

Toby turned to an elderly pony sitting in a rocking chair, seemingly asleep. She had a light lime green coat, a white mane and orange eyes. She also had wrinkles. Her cutie mark was an apple pie.

"Hello!" Toby said to Granny Smith. His smile faded when he saw that her eyes were closed and she was not moving.

"Hey… is she still breathing?" Toby asked in a scared tone.

Granny Smith snorted, walking up, "Wha…?"

Toby breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness,"

"You're not from around here are you?" Big Macintosh asked Toby.

Toby chuckled "Eeyup, is it that obvious?"

Big Macintosh smiled at him.

"Well, we'd better get to work Toby, come on," Applejack told him before leading him to the acres of apples.

"So… how exactly are we going to get all these apples off the trees?" Toby wondered.

"Simple partner, we buck 'em," Applejack replied.

"Huh?" Toby asked.

Applejack walked over to a tree with a large basket under it, turned around and kicked it with her hind legs, the apples immediately fell off and into the basket. Toby looked shocked and laughed, impressed.

"Holy Guacamole! Boy, you sure are strong," Toby admitted.

Applejack blushed. "Aw, shucks, partner, you're making me blush,"

"Hmm, I wonder…" Toby said before making both his arms increase in size. He held both his arms back before clapping them together, creating a shock wave that knocked all the apples of the trees in the part of the forest he was aiming at.

Applejack's jaw dropped while Toby jumped up and down cheering.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see that?" Toby asked, still excited.

"Hey… I thought the Princess said you could only use your powers in emergencies?" Applejack pointed out.

"Oh, she said I couldn't use my energy wings. She never said anything about my size altering powers," Toby told her. He gazed at his hands as they returned to normal size. "Man, I love magic!"

"Ok, that was mighty respectable," Applejack admitted. "But how about you try knocking them down without using _any_ powers?"

Toby shrugged "Sure, although I can't turn my super strength off so… no promises,"

"Ok, that's understandable," Applejack nodded "Just do your best to restrain yourself."

Both she and Toby walked over to a lone apple tree, its apple's just waiting to be knocked down.

"Go right ahead sugarcube, just hit in any way you can but _without_ powers," Applejack reminded him.

"Man, you remind me a bit of my mother," Toby told her "She never let me get away with anything either,"

"Well your mama sounds like an alright gal," Applejack said "How is she?"

Applejack did not know it at the time but the mention of his mother made Toby very depressed. He lowered his head and sighed. Applejack looked at him concerned.

"Toe? You ok?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine, anyway, let's get this over with," Toby muttered.

Toby walked over to the apple tree, took a deep breath and gave the tree a strong side kick. The apples immediately fell off. Both Toby and Applejack cheered.

"I did it! I did it!" Toby cheered.

"Yee-haw! Way to go little guy!" Applejack told him. "You're a natural applebucker!"

"Thanks A.J! Can I you call you that?" Toby asked.

Applejack playfully rubbed his head. "Why you call me anything you want sugarcube… as long as you keep up the good work anyway,"

Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding!" Applejack smiled.

Toby and Applejack embraced. The sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention. They both turned and saw Spike with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing happened!" Toby said quickly as he and Applejack ceased hugging.

"Uh… yeah… we were just uh…" Applejack said slowly as she tried to think up a lie but had no luck.

"Relax you guys," Spike told them "I mean, if you two really want to be alone, all you got to do is ask, ok?"

"What?" Toby and Applejack both said with a mix of confusion and shock.

"Oh come on! That's the _last_ thing on my mind!" Toby insisted.

"Yeah, I mean really Spike, _him?"_ Applejack asked in disbelief, gesturing to Toby.

"I'm right here," Toby reminded her.

"Oh, sorry sugarcube. You're a nice kid but that's what you are, a kid," Applejack said. "No offence."

"No, I'm with you," Toby told her, hastily.

"Uh, huh," Spike nodded with a smirk, he did not really seem convinced. Both Toby and Applejack glare at him annoyed while trying to hide their blushing faces.

"Can we go somewhere he's _not_?" Toby asked Applejack.

She nodded "Sure thing partner, come on we got a lot more apples to buck,"

Both Toby and Applejack started to walk further into the forest.

"Aw come on, I was just kidding around!" Spike called out "Yeesh, some love birds just can't take a joke."

"We're not lovebirds!" Toby and Applejack screamed annoyed.

* * *

Later, Toby and Applejack were both bucking down apples into baskets like there was no tomorrow, eventually Toby got tired and started panting heavily.

"Boy… I haven't been this exhausted since my Gym teacher made me run around and around the field over and _over_ again!" Toby remarked.

"Yeah, hard work can be pretty tiring but it keeps a pony honest," Applejack told him.

"Then it's a good thing I don't lie," Toby said "Huh, looks like we have something else in common."

"I reckon your right," Applejack nodded.

"Careful, you know what they say about reckoning," Toby reminded her.

"Nope, but I _reckon_ it's a lot like _assuming_ ," Applejack quipped.

"Yeah, something like that," Toby said. They both laughed.

"So, did Twilight bring you up to date on what's happened in Ponyville lately?" Applejack asked.

"Gradually, and she told me about the time you saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon using the elements of harmony, boy that must have been cool!" Toby replied with a smile.

"Cool AND scary," Applejack pointed out.

"Well, all challenges are scary at first but the key to conquering fear is admitting that you're afraid," Toby said.

"Wise words, Morrison," Applejack remarked.

"Just something my dad taught me," Toby said "Remind me to tell Fluttershy that the next time I see her,"

"Will do," Applejack nodded.

"Well, I'd better carry these baskets back," Toby said.

"I'll help," Applejack started.

"No, don't trouble yourself I got it," Toby said before zooming over and grabbing all the baskets. He stood in front of Applejack carrying a dozen baskets full of apples on his shoulders.

Applejack looked at the leaning towers of baskets nervously. "Are you sure you can handle this sugarcube?" she asked.

"Of course I can," Toby insisted. "Super strength, remember? Why don't you go see if Big Mac or Granny need you, I'll finish up here,"

"That's awful nice of ya Toe but are you sure you can handle being on your own?" Applejack questioned. "You are just a little feller,"

"I'm not _that_ little!" Toby pointed out. "I'm taller than Spike and _you_ for that matter!"

"But… just a _bit_ ," Applejack countered.

"Hey, I've done my own _laundry_ all by myself I think I can handle knocking down a few apples on my own, I mean what could go wrong?" Toby inquired confidently

"Ok, if you insist, but just yell my name if you see or hear anything strange," Applejack told him. "If you do I'll come rushing over to help,"

"Boy, you really are my Mom," Toby remarked.

Applejack hid her blush from Toby. "Thanks. I'll see you later sugarcube,"

"Later," Toby said before she left. Toby continues to buck down apples and smiles at Applejack as she left.

Later Toby had nearly bucked all the apples off the trees, using only his hands and feet to do so. He stopped to catch his breath when suddenly he heard a strange sound.

He looked around and sees no one around. Then as the sound got louder, he got a better idea of where it was coming from. He turned and saw a large and strange-looking vehicle approaching.

The vehicle was red, with multiple devices attached to it that made a variety of strange sounds. But most disturbing, was the fact that it was headed right for him.

"Uh… this is odd," Toby said slowly.

The vehicle stops when it reached him. Then two yellow stallions with red mane's jump out, landing in front of Toby, startling him and causing him to fall down.

They each wore a straw hat, a black and white pinstriped shirt, and a black bow tie. They also had apple Cutie Marks, and red hair with a white stripe down the middle.

"Hello!" One said in a singsong voice.

"Hello!" The other said in the same tone.

"Hello?" Toby said, very much confused.

"Sorry for startling you stranger," The mustached one said.

"We were just on our way to see the apple family when we saw you," The other one said.

Toby got up and dusted himself off "Thanks. Uh… who are you guys?"

"He's Flam!" said one, pointing to the one with the mustache.

"He's Flim!" Flam said, pointing back to the one without the mustache but with shinier hair.

 _"We're the world famous Flim-Flam Brothers! Travelling sales-ponies nonpareil!"_ the pair sang.

Toby stared at them blankly. "Ok…"

"And just _who_ and _what_ are _you_ my small little fellow?" Flim asked curiously.

"Don't call me small!" Toby snapped "My name is Toby Morrison and I'm a human from a planet called Earth,"

"Oh? A foreigner?" Flam asked eagerly.

"I guess so," Toby shrugged "So… why do you guys want to see the apple family?"

"Well we were just dropping by for a visit for you see… they… work for us," Flim said.

"Really?" Toby asked surprised "They never mentioned you guys,"

"Well we tell all our clients to keep our identities secret. That way no ruffian can find us and demand a job," Flam explained.

Toby nodded "Makes sense. But that still doesn't explain why you want to see them."

"Well, we just need to inspect how many bits they've made in the past three months," Flim replied "Unfortunately our vehicle seems to be having a bit of trouble getting there, even with our magic we still won't make it there in time,"

"Hey, I know! Why don't you go over to the farm, get their barrel of bits and bring it to us?" Flam asked Toby.

"Uh… I don't know," Toby said. Then two small, round, gold-colored coins with an embossed rim float into Toby's hand.

"We'll pay you two bits," Flim told him.

"Is… this supposed to be money?" Toby asked.

"It's what ponies use to buy things so in a sense, yes," Flam replied.

"Cool!" Toby remarked.

"And these two bits could be yours _if_ you help us," Flim explained.

"Well, I am trying to help out ponies around here..," Toby pointed out to himself "Ok, I'll do it! I'm fast so it should be no trouble getting here to there and back in a flash,"

"Well that's just dandy, my boy!" Flam cheered "Now go, chop-chop, time's a wasting!"

"On it!" Toby said.

Toby zoomed off, not noticing the Flimflam brothers chuckling evilly.

Toby soon made it back to the Apple Family Farm and started looking around. When he arrives in the barn, he noticed a large barrel. He zoomed over to it, looked inside he saw that it was full of bits.

Toby whistled "Boy, I was right, these guys do make a lot selling all these apples, well better get them to Flim and Flam, boy A.J's going to love this!"

Toby grabbed the barrel and quickly zooms away, a huge gust of wind blows by Big McIntosh and Granny Smith, leaving them bewildered.

"W-What? Where'd that there breeze come from?" Granny Smith asked confused.

Big Macintosh just shrugged, for he was just as confused as she was.

Meanwhile, Toby had just gotten back to the Flimflam brothers.

"Well, what do you know, that _was_ lickety split!" Flim remarked.

"Told you I was fast," Toby said before placing the barrel in front of them "Well, here you are, a whole barrel full of the bits ready for inspecting,"

"Thanks a bunch, you young man are a life saver!" Flam said. Toby smiled proudly as Applejack started to approach him from afar.

"Hey, Toe, I'm back!" Applejack called out.

Both Flim and Flam's eyes widened while Toby turned around, smiling and waving casually at Applejack.

"Hi A.J!" Toby cried.

Applejack sees the Flimflam brothers holding the barrel full of bits and gasped, shocked. Her shock quickly turned to anger as she yelled.

"Flim and Flam?!"

"Well got to run!" Flim said quickly.

"Nice working with you lad!" Flam told Toby before he and his brother got onto their vehicle and zoom away.

Applejack tried chasing after them but they were too fast.

"You come back here you thieving varmints!" Applejack shouted.

"Why are you yelling at them like that?" Toby asked.

"Why those two were the Flimflam brothers!" Applejack pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Toby nodded "They said you worked for them and they were going to inspect the amount of money you made,"

Applejack does a facehoof and groans "We don't work for those two nitwits! They almost ran our farm out of business! Their evil! And now they have all our money!"

Toby's eyes widen upon realizing what he had done "And _I_ helped them do it… it's all my fault…"

* * *

Later, Toby and Applejack were back on the farm and had just informed Big Macintosh and Granny Smith what had occurred. They were both shocked, saddened and angry at Toby.

"I can't believe such a sweet boy like you helped such dirty low lives take all our bits!" Granny Smith said to Toby upset, "You should be ashamed!"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh nodded.

Toby lowered his head, saddened.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be too hard on him!" Applejack interjected "It wasn't entirely his fault, he didn't know about Flim and Flam because nopony told him about them,"

"And they must have known that just from seeing me," Toby realized "They totally took advantage and used me! Those dirty…"

"Well it's too late to do anything about it now…" Granny Smith stated sadly, "Without our money, we can't afford the farm…"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh added with a sad tone.

"It's not over yet!" Toby insisted "You know why? Because I'm going to get all your money back!"

"But why?" Granny Smith asked.

"Well, the simple truth is, if a man is man he honors his responsibilities. And your one of mine," Toby replied.

"Glad to hear it sugarcube. But those two fools are probably long gone by now," Applejack pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Toby said.

"Guys! Guys!"

Toby and Applejack turned and saw Spike running toward them. He stopped when he reached them. He huffed, and he puffed before he started speaking.

"There's smoke coming from over there!" Spike exclaimed as he pointed to a long trail of smoke far, far away from Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh yeah! They said their vehicle was damaged and even with their magic it's hard for them to move it, I'm guessing they're stopping to repair it," Toby said.

"Which gives us plenty of time to catch up to them," Applejack added with a smile.

"And for me to gather up a couple of things from around town that should help," Toby stated.

"Uh… catch up to whom?" Spike asked confused.

"We'll explain on the way, right now it's time to catch up some thieving varmints," Toby said in a country drawl "Huh, I kind of like speaking like a cowboy,"

* * *

Later, Toby, Spike and Applejack had reached the spot where they saw the trail of spoke was coming from. They all hide behind a bush as they saw the Flimflam brothers trying to fix up their vehicle.

"Well, this sure is a rather unfortunate predicament, isn't it brother?" Flim stated.

"No worries brother," Flam assured Flim "I'll have this here contraption fixed up lickety-split,"

Flam started to use his magic to fix up their means of transportation.

Flim leaned against the barrel containing the Apple family's bits and waited. Applejack spotted it.

"There it is y'all!" Applejack exclaimed quietly.

"So how do we grab it?" Spike whispered.

"Well… there's a time to go in strong… and a time to go in smart," Toby replied softly, he carried with him a large bag full of supplies

"You have a plan?" Applejack muttered.

Toby nodded "Yeah; beat these con artists at their own game, now listen up and let's hope these supplies I got from folks from all over town help..."

Meanwhile Flim and Flam were still working on their magically powered vehicle. Suddenly two strangers somersaulted into the air and landed in front of them. It was Toby and Spike, now wearing light blue robes, hats and masks.

"I'm Ping," Toby said in a false accent.

"I'm Pong," Spike said, also disguising his voice.

"And we are the Ping-Pong brothers traveling restaurant!" They both said in unison.

The Flimflam brothers were so flabbergasted that they did not notice Applejack crawling towards the barrel.

"Would you gentlemen be interested in trying are star dish?" Toby asked.

"Uh…" Flim and Flam started to say before Spike started to push them forward.

"Nonsense! We won't take 'no' for an answer, plus it's free!" Spike chirped.

"Would you both mind creating a table for us?" Toby asked.

"Uh… alright," Flam said.

Both his own and his brother's horns glowed, and a table with a blue cloth and two stools was suddenly conjured from thin air.

"Excellent!" Toby cried "Now, please, sit, sit,"

Toby and Spike set the still confused Flim and Flam onto the chairs. Toby wrapped Flim's end of the cloth around his neck.

"A bib for the big boy, mustn't get dirty you know," Toby told him, as Spike did the same to Flam's end of the tablecloth.

Meanwhile Applejack finally managed to grab the barrel and hoisted it onto her back. She slowly started to tiptoe away.

"Really gentlemen, this is very nice of you both…" Flim started.

"But we really must be going," Flam started.

"Not after you've tried our number one dish; Chocolate soup with lemon's on the side," Toby said as he put two bowls in front of them.

Flim and Flam looked inside the bowls hungrily, until they saw what was inside.

"Hey! This is not chocolate! This is mud!" Flim shouted angrily

Flam turned and saw Applejack sneaking away with the barrel full of bits.

"And their goes all our bits!" Flam added.

"And if you need anything else just go…" Toby said before giving them a raspberry. Then both he and Spike ran off along with Applejack, leaving behind their robes, masks and hats.

"Let's get them!" Flim shouted.

Flam nodded "Right!"

They both stood up, only to have the bowls bounce off the table and land on their heads, due to the sheet being tied to their necks.

Toby turned and snickered at his handy work.

"Nice work there, Toe!" Applejack told him.

"Eh, it was nothing," Toby assured her.

"Uh-oh," Spike said, noticing something "I think their free!"

Toby and Applejack turn around and see the Flimflam brothers running after them.

"Now what?" Applejack asked.

"Go on ahead, I got a few more ideas!" Toby stated

"Ok, be careful!" Applejack told them.

"We will, come on Spike!" Toby said.

"Right!" Spike nodded.

Applejack ran off ahead while Toby and Spike ducked into the bushes. The Flimflam brothers soon reach the spot where they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Flim asked.

"They should be here somewhere…" Flam said "Nopony steals from the Flimflam brothers!"

"Indeed!" Flim added.

Toby then somersaulted out of the bushes wearing an outfit similar to Flim and Flam's, hat and everything.

"Step right up and test your strength!" Toby announced trying to sound like a carnie.

"Huh?" the brothers asked confused.

Spike also somersaulted out of the bushes wearing the exact same outfit as Toby.

"How about you two fella's?" Spike asked the brothers.

"Who us?" Flim and Flam asked.

"Yes, you sirs," Spike replied "Let us show you how easy it is,"

Both Toby and Spike took out two very large hammers and slammed them on the Flimflam brother's hoofs. They howled in pain and bounced up and down. Toby and Spike rip off their disguises and continued running.

Toby and Spike both laugh as they ran.

"That was awesome, Toby!" Spike complemented.

"Thanks, I knew those supplies I gathered would help," Toby said. He turned and saw the Flimflam brothers running after them "Uh oh, here comes Tweedledum and Tweedle-even-dumber!"

"Now what?" Spike wondered.

"Hide, I got one more idea up my sleeve!" Toby assured him.

"You sure?" Spike asked.

Toby nodded "Positive, now go!"

The young dragon nodded and hid in the bushes. Toby skidded to a stop in the middle of the trail and took a few more items out of his bag.

The now very angry Flimflam brothers searched high and low for Toby and the others till they spotted Toby just standing in the middle of the trail just several feet away from them. He had a very relaxed look on his face.

Toby waved to them casually "Hey, fella's,"

"My, my, tired of running, boy?" Flim asked.

Toby shrugged "You could say that,"

"And you're just going to stand there?" Flam questioned.

Toby nods "Yep!"

"Well, _that's_ not a very bright plan," Flam remarked.

"No, not a bright plan at all," Flim added "More like a… stupid plan,"

"The stupidest plan," Flam nodded.

"Stupid huh? Have you two looked in a _mirror_ lately?" Toby asked.

Insulted, the Flimflam brothers start to charge towards Toby at full speed, their horns glowed brightly. Toby just stood there, blowing on his fingernails bored.

Then, just when it looked like they were going to reach, him both Flim and Flam suddenly fell into a well-disguised hole. It had been covered by a sheet of paper that matched the color and texture of the trail.

Toby looked down the hole, sees the Flimflam brothers groaning at the bottom and laughed.

"Well, would you look at that, a hole full of stupid. Boy, if I hadn't bought that from the artistic pony that little sheet would have taken me _a week_ to paint ," Toby remarked. "Got to love good timing,"

"We'll get you for this boy!" Flam shouted.

"Indeed, we shall make you pay _dearly_ ," Flim cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, by the way you can take your two bits back," Toby said before dropping the bits into the hole. They both landed on the brother's heads.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me, I've got to get back to the farm," Toby said "And don't let me catch you there again."

"Or what?" Flam asked.

"Or I'm going to make you regret it and neither of you are going to like how," Toby replied. "See you!"

Toby turned to leave.

"Wait!" Flim cried. His shouting made Toby stop.

"You can't just leave us down here!" Flim cried.

"Sure I can, have fun climbing out," Toby said casually before walking away, ignoring the angry cries of the Flimflam brothers.

* * *

Later, Toby, Spike and Applejack arrived back at Sweet Apple Acres and soon met with Big Macintosh and Granny Smith.

Toby placed the barrel of bits in front of them. "Here you go, all the bits you've collected, as promised."

"Thanks," Big Macintosh said.

"Yes, thank you so much sweetie," Granny Smith smiled.

"No need to thank me and again I'm really sorry I caused this whole mess and nearly put you guys out of business," Toby said sadly.

Applejack nudged him. "Aw, no big deal sugarcube."

Spike nodded in agreement "Yeah, you still managed to trick those guys and get the money back, your still a hero,"

"A hero… I like that," Toby stated.

"And as thanks for your help, we'd like you to take these," Granny Smith said before nodding to Big Macintosh. He took two bits out of the barrel using his teeth and put them in Toby's palm.

Toby was confused "But… but I don't deserve this… I practically gave all your money to your biggest enemies!"

"But you fixed it lickety split," Big McIntosh reminded him. "I say you do deserve it.

"Wow… I don't know what to say but… thanks!" Toby said gratefully.

"Boy, with this kind of commission you could make a career out of helping everypony in Ponyville!" Spike remarked.

Toby then got an idea as a smile formed on his face.

Later, Toby was hammering a wooden plank to the top of his tree fort house. He leans back to gaze at the plank that read 'Nick of Time Odd Jobs'.

"Perfect!" Toby remarked. He jumped down and landed at the bottom of the tree where Applejack, Spike and everypony else were waiting.

"Everypony, I officially proclaim 'Nick of Time Odd Jobs' open for business!" Toby announced.

The Mane Six and Spike cheered.

"So Toe, what kind of 'odd jobs' are you planning on doing anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Toby shrugged "Whatever anypony needs me to do, no matter how big or small, so long as it pays, with the exception of saving their lives,"

"Sounds right up your alley," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Sure does, now I can earn a living all on my own," Toby said.

"Your parents would be very proud Toby," Fluttershy said smiling.

"Yeah… yeah they would," Toby said thoughtfully.

"Hey, we should have a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "To celebrate your new business!"

"Now _that_ sounds divine!" Rarity nodded.

"Yeah, great idea Pinkie!" Spike added.

Toby high fived Spike "I hear that!"

Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Everypony turned to see a rampaging red dragon heading straight for Ponyville. Everypony in town screamed and started running for the hills.

Toby sighed and turned to Applejack "There's always going to be something, isn't there?"

"Sure is," Applejack nodded "Go get him, partner,"

Applejack gave him a wink, which made Toby smile and blush. Toby leapt high into the air, enlarged his fists and flew straight for the dragon.

"Now this is going to be fun!" Toby said to himself before he began to fight the dragon.


	4. Hunt or Be Scared

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 4: Hunt or Be Scared**

* * *

As the sun shone brightly in the sky, Toby was walking through town carrying over ten bags of flour all the way to a building locally called Sugarcube Corner, which looked like a giant gingerbread house with all kind of candy shaped ornaments.

He entered the building and immediately dropped the large amount of flour sacks on the ground.

Two ponies named Mr and Mrs. Cake approached him.

Mr. Cake had green eyes, a light orange mane, a light amber coat and freckles while Mrs. Cake's eyes were a brilliant rose, she had a light crimson mane and a light blue coat. They both wore aprons and hats. Mr. Cake's cutie mark was three carrot cakes and Mrs. Cake's cutie mark was three cupcakes.

Toby sighed out of breath. "Here's your flour Mr. and Mrs. Cake, as promised."

"Well thank you very much son," Mr. Cake said.

"Here's your reward and a cup cake on us," Mrs. Cake said before placing two bits and a cupcake in Toby's hand.

Toby smiled "Wow, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cake, have a good day. Oh and if you need anything else just ask, it's what I'm here for,"

"Ok, see you later!" Mr. Cake told him.

"Have a good day now," Mrs. Cake, added.

"I will," Toby assured them before walking out the door.

He stepped outside, holding his cupcake and breathed in the delicious smell.

"Finally, some downtime after a long day of work," Toby said to himself.

Then without warning, the ground started to rumble. Everypony started to wonder what was going on. Some started to become scared.

Suddenly a gigantic worm like monster popped out of the ground and roared.

It had a wide beak-like mouth, four red eyes, a black and orange hide with a white underbelly with grey spikes running down its back.

All the ponies in Ponyville started running for their lives while Toby just stood still, frowned and groaned annoyed with annoyance. He turned to a brown colored stallion.

"Here, keep an eye on my cupcake will you?" Toby said before giving him the cupcake. He stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Let's make this quick, slimy,"

Toby's arm grew in length and size.

"You see there's a delicious cupcake with my name on it and I am very hungry and NOPONY wants to see ME hungry," Toby warned the creature before it fired small green balls from its mouth right at him.

He rolled out of the way just as the balls hit the ground. Immediately the ground dissolved where they hit.

"Acid," Toby whispered "Nice trick,"

Toby jumped into the air and prepared to slam the worm with both fists.

However, the creature quickly ducked back underground causing Toby to slam the ground. He tried to hit it again before it ducked back into the ground but no such luck.

"Hold still, will you!?" Toby exclaimed annoyed. He felt the ground and heard something moving under him "Come on out, I'm not the mood for hide and go-"

All of a sudden the worm popped up where he stood, sending him flying into the air. The worm prepared to open its mouth and devour him, but Toby put his legs in-between the creature's jaws and struggled to keep it from shutting its teeth on him.

"I wanted to _eat_ lunch, not _be_ lunch!" Toby stated, very annoyed.

Suddenly Spike came running over.

"Toby!" he cried.

"Spike! Give me a weapon, _any_ weapon!" Toby screamed as the creature's jaws started to become too much for him to hold open.

Spike looked around, frantically. He smiled when he spots a long, pointed wooden stick on the ground.

"Here Toby, catch!" Spike called out before tossing the stick to Toby.

Toby caught it in one hand and used his legs to keep the worm's jaws open. He twirled the stick before aiming it at its mouth.

"Ok wormy, this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me… _a lot more_ ," Toby told the worm before jamming the stick into its mouth.

The monster worm screamed in pain and shot Toby out of its mouth. He landed on the ground and rolled into a table.

Toby groaned in pain "I am _so_ not doing _that_ ever again!"

Spike rushed to his side and helped him up. Then he noticed the worm screeching and flailing itself back and forth, slamming its head into the ground each time.

"Heh, guess he bit off more than he could chew," Toby remarked with a laugh. He turned to some other ponies who were staring at him blankly "Aw, _come on_! That was _a little_ funny!"

"Uh, no it wasn't," Spike told him.

"Whose side are you on anyway!?" Toby snapped, clearly annoyed. "Any who…"

Toby jumped high into the air, curled into a ball and flew straight towards the worm like a cannon ball. He slammed right into it, creating a large explosion and when the smoke cleared, the worm was defeated and Toby was standing right on top of it, unharmed.

Everypony cheered for Toby.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" Toby asked proudly.

Spike ran over to Toby "Nice one Toby! That was awesome!"

"I know, I know," Toby nodded, clearly pleased with himself.

"Hey, how'd you know where to aim when you were curled up like that anyway?" Spike asked.

"Uh… well it's really kind of complicated…" Toby started.

"You had no idea did you?" Spike asked.

Toby shook his head. "Nope, but look at how it turned out, the monster is beaten and now I get to enjoy my cupcake,"

The pony that Toby had given his cupcake to walked up to him and offered it back. Toby gratefully took it before taking a bite out of it. Toby and Spike then started to walk through town together and saw that many of the ponies were still a bit shaken up by what had transpired.

"You know… I'm usually not one to nag somepony but you really ought to be a little more careful around these weird monsters," Spike told Toby.

"Relax. I know I've only been doing this for almost two weeks but I _totally_ have it under control," Toby assured him. He turned and saw a few grateful looking town's folk and a few that looked at him with unease and suspicion.

Toby sighed "Although, with all these monsters attacking me it's getting harder and harder to get everypony to like me, they think I'm the reason they keep attacking… maybe they're right,"

"Aw don't be so hard on yourself Toby, your just… unlucky I guess," Spike said.

"Gee thanks, I feel _so_ much better," Toby said sarcastically before he and Spike stopped.

"Well, I got to go help Twilight with her studying what are you going to do?" Spike asked.

"Well… I think I'm going to find Fluttershy, I figure if she got to know me a little more she'd be less scared of me," Toby replied.

"Good thinking," Spike remarked "Well, see you,"

"Later," Toby added, he turned and immediately bumped into somepony. He fell to the ground and saw that it was Fluttershy herself.

"Fluttershy?" Toby asked.

"Oh my goodness! I am so, so, sorry!" Fluttershy squeaked.

Toby stood up "No, no, no, it was my fault, I should have looked where I was going, don't worry about it,"

Fluttershy sighed "Ok…"

"You came at the right time actually. I was just going to look for to ask you if I could hang at your place. Is that alright?" Toby asked

Fluttershy paused; she looked down at the ground shyly "Um… uh…"

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Huh? Oh no, of course not! Of course you can come! Just… follow me," Fluttershy stuttered.

Fluttershy walked off ahead with Toby following close behind.

* * *

Later, near the edge of a dark forest Fluttershy and Toby were walking down a pathway, both exchanging nervous and awkward glances.

Wanting to ease the tension Toby spoke "So… Fluttershy, what exactly do _you_ do in Ponyville?"

Fluttershy jumped, thinking what to say to him "Um...W-Well, I look after the animals" she whispered.

Toby smiled "Really? It must be hard work for you"

"Oh no it's really nice, I love Animal's and Nature," she said more confidently.

"Well that's good to hear," Toby added "Like my Dad use to say, 'if your good at something never do it for free',"

"Oh? Well what does your father do?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Oh he's a business man, he travels around the world and makes deals with people that's why he's hardly ever around," Toby explained.

"It must have been very lonely..," Fluttershy said sympathetically.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, it was. Although right now I wish some things would leave me alone."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well lately I've been getting attacked by more monsters than Tokyo," Toby explained, Fluttershy looked at him confused "It's a city on Earth,"

"Oh," Fluttershy said in an understanding tone.

"Makes me wonder if someone is actually sending those things after me…" Toby said.

"You think so?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"I'm not sure…" Toby replied "But for now everything seems quiet,"

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them as they travelled to Fluttershy's house.

That person was Lord Tirek himself, watching Toby through a mystic orb. He snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"So… the Slamworm failed," Lord Tirek stated. "No matter, I still have more monsters where he came from,"

Lord Tirek whistled. Then a shadowy minion stepped forward and bowed.

"Bring me the Buglizard," Lord Tirek ordered.

The minion nodded and disappeared into the shadows before bringing forth a snarling creature.

Lord Tirek pointed to the image of Toby. "There is your prey, now… hunt him down!"

The creature roared and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby and Fluttershy were nearing Fluttershy's house. Toby heard a rustling behind him but shrugged it off.

"We-We're here" she squeaked, stopping in her tracks.

Toby halted, observing his surroundings ahead of him. He gasped, her house or rather her property is filled with Animals and Nature. The birds tweeting, bees buzzing, the sun shining, the river streaming smoothly and calmly.

"Holy Guacamole!" Toby exclaimed with amazement.

The sparkle-eyed human broke from from his trance. He looked at Fluttershy then back to the scenery. "It's a beautiful home Fluttershy, not many homes like this in New York and boy do I wish there were," Toby stated as a small bird landed on his finger.

Fluttershy's heart filled with warmth and joy. She gave the biggest smile Toby had ever seen from her, and she blushed bright red at his compliment.

"So Toby, in this… New York City, are there any gardens or animals there?" Fluttershy asked.

Toby scratched the back of his head trying to come up with the right words. "Well, animals do live with us, like dogs and cats for example. Birds fly around but of course, we do have gardens but just not as big and beautiful. We have a place called Central Park in the heart of our city. It is really big, and it has grass, some flowers and a lake. But I never really liked it though."

"W-Why is that?" she said.

"I look up and all I see are tall buildings and electronics by the side of the park, it feels as if I'm locked up in a cage of madness and gloom," he replied. "It's quite depressing sometimes."

"Oh my… I can see why…" Fluttershy said in a sad tone.

"I'm guessing you're not a big fan of cages," Toby remarked.

Fluttershy shook her head "No. The very thought of animals caged up and crying out for their freedom sounds just dreadful,"

"Well, _everything_ sounds bad when you say it like _that_ ," Toby stated "But you do have a point… although the monsters I've been fighting recently need something to contain them,"

"But there just innocent creatures," Fluttershy said.

"Oh they're not innocent and _definitely_ not normal and for some reason they only want _me_ ," Toby said.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy remarked.

Then after a moment of awkward silence, a small white rabbit came running up to them.

Fluttershy smiled "Oh hello Angel Bunny,"

Toby pointed at the rabbit "Yours?"

Fluttershy nodded "Go ahead, pet him,"

"Ok!" Toby said, as he reached out to pet but backed off when he saw the frown on Angel's face.

"I… don't think he likes me," Toby pointed out.

"Oh… he just needs time to… get used to you," Fluttershy assured.

"Like you?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fluttershy turned away with an awkward and scared look on her face "I'm really sorry about that… I know you are a good person… It is just that… when I am around you… I can't help but feel…"

"Afraid?" Toby interjected, Fluttershy sorrowfully nodded.

Toby walked over to her and looked her straight into her fear filled eyes. "Listen Fluttershy, fear is the enemy and fear needs to be destroyed. You can't live in fear your whole life, Fluttershy. You have to face your fears head on, that's what my Dad always said."

"But… I'm afraid to…" Fluttershy said.

"Then you've already lost the war, not just against whatever it is your afraid of but your own fear," Toby told her "If you face what you're afraid of you just might be able to conquer it and if not, at least you'll be able to tolerate it,"

"Well… it's easy for someone like _you_ , you're not afraid of anything," Fluttershy pointed out "Unlike me… I'm afraid of everything…"

Before Toby could say anymore, a roar was heard. It was so loud that it frightened all the birds and made all the animals run in fear.

Suddenly something leapt into the air and landed in front of Toby and Fluttershy. It was a lizard like creature with a white, black and red color scheme, four eyes, sharp teeth, and a long tail and has a row of spikes running down its back. It had four legs and black feet with red claws.

"What the heck!?" Toby exclaimed.

Fluttershy screamed in fear and hid behind Toby. The lizard creature looked at Toby straight in the eye and showed him its sharp teeth.

"Do I know you?" Toby asked nervously.

The lizard creature raised its tail and used it to send Toby flying into a tree.

"Toby!" Fluttershy cried out in alarm.

The creature turned to Fluttershy. Suddenly it heard its master's voice in its mind.

"Get the Pony," Lord Tirek said telepathically.

The lizard growled and grabbed Fluttershy with its tail before she could run away. She screamed at the top of her lungs as it started to carry her away.

Toby rubbed his head groaning with pain. Then he noticed the creature taking off with Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Toby cried. He ran off at super speed after the creature as it raced towards town.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the residents were going about their everyday routines and mingling with various other ponies. All were caught off guard when they heard a roar off in the distance.

Everypony turned and screamed when they see the lizard creature jumping from rooftop to rooftop-carrying Fluttershy with its tail.

Toby traversed through the town using his super speed, doing his best to make sure he didn't run into anypony.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" he called out.

The creature continued to travel through the town until it disappeared into a large and dark forest. Toby stops near the forest to catch his breath, which was when the rest of the Mane 6, including Spike show up.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

Panting, Toby turned to them "Oh, hey guys,"

"What the heck was that rampaging through town?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not sure, but it grabbed Fluttershy and disappeared into that forest… speaking of which what is this forest?" Toby asked, curiously. "I've seen it a few times but I've never actually gone in."

Applejack's eyes widen with fear "Whoa Nellie, that's… The Everfree Forest!"

"Dun, dun, dun!" Spike added dramatically.

Twilight Sparkle glared at him. "Not helping Spike!"

"Sorry!" Spike said.

"Nice touch though," Toby told him. "Now what's so bad about the Everfree Forest?"

"It's just not natural, that's what! The plants grow…" Applejack started.

"The animals care for themselves…" Pinkie Pie added.

"And the clouds move _all on their own!"_ Rainbow Dash finished. Rarity fainted soon afterwards.

Toby didn't seem fazed. "Hmm, sounds like home."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash remarked, surprised.

"Yeah, Earth has all that stuff… but that's not important right now," Toby stated "What _is_ important is that thing has taken Fluttershy into that forest and it's up to me to get her back,"

"I wouldn't recommend it!" Applejack told him "The forest is a little dangerous if you don't know the way,"

"So we should just let that thing eat Fluttershy?" Toby asked.

"Of course not, we just think you might need some help finding her," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"No. This thing wants me and me alone. It only took Fluttershy just so it could lure me into the forest. I have to do this by myself," Toby proclaimed. "Besides, I always wanted to check this place out!"

"But Tobias…" Rarity started,

"I said no! I refuse to let any more of my friends get hurt so stay here!" Toby ordered them.

Twilight hated having to leave a friend behind but knew Toby had a point and relented. "Ok, but if it sounds like you're in trouble were coming in after you no matter what Got it?"

Toby nodded. "Got it, wish me luck,"

"Be careful," Twilight Sparkle told him.

"Come on, how bad could this place be?" Toby asked as he began to walk into the forest but before he could he noticed two crows with red eyed perched on a branch nearby. They cawed loudly.

"You'll die! You'll die! You'll die!" They cried before flying off. Everypony, including Toby, was greatly stunned.

"Did those crows just say that I'm gonna die?" Toby questioned the others slowly.

Spike nodded nervously. "Yeah, they did…"

Toby took a deep breath and headed off into the dark forest.

* * *

It had only been a couple of minutes since Toby entered the Everfree forest and already it had started to become very creepy. Strange sounds were heard around him and he could almost hear the lizard's heavy breathing.

"Looks like it's a game of cat and mouse… and I may be the mouse!" Toby said to himself.

He then began calling out for Fluttershy "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Scream if you can hear me!" he yelled

Toby then noticed a large trail of destroyed trees and bushes leading deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Well, that's _one_ way to find a creature; just follow the path of destruction," Toby remarked.

Toby quickly began following the trail of broken trees and ventured further into the darkness. As he was following the path, Toby noticed something rather odd in front of him. He looked down and saw a yellow feather on top of the lizard's footprint.

He picked up the feather and holds it tightly in his hand. "Fluttershy…" he breathed.

Suddenly a loud and familiar squeak was heard from a far. "Fluttershy!" Toby cried.

He quickly sprinted ahead until he saw none other than Fluttershy herself stuck to a large tree by a lime green sticky substance.

"Fluttershy!" Toby said revealing himself from the shadows of the trees. He enlarged his fists and ripped off the sticky substance holding Fluttershy to the tree. He caught her in his arms. "I got you."

Fluttershy groaned as she awoken. "Toby?"

"It's ok Fluttershy, that thing's gone," he told her "Now let's get out of this creepy place,"

"Wait… Toby… it's a… trap!" Fluttershy exclaimed slowly, finally regaining her senses.

"A trap?" Toby asked, before hearing a loud thud behind him, Toby's face fell "It's behind me, isn't it?"

Fluttershy slowly nodded in fear. Toby turns around and sees the large lizard creature, growling at him.

"Stay behind me Fluttershy, I got this thing," Toby informed her before magically enlarging his fists and charging towards the creature.

"Wait, Toby!" Fluttershy cried.

Toby continues to charged toward the lizard monster head on. Then before he could land a hit, the creature breathed a yellow fog from its mouth, covering the entire area.

Toby looks around but could not see two feet in front of him, the fog was just too thick.

"Ok, it's official; I hate hide-and-go-seek," Toby grumbled.

The lizard leapt towards him from behind. Toby heard it coming, but before he could react the monster landed right on top of him.

"Get off of me!" he cried, struggling to keep the lizard from biting his head off "Fluttershy! A little help, please!"

Fluttershy could hear Toby's grunts and shouting but unfortunately, she could not move an inch, because she was completely terrified and was trembling with fear.

"I… I can't! I-I just… can't!" she whimpered.

Toby groaned. "Oh for Pete's sake! I know your scared but you have to face your fear and do it quickly before I lose my head!"

Fluttershy attempted to rush into the fog and save Toby but a growl from the beast made her freeze up.

Toby then got one of his feet underneath the lizard and lengthened it, sending the creature flying across the forest. A loud crash could be heard.

Toby stood up but cringed and held his leg tightly.

Fluttershy rushed over to Toby, concerned for him.

"Toby, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ugh, I think I twisted my ankle after I sent that thing flying," Toby groaned.

"You think it's gone?" the shy pony wondered.

Toby shook his head. "No, I just slowed it down. Believe me, this thing isn't finished yet. Which is why I'm getting you out of here,"

Toby slowly stood up, picked up Fluttershy and started running but his twisted ankle quickly stopped him. He kneeled on the ground, groaning in pain.

Fluttershy looked at him full of worry and concern "Oh, you can't run or fight in your condition! We must get help!"

"From who? I don't think they can hear us this far into the forest," Toby pointed out "Now I'm starting to regret not asking the others for help…"

A distant roar was then heard, making Fluttershy yelp in fear.

"Will you cut that out!?" Toby snapped annoyed. Seeing the hurt look on Fluttershy's face Toby's anger subsided. "Sorry. I'm just stressed, that's all. Come on, let's find a place to recuperate."

Fluttershy nodded "Ok, hop on, I'll find us somewhere to rest,"

"Ok…" Toby said slowly. "Never ridden a pony before… but I guess there is a first time for everything,"

Toby hopped onto Fluttershy's back and held on as she took off with another squeak of fear, as the lizard roared once more.

Toby couldn't help but feel a little bewildered by what he was doing; riding a talking Pegasus while trying to get away from a giant monster lizard.

"Boy, this world just gets weirder and weirder…" he muttered.

* * *

They soon arrived at a small cave. Toby hopped off but quickly fell to his knees when his ankle started to throb. He crawled inside the cave with Fluttershy following him.

They both huddled close together and listened for the sound of the lizard monster's roar.

"Do you think it's close?" Fluttershy asked scared.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it has a powerful sense of smell so it'll find us soon," Toby replied. He noticed Fluttershy quaking in fear and puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, we'll be fine. Hopefully the others will come soon and give us a hand. But until then we have to stay calm… and not be afraid."

"I can't! I-I just can't!" Fluttershy sobbed.

"Yes, you can! And you will!" Toby proclaimed. "From what I heard you helped Twilight and the others defeat that evil pony called Nightmare Moon! She was so powerful that wanted to take over Equestria, making Night last forever. It may have been scary and all but you still helped them defeat her."

"Yeah… I guess so," Fluttershy admitted.

"It's ok, I know your scared and believe me I know how hard it is to overcome fear," Toby admitted

Fluttershy looked at Toby surprised "You do?" she asked.

He nods "Before I came here I faced all kinds of bullies, sure I was pretty scared at first but quickly learned that I should face what I'm afraid of instead of always running away. I was also scared of that dragon that attacked on the day I arrived as well as Jobo and that giant worm earlier today,"

"But… you overcame your fear?" Fluttershy guessed.

Toby nodded again. "Sure did," He answered. "It wasn't easy but I did it anyway. And right now I am very afraid… of you or any of the others getting hurt because of me!"

Fluttershy was wide eyed with shock at what Toby had just said.

"You girls and Spike are the first friends I ever had. Before I came here all I ever wanted was friends but I was always alone, my Dad was always busy and my Mom…"

Fluttershy noticed the sadness in Toby's voice and the tears starting to form in his eyes and felt a great amount of pity and sympathy for him. She nuzzled him comfortingly, which made him smile.

"But when you guys offered me your friendship I swore I would protect you guys," he continued "That's why I made them stay behind, that's why I always face these monsters alone, so I can't lose you guys,"

Fluttershy was greatly surprised and touched by Toby's words. After another roar was heard, Toby looked her in the eye.

"Ok, Fluttershy, listen to me very carefully," He told her. "I'm going to go and try fight it off, as for you I want you to hoof it and get back to town. The others should be waiting for you."

"B-But Toby, I can't just leave you behind!" Fluttershy said.

"Yes you can! And you are!" Toby stated before pushing her out the cave "Go! Now!"

Despite the fact that she didn't want to abandon her friend, Fluttershy reluctantly started running after giving Toby a sad look.

Toby sighed sadly then turned his attention to the approaching creature.

"Ok, Toby, you can do this…" he told himself "It's just a giant… monster lizard… trying to eat you… nothing you can't handle… I hope,"

Limping, he managed to leave the cave and step out into the open. He stood waiting for a few minutes before the lizard monster jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him.

"Looking for me?" he asked the creature "Well here I am!"

The four-eyed lizard emitted another cloud of yellow fog from its mouth, surrounding Toby.

"Not falling for that again," Toby said. He heard the creature lunging at him from behind, spinning around he knocked it back with a giant fist.

He leapt into the air with his good leg and slammed the monster with both fists. He then proceeded to pound it repeatedly for a full minute until it grabbed him with its tail and sent him flying into a tree, injuring his leg even more.

He groaned in pain, as he felt his leg was on fire and widened his eyes as the creature leaped at him again. Only to his surprise, Rainbow Dash suddenly slammed into it and sent it flying.

"Hey! Pick on somepony your own size, ugly!" Rainbow Dash told the creature.

Toby was even more surprised when the rest of the Mane 6 appeared and stood in front of him, ready to fight the creature.

"Whoa…" Toby said awestruck.

Fluttershy rushed to Toby's aid "Toby! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What are you guys _doing_ here? And how'd you know I was in trouble?" Toby asked.

"You were gone for a while, so we came in after you," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"That's when Fluttershy here found us and told us you were hurt and about to face _this_ thing again," Applejack added.

"So we rushed over here lickety-split to help you!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"I don't need help…" Toby insisted but his groaning said otherwise.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to disagree with you darling," Rarity told him.

"I refuse to let you girls get hurt!" Toby exclaimed, that's when Rainbow Dash zoomed over and looked him fiercely in the eye.

"Oh, and you think _we_ want to see _you_ get hurt?" Rainbow Dash questioned him angrily.

"Well… I…" Toby stammered.

"Then why don't you stop trying to always be the hero and let us help you out!" Rainbow Dash stated angrily.

Toby was left speechless and watched as the Mane Six prepared to fight against the giant lizard.

Tired of waiting around the monster lizard lunged at them, bearing it's razor sharp teeth.

Twilight's horn glowed and the lizard was suddenly surrounded by a magenta colored energy that pinned it to the ground. It struggled to lift itself off the ground and Twilight had trouble keeping it there.

"Everypony, restrain it, now!" she declared.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran over and each held on to one of its legs in an attempt to keep it still.

"Awesome, you got it!" Toby cheered.

Unbeknownst to them, Lord Tirek was watching them from afar in the shadows.

"Sorry ladies, but restraining my Buglizard is more difficult than you think," Lord Tirek said quietly before his eyes flashed red.

Suddenly, Twilight's magenta aura was overridden by Lord Tirek's red aura, causing her great pain.

"Twilight!" Toby cried out in alarm.

The Buglizard's eyes flashed red and it roared loudly sending everypony flying.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy screamed.

The Buglizard turned its attention to Toby again, who for the first time began to shake in fear.

Fluttershy stared at the Buglizard in fear, then to her friends. Her eyes turned from their usual soft state to a hardening glare as she faced the Buglizard, much to Toby's surprise.

"Hey you big bully! Leave my friend alone!" Fluttershy shouted at the Buglizard.

Toby was greatly shocked by Fluttershy's suddenly brave attitude but his shock quickly turned to worry "What are you doing?" he asked "Get out of here! You can't fight that thing!"

"Don't worry Toby, I know what I'm doing," The yellow pony told him.

"And that is?" Toby questioned.

"Facing my fear," Fluttershy replied bravely "Just like you,"

Toby smiled proudly, but it faded when he saw that the Buglizard was charging toward them.

"Incoming!" he shouted

"Hang on!" Fluttershy told the human before getting him on her back and flying upwards. The Buglizard, unable to stop, slammed right into the tree headfirst. It roared in pain

"Ok, now we made it mad, so what's the next step of your 'master plan'?" The twelve year old asked.

"Well… it kind of mostly involves… staying alive!" Fluttershy replied.

"I like that plan!" Toby stated.

Fluttershy spotted a lone cloud and suddenly got an idea.

"Wait, I got it!" Fluttershy said "Please, don't be mad at me for this!"

"Huh?" Toby asked before Fluttershy knocked him off, causing him to land right behind the creature. Who quickly spotted him.

"Mommy…" Toby squeaked.

The Buglizard jumped toward him, at that moment, Fluttershy kicked the cloud with her hind legs causing a bolt of lightning to strike and electrocute the creature. It emerged from the flash of impact visibly black with what can be presumed to be electrical burns after getting a good dose of it.

Everypony gathered around it to make sure it was down and after a few moments, they confirmed that it was.

"It's done, we did it, we won!" Toby cried.

He and the girls all cheered. Toby and Fluttershy embraced but quickly let go and turned away, blushing.

"Nice work Fluttershy, you saved my hide," Toby said.

"Thank you…" she said with a smile "And I also want to thank you for showing me how to face my fears,"

"No problem," Toby smiled. His smile faded when he notices something. "But… now that's done whose going to tell the beauty queen that her mane is on fire?"

Fluttershy turned and saw that Rarity's mane was smoking, most likely due to the electric explosion, although she didn't seem to notice.

"What in Equestria are you two looking at?" she asked.

Both Toby and Fluttershy turned away "Nothing!" they said quickly.

"Anyway, is everypony ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

One by one, the others all nodded.

"Hey, Twi, what happened to you back there?" Applejack asked "You had the varmint pinned down and then…"

"Boom! We all we all went flying and screaming 'ahhhh!' and going 'wha..'!" Pinkie Pie started before Toby stops her from talking by grabbing her mouth.

"Shut it," he snapped. She immediately did as he said.

"I don't know…" Twilight Sparkle replied. "Somepony or something… overwrote my spell somehow."

"Overwrote?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"You mean someone or something else's magic was more powerful than _yours_ deary?" Rarity stated in shock.

Twilight nodded sombrely. "Whatever it was… it was something... _ugly_ ,"

Fluttershy then realized something "Toby! I think you were right,"

"Right? About what?" he asked confused.

"About someone sending those horrible monsters after you," Fluttershy told him.

"Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, that thing must have taken you in order to lure me here," Toby said "And when Twilight and the others got here somepony overpowered Twilight and sent everybody but you and me flying. It only wanted me!"

"And it didn't want us interfering," Fluttershy finished "So it looks like… somepony truly is out to get you… somepony… very, very dangerous,"

Toby gulped and shivered in fear.

"Well, whoever it is, they are there no match for all of us!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"I hear that," Toby smiled "And the next time I get into serious trouble I'll try not to do it alone."

"Glad you learned your lesson Toby," Twilight Sparkle said

Toby just shrugged with a smile.

"And that sure was a pretty brave thing you did back there Fluttershy," she continued.

"Yeah, I never knew you had it in you," Rainbow Dash added.

"Well… Toby helped me," Fluttershy said softly.

Applejack raised an eyebrow "How?" she asked.

Fluttershy stared at Toby smiling. "Toby helped me overcome my fears by telling me that sometimes you have to face what you're afraid of instead of running away. He reminded me of all the times that when I have conquered my fears. If it weren't for him, I'd still be scared."

Everypony looked at Toby, curious and happy. Toby smiled proudly. Fluttershy approached Toby.

"Thank you so much for helping me Toby, even if we haven't been friends for that long. I'm so glad that we are, thank you for supporting me" she said with the utmost kindness in her smile, as she blushed a little.

Toby rubbed in neck, blushing also "Aw, you're welcome Fluttershy"

At that moment, Spike popped up behind them.

"Is it over?" Spike asked.

Everypony turned to Spike.

"Hiya, Spike!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Spike, where in Equestria have you been this whole time?" Rarity asked.

"I thought it best to lay low," he replied.

Toby glared at him annoyed "You didn't think about _maybe_ helping us out!?"

"Oh, no way!" Spike proclaimed "A kid as small as me shouldn't be fighting something as big as _that_ , it's bad for my health!"

Toby growled. "I show you what's bad for your health!" He tried to chase after Spike but the pain in his leg made him fall flat on his face.

"Ha-ha!" Spike said triumphantly.

Toby stood up, growled with anger and began to hop after a now scared Spike. The two of them ran and hopped in a large circle.

"Get back here!" Toby shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Spike questioned.

"Nothing!" the red head lied.

"Then why are you chasing me?" The little dragon inquired innocently.

"Well stop, and you'll find out!" Toby yelled.

"I promise I won't hide again!" Spike cried.

"Oh, your gonna hide alright and I know the perfect spot; ten feet beneath the earth!" Toby exclaimed.

"TOBY!"

Toby growled in frustration as he continued to chase Spike while the girls just laughed in amusement.

"Oh, those silly boys," Twilight said giggling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Tirek watched them from his orb. A creature hidden in the darkness whines as it spoke to him in its ancient language.

"I know. The Buglizard failed… but it did its job," Lord Tirek assured the creature. "The human was very lucky. But next time, there won't be a bunch of namby pamby ponies getting in the way of me and my quarry,"

Lord Tirek turned his attention to a large collection of dozens of dangerous and frightening monsters below.

"I still have many more monsters ready for him. Soon that whelp's head will be mounted on my wall," Lord Tirek said with an evil chuckle.


	5. Party Planners and Crashers

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 5: Party Planners and Crashers**

* * *

As the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, Toby napped peacefully on a bench near the forest. That is, however, until Pinkie Pie suddenly appears above him.

"Hi, Toby!" she said rather loudly and excitedly which immediately woke Toby up.

He screamed, startled. He then fell off the bench and landed on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Pinkie Pie looking down at him, grinning. He frowned, highly annoyed.

"Are you awake now?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"I am _now_ ," Toby grumbled. He stands up.

"Now what is it, Pinkie?" Toby asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to," Pinkie Pie replied innocently.

"Well if it wasn't obvious… I was _napping_ ," Toby told her.

"Ooh! I love napping! It's so peaceful and nice and you have such nice dreams too!" Pinkie Pie said "One time I had a dream where a pig grew GIANT wings and…"

"Don't care, I just spent the entire afternoon fighting off giant locusts and flying monkeys so I am _very_ , very tired!" Toby stated, "So whatever 'fun' you were planning for me, can it wait till I'm not so exhausted?"

Toby walked away. Pinkie Pie paused for a moment before smiling.

"Ok!" Pinkie Pie said before hopping away.

"Gah, man now I know why everypony considers her annoying," Toby said to himself "But at least everything's quiet…"

At that moment, Toby heard a sound. He looked up and saw something in the sky that was big, large and falling toward him. He screamed and jumped back before it crashed into the ground.

The smoke cleared and revealed the object to be a crab like rhino with a dark purple color scheme. It had six legs, spikes on its forearms and legs, a long horn and red eyes.

It roared at Toby, who stared at it with an emotionless face. "I totally asked for that, didn't I?" he wondered in a deadpan tone.

The creature charged toward him but Toby managed to leap over it.

"You're not the only big bruiser around these here parts ugly!" Toby proclaimed to the creature. He enlarged his fists, leaped into the air and tried to pound it. But the impact only hurt _him_ instead of the monster.

"OW!" Toby cried "Why does this world hate me!?"

The creature quickly turned and charged toward Toby again. Toby quickly hurriedly started running with the creature hot on his tail.

Toby soon arrived at a large and spooky looking gorge. He stopped and stared at the gorge in amazement.

"Holy Guacamole! Ghastly Gorge! Dun, dun, dun!" Toby said dramatically.

Toby's voice echoed through the gorge and an eagle cry was heard in the distance.

"Rainbow told me about this place," he said to himself, the monster's roar was heard behind him "And from what I've been told it's the perfect place to beat this thing,"

Toby continued running once the crab like rhino entered the gorge. With each step it took, the gorge shook.

Toby soon reached a wall and pressed his back against it as soon as he did the monster pinned him to it with its horn. He enlarged his left fist and pounds the wall, shaking it and causing rubble to fall.

"The bigger they are the harder they…" Toby started to say before he realized the rubble was starting to fall towards him as well "Oh, _come on!"_

Before Toby knew it, the rubble had completely covered him and the monster. A few minutes later Toby poked his head out of the rubble and crawled out.

"Aha! Well, I may be small but I'm wiry!" Toby said to himself. He began to walk away from the rubble when suddenly the rocks started to shake and the monster burst from the pile

"Yeah… I should have expected that," he said flatly.

The crab like monster quickly began chasing Toby up and down the gorge until Toby started to run up a step ledge with the monster right behind him before Toby flips backwards over the monster. The monster tried to do the same but it landed on its back and was unable to get up. Toby landed back on his feet behind it.

"Nice try big guy but next time… go on a diet," Toby told the creature before walking out of the gorge

However, before he could get very far, Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up out of nowhere, startling him.

"Hi Toby!" she chirped.

"Ahhhh!" Toby screamed, falling to the ground.

"Are you done relaxing now?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"No," Toby said bluntly. He began to walk away but Pinkie somehow appeared in front of him.

"How about now?" she asked again.

"No," he repeated.

After a minute she asked again

"Now?"

"No!"

This continued for about an hour until they finally reached Ponyville and Toby was getting very much annoyed. His teeth were clenched together so hard they could shatter at any second and his face had just turned red.

"Now? Now? Now?" Pinkie Pie asked repeatedly until finally…

"PINKIE!" Toby screamed, getting everypony's attention.

After a brief pause Pinkie spoke "Yes?" she asked with a wide grin.

Toby turned to her annoyed and rubbed his temples "If I say yes will you _please_ stop asking me?"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly "Uh-huh!"

"Then yes," the red head replied.

Pinkie then got very excited and started bouncing around him "Oh, goodie, goodie, goodie, goodie!"

Before she could say more Toby put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Please don't do that," Toby told her sternly.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie replied, chipper as ever.

Toby groaned. He then noticed all the pony's staring at him due to his large outburst.

"Move along, nothing to see here!" he told them. He started to walk through the crowd with Pinkie Pie bouncing right behind him.

"So, Pinkie… what exactly do _you_ do around town?" Toby asked curiously.

"Ooh! I help Mr and Mrs. Cake with their baking! Oh all that food is so scrumptious and sweet it's sometimes hard to resist even having an ittie, bittie, taste," Pinkie Pie explained really fast.

"Oh yeah, the cake's. You mentioned that once… right before I was attacked by a giant… Slamworm. I don't really know if that's what its name was but I'm just going to guess," Toby said.

"Ooh, maybe you can call it Wormy! Or Slimy! Or even Fred!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Fred?" Toby asked with a straight face. Pinkie nodded in response

"Wow, I'll bet that everypony would all start screaming when they hear a creature named 'Fred' is coming their way," he said sarcastically.

"You really think so?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

"Never mind," the red head stated flatly "So, what else do you do?"

"Ooh! I set up super, humongous, totally fun parties for everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie replied enthusiastically.

"Really?" Toby asked interested.

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "Remember that totally fun welcome party I set up for you the day we first met? We were all 'surprise' and you were all 'Ahhhh!' and then…"

"Oh yeah, I remember that, that really was a pretty cool party," Toby told her "Until Jobo showed up at least,"

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"So… _why_ do you need my help again?" Toby asked.

"Oh, right! I need help putting together Rarity's super secret surprise birthday party for tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"It's her birthday tomorrow?" Toby remarked. "Wow, I wonder how old she's turning? Nah, my dad said it's impolite to ask a lady her age. Anyway's, you need _my_ help for this?"

Pinkie Pie nodded "Uh-huh! I need you to help me set everything up, and help make sure Rarity doesn't find out!"

"That I can do," Toby said.

"And remember..," Pinkie Pie said leaning closely to him before whispering. "Don't. Tell. Rarity. It's a secret,"

Toby gave her a thumbs up "Got it…"

Pinkie Pie smiled again "Okey, dokey, lokey, let's get a move on!"

Pinkie managed to get Toby on top of her and zoomed off into the distance. Toby struggled to hold on.

Unknown to them Lord Tirek emerges from the shadows, sneering.

"A party eh?" he mused before chuckling "Perfect!"

He held up his hand and black smoke started to form.

"If I can't destroy him, I'll destroy the bonds he's made with his little friends instead!" Lord Tirek declared. The smoke then took on a solid form. It was another of Lord Tirek's creatures.

"Do your job," The centaur told the creature. The shadowy creature jumped out of his hand and scurried after Toby and Pinkie.

* * *

Later, Toby and Pinkie entered a large and wide plain room with a few empty tables. Toby himself was carrying all the party supplies, which wobbled every time he took a step.

"Please tell me we're in the party room now?" Toby said impatiently "I may be strong enough to carry all this but I still need eyes to see where the heck it is I'm going too!"

"Oh, don't worry, were here!" Pinkie Pie told him cheerfully.

"Finally! Now where should I put this?" Toby asked.

Pinkie shrugged. "Oh just put it anywhere, silly."

Toby abruptly dropped all the supplies on the ground.

"No, not there!" Pinkie Pie said before moving the pile an inch "There, all better!" She smiled.

Toby face palmed in exasperation and struggled to restrain his arms "Resisting… urge… to smack…" he said beneath his breath.

Pinkie leaned toward Toby, practically stretching her neck, to hear Toby "What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Toby said quickly.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Toby rolled his eyes "Any who… now what?"

"Now we set up the party!" Pinkie Pie replied enthusiastically.

"But there's so much stuff, isn't there a faster way of putting it up?" Toby asked "Twilight once told me you have something called a 'party cannon' with you that could set up a party in seconds,"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a teensy bit broken," Pinkie Pie replied.

"How'd it break?" Toby questioned.

"Oh, you know, fired myself out of the cannon too many times," Pinkie Pie shrugged.

Toby couldn't believe it "You fired yourself out of a _cannon_?"

Pinkie Pie nodded "Uh-huh! And it was super awesomely fun! You should really try it sometime!"

"Pass," Toby stated.

"Anyway, if the party cannon WASN'T broken, we wouldn't be able to spend so much time to together setting up the party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "I mean can you imagine being only spend time with me for only _one minute_!?"

"Heaven forbid THAT should ever happen," Toby said sarcastically, though Pinkie didn't seem to notice, then she started jittering "Pinkie? Pinkie, what's wrong?"

"Ooh! My Pinkie sense! Rarity's coming!" Pinkie Pie cried "I have to get her away from the party room before she sees it, because then the surprise would be ruined! RUINED!"

"Calm down Pinkie, she's not going to see it," Toby gently told her "Now you get her away from here while I set things up,"

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie said "Be right back!"

Pinkie zoomed out of the room. Toby sighed deeply.

"Man, she is so annoying! But… you can't help liking her," Toby said with a chuckle.

Later, Toby had just set the last item on the table filled with all sorts of snacks and drinks. There is also a pony shaped piñata on the ceiling, tons of decorations and a game called 'Pin the tail on the pony' hung on the wall.

"There!" Toby remarked after placing the item down "Well, it looks like I'm just about done AND under five minutes, not too shabby if I do say so myself,"

A scurrying sound then caught his attention. He turned around but saw nopony there. He shrugged it off and continued working until he hears the scurrying sound again.

"Pinkie?" Toby asked aloud, he started to get nervous when he heard no answer.

He carefully wandered around the room looking for the source of the scurrying. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Careful Toe," he told himself. "This is the part where the doomed guy runs into the guy with a hook for a hand…"

A loud thump was heard from behind a table that made Toby spin around. He waited patiently for the creature to show itself but to his surprise the creature was actually much smaller than he expected.

The creature resembled a bug. It stared at him with its large black and green eyes. It had four stick-like legs and a small a beak along with antenna.

It screeched at Toby with a high-pitched voice, although it wasn't very threatening.

Toby blinked twice then burst out laughing. He held his gut as he continued to laugh. The creature kicked a box at Toby with one of its small legs, knocking him over. He quickly bounced back onto his feet.

"So you want to fight dirty huh?" Toby said, he clapped his hands and both his arms increased in size and length "Then let's party!"

Toby tried smashing the creature with his fist, but it quickly dodged it and spat a green slime like substance at Toby's face.

"Ew! The girl's are right; slime is gross!" Toby remarked. He wiped the slime off his face and watched the bug start to scurry away. "Hey you, come back here!"

Toby started to chase the bug all around the room, trying and failing to smash it with his giant fists. As he did so, he accidentally began to destroy every decoration in the room.

"Hold still you little creep!" Toby cried.

The bug stopped near the door, blew Toby a raspberry and dug a hole in the floor before making its escape. Toby tried to smash it but he was too late.

"Darn it, I hate it when that happens!" Toby grumbled as his hands and arms returned to normal. It was then that he finally noticed the damage he had caused. "Oh man! Look at his place! If Pinkie sees this…"

Toby then heard Pinkie's humming coming closer. He yelped and rushed out the door and just as he thought Pinkie was on her way. He quickly slammed the doors shut before she could see and pressed his body against the door.

"Oh, hey Toby!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, hi, Pinkie!" Toby said smiling nervously "Did you uh… get rid of Rarity?"

"Oh, absolutely! She has _no idea_ what were planning for her," Pinkie Pie replied "Oh, she's going to be so excited!"

"Yeah… I too am bursting with excitement…" Toby said slowly.

"So, how's the decorating going?" Pinkie Pie asked super curiously.

"Oh… good… very good…" Toby lied.

"So… can I see it?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

Toby whimpered while thinking of a lie then… "Uh, not now… because… well… I decided on revising it a bit, which means it'll be an even bigger surprise for Rarity but you can't see it yet because… I want it to be a surprise for you as well!" Toby explained.

"Oh! I gotcha!" Pinkie Pie nodded "Secret! Shhh!"

"Yes, secret. So promise me that you won't go in, until it's time for you to bring Rarity here, when I send for you both. I'll get everypony in there by then," Toby told her "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while doing a series of strange gestures

Toby raised an eyebrow "Ok… is that a yes?"

"Of course, silly! I made a Pinkie Promise, so don't worry your little red head about the surprise, I won't take a peak and neither will Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Good, now… you go and… do whatever while I get it ready," Toby smiled nervously.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie said before bouncing off.

Toby sighed a deep sigh and sank against the door "That was too close…"

"What was?"

Toby screamed, startled but calmed down when he saw that it was just Spike.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Toby exclaimed.

"Sorry! I guess I should really clear my throat before I speak," Spike said.

"Ya think?" Toby said sarcastically.

"So… why are you so… jumpy?" Spike asked "That's not like you,"

"Ok, I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell Pinkie or ANYPONY ELSE," Toby told him.

Spike nodded "Promise!"

" _Pinkie_ Promise?" Toby asked "Yeah, that's right, I said it,"

"Ok, I _Pinkie Promise_ ," Spike said annoyed "Now can you start talking already?"

"Ok, well, I was setting up Rarity's party when suddenly this little Weevil or whatever it was appeared and attacked me!" Toby explained "I chased it all over the room but it got away,"

Spike nodded "Uh huh, and then what happened?"

"Well… why don't you look inside and see for yourself…" Toby said shamefully.

Confused Spike took a peek inside. His jaw dropped when he saw how destroyed it looked. He quickly closed it.

" _Oh man_ …" Spike remarked.

"I know," Toby added.

"Did that Weevil do that?" Spike asked.

"No… it was me…" Toby admitted.

"What?" the little dragon said shocked.

"Yeah… I guess I've really got to learn how to control my strength…" Toby stated.

"Ya think?" Spike quipped.

"Not helping," Toby said sternly.

"So… what are you gonna do?" Spike asked.

Toby sighed "I don't know…" the human said "But what I do know is that if Pinkie sees this I'm _dead!"_

"Come on Toby, this is Pinkie were talking about," Spike reminded him "She's not going to kill you!"

"Maybe… but if she sees this she will cry till the end of time and if word gets out that I ruined this party, nopony in Ponyville will _ever_ trust me," Toby pointed out. "On top of that, I just really don't want to let Pinkie down, I mean she may be annoying but the last thing I want to do is hurt her like this…"

Spike groaned "Man, you're probably right…"

"The way I see it… we have to fix up that room before anypony sees it AND find that little weevil before it causes anymore damage," Toby stated.

"So… _how_ do we do that?" Spike questioned.

"No idea," Toby shrugged. "Well… I guess one of us will have to catch the weevil while the other fixes the place up."

"And how do we decide that?" Spike asked again.

After a brief pause they both started to play rock/paper/scissors to decide.

"Rock/paper/scissors!" They cried.

Toby picked rock while Spike picked scissors.

"Darn it!" Spike grunted "Now I gotta clean up the party room,"

"I won fair and square… sucker!" Toby smirked.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful… after all catching monsters is _your_ specialty," Spike pointed out.

"You bet it is," The red head told him "Now, we got to get this done in thirty minutes or less because that's how much time I estimate we have,"

"Got it!" Spike nodded.

"Ok… go!" Toby said before rushing off at superhuman speed. Spike turned his attention to the door of the destroyed room, took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Weevil continued to scurry through Ponyville, avoiding and hiding from other ponies and trying to make its way out of the village. Before it could, Toby appeared in front of it.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Toby asked with a smirk.

The Weevil tried to spit at him again but Toby managed to dodge it.

"Not falling for that again," he said.

Toby enlarged his fist and aimed at fist at the Weevil, but it rolled out of the way before he could hit it.

The Weevil spat out a green ball, stood on it. Then it started to make it roll, which caused it to grow and grow.

"That's new…" Toby muttered.

The townspeople screamed in fear and ran out of the way as the Weevil's boulder sized ball rolled down the road with Toby chasing after it at super speed.

"Oh no you don't you little pain!" Toby stated.

He jumped up and tried to grab the weevil but ended up stuck to the green ball it was rolling on. He rolled around and around on the green ball, hitting the ground every few seconds.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Toby grunted each time he hit the ground. The weevil then stopped the ball by hitting it with one of its legs which sent Toby flying.

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, the bearer of the element of kindness herself was walking toward a chicken coop.

"Alright little chickens time to wake up," Fluttershy gently said to the chickens. She held up a bell with her mouth and prepared to ring it till suddenly Toby appeared and crash landed right into the chicken coop.

The chickens started then ran out while a dazed Toby stepped out of the coop, partially covered in chicken feathers. He spat out some of the feathers that were in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness Toby!" Fluttershy exclaimed "You startled me! AND the chickens!"

The chickens all ran around like crazy, still startled from Toby's crash landing. Fluttershy quickly began trying to calm them down.

"Oh, it's ok, it's ok," Fluttershy said trying to sooth the chickens "There's no need to be frightened, it's just Toby,"

"Yeah, sorry about that Fluttershy," Toby apologized before coughing out a few more feather. "Got into a bit of a situation."

"A situation? Is it dangerous?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Maybe…" Toby said slowly, not wanting to explain the big mess he caused to Fluttershy "Say, you wouldn't happen to know a way to get a small and very fast creature to stay put would you?"

"Why? Is there a monster out there?" Fluttershy asked even more worried.

"It's something alright and if I don't catch it who knows what could happen," Toby replied "So tell me, do you know a way to make sure a creature stays still?"

"Well… for me it's 'The Stare'… but it's really powerful and I only use it on troublesome animals," Fluttershy admitted.

"Well this is a troublesome animal!" Toby pointed out "Please, I really need your help on this Fluttershy,"

"Well… "Fluttershy started. Toby stared at her with big Bambi like eyes till she gave in. "Ok, I'll help!"

"Yes!" Toby cheered "Thank you eight-year-old cuteness,"

"So… where is the creature?" Fluttershy inquired.

Toby noticed something "Well, funny you should ask…"

"Why?"

He pointed up ahead "Because it's right behind you,"

Fluttershy's eyes widen. She slowly turned around and saw the Weevil hissing at her.

She screamed and jumped into Toby's arms.

"Ok, where have I seen this before?" Toby asked out loud in a deadpan tone.

Fluttershy recognized it "Ooh! I know that creature!"

Toby raised an eyebrow "You do?"

"Uh-huh," Fluttershy nodded "That's a Ball Weevil, very unpleasant creatures,"

"Yeah, I got that," Toby told her.

"But I thought they were all extinct," Fluttershy inquired.

"Well evidently not," Toby added.

The Ball Weevil then spat another ball of slime at Toby's face. He frowned.

"I hate déjà vu," Toby grumbled.

The Ball Weevil then turned its attention to the chicken coop. It hissed and scurried toward the coop.

"Oh no, the chickens!" Fluttershy cried. She leapt out of Toby's arms and rushed over to the coop. She stood in front of the coop before the Weevil could get in and gave it a very weird, wide eyed look.

Toby gasped "The stare!"

The Ball Weevil seemed to be freaked out by this. Disturbed by being stopped Fluttershy's 'stare' it froze, but continued spitting slime at her face

"Eww!" Fluttershy cried.

"No argument there," Toby nodded.

The Ball Weevil turned then scurried its way back to town.

"Oh man, if it gets back into town who knows what it could do!" Toby exclaimed "And it'll be all my fault…"

"Oh, Toby, you mustn't blame yourself," Fluttershy told him soothingly.

"I know, I know," Toby nodded. "Now Fluttershy, is there any way of _catching_ that little pest? Or at the very least make it stay still?"

"Well… I've heard that they are attracted by the sound of a flute," Fluttershy replied.

"What kind?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one of Twilight can help you," Fluttershy suggested.

"Got it, ask Twilight, thanks, bye!" Toby said before speeding off.

"…You're welcome…" Fluttershy squeaked quietly.

Toby continued to zoom into town and made his way to Twilight's place when suddenly, Pinkie appeared right in front of him.

"Hi Toby!" she cried.

Toby yelped and skidded to a stop "Pinkie! Wha-what are you doing here…?"

"Oh, nothing, just helping Rarity deliver some fabric to her boutique," Pinkie Pie replied, gesturing to the pretty fabrics on top of her back, she then leaned in closer to Toby and whispered "To keep her busy while you work on the you-know-what,"

"Right, right," Toby nodded "Don't worry, everything's completely under control over there, almost done, I just need a little time, that's all,"

Toby chuckled nervously. Pinkie Pie looked at him closely with narrowed eyes, which quickly changed to a wide eyed smile

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" She chirped "Just tell me when it's done!"

"I will, I will," The red head said "Now if you'll excuse me, I've really got to…"

Toby started to leave but Rarity then appeared carrying with her a ton of dresses "Why, good afternoon, Tobias!"

Toby yelped startled.

"Is there something wrong, darling?" Rarity questioned "You seem… on edge,"

"Who? Me? No way! I'm fine, no, really, I'm fine," Toby lied, and the more he spoke the more his voice got high pitched. "Anyway, I _really_ gotta be somewhere, so uh… see ya!"

Toby zoomed off, leaving both mares confused.

"Hmm, Toby seems to be acting very strange today isn't he?" Rarity asked Pinkie.

"Yeah, he's so funny!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Toby soon arrived at Twilight's place and super sped into the library.

"Twilight!" he cried.

He then noticed that she was in the middle of organizing her books and his yelling had just made her lose her concentration and drop all the books. They promptly landed right on top of her. She poked her head out, looking annoyed,

"Whoops, sorry about that," Toby apologized "But I need your help with something,"

"Like how to clean up your own mess?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a straight face while gesturing to the mess on the ground.

"Oh, right, one sec," Toby told her before using his super speed to pick up every book and put them back on the shelf "Done! Now can you help me?"

"Hold on, I have to make sure you shelved them correctly," Twilight Sparkle stated.

As Twilight looked at the shelves, Toby tapped his foot rapidly and impatiently as sweat began dripping from his face.

"Not bad!" Twilight Sparkle remarked. "You even managed to figure out where to put the books that belong in the 'Pony History Section', go you."

"Yeah, yeah, hooray for me, now can you PLEASE help me now?" Toby said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I need a book about the different types of creatures in Equestria, specifically the extinct ones and what kind of sounds they are attracted by," Toby replied.

Twilight looked at him curiously "Any particular reason why?"

"Uh… Nope, I just need it, that's all," Toby stated quickly.

"Ok then…" Twilight Sparkle said. She turned to the shelves then used her magic to levitate a book down and dropped into Toby's hands.

"Awesome, thanks Twi," Toby stated.

"Thanks, I…" Twilight Sparkle started to say.

"Well, gotta go, bye," Toby said before zooming off. The forceful winds he blew accidently knock all the books off the shelves again. Twilight growled in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, as he ran Toby speed read through the book looking for the right noise. "Aha! Got it! Now all I need is a flute, but first…"

Toby made a U-turn and zoomed toward where Spike was fixing up the party room. He soon arrived there and poked his head inside.

"How's it coming?" he asked Spike, who was busy putting together the finishing touches.

"Almost finished," Spike replied "What about you? How's your end?"

"Well I know how to bring it to me and that's a start," Toby said. "But I don't think we have long till somepony starts to suspect what we're doing."

"Now what?" Spike asked.

"Keep working on getting everything ready and if Rare and Pinkie show up, stall 'em," Toby told him. "As for me, I've got some Weevil butt to kick!"

Later, Toby zoomed into town and then into a store. He quickly came out with a long flute with many holes. He skidded to a stop when he reached the center of town.

"Ok. I've got the flute, now all I have to do is play the right tune and that little weevil will come to me… piece of cake!" Toby said, trying to sound confident. His confidence faded when he remembered something important. "Now if only I knew how to _play_ the flute…"

"I know how to play the flute!"

Toby screamed, startled and saw that Pinkie had just popped up next to him.

"Pinkie! How did… never mind, you know how to play the flute?" he asked.

Pinkie nodded "Uh-huh!"

"Ya, mind telling me how and fast?" Toby asked anxiously.

"Oh, it's easy! Just blow into it then press on the right holes to play a note!" Pinkie Pie explained.

"That simple huh?" Toby remarked.

Pinkie Pie nodded cheerfully "Uh-huh!"

The Weevil narrowed its eyes and prepared to charge toward Toby.

"Ok, here goes…" Toby started.

"Can I sing along with you?" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

The Weevil started to charge toward them, but Toby and Pinkie were too distracted to notice.

"No! What did I tell you about singing? I hate singing!" Toby told her.

"Can I whistle?" she asked.

"No," The human stated.

"Well can I hum?" Pinkie questioned again.

Toby sighed "Alright. And… go,"

Before the weevil could strike, Toby started playing the flute which made the weevil freeze up instantly. As Toby continued to play Pinkie started to hum a happy tune, as they did so the Weevil began to move as if it were under a spell.

Toby stopped playing for a moment "Pinkie! It's working! Get a box! We need to contain it!" he told her.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped before handing Toby a box seemingly out of thin air.

Toby opened his mouth to say something about what she had just done but decided against it and resumed playing. The weevil continued to move, unwillingly, toward the box. When it finally got inside Toby stopped playing and locked the box shut. As he did so Pinkie slid across the ground humming what seemed to be her grand finale. Toby picked up the box.

"You're not coming out of there till you've learned to cool off little guy!" Toby told the Weevil inside the box "And just to make sure you can't come back…"

Toby swung his arm around and around tossed the box into the air. It flew and flew till it vanished from sight. The townsfolk cheered, Toby bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, you're all too kind," Toby told them.

"You did it Toby! You did it, you did it, you did it, you did it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, Toby closed her mouth before she could continue.

"I know Pinkie, I was there," Toby reminded her "Oh and uh thanks a bunch for helping Pinkie plus your humming wasn't half bad,"

"Aw, thanks Toby-woeby! So you wanna hear me sing?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"Whoa, let's not go crazy," Toby told her "Anyways… one sec,"

Toby zoomed off in a flash and quickly arrived at the party room. He opened the door and poked his head in.

"You done yet?" Toby asked Spike, who was laying on the ground exhausted. Spike gave him a thumbs up as he panted out of breath. Toby looked around and saw that everything was fixed and all the decorations were back in order, just the way he left them.

"Holy guacamole! Nice job buddy!" Toby told the baby dragon "I'll go get Pinkie and Rarity, oh, and when you finally catch your breath gather everypony up and bring them here so we can yell 'surprise!',"

Spike grunted, unable to say anything.

"Awesome! See you then!" Toby said before leaving.

Spike raised his arm "Help…me…" Spike squeaked while panting.

* * *

Later, Toby and Pinkie were leading Rarity, who has her eyes closed, towards the party room.

"Right this way Rare, you're almost there," Toby told him.

"I'd better be, you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting," Rarity reminded him.

"Don't worry Rarity, you're absolutely going to love what we have to show you!" Pinkie Pie insisted, struggling to hold back an excited giggle.

They soon reach the door to the party room.

"Ok, just step right inside," Toby said as he opened the door.

Rarity walked inside "Can I open my eyes _now_?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie nodded.

Rarity opened her eyes, and as soon as she did Spike, Twilight and the rest of the girls, plus some of the townsfolk jump out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RARITY!" They cried.

"Oh my!" Rarity cried happily.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie said admiring the decorations, she leaned over to Toby "Great job on the decorating Toby. You were right, it _is_ a big and super surprise!"

Toby shrugged "It's what I do. Now let's start partying everypony"

All the ponies in the room cheer and the party began.

Wading through the sea of ponies, Toby managed to get to the snack table. He swiped a slice of cake, and started to eat.

"Hey Toby!" Rainbow Dash waved, flying over to him, "Pinkie throws quite a party, huh?"

"I'll say, I've never seen this many ponies in one place. I know that isn't saying much, but I'm amazed that Pinkie managed to get so many ponies to come," He replied between bites of his cake. "Wow, is this some good cake."

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie is good at what she does," Rainbow sat next to him, a slice of cake of her own in front of her.

"Oh, and what is that?" Toby asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Making everypony smile, silly!" The mentioned mare said as she jumped out from beneath the table.

"Wah!" Toby screamed, before falling right onto his back

Toby managed to pick himself up and looked the pink pony in the eye "Is this going to be a habit with you, Pinkie?"

Said pony nodded "Uh-huh? Why do you like it?"

"Not particularly… but if it makes you happy, I'm cool," Toby admitted "Just don't do it when I'm near ledges,"

"Deal!" Pinkie Pie chirped

"Oh and thanks again for helping me stop that Weevil," Toby said.

"No problem," Pinkie Pie told him then she gasped sharply "I totally forgot! When's _your_ birthday, Toby?"

"Uh…" Toby started to say, then all the others gathered around curious to hear.

"Yeah, tell us sport," Applejack insisted.

"I… can't," Toby admitted.

"But why not?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to celebrate your birthday too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I would, but the truth is… I don't have a birthday," Toby stated "At least I don't remember when it is,"

Shock, pity and sadness all filled the room at the same time when everypony heard what Toby had just said. The hero of Ponyville didn't remember his own birthday…

"You've never had a birthday party…?" Pinkie Pie asked slowly, her usually happy voice was now cracking.

"Well, maybe when I was little... But Mom was the one who usually put it all together. But that was so long ago and now she's…" Toby started to say but his voice trailed off. "Anyways, because my Dad was rarely around and I never had any friends I guess I just… forgot all together,"

"You poor thing…" Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we're your friends sugarcube," Applejack reminded him.

"I guess I was embarrassed and I didn't want to make a big deal about it, especially when it's _Rarity's_ big day," Toby admitted. "I'm real sorry, I'm also sorry about wrecking this place earlier?"

"You _what_?" Twilight Sparkle asked surprised.

"Yeah… it's a long story but thanks to Spike it got fixed," Toby said, gesturing to Spike, who smiled sheepishly. "And part of the reason why I was so desperate to fix it is because... I didn't want anypony else to feel what I feel every year… now if only my birthday situation could get fixed,"

Rarity took a moment to think then got an idea "Well I believe it can!" Rarity declared. Using her magic she levitated a cupcake with a candle in the middle and placed it in Toby's hand.

"What's this?" Toby asked.

"It's half my birthday, dear," Rarity replied. "It would mean the world to me and everypony here if you'd share it with me, darling."

"So like…every year it'd be my birthday too?" Toby asked with a smile.

"Correct! And if you know the proper steps you can milk it for an entire week!" Rarity stated.

Toby started to chuckle then laughed loudly and full of happiness.

"Boy, I haven't laughed like that in a long time, thanks a lot Pinkie!" Toby told her thankfully.

"My pleasure Toby-woeby!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Happy Birthday Toby and Rarity!" Everypony cheered.

"Sweet, now I'm nine! That means I'm a tweenager now," Toby told them. "Three or four years later, comes puberty which in my world is nature's way of saying; growing up _sucks_ but here… not so much."

Toby, Spike and the Mane Six all laughed and began partying, full of happiness and joy. But unknown to any of them, a very angry Lord Tirek was watching from his floating castle of darkness via viewing globe.

"Celebrate while you can, boy. Because next time there won't _be_ another birthday for you!" Lord Tirek declared as he laughed evilly.


	6. Rainbow-eyed Monster

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 6: Rainbow Eyed Monster**

* * *

As Celestia's sun slowly rose over the town of Ponyville the now ten-year old Toby Morrison, who was wearing red and white striped pajamas snored loudly as he peacefully slept in his bed inside his tree house of a house. Little did he know that his beauty sleep is about to come to an end.

A loud knock on his door came, Toby stirred as he came to "Ugh...what is that?" he said groggily.

He got up and made his way to the door. Whoever it was on the other side continued to pound on the door.

"Ok, ok! Keep your shirt on, I'm coming!" Toby called out as finally he reached the door. Then as soon as he turned the knob Rainbow Dash swung the door open in his face and knocked him down.

"Toby!" she cried.

Toby hit the ground hard then looked at Rainbow Dash annoyed "Rainbow! What the hay did ya do _that_ for!"

"There's an emergency!" Rainbow Dash told him. "A dragon has landed in town and has started to tear the place apart. So get up, get dressed and take care of it, 'hero'!"

Toby groaned as he sat up "Man, couldn't this thing have waited till like… two in the afternoon to go on a rampage?"

"Hey, it's not its fault you sleep in," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Toby grabbed his clothes, spun around and around like a mini hurricane. Then when he stopped he was wearing his usual clothes.

"Now I know how you feel when everypony tells you to stop napping and clear the clouds," Toby grumbled, still half asleep.

"Just go fight the dragon," Rainbow Dash told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh, no respect," Toby muttered.

Toby leapt out of his tree house and started super leaping towards Ponyville, with Rainbow Dash following him close behind.

Elsewhere, in Ponyville, the townsfolk were all screaming and running around in terror as a giant dragon stomped its way through the town. It grabbed a house where a family is hiding and roars into it.

"Hey! Godzilla!"

The dragon turned to the source of the yell and saw Toby standing on the roof of a house nearby with his foot on top of the chimney.

"I think I got a seat for ya on the pain train," Toby told the dragon then he imitated pulling a train whistle "Choo, choo,"

The dragon roared while Toby jumped towards it and kicked it in the face, causing it to drop the house it held. The family inside screamed. Rainbow Dash saw this as she was flying toward the town and gasped.

"Don't worry!" she cried "I'll save you!"

Rainbow Dash flew towards the house in attempt to stop it from falling but before anypony knew it, somepony already had.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said confused. She looked closely and saw that Toby had enlarged his hand and stretched out his arm and caught the house before it crashed into the ground. He gently put the house back on the ground. The family inside cheered, while Rainbow Dash looked mighty annoyed.

The dragon roared loudly and attempted to smash Toby with its tail. But Toby grabbed its tail tightly then began to spin the dragon around and around, till finally he let go of the dragon and sent it flying into the distance. He whistled and listened to the dragon fall then crash as it hit the ground. Toby looked very pleased with himself.

The townspeople instantly stopped screaming and hiding and began cheering and jumping for joy. Rainbow glared at Toby as he started to bow thankfully to the citizens of Ponyville.

"Thank you, thank you, everypony," Toby told them "There's no need to thank me, really, I'm just glad all of you are safe and nopony got hurt,"

Rainbow turned and grunted. Just then Twilight and the rest of the girls arrived.

"What's the matter Rainbow?" Twilight Sparkle asked her. "You look kind of upset."

"Gah, I just hate the fact that _I_ couldn't do anything to help take down that dragon," Rainbow Dash admitted "I mean look at him, acting like he's some kind of big shot,"

The others look toward Toby and saw him shaking the hooves of the ponies he saved and gently refusing the rewards they offered him.

"Aw, come on Rainbow, you know Toby's not like that," Applejack told her "I mean, he's as humble as they get,"

"Plus you've got to admit, he is kind of awesome," Twilight Sparkle added.

"Uh, no, I don't!" Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

"My, my, aren't we jealous?" Rarity stated.

Rainbow's eyes widened, then she scoffed. " _Me? Jealous?_ Of _him? Please!_ I am not jealous of anypony!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake approach Toby.

"Oh Toby, thank you so much for your help!" Mrs. Cake told him.

"Yeah, if that thing had rampaged any further it would have destroyed Sugar Cube Corner," Mr. Cake remarked.

Pinkie Pie gasped sharply when she heard this "Destroy Sugar Cube corner!? _Never!_ "

"But thanks to Toby here, it was stopped before it could get there," Mr. Cake added.

"And to thank you, we baked you something very special," Mrs. Cake informed him with a smile. Both she and her husband walked off to get something.

"Oh, that's really not necessary…" Toby started but he stopped

Everypony's jaws dropped, including Toby when they saw a large chocolate cake being pulled up by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash growled with frustration and jealousy.

"Ooh! Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cake but… no thanks," Toby stated.

"Huh?" Everypony asked.

"I'm not in this hero business for the rewards, I do it to protect creatures that can't protect themselves, so sorry but I can't accept your very delicious cake," Toby told them, He turned to Pinkie. "But you can have it, Pinkie, I insist,"

Pinkie squealed in excitement. "Whoopee!" She ran to the cake and began to eat it quickly and happily. Toby gave everypony a two finger wave before zooming off. Rainbow grunted and walked away.

* * *

Later, in Rainbow Dash's homemade cloud house, Rainbow was pacing her bedroom grumbling in jealousy and anger.

"No good show-off, thinks he's so great because he saved the town so many times," she grumbled "I gotta prove that _I'm_ just as great as he is! But after the Mare Do Well incident I know I can't out hero him without making a fool of myself, so how…"

Rainbow gasped sharply when it hit her "A race! That's it! _That's_ how we'll prove which one of us is best!"

Rainbow rushed to the edge of her home, looked down and saw Toby napping under a tree below her.

"Time to make him an offer he can't refuse!" Rainbow Dash stated before zooming down toward him. Unbeknownst to her someone or something was watching her.

Below, Toby was napping peacefully, but his peaceful slumber was quickly interrupted as soon as Rainbow landed right in front of him.

"Wake up!" she shouted.

Toby screamed, startled, then saw Rainbow standing in front of him, clearly looking upset.

"Holy Guacamole! Rainbow?" Toby asked startled. She started to approach him angrily, which caused him to slowly back up.

"Listen up tough guy, I'm challenging you to a race to see which one of us is the fastest in all of Equestria, once and for all!" Rainbow Dash declared. Toby stopped walking as soon as his back hit the tree.

"What?" Toby questioned in disbelief. "You wanna race?"

"You heard me! You. Me. Race. At Noon. Today!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"You mind telling me why and.. above all why now?" Toby questioned.

"Nope, I just want to see which one of us is truly the fastest being in Equestria, that's all. Unless you're scared that is," Rainbow Dash said.

Toby stood up "Wait, wait, wait, what's going on here Rainbow? You seem… upset,"

"Oh, like you don't know!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Actually I really don't…" Toby replied innocently "Look, whatever I did to make you mad I'm sorry…"

"Save it! Just meet me at that forest with all the leaves," Rainbow Dash told him.

"The one where everypony races through every fall to knock all the leaves off the trees?" Toby asked.

"That's the one, be there at noon and prepare to lose!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, before Toby could say any more Rainbow zoomed off. Just then Twilight and Spike showed up.

"Hey Toby, what was all _that_ about?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I honestly don't know…" Toby replied

"Were you and Rainbow fighting or something?" she inquired.

"It would be news to me if we were…" Toby said, then something feathery caught the corner of his eye, but when he looked again it was gone.

Spike noticed this "What's the matter, Toby?"

"Uh… it's nothing, just thought I saw something," Toby said "Anyways, Rainbow just challenged me to a race to see which one of us is fastest,"

"What? Why would she do that?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, but she seemed particularly upset about something…" Toby mused.

"Maybe you should just tell her you don't want to race," Spike suggested.

"Can't, when you get challenged by somepony, you _have_ to accept it, there's no choice," Toby explained to them.

"I guess…" Spike added.

"Plus, maybe if I race her I'll get a better understanding as to why she's mad at me," Toby said.

"If you say so…" Twilight Sparkle agreed reluctantly. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, me too…" Toby added. "Gather the others and tell them to meet us at the forest, that's where the race will be and if Rainbow wants my best so badly… she's gonna get it!"

Twilight and Spike exchange glances of worry.

* * *

Later, near the edge of the forest Rainbow Dash and Toby were both standing in front of the starting line which was right near the large forest. Rainbow Dash was stretching her limbs, preparing for the big race while Toby just stood there somewhat dumbfounded and confused.

Twilight and Spike were standing nearby, waiting for the race to start. Then Spike picked up a stick and began talking like an announcer.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the first ever race between Rainbow Dash of Equestria and Toby Morrison from Earth. This race will span from here to the end of the forest. First one there is the fastest being in Equestria!"

"Spike, who are you talking to?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well…" Spike started, then he noticed, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy approaching "Them!"

Toby noticed the others coming as well. "Hey, guys! Glad ya'll could come!"

"Ooh, a race between Dashie and Toby, I'm so nervicited!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack asked.

"It is now," Toby joked.

Rainbow finished stretching and stood ready. "Ok everypony, let's go over the rules of the race shall we? The first to get to the end of the forest is the winner, any attempt at cheating will result in disqualification and the race does not end until both racers have reached the finish line!"

Toby smirked. "Sounds simple enough,"

"Well prepare to get whooped!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"We'll see about that," Toby stated.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked them.

"No," Toby admitted.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash insisted.

"No!" Toby stated.

Rainbow glared at Toby "No, 'yes'!"

"No, I mean 'no'!" Toby told her.

The others groan as they continue to argue.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Spike asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Applejack stated.

"Yes, I want to race…" Rainbow Dash started before looking at Toby "And you do too, unless you're a _chicken_!"

"You're on!" Toby declared.

"Ok, then… Spike take it away," Twilight Sparkle told her young assistant.

Spike then held up a red flag "On your mark…"

Toby and Rainbow got into their running positions.

"Get set…"

Toby glared at Rainbow as she gave him a raspberry.

"GO!"

Both Toby and Rainbow took off at supersonic speeds, blowing a large gust of wind in the direction of the others and each left flames on the racing course.

"Whoo, look at 'em go!" Applejack remarked.

"With them going that fast we'll never be able to catch up," Rarity stated.

"We're gonna have to go up to get a better view, come on let's get the hot air balloon!" Twilight told the others.

"I'll race ya!" Pinkie Pie said as she skipped ahead. While everypony else walked off to the hot air balloon, the mysterious feathered stranger that was watching Rainbow from before poked his or her head out of the bushes then suddenly went up and flew in the direction of Rainbow and Toby.

Toby and Rainbow began racing all over the racing trail. They race around every sharp turn, every obstacle and even the occasional passerby. One of which they accidentally knocked over while running.

"Sorry about that!" Toby called out.

"My bad!" Rainbow also cried.

"Hey, Rainbow, feeling tired yet?" Toby asked.

"No way, no how," Rainbow Dash stated "You know why? Because I was built for speed!"

"Is that so? Well are you hungry Dash? Because you're about to eat my dust!" Toby proclaimed.

Rainbow raced ahead. "We'll see about that!"

"Oh no we won't!" Toby cried as he ran even faster to catch up to her. The two were deadlocked and neither showed any signs of slowing down or tiring out. Just then Toby felt a strange sensation in the back of his head.

"Hey…" he started to say to Rainbow Dash "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sometimes, I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. Now watch as I leave you in the dust and watch you eat it!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed off.

"Right back at ya Skittles!" Toby shot back as he chased after her.

Above them, the rest of the Mane Six watched from the hot air balloon.

"Toby sure is talented at running," Spike commented.

"Yeah, both he AND Rainbow Dash are running at the exact same speed," Twilight Sparkle pointed out "Their equal!"

"Ooh, I'm so nervicited I could just burst!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Again; not a real word," Applejack stated.

All of a sudden something big and fast flew right by the hot air balloon, causing it to spin around and around till it finally came to a stop. Everypony groaned, dizzy.

"What the hay was _that?"_ Spike asked.

Twilight looked down and saw that the flying creature was heading straight for Rainbow and Toby "I don't know… but it looks like whatever that is… it's after Toby and Rainbow!"

Everypony started to shout and cry, attempting to warn their two feuding friends. But their cries fell on deaf ears because they could not hear them.

Rainbow turned to Toby. "Did you hear something?"

"Other than the fact that you're going to lose? Nope!" Toby replied smugly.

"Why you…" Rainbow Dash started, but before she could finished something landed right in front of them, causing them both to skid to a stop.

"What the heck?" Toby wondered.

The dust cleared to reveal a large griffin with golden eyes and sharp talons. It was Rainbow Dash's old friend, Gilda.

"Hey there Dash, remember me?" Gilda asked evilly.

"Gilda!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed shocked.

Everypony else saw Gilda as well and their eyes widened "GILDA!?"

"You _know_ this chick, Rainbow?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, she's a griffin and a _former_ friend of mine," Rainbow Dash stated "Well fell out after she showed everypony who she _really_ was,"

"More like when _you_ betrayed me and stuck with those dweebs!" Gilda stated "So… whose the freak? Your boyfriend?"

Both Toby and Rainbow bugged out with large blushes appearing on their faces.

"Absolutely not!" Toby cried.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"The name's Toby," the human said "Now get out of our way right now or I'll be forced to introduce my fist to your…"

Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "Back off, Toe, she's mine!"

"No way! She's mine!" Toby proclaimed.

"She's my former friend! _I_ should be the one to stop her before she tries anything!" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "Besides, she's only after _me_ got it?"

"Oh, sure, let the glory hound take all the credit," Toby said sarcastically "Newsflash Dash, it's _my_ job to deal with threats to Ponyville and right now I'm getting the feeling she's a threat so _I_ will deal with her, _not you!"_

The two racers continued to bicker and yell at each other, as they did so Gilda gave the others a questioning look and pointed to the two with her claw wondering what the heck was going on but all they did was simply shrug. Eventually Gilda got tired of their arguing and cut it.

"Hey!" Gilda shouted.

Rainbow and Toby turned to her "WHAT!?"

"Your right, I did come to get my revenge on Rainbow Dash," Gilda stated.

"Told you," Rainbow Dash told Toby smugly.

"But along the way I thought I should actually… apologize to her for the way I acted," Gilda admitted.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked.

"But instead of seeing her do awesome stunts, I see her racing a _monkey!"_ Gilda said.

"Whoa, now!" Toby said shocked.

"A really, really, small and annoying blue twerp that apparently goes by the name Toby or Toe, who apparently is Ponyville's 'hero'," Gilda continued "To that I say 'Super Hero'? More like super _zero!_ ',"

"Ouch!" Toby said hurt.

"So now instead of just hurting Dash for humiliating and betraying me… I'm going to do something even better, wanna guess what it might be?" Gilda asked.

"I have a few ideas…" Toby said, knowing where this is going.

Pinkie Pie then started waving her hoof in the air as if she were a school pony "Ooh! Ooh! Is it… play the tuba?"

Pinkie then started to play a large tuba, which seemingly came out of nowhere, much to the annoyance of everypony else. Gilda roared at her, causing her to stop.

"NO! It's pummel you two pests to dust!" Gilda proclaimed "But first…"

Gilda flew right past Rainbow and Toby and toward the hot air balloon where she cut a large hole in it with her talons. Everypony screamed as the balloon started to drop out of the sky while Toby and Rainbow Dash watched in absolute horror.

"NO!" Toby and Rainbow Dash screamed.

Both Toby and Rainbow raced over to their falling friends. Rainbow flew up towards them and Toby followed by forming his energy butterfly wings. Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight, Spike and Rarity while Toby grabbed Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They both landed on the ground and placed their friends down gently.

"Are you guys ok?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Anypony hurt?" Toby added.

"No, I think we're ok," Twilight assured them.

Then it hit Toby "Wait a minute… Fluttershy why didn't you fly just now?"

"Uh…" Fluttershy started but before she could finish Gilda swooped in and grabbed both Toby and Rainbow before flying off with them.

"Rainbow! Toby!" Everypony cried.

Both Toby and Rainbow Dash struggled to free themselves from Gilda's grasp, but to no avail.

"Let go Gilda!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Not quite yet Dash, first I need to take you somewhere," Gilda said "Then I'm gonna give you… this!"

Gilda attached a glowing chain to Rainbow and Toby.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Hey! Bird brain! Let us go and I won't eat your cousin for thanksgiving!" Toby cried.

"Very poor choice of words dweeb considering this chain prevents _either_ of you from flying," Gilda pointed out.

"What?!" They both cried. Toby looked down and saw that they were right above a large bog. He gulped.

"You know what? I'm gonna retract my earlier statement," Toby said "Whatever you do, do not let…"

"Bombs away!" The griffin shouted.

And just like that Gilda released Rainbow and Toby, who were now falling straight towards the bog below. They bounced and hit every tree branch on the way down until they hit the green and mucky swamp water at the bottom.

They both groaned and got to their feet. Toby looked at his filthy swamp water stained clothes disgusted.

"Aw man! My clothes! I just had them dry cleaned!" Toby cried annoyed.

"Yeesh, and I thought _Rarity_ was a whiner," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"I am not whining, I am _complaining!"_ Toby stated. "And right now we got bigger problems,"

Toby pointed to above them where Gilda was circling them over and over like a vicious bird of prey.

"Hey Gilda! Why don't you come down here and fight us!" Rainbow Dash challenged "What's the matter? Are you a chicken or a griffin?"

"I _really_ don't think taunting her is the best idea Rainbow…" Toby warned her.

"Relax, all these chains do is ground us, we can still take her," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Gilda called out. "Just to let you dweebs know, that if one of you just so happens to… 'not make it' those chains will make sure the other doesn't either!"

Rainbow's confident face quickly fell.

"You just _had_ to tempt fate didn't you?" Toby asked in a deadpan tone "But don't worry… it's only going to get worse…"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Think about it. Chaining us together, making sure we can't escape and assuring us that if one us dies the other does too. Then placing us in a very dangerous part of Equestria. Don't you see her plan?" Toby asked. "If not, let me spell it out for you; she made sure we couldn't escape this place because she plans to hunt us down like animals then kill us, and to make sure we _did_ die, she put us in this dangerous place where creatures could kill us at anytime. So no matter what happens to us… _she wins,"_

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said as she started to see what he meant.

"Yeah," Toby nodded, they both then heard a loud cawing sound plus many inhuman screeches and roars around them "And I suggest we try to find a way out of here… like now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The two feuding friends then raced ahead into the deep and mysterious bog.

* * *

Later, both Toby and Rainbow were carefully creeping through the large and thick bog, hoping to not run into anything dangerous or Gilda for that matter.

"See anything?" Toby asked.

"Nothing, this swamp fog is thicker then pea soup!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Just keep an eye out for Gilda, ok?" Toby told her.

"Would you relax, we're fine," Rainbow Dash assured him.

"We're _not_ fine, we're chained together and stuck in a very dangerous and disgusting place!" Toby pointed out "Not to mention a griffin with a grudge is trying to hunt us down!"

Rainbow Dash turned to him "You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me," Toby said bored.

"You may be totally brave when you're fighting, but when it comes to everything else you're always so cautious!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"That's because I _always_ know when to go in strong… and when to go in smart, unlike _you_ who rushes into situations all riled up no matter what they are," Toby stated.

Rainbow Dash walked away a little further frustrated "All _I_ know is that we've been wandering around this bog for over an hour and what have we seen?" she asked before turning to him with an extremely frustrated look " _A lot of nothing!?"_

Just then something began to emerge from the swampy waters, something with multiple long necks. Toby's jaw dropped, Rainbow Dash saw this and her face fell.

"There's… something really bad behind me isn't there?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

The beast emerged fully and revealed itself to be a hydra. It lunged for Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow! Look out!" Toby cried before pushing her out of the way before the Hydra could bite her. They both backed up against a large tree.

"Is that a…" Toby started to say scared.

"Hydra," Rainbow Dash finished, equally scared "A very, _very_ angry Hydra…"

The Hydra growled at them.

"May I?" Toby asked.

"Be my guest," Rainbow Dash nodded.

"RUN!" Toby screamed. They both started to run but in opposite directions, causing the chain to pull them back and slam into each other's backs. The Hydra approached them.

"Run _that_ way!" Toby told her pointing to his direction.

"Why do we have to run where _you_ want to?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

The Hydra roared loudly.

"JUST RUN!" Toby loudly exclaimed.

They both started using their super speed to run through the bog with the Hydra hot on their tails. They eventually reach the very edge of the bog, which unfortunately… was a dead end.

"Aw, great, we're trapped!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"And here it comes…" Toby added as he heard the Hydra approaching them rapidly.

"Why can't you just… fight it off or something?" Rainbow Dash demanded "Isn't that your _job_ or something?"

"I can't fight it with you attached to me!" Toby pointed out.

"Well I can't _fly_ with you attached to _me_ ," Rainbow Dash added "Unless you conjure your own wings like last time, remember?"

"I can't, not twice in a row," Toby said, as he gestured to his still bandaged arm. "I mean hello? Injury. OW!"

"Well _what_ then 'genius'?" Rainbow Dash asked Toby mockingly.

"Working on it," he assured her, he quickly thought up a plan "Be ready to fly,"

"But…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Just follow my lead and…" Toby started before he and Rainbow began to charge towards the Hydra "Charge!"

As soon as they got close enough Rainbow Dash flew up while Toby began to run up the Hydra's chest. As soon as Rainbow flew over one of its heads Toby kicked one of its heads hard, jumped on a head that was lunging for him then grabbed it and tied it's neck around the neck of the hydra head he just kicked.

He jumped down off the Hydra and Rainbow Dash landed right next to him. She looked impressed.

"Nice one!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Now that's what I call _teamwork,"_ Toby declared.

They are then suddenly rammed in the backs by a flying object that sends them flying into a tree. They groaned as they came to and gasp when they saw Gilda.

"And _that's_ what I call a _major wipeout!"_ Gilda said before laughing.

"Gilda!" Toby and Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"Who else?" Gilda asked smugly.

"Alright, I'm giving you one last chance to let us go Gilda or else it's strike three, game over, you're out," Toby told her.

Gilda paused for a minute before speaking "Nah,"

"Your funeral," Toby told her "Let's get her!"

"For once I agree with you!" Rainbow Dash added.

They both charged towards Gilda, screaming a battle cry and ready to fight. However, Gilda simply stepped on the middle of their chain, which pulled them back and caused them to land right back onto the swampy waters. Gilda slammed her claws on their necks.

Gilda laughed. "You two dweebs are so gullible, just like typical prey,"

She tightened her grip on their necks, making them groan in pain, and caused them to sink lower into the swampy waters. Toby tried to say something but his voice was muffled by the water.

"What was that geek? I didn't quite catch that last bit," Gilda said mockingly. She raised his head up so he can speak clearly.

"I said; I wouldn't stand there if I were you," Toby told her. Gilda looked confused at first then noticed the Hydra was about to step on her with its large foot. She let go of them and jumped back, allowing Toby to get up, pick up Rainbow and run off deeper into the bog.

The Hydra growled annoyed, but it was quickly knocked out by Gilda, who flew up to it and gave it one quick punch.

"YOU CAN RUN YOU LITTLE BLUE TWERP BUT IT'S GONNA BE REALLY HARD TO HIDE FROM ME!" Gilda screamed as she flew off to go and find them.

* * *

Toby ran and ran, further and further into the bog, trying as hard as he could to get himself and Rainbow Dash away from Gilda. He could almost hear the griffin breathing down his neck.

Eventually he stopped at a sunny clearing in the bog and panted.

"Whew! I think we lost her," Toby told Rainbow "We should be ok… for the moment,"

"Great, now could you… PUT ME DOWN!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Toby abruptly dropped Rainbow into the swampy waters.

"Dude, what is your _problem?_ " Toby demanded.

Rainbow Dash stood up and glared at him "For starters… _you!"_

"You said that _last time!_ " Toby pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I meant what I said then and I meant what I just said now!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what _my_ problem is with _you_?" Toby asked.

"Enlighten me, smart guy," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok, it's that _you_ don't respect me!" Toby exclaimed. "You've _never_ respected me! From the first moment I got here you've had it in for me! You thought I was a danger to the girls and Spike! What do I have to do to get you to _trust_ me? To _like_ me instead of hating me all the time, especially today!"

Rainbow was silent for a bit then sighed an almost defeated sigh. "I don't… _dislike_ you, Toe… not exactly…"

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"It's more like… jealousy…" Rainbow Dash admitted, Toby looked stunned "You see… I used to be something like a hero in Ponyville at one point… then I let it go to my head and my friends had to teach me a lesson… yada, yada, yada… but the point is _you_ haven't, not _yet_ anyway…"

Toby scowled a bit.

"The point is… you save everypony's lives but unlike _me_ you take like _zero_ credit for it!" Rainbow Dash stated "You never ask for a reward… or a favor… or even a _thanks_ , and even though there are _some_ folks in town that still don't trust you… you still try to protect them regardless of what they think, to me… and to the others… you're more than just a hero Toby… you're a superhero,"

Toby looked touched and was surprised to hear her say that to him. "Rainbow…"

"I'm serious Toe. If more humans and ponies were like you, both your world AND mine would be a better place," Rainbow Dash told him.

Toby smiled. "Thanks,"

"Oh, and if you ever tell anypony else I said that… I'm gonna deny it… and kick you into a mountain," Rainbow Dash said.

Toby chuckled "You wouldn't be you if you didn't,"

Rainbow and Toby laughed to themselves.

"By the way... I'm sorry I got us into this mess by challenging you to a race," Rainbow Dash said. "None of this would of happened if I wasn't jealous,"

"Well you wouldn't have if I had been less of a show off around you," Toby admitted. He held out his fist "Friends?"

Rainbow hoof bumps him. "The best,"

Toby smiled. "Sweet,"

"So what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well... if we're gonna find a way out of this bog AND get this chain off, we're gonna need a plan…" Toby said, then he spotted a large rock "And a rock,"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Toby took the rock and then the chain and started to pound on the chain with all his might. Over and over again. He eventually got so tired he ran out of breath.

"I guess this is a type of rock that doesn't break chains…" Toby breathed out.

Rainbow looked around, saw a slimy substance coming out of a tree and suddenly got an idea. "Who say's we need to _break_ it?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Toby said confused.

Rainbow Dash ran over to the slime and in the process forcefully dragged Toby towards it as well.

"See this slime? We can use it to _slip_ out of the chains!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yeah…this just might work!" Toby exclaimed. He took a large glob of slime, with a very disgusted look on his face, and put it on both his cuff and Rainbow's.

"Ok, on three we pull!" Toby told her.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Three!" They both cried.

The two of them pulled on their cuffs and slowly but surely their wrists were sliding out of the cuffs, till finally they popped right out. They both smiled triumphant.

"We did it!" Toby cried.

"We're free!" Rainbow Dash added before leaping into the air and flying around whooping. She then dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe your idea actually _worked_ Speedy!" Toby remarked. "Who knew you had a brain in that pretty yet messed up head of yours,"

"You… think I'm… pretty… and smart?" Rainbow Dash asked while blushing.

Toby scratched the back of his head nervously, also blushing. "Well… yeah, sure… not to mention you _are_ kind of awesome."

"Thanks..." Rainbow Dash smiled.

There is a long awkward silence between them before Toby finally spoke up.

"So anyways… back to dealing with Gilda," he said.

"You got a plan smart guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Always, and I'll let you in on it… if you trust me," Toby smirked.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Gilda, was still searching high and low for the duo, she searched under every rock and creature and behind every tree and every time she failed to find them she grew more and more frustrated.

She growled "Oh… Where are they!?"

"Up here Gilda!"

Gilda looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying above her with Toby on her back. They both wave to her.

"What?" Gilda exclaimed shocked, she flew up to face Rainbow and Toby.

"How'd you get free of your chains!?" she demanded.

"That's for _us_ to know…" Rainbow Dash started.

"And _you_ to find out," Toby finished "And on a side note; this is the first time I've rode a Pegasus that _wasn't_ afraid to fly in the air!"

Gilda's beak hung slack for a second; a quick shake of the head brought her back to herself, and her face went bright red with rage.

"Yeah! And it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Gilda exclaimed angrily.

"Have you _looked_ in a mirror lately?" Rainbow Dash quipped.

Gilda's responded by flying straight towards them. Rainbow just yawned in a bored fashioned while Toby leaned back. This prompted an enraged growl from the sociopathic griffin, which was followed by Toby's giddy laughter. Now Gilda's growl intensified as her eyes went blood shot. She aimed her claws straight toward the pair, who simply float up to avoid collision. Gilda stopped, looked up and growled.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now… fly for your life!" Toby exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash turned and started to fly away, with Gilda flying not far behind. Toby turned and saw that she was gaining on them.

"Don't you have a hyper speed!?" Toby asked worried.

"Just stick to the plan, man!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Right!" Toby said. "Ok, time to fly where she _can't_ … up!"

Rainbow Dash then flew straight up into the sky, Gilda immediately followed. The higher and higher they flew the less air they started to get. They had nearly reached the atmosphere when Rainbow and Toby suddenly disappeared in a cloud bank.

"Hey! Where'd they…" Gilda started. But before she could finish she started to choke due to the lack of air. In order to breath Gilda flew down and down till she finally got near the trees and was able to breathe.

A whistle caught her attention, she looked down and saw that Rainbow and Toby were flying right below her.

"Howdy, looking for us?" Toby asked casually.

"Wha-How'd you?" Gilda asked as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

"When we hit the cloud bank, Toby made me fly down to an air filled level. We hid their till you came down to get some air," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Which we knew you'd probably do since you're so stubborn you wouldn't quit flying up till you _had_ to," Toby stated "And now… let the hunter become the hunted!"

Toby stood up, bent down and jumped from Rainbow's back to Gilda. She screeched as he pulled on her feathers and tried to climb up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Gilda exclaimed loudly.

"What does it look like? I'm trading a pony ride for a griffin ride!" Toby said.

As Gilda continued to fly over the town of Ponyville, Toby grabbed her wings and began to forcefully direct her towards a nearby lake.

"Let go bonehead!" Gilda cried "I can't fly like this!"

"I know, you should let _me_ fly for a while," Toby said with a smirk "Because I'm taking this little 'game' to a whole new level, Gildy!"

"Atta boy Toe!" Rainbow Dash cheered "You show her!"

"Hey Gilda! Pop quiz; who has two thumbs and the guts to pull this off?" Toby asked " _This guy!"_

Toby somersaulted upward then did a powerful axe kick to Gilda's back. The force from the kick sent her flying straight into the lake where she made a large splash. Toby landed on the shore of the lake.

"Heh, hope she can swim," Toby remarked nonchalantly.

A few bubbles popped up before a wet, soggy and battered but still defiant Gilda staggered out of the water. She then began to stagger toward Toby.

"You… can't beat me... you... you're just a… a… a dweeb!" Gilda said breathing heavily.

"Maybe… but I'm the dweeb who beat _you!"_ Toby stated triumphantly.

"Toby!"

Toby turned and saw Twilight and the others rushing over to him.

"Guys!" Toby smiled.

"Oh goody, it's your pony friends," Gilda smiled evilly. "Well that's just _dandy_ because when I'm done with _you_ I'll take on _them_ next!"

Toby frowned while Gilda lunged at Toby with her claws. But then Toby grabbed her wrist. Gilda's eyes widened. Then Toby began to roughly kick her in the face.

"You… are… so NOT!" Toby exclaimed before kicking her so hard she flew right into a windmill. She spun around and around till finally she was sent flying into the distance.

"Dweeb," he muttered.

The Mane Six all cheered, while Toby turned and bowed to them.

"And _that_ my friends… is how you make the feathers fly!" Toby smiled.

The Mane Six and Spike cheer and shout with glee, Rainbow flew down and landed next to Toby.

"Oh, thank Celestia you two are ok!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy added.

"So what the hay _happened_ to you guys in that there bog?" Applejack asked.

Toby and Rainbow looked at each other and smiled.

"Eh, not much," Rainbow Dash replied.

"We just got to know each other a little better," Toby added.

"So… I take it the race is over?" Rarity asked.

Toby nodded "Eh, I say we just call it a tie,"

"Sounds good to me!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Oh! That's so supertastic!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Will you _stop_?" Applejack asked her even more annoyed.

While everypony laughed in amusement, Rainbow Dash glanced at Toby then at the ground and paused before speaking.

"Listen, Toe, when we first started racing… I said some things…" Rainbow Dash started to say with a guilty tone.

"No need to apologize," Toby interrupted. "We're both kind of jerks, that's why we get along,"

Rainbow Dash smiled at him.

" _We're_ not jerks!" Spike pointed out.

"Good point," Toby admitted before turning to Rainbow "If I were you, I'd apologize,"

"Yeah? Well if I were _you_ I wouldn't have been such a _wuss!_ " Rainbow Dash declared.

"Wuss?" Toby asked insulted.

"If Gilda insulted _me_ like that like when she insulted _you_ at the beginning of the race I would have taken her down right away and save us _both_ that long jog through the rotten bog!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"So what? Besides, don't forget, if I hadn't saved you from that Hydra, you wouldn't _be_ right now to call me a wuss!" Toby declared.

They both glared at each other for a long period of time, much to the worry of their friends, but their anger quickly faded and turned into a smile.

"So I guess it all worked out ok after all," Rainbow Dash said.

"Guess so," Toby smiled.

"So… that's it?" Spike asked. "They're friends again?"

Twilight giggled. "Until tomorrow,"

Toby shrugged "Eh, what can I say Rainbow? You're the best,"

Rainbow Dash shook her head "Nah, _you're_ the best,"

"Yeah, you're right," Toby said quickly before stretching "And if you ever want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race."

"How about a rematch?" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Just try to keep up," Toby told her.

And with that they both took off, leaving behind both a rainbow and cyan blue colored streak as they ran. The rest of the pony gang and Spike all smiled warmly as they watch them race.

They ran down the dusty trail, shoulder to shoulder and smiling broadly. Then Toby managed to get in front of Rainbow, he turned around and began to run backwards all the while staying ahead of Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash smiled at him which Toby returned before giving her a two finger wave, turning around and quickly leaving her in the dust. Rainbow Dash skidded to a stop, her jaw dropped in complete shock after seeing how Toby ran. But instead of anger and jealousy, Rainbow Dash smiled a proud smile and sighed.

"You go get 'em kid, you go get 'em," she said simply.


	7. Good Copy, Bad Copy

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 7: Good Copy, Bad Copy**

* * *

Sweat slowly dripped down from Toby's face as Twilight continued to attach wires to his face and body. He was seated in a large chair inside Twilight's basement, which was full of scientific equipment. Standing nearby were Spike and the others.

"I don't know Twi… you _sure_ this is gonna work?" Toby asked her. "I mean you've been working on trying to get me home for weeks and still nothing, are you a hundred percent sure _this time_ will work?"

"Absolutely!" Twilight Sparkle stated "If my math is right, then by super charging my magic, casting a teleportation spell and directing it towards _you_ it _should_ transport you back to your own dimension,"

"Has… this been tested?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Not exactly… we _could_ try to do it with a test subject," Twilight Sparkle mused as she turned to Spike.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm a _dragon_ , not some guinea pig!" Spike exclaimed.

"Although you're a few inches away from being one," Toby quipped. The girls all giggled much to Spike's annoyance.

"But still Toe, this might be dangerous, not just for you but for everypony else too," Spike pointed out.

"I know, but I _have_ to take this risk," Toby stated. "It's the only way I'll be able to get home and back to my Dad, who by now is probably so worried about me he's alerted the FBI, that's a secret agency by the way,"

"Well if I say if we're doing this then let's get it started!" Rainbow Dash declared confidently.

"If anything goes sideways, we'll be there to help," Applejack assured him.

"Thanks everypony," Toby told them "You're the best,"

"Well we do _try_ to always do our best darling," Rarity stated.

"Yeah, and we also try to do are super-duperiest!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Ok, Twi, fire it up before Pinkie says one more sentence," Toby said.

"Ok… here goes," Twilight Sparkle said as she magically placed a helmet on her head. "This might tingle... a lot."

"Great..." Toby said in a deadpan tone.

Then she began to charge up her magic, her horn glowed with intense magenta light which lit up the whole basement. The energy began to flow from her helmet through the wires attached to it and straight to Toby, his whole body was covered with a magenta aura.

Toby then began to groan from intense pain and so does Twilight, the machines around them start to beep and wildly release sparks, startling the others, who looked greatly concerned for his friends.

"I don't think that's suppose to happen…" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"I think for once your right," Rarity remarked.

"This is less like tingling and more like _horrible pain!"_ Toby exclaimed.

"Spike! Shut it down!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Spike rushed over to the machine and started pressing buttons quickly.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" he exclaimed.

Toby and Twilight then let out a scream of pain.

"Hurry! It's hurting them!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Come on Spike, hurry up!" Applejack added.

Spike continued to press buttons but eventually got so frustrated he starts breathing green fire on the machine, and with that some parts of the machines exploded and the process stopped. Both Twilight and Toby looked a bit singed and groaned, both were woozy and in pain.

"Holy Guacamole that hurt…" Toby remarked in a dazed tone. "Ooh... make me stop vibrating."

"What _he_ said," Twilight Sparkle agreed also in a dazed tone.

"Well… back to the big old drawing board," Pinkie Pie stated before walking over a large chalkboard and crossing off something called 'Plan K', next to a whole line up of other alphabetized plans, also all crossed off.

* * *

Pretty soon after the failed experiment, Toby was stomping out of Twilight's basement and onto the main floor whilst ripping wires off his face. Twilight followed him closely.

"Toby, I am so, SO, sorry about this! I am!" Twilight Sparkle insisted "And I know I messed up and your upset about not being able to go home but-"

Toby turned to her with a furious look and cut her off. "Upset? No. I was 'upset' the first time you failed, I was 'mad' the eighth time, now… I'm _furious!"_

"Calm down…" Twilight Sparkle urged him, but Toby was too mad to listen.

"How can you ask me to be _calm_ after a failure like that?" Toby demanded.

The others then appeared.

"Hey! She's doing the best she can!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Well I'm sorry to say but it's not enough!" Toby exclaimed "And you guys don't seem to understand the severity of the situation, by now my Dad is probably worried _sick_ about me and is doing everything in his power to find me but he never _will_ because I'm _trapped_ here! I mean… I wanted to get his attention before but… not like _this._ "

"Toby-" Celestia's student started.

"Listen, maybe _you_ can live with a failure like this but I can't," Toby stated "And it's not just _you_ that failed, it's _me_ , I wasn't able to get that spell to affect me due to my inability to turn my 'magic resistance' thing off! I can't live with myself when I fail that badly!"

"Gosh, we never knew you felt so strongly about this…" Fluttershy remarked.

Toby folded his arms "Where have you been?"

"Well don't you worry your little red head sport," Applejack assured him "I'm sure Twi will be able to get you home soon, right Twi?"

"Actually… to be honest finding a way to transport a human back to their own dimension is much harder than I realized," Twilight Sparkle admitted "Without the proper books and supplies needed from the Princess… I can't help you Toby,"

Everypony looked sad, but Toby quickly shrugged off his sadness and replaced it with determination.

"Then I'll find somepony who _can_ ," he said before turning to the door.

"Tobias!" Rarity called out.

"Don't waste your breath, I appreciate your help Twilight… but it's time I started looking elsewhere," Toby told her while he continued to walk to the door, when he reached it he looked back toward Twilight's sad face "I'm sorry,"

Toby walked out of the library.

"But Toby!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Let him go girls, he just needs some time," Spike stated.

Deep down the Mane 6 knew Spike was right and all stood in silence while Twilight sat with a depressed look on her face.

Meanwhile, Toby was walking around Ponyville hoping to find a unicorn powerful enough to send him home.

"There's got to be somepony here that can help," he muttered "Hmm, maybe I should ask somepony…"

He heard chuckling behind him and saw two school aged colts named Snips and Snails walking by.

Snips was short, round, had buck teeth, an orange mane and tail, large brown eye brows and a light blue coat. His cutie mark was a pair of white open scissors.

Snails was golden colored, had an aquamarine mane and tail and light yellow freckles. He was lanky and thin and had a frowning snail for a cutie mark.

Toby zoomed over to them, much to their surprise.

"Hey, you two laughing boys," Toby said to them.

They were both shaking in fear "Yes?"

"Name's Toby. Now listen, I know you two are both busy… _not_ fitting in… but can you help me find a very powerful unicorn around here? You know other then Twilight," Toby asked them.

They both thought for a moment before Snips thought of something.

"Ooh! I know! You can see Trixie!" Snips exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trixie!" Snails added.

"Trixie?" Toby questioned confused.

"Yeah, you heard of her?" Snails asked.

"Huh, doesn't ring a bell," Toby admitted.

Both Snips and Snails bugged out at Toby's last statement.

"You're kidding me! You've never heard of the Great and Powerful Trixie!?" Snips exclaimed loudly.

Toby stared at him blankly. "Nope, in case you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly from around here," he pointed out "Besides, what's so 'great' about her?

"They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips told him.

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Snails added.

"Huh, I guess she could be worth checking up on," Toby mused "Where can I find her?"

"Uh… well we heard she was staying at the Canterlot Double-Tree Hotel," Snips told him "But we never got a chance to check,"

"Yeah, she's kind of put a restraining order on us," Snails said.

"I wonder why…" Toby muttered "Anyway, thanks guys,"

Toby started to take off but then he noticed several ponies carrying multiple decorations, musical equipment and other flashy accessories. It looked like they were preparing for something.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, tomorrow's Karaoke Night," Snips replied.

"Yeah, anypony who thinks they can sing will be performing," Snails told him "And the winner, get's a shiny _medal_!"

" _We're_ entering, are _you_ entering?" Snips questioned.

"Yeah… excuse me while I laugh… HA! No way, not in this life time. Sorry boys, I don't sing," Toby stated, bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse I got a 'Great and Powerful' unicorn to find,"

Toby zoomed off, and when he was far enough away Snails spoke up.

"Uh… you think we should have told him about the Ursa Minor incident?" Snails asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he knows _that_ right?" Snips wondered.

Both boys gulped.

* * *

Within minutes, Toby had arrived in the middle of Canterlot. Toby could not help but gaze at everything he saw like a tourist. The buildings were beautifully made, the nature pure as Fluttershy's home. Ponies of all kinds, wearing fancy clothes, looked at him with the stares he earned when he first arrived in Equestria. Some just carried on and ignored him.

"So this is Canterlot… fancy!" Toby remarked, before he began to make his way through the city.

"Now, those two kids said something about the Canterlot Double-Tree Hotel… only I have _no idea_ what it _looks like_!" Toby exclaimed "Oh, if only there were some kind of sign…"

A bright light threw it's glare over him. Toby looked behind him and saw the source-a colossal flashing sign that sprung up over one set of doors: "Now Hosting The Great and Powerful Trixie," The unicorn's name was displayed in giant red letters.

"That'll do," Toby said.

Pretty soon Toby was inside the hotel and was nearing a door that had Trixie's name on a piece of paper attached to it.

"Well… this is it," Toby said to himself, he knocked on the door.

"Who in all of Equestria _dares_ to disturb The Great and Powerful Trixie's elegant slumber!" Said the voice of a very cranky mare from the other side of the door.

"Uh… my name is Toby Morrison and I was hoping you could help me with something," Toby said "I mean… you are 'The Great and Powerful' right?"

The door opened and a unicorn pony with an electric blue coat, a light blue mane and violet eyes stepped out. Her cutie mark was a magic wand sprinkling pixie dust.

She looked shocked when she got a good look at Toby, who waved at her with a friendly smile.

"Hi there," he said.

"And just WHAT are _you?"_ Trixie questioned.

"I'm a human, from a planet called Earth, I know I look strange but…" Toby started before super speeding around Trixie till he appeared behind her "There are some nifty benefits!"

Trixie is a bit startled at first but quickly regains her composure.

"I see, well, Trixie does admit you have some… unique skills, but what does the likes of _you_ want with the Great and Powerful me?" Trixie questioned.

"Well you see… I'm kind of… stuck here, so I'm looking for a unicorn powerful enough to cast a spell that will send me home," Toby replied.

"Why not ask that Ponyville unicorn, Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie asked with a scornful tone.

"She tried, but she said she didn't have the resources necessary to send me home," Toby stated "So I decided to look elsewhere,"

"Huh, unsurprising, for Twilight Sparkle is nowhere _near_ as powerful as _The Great and Powerful Trixie!"_ The unicorn said dramatically "And luckily for _you_ , _I_ just happen to have the resources that Twilight lacked,"

Toby smiled "Really? So you'll help?"

"But of course, you can trust Trixie," Trixie told him, hiding an evil smirk.

"Sweet!" Toby cheered "Just don't tell Twilight, I don't want her to get the wrong idea or anything,"

"Why my dear Toby, that is the _furthest_ thing from Trixie's mind," Trixie insisted.

"Boy, you sure talk in third person a lot," Toby pointed out.

"It's Trixie's thing," Trixie stated proudly. She walked ahead of him. "Follow Trixie, for she will lead you to the area where she will begin the spell that will send you back to your native land."

"Awesome!" Toby exclaimed, as he followed her. As they walked down the hallway, Trixie was glancing at him at him constantly, hiding an evil look in her eye. She clearly had something else in mind, other than sending Toby home, and Toby had no clue what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Back at Twilight's home, the gifted unicorn herself was laying on her bed reading a book but with a sad and depressed look on her face. She sighed sadly as Spike walked in.

"Hey Twi, you ok?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Spike," she assured him.

"Are you still upset over what happened with Toby?" Spike wondered concerned.

Twilight sighed "Yeah, I guess so… you know ponies keep telling me that I'm one of the most gifted unicorns they've ever met, but how gifted can I be if I can't solve this one problem?"

"But you are gifted Twilight!" Spike insisted "And Toby was just upset, you know he didn't really mean all that stuff he said,"

"Maybe… but I know that he was serious about missing his father and how badly he wants to leave us…" Twilight said, with a tear forming in her eye. Spike walked over and patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Aw, don't feel bad Twilight," Spike told her. "Maybe you should go talk to Toby again?"

"He's probably still too mad at me to talk to me," Twilight Sparkle muttered. "Besides, nopony's seen him in hours."

"Oh, he's probably beating up some kind of monster or something," Spike suggested.

Around the same time, Toby was standing in the middle of the forest while Trixie drew a strange symbol in the dirt around him. The symbol had strange equestrian writing all around it and resembled a giant star, similar to Trixie's cutie mark and Toby was standing right in the middle of it.

"So uh… Trixie?" Toby spoke up "What's with the sand drawing?"

"Oh, this? Well, this is the first step, it's a very ancient spell so Trixie is forced to use the old methods of casting," Trixie explained.

"Drawing lines in the sand?" Toby asked flatly " _Wow_ , the old days must have been _horrible_ , not to mention _boring_ ,"

"So very true," The blue unicorn "But do not worry Morrison, the spell is simple, painless, and completely worth all this effort. Trixie assures it."

"Wow, thanks Trix," Toby smiled "Can I call you Trix?"

"You can call Trixie, whatever you wish my dear, just don't forget to add 'Great and Powerful," Trixie reminded him. Toby nodded.

"So… how does this old spell work exactly?" Toby wondered.

"Do you _really_ want Trixie to bore you with all the details… or do you wish Trixie to get straight to the point?" Trixie asked him.

"Straight to the point would be good," Toby nodded.

"Basically, all Trixie has to do is say a little incantation, sprinkle some magic and voila! Your home again," Trixie stated.

"Awesome! Thanks a bunch Trix!" Toby said "I sure wish I had time to say goodbye to Twilight, Spike and the rest of the pony gang… but I'll bet there still mad at me for shouting like that… you'll tell them I said goodbye, right?"

Trixie nodded "Of course, _anything_ for a friend,"

An evil look appeared on Trixie's face, but Toby didn't really notice as he was too excited about the thought of going home.

Elsewhere, in Ponyville, Spike the Mane Six were searching high and low for Toby, but no matter where they looked they could find no trace of him anywhere in town. While they were searching, the townspeople continued to set up the stage for the Karaoke Night Festival.

The seven friends soon gathered in the center of town.

"I can't find Toby anywhere!" Twilight Sparkle proclaimed "How about you guys?"

"Nuttin," Applejack said.

"Zero," Pinkie Pie added.

"Sorry," Fluttershy apologized.

"No trace," Rarity shook her head.

"Aw, man we've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found!" Spike stated annoyed.

"Oh… where could he be?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

At the same time, Trixie had just finished the symbol Toby was standing in the middle of and as soon as she finished the symbol started to glow with a blue light.

"Ooh, pretty!" Toby smiled.

"And now… we begin," Trixie declared, as the light grew brighter and brighter till a large pillar of light shot out from the symbol and towards the sky.

The tall tower of light that had just shot out from the sky could be seen from all over the country, including Ponyville. The Mane 6 and Spike all caught a glance of the light and gasped.

"What… what is _that?"_ Fluttershy asked timidly.

"I don't know, but I know it has 'Toby' written all over it!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"She's right, come on girls…" Twilight Sparkle started before she caught a glance of Spike glaring at her "…And Spike,"

Spike smiled at this.

"Let's go check it out!" The unicorn said as she led the charge towards the pillar of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby was greatly bewildered as he stood right in the middle of the magical light, a large rush of wind blew beneath him and he felt very tingly inside.

"Whoa… uh… Trixie? Is this suppose to happen?" Toby asked.

"Do not worry young one, this is just the first step," Trixie told him before her horn glowed with a purple aura "The _real_ fun begins… _now,"_

Trixie then spoke a strange and unintelligible language that Toby could not understand before firing a magical blast at the tower which made it change from a blue light to a purplish one. Just then Toby's body started to glow as well as fizzle like a broken TV set.

"Hey! This is it! I'm going home!" Toby cried with excitement.

At the same time, all of Toby's friends had just arrived and saw Toby inside the giant magical tower of light.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

Toby turned and saw them, he smiled. "Oh, hey guys! Check it out! I'm finally going home!" he cried while waving at them "Thanks for everything! Bye! Wait till I tell my Dad about this! Bye! See ya!"

Twilight looked closely and saw Trixie on the other side of the magical light smiling evilly. She quickly figured out what was going on.

"Toby! Listen to me! I know what Trixie is doing!" she cried "Get out of there!"

"What?" Toby called out, unable to hear her. The light glowed bright and brighter, till it got so bright it looked like a solid tower made entirely of purple magical energy. The tower then began to shrink down till it formed a small, Toby sized, ball of pure light. The others all gasped. Trixie stepped forward.

"Too late, Twilight Sparkle," she said "He's _mine_ now,"

Her horn glowed brightly as the ball of energy began to shake and stretch till finally it split into two balls of light. One blue and one red. They both floated right back down to the ground till they finally faded. Toby emerged from the blue light and collapsed on the ground while something or someone else emerged from the red light.

The others looked closely till they got a good look at the stranger and to their shock he looked almost exactly like Toby. Only he had shaggy black hair and his clothes were an inverse of Toby's; he had a blue and red cap with a black capital 'T' on the front, he also wore a ruby red t-shirt with a black stripe across the middle and one the sleeves, dark blue cargo shorts and ruby red and dark blue shoes. But the most disturbing thing about him was the fact that he had bright red eyes and an evil smile.

"Toby…?" Twilight breathed.

"No," Trixie said "More like… _Anti_ -Toby."

Toby groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked upward and his eyes widen with horror when he saw the duplicate of himself standing nearby.

"What… what the hay _is_ that?" Toby asked shocked.

Anti-Toby grinned evilly at his other self. "I'm _you_ … but just a little more bizarre."

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You see Toby-boy, that spell wasn't made to send you home… it was designed to split all the negative energy from your mind, body and soul and give it a solid form," Trixie explained. "One that only _I,_ the Great and Powerful Trixie, can control!"

"So in other words… we got a good Toby…and an evil Toby," Twilight Sparkle said.

"What? But… but you said…" Toby stuttered to Trixie.

"Please? You didn't _really_ think I was going to help one of Twilight Sparkle's pathetic friends, did you?" Trixie demanded "You see, I knew _exactly_ who you were the whole time boy, and I've been waiting for a chance to use this spell on you and create the one thing that can help me exact my revenge on the town that deemed the Great and Powerful Trixie a fraud! How much sweeter the victory knowing that it is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"

Toby looked absolutely crushed and lowered his head in sadness and shame.

"Now… Anti-Toby… go out and destroy Ponyville… and everypony in it," Trixie told Toby's evil clone.

"With pleasure," Anti-Toby said with a sadistic look in his eye. His body glowed with a red energy before butterfly wings made up of red energy formed on his back. He then flew up and zoomed toward Ponyville.

"Bye-bye!" Trixie waved before dropping a smoke bomb, then running away. She stumbled a bit at first, but quickly regained her balance.

Spike and the Mane Six quickly rushed over to Toby.

"Toby!" They all cried.

"Toe… are you alright?" Applejack asked.

"Say something Toby-woeby!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

Toby groaned as he stood on his knees, he turned to his friends with a devastated look on his face, then glanced at Twilight.

"Twilight, what have I done?" he breathed in a horrified tone.

The evil Toby zoomed through the forest at tremendous speeds, the wind he generated were so strong that they were able to literally cut off the tops of the trees, effectively clear cutting half the forest.

The evil grin on Anti-Toby's face grew wider and wider as he soared like a bullet heading straight for the unsuspecting town of Ponyville, ready to tear it to shreds.

At the same time, the good Toby was already in the middle of Rainbow Dash yelling at him angrily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRUSTING TRIXIE?" she screamed at him "She's stuck up, she's a show-off and she's EVIL!"

"I… I didn't know!" Toby protested "I only heard about her today! Remember, there's still a lot about your adventures that I don't know about!"

"You still should have told us about her before this!" Twilight Sparkle told him "I mean, what were you _thinking_?"

"Most uncouth," Rarity added.

"She said she could help, that she could send me home!" Toby stated "I knew _you_ couldn't, so I had to look for someone who _could_ and these two colts Snips and Snails told me…"

" _Snips and Snails told you!?_ " Spike exclaimed, he face palmed "Ugh, those two couldn't find water if they fell out of a canoe! You should know better than to listen to two guys who sound like they have brains the size of walnuts!"

"Well I know that _now_ ," Toby said, he turned and walked a few feet away towards a tree "And now… thanks to _me_ , and evil Anti-Me is gonna destroy the town!"

Toby banged his head against the tree in frustration.

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash added. "And…"

Toby turned to them all with tears streaming down his face "Look… how about we all skip the scolding and get to the part where I already feel bad enough about it!? Because I'm already there!"

The Pony Gang and Spike all saw how genuinely upset and sorry Toby looked and their anger at him quickly faded and was replaced with pitiful and sad looks.

"Oh… we're sorry Toby," Fluttershy said. "We didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Yeah, we were just frustrated just like when _you_ were frustrated with Twilight after she failed to send you back home again," Pinkie Pie added.

Toby wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at bit annoyed with Pinkie. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Thank you, for reviving _that_ memory Pinkie,"

"You're welcome!" she beamed.

"And to make matters even _worse_ not only is the town gonna be destroyed but everypony there is gonna _hate my guts!"_ Toby proclaimed "And after I worked so hard to gain most of their trust to,"

He walked over to another tree "Ugh! This stinks!"

Toby kicked the entire tree down in frustration before sitting down in defeat.

"Well instead of feeling sorry for yourself why don't you go stop Trixie and… yourself?" Twilight Sparkle asked "You're still Ponyville's hero,"

"No… I'm just a zero, besides… what am I suppose to _do_ get us into more trouble?" Toby questioned "It seems that every time I do something right I do something wrong! Sometimes I think this world would have been better off _without_ me,"

A single tear dropped from Twilight's face. She slowly walked over to Toby and tapped him on the shoulder. Toby sniffed and turned to her.

"What?" he asked, before Twilight wrapped her front legs around him, giving him a tight hug. He looked greatly surprised and blushed.

"It's ok, it's ok," she told him. "You're right, we should have warned you about Trixie. It's not just you whose in the wronged here, we _all_ caused this."

"We did?" Rainbow Dash asked confused, Applejack nudged her. "I mean, yeah! It's totally our fault for not telling you about Trixie and that she's evil and all,"

"You know… I really did think Trixie was a good pony… I really thought she was my friend," Toby said sadly.

"Hey, she knew you were a good person Toby and how desperate you were about getting home. That's what made it so easy for her to manipulate you," Twilight Sparkle said.

Twilight released Toby from her embrace while a deep and thoughtful look appeared on Toby's face. Images of Anti-Toby and Trixie smiling a smug grin flash in Toby's mind, which quickly changed his tune.

"Trixie…" Toby growled angrily as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"Toby? Are you ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"No… I feel like my heart's been ripped out," Toby admitted "But I know who I can take it out on!"

Toby's clear blue energy wings appeared on his back. He squatted down then took off like a rocket before flying straight towards Ponyville. Twilight smiled.

"Go get' em," she said.

Back in Ponyville, the residents there were still getting ready for Karaoke Night. They then heard something fast flying towards them and looked up. A red blur whooshed by and when they turned to see who or what it was, they saw Anti-Toby standing on top of a house, of course they all thought it was the good Toby and cheer.

"Hey, it's Toby!"

"Toby the human!"

"What's up, Toe?"

As the townspeople continue to cheer Toby's evil twin started to smile evilly while his fists enlarged. He then jumped down, creating a shockwave when he hit the ground then zoomed toward an unsuspecting stallion.

"Bye-bye!" he said before sending the stallion flying.

Everypony started to panic and run in fear as the Anti-Toby started to tear and smash the town apart, as well as knock down anypony that got in his way.

Anti-Toby laughed evilly as he continued his destruction.

Meanwhile, Toby was still flying towards Ponyville at Mach 5, he saw and heard explosions coming from the town and increased his speed.

The towns people tried to hide from the rampaging evil Toby but were all quickly found and sent flying via Toby's giant fists.

"If any of you survive tonight, just remember that it was I; Toby Morrison who did this to you!" Anti-Toby declared elsewhere Trixie was hiding behind a curtain and it seemed as though she was controlling what Anti-Toby was saying and doing.

She laughed "Now _this_ is a show!"

"Not so fast, me!"

Anti-Toby looked up and saw the good Toby speeding towards him. Before he could react, Anti-Toby was tackled by the good Toby and sent flying. They both rolled and stumbled till they stop in the center of town. The townspeople, who weren't greatly injured, all gathered around and looked extremely confused by the fact that there were two Toby's.

Anti-Toby grumbled. "Oh, it's _you,_ Mister Goody-Goody Boy."

"That's right, it's me, Toby Morrison, the _real_ one!" Toby stated loudly.

"Oh please, don't forget, I'm no fake… I'm _you_ , remember?" Anti-Toby asked.

"Not for long!" Toby shot back.

The crowd murmured and whispered to each other about the situation.

"That's right folks," Anti-Toby said before leaping to Toby's face in slow motion "You're Princess Luna wasn't the only one with a bad side,"

He delivered a walloping uppercut that lifted Toby far off his feet. Toby quickly somersaulted in the air till he landed on the roof of a building.

Toby smirked "Is that all you got… me?"

Toby leapt off the building, flew straight toward Anti-Toby and head butted him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

The Evil Toby glared at the Good Toby with pure hatred burning in his red eyes before giving Toby a strong kick that sent him flying into a large crate with a single kick. He smiled and walked a little closer to Toby.

"Hey, Toe!" he called out, Toby stood up and faced his evil clone "You ever wonder what would happen to all of these ponies if you weren't here to play 'savior'? I know you do, you'd just never admit it,"

"You don't know a thing about me!" Toby protested.

"Actually Toby… because I'm a part of you… I know everything about you," Anti-Toby said "You see I have all our memories, I know every thought you ever thought of, and then some,"

"Maybe… but at least _I'm_ a real person," Toby stated "You're just an amalgamation of all my dark and twisted thoughts!"

"Exactly!" Anti-Toby stated "And after I've killed you, I'll fix every mistake you've ever made, with the magical powers here and with Trixie's help I can bring back our Mom!"

Toby was a bit shocked at the mention of his mother. "Hey! Leave my mother out of this!" he roared.

" _Our_ mother! Remember; same person, same mother, only _I_ am much cooler!" Anti-Toby stated.

That remark made Toby angry, while his evil counterpart extended one hand, palm up, and flicked the fingers toward himself in the classic martial-arts gesture- "bring it on," Accepting the invitation, Toby readied himself and instantly locked arms with his evil twin. They both struggled to overpower the other but neither of them budged. It soon came to an end when Toby was slammed to the pavement and flung bodily into a house, screaming all the way.

Toby emerged from the smoke groaning as he fell to his knees. Anti-Toby loomed over him menacingly.

"Go ahead. Run crying home to Mommy. Oh, that's right-you don't _have_ a mommy!" Anti-Toby said with a cackle.

Toby's facial expression quickly shifted from pure shock to tearful sorrow to blinding rage. He rushed straight at the enemy, who easily dodged his wild swings.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" The evil clone asked mockingly. On the end of this, he planted a hand on Toby's head to keep him at arm's length, unable to hit anything but air until Toby kicked him upside the jaw knocking him back.

Anti-Toby rubbed his sore jaw then smiled evilly "Let's end this!"

Anti-Toby's body glowed with intense red light then his body suddenly grew in size till he towered over all the houses and buildings in Ponyville. Everypony gasped in shock and horror.

"See? Anything _you_ can do, _I_ can do better!" Anti-Toby proclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Toby said before charging straight toward his giant clone. He flew towards Evil Toby as his body glowed with intense blue light then grew to match his size. He leaped into the air and stomped on his bad self.

The shocks shook the entire town and the entire populace started to scream, run and cry out in panic. Toby and his evil counterpart lock arms once again. Evil Toby forced Toby's arms away and double punched him in the chest, Toby doubled backed in pain. Anti-Toby smiled evilly as he attempted to land another punch, but Toby dodged it. He puts his fists under Evil Toby's chin and gave him a forceful upper cut, knocking the evil clone back.

Trixie saw that her creation was losing and frowned.

"Oh no, you don't!" she declared. She fired a beam of magic energy that hit Toby's bandaged arm. He cried out in pain while Anti-Toby knocked him onto his back with a single punch. Toby reverted back to his original size. He opened his eyes to see Anti-Toby standing above him and preparing to squash him with his foot.

"Toby!"

The human turned and saw Snips and Snails magically levitating a large shield with their horns.

"Catch!" Snips cried as he and Snails tossed the shield to Toby who placed it over himself just as Evil Toby stomped on him. Anti-Toby continued to stomp on the area Toby was on and with each hit Toby snuck further into the rock. When his evil self finally stopped, Toby saw that he was half way into the ground.

He looked at the shield impressed. "Boy, I really should carry a shield more often!"

"Give it up, Toe! _This_ Toby has all of the moves and none of the _sap!"_ Anti-Toby declared. "I'm better than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you!"

"But I got one thing you don't… back-up," Toby smirked.

His clone looked confused. Just then he felt pain in the back of his giant legs. The townsfolk looked closely and saw Applejack and Pinkie standing behind Evil Toby kicking him with their hind legs. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over and started to push Anti-Toby. Finally Twilight and Rarity appeared on opposite sides of him and magically levitated a giant ribbon in front of him. This caused Anti-Toby to fall right over, face first into the ground.

He then shrank back to normal size and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the good Toby was the one looming over him. Then Toby grabbed his evil clone by the collar of his shirt and upper-cut Anti-Toby with a tremendous punch, sending him flying out of Ponyville and up into the sky. As he climbed into the atmosphere, Evil Toby screamed angrily. A dark sapphire blue blur flies across the night sky, grabbed him and escorted him toward the shining moon above them. Back on the ground, Toby smiled to himself.

With the evil Toby finally gone, everypony in town cheered with absolute joy, while the Mane Six and Spike gathered around Toby.

"So… who was that that just sent my evil twin to the moon?" Toby asked his friends.

"Oh, that was just Princess Luna. I had Spike send her a little letter before all of this and told her to send your Anti-self to the one place she knows that not even _you_ could get out of," Twilight Sparkle explained. Spike nodded proudly.

"You mean the moon? Hmm… yeah, that would be a good place to hold me," Toby admitted. He turned to the crowd and saw that they were even more scared and distrustful of him than when he first showed up in town.

Toby sighed "I think it's gonna be a long while before any of them will be able to trust me again…"

"Maybe… but at least you have seven less townspeople to worry about," Fluttershy told him as she and the others all nuzzle and hug Toby affectionately. Toby smiled. Then the sound of somepony slowly clapping their hooves together was heard. They all turned and saw Trixie standing right behind them, clapping with a calm smile.

"Oh yes, very well done, Toby-boy," she said mockingly "You sure put on quite the performance,"

Toby and the others all glared at her.

"What?" Trixie asked.

"You _lied_ to me, you _tricked_ me!" Toby said.

"But of course!" Trixie stated.

Twilight stepped forward looking just as upset as Toby "Toby here was the only one who trusted you, he actually saw good in you and thought you were his friend and _this_ is how you pay him back?"

"Man, that's low even for a show off like _you!"_ Rainbow Dash exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

Trixie looked thoughtful for a moment but her thoughtful look quickly turned into a smug grin.

"Hey, it's not _Trixie's_ fault he's dumber then a rock!" she stated.

Toby's fists shook with fury as Trixie laughed evilly. He shook his head at her.

" _Nopony_ makes a fool of me!" he proclaimed. He enlarged his fists.

Trixie readied herself. "You wouldn't hit a _lady_ would you?"

Toby leapt toward her, his fist ready to pound her to dust. "You're no lady…"

Toby attempted to smash Trixie but she quickly jumped out of way just as Toby smashed the ground. He does several more attempts to smash her but she easily dodged all of his wild blows. Her horn then started to glow as she sent multiple objects towards Toby. He managed to dodge most of the flying objects but several of them manage to strike him in the face, chest and back.

"Hey! Ow! Ah!" he cried out.

And just when Toby thought Trixie had run out of objects to throw at him, he was met with a pair of hooves to the face that sent him flying right through the fountain statue, breaking it in half. Toby struggled to get up, stood on his knees and panted, he looked exhausted.

"What's with Toby? He just kicked the tar out of his clone so why's he wheezing like an old timer?" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"That dreadful battle with his ruffian counterpart must have taken a major toll on his poor little body!" Rarity stated.

"Oh no… if Toby keeps going on like this…" Fluttershy started.

"He's a goner…" Spike finished. Pinkie Pie gasped sharply and covered her mouth with her hooves. Twilight stared at a pain filled Toby with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Toby…" she pleaded.

Trixie approached Toby slowly, she then used her magic to levitate a sharp blade and aimed it at Toby's head.

He looked up towards her as she got ready to finish him off "Hey… maybe we can talk about this?"

Toby held out his right hand, he then lowered his index finger and his ring finger and his palm began to glow with a cyan blue aura. Trixie's body then started to levitate off the ground, much to her, and everypony else's shock.

"What… what is happening!?" Trixie exclaimed.

"It's… magic! Toby using magic!" Twilight Sparkle realized.

"Well, I'll be! I guess your last experiment did something to him after all!" Applejack remarked.

Toby was greatly surprised by what he was doing and looked at his glowing hand "I have magic powers now? Oh, nice!"

Toby maneuvered Trixie to the fountain, while she struggled to free herself.

"Release Trixie, this isn't funny you worm!" she cried.

"If you say so!" Toby smirked. He lowered his palm and directed her straight toward the fountain water below her. He lifted her wet self up then dropped her again, he then does this several times.

"Hey, this is like one of those dunk tanks!" Toby realized "Are you having as much fun as I am?"

Trixie spat out a large gush of water "Trixie is still gonna destroy you, boy! And there's nothing you can do to stop the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Says the pony who keeps referring to herself in the _third person_!" Toby shot back, as he tossed her back and sent her rolling across the stage behind them all. Toby leaped over to the stage and stood near Trixie. The crowd gathered around.

"And now fillies and gentlecolts, please watch and behold as I, Toby Morrison, make the Great and Powerful Trixie… _disappear_!" Toby said dramatically before leaping up and stomping on a plank on the stage, the same plank Trixie was on, this in effect caused her to be sent flying.

Everypony looked up as Trixie flew further and further into the air. Toby turned to the crowd.

"Fun fact; unicorns can't fly," he told them before waving his fingers to the now falling Trixie. "So happy landings, Trix!"

A loud crash was heard from afar. Trixie was finally defeated.

Toby turned to the crowd again. "Oh, just in case some of you didn't know, the first rule of magic is… always be the smartest guy in the room,"

The crowd that stood before Toby then began clapping and stomping their hooves in an uproar of excitement and happiness. Toby humbly bowed to each of them as several roses were then flung to him. Twilight then rushed onto the stage.

"Toby, that was awesome!" she cried as she and Toby hugged. They quickly let go and blushed to each other.

"Uh… I mean… good job, you beat Trixie," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thanks, but still… I'm sorry I got us into this mess and I'm also sorry for yelling at you like that earlier, I acted like a jerk," Toby said sadly.

"You were just frustrated," she told him.

"I know, but it was only because I was so eager and so desperate to get back home. So desperate in fact… that I didn't realize what leaving like that might have done to the rest of you," The human said as he turned to his pony friends. "I'm sorry. You guys are like the big sisters I never had, and while I know I won't be able to go home for a long while, I'm spend the time I _do_ have here, hanging out with you guys."

"Aw!" The crowd said, touched.

Pinkie Pie zipped over and hugged Toby tightly. "Ooh, we love you too, Toby-woeby!"

Toby groaned "Pinkie… choking not breathing…" he muttered.

Pinkie Pie then released him, while the others gathered around.

"And I promise you Toby, that one day… I _will_ find a way to send you home," Twilight Sparkle told him.

Toby smiled at her "I know you will, after all… you are the best there is when it comes to magic,"

Just then Toby accidentally levitated a wagon and threw it over their heads. It crashed into a dozen pieces.

He laughed nervously "As for me… I may need a little practice… but it's a good thing I have a good teacher around,"

Toby smiled at Twilight who returned his smile looking absolutely touched.

"Hey! Hey, guys!"

Everypony turned to see Snips and Snails rushing over.

"Hey, it's time for the Karaoke Night Festival to start!" Snips told them.

"And we want _you_ to start it off, Mister Toby sir!" Snails added as he levitated the mic to Toby's hands.

Toby held up his hands and shook his head. "No, no, no, how about I just stay near the front so I… can hear all of _you guys_ better?"

"Aw, come on! Just give it a try!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Please?" They all asked.

All seven of them gave him puppy eyed looks till he finally relented.

"Alright! Maybe just a little…" Toby said. Everypony cheered and got off the stage while Toby stepped forward. He turned to Spike, who was seated at the piano.

"Maestro, if you please?" Toby asked. Spike nodded, cracked his knuckles and started to play an upbeat tune for Toby who then started singing a song called 'We'll All Be Together'.

 _Feels like I've been here before  
How this party started  
I'm not really sure  
When I get up on the stage my brain comes alive  
Let's kick this party into overdrive  
Cause we're all here together  
And my friends are by my side  
Wherever I might be  
I know you're here with me  
And we'll all be together_

 _Do you believe this moment's true?_  
 _It may look that way to you but_  
 _For me it's déjà vu_  
 _Get up and dance before time disappears_  
 _Don't waste a minute cause it's already here_  
 _Cause we're all here together_  
 _And my friends are by my side_  
 _Wherever I might be_  
 _I know you're here with me_  
 _And we'll all be together_

He then started to sing slower as the crowd began to clap and stomp to the beat.

 _Cause we're all here together  
And my friends are by my side  
Wherever I might be  
I know you're here with me  
And we'll all be together_

Toby then started to pick it up and Spike played even faster.

 _Cause we're all here together  
And my friends are by my side  
Wherever I might be  
I know you're here with me  
And we'll all be together  
Yeah, yeah!_

The crowd clopped the ground loudly giving Toby the loudest reaction of the night. Toby smiled softly out at the crowd and bowed his head.

The others were stunned.

" _Wow!"_ Rainbow Dash said stunned.

"Uh-huh," Pinkie Pie added.

"Who knew?" Rarity wondered.

"He's great, right?" Twilight Sparkle questioned happily.

"Yep, not bad for a guy who hated to sing," Applejack remarked.

"That's for certain," Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah! That's my best friend! Wha-hoo!" Spike cheered,

Toby smiled a very big smile. "Man I love this place!" he exclaimed happily as the crowd continued to cheer.

* * *

 **Toby's singing voice is Mitchell Hope**


	8. The Seventh Element - Part 1

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 8: The Seventh Element - Part 1**

* * *

 _And now the mid-season finale of the Human Chronicles…_

* * *

It was 11:00 a.m. and Pinkie has already thrown a party at Sugarcube Corner. This was held as thanks for Toby and Pinkie for driving the parasprites away. Everypony had a good time at the party. But Toby isn't feeling like himself. Nobody noticed him but Twilight.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"Nothing much. It's just I'm feeling a bit down, that's all," Toby answered with evident sadness in his voice.

"Why?"

"It's really nice here, honest. But I'm starting to feel lonely because I'm the only human in Equestria. And I'm pretty sure my other friend is worried about me,"

"Who's your other friend?"

* * *

At the same time, back on Earth, everyone still resumed their daily routines. At school, Toby's now-third grade classmates didn't bother to know that he is gone. But only one knows that he is gone and becomes worried everyday.

Her name is Sophia Lawrence. She is a girl of nine years with fair skin, upper-back-length layered hair of chocolate brown tied in a low ponytail and with the bangs secured with a white headband, green eyes gleaming with gentleness and a hint of curiosity. She stands at five feet three inches, making her taller than Toby himself. She wore a white collared sleeveless blouse under a short-sleeved pale blue jacket along with a red skirt with a crimson border. She even wore black long socks, scarlet dress shoes and her favorite accessory: a silver chain necklace with a blue butterfly amulet, which was given by her mother on her 6th birthday. She is a talented artist and musician and gets high grades like Toby.

Today, she and two classmates, one in a green dress named Alexa and another with a pink streak in her hair named Lumina, are going to present their song in class. "Alright, the last group to perform is Sophia Lawrence, Alexa Quincy, and Lumina Gonzales," Ms. Annabelle Anderson called. Sophia, Lumina, and Alexa went to the front of the class, Sophia standing beside the teacher's table, Alexa bringing her bass guitar along with a shoulder strap, Lumina bringing her keyboard and chair, and the three started to perform their song: "Connected". Sophia sang the first few lines of the song.

 _I'm blind-folded on_  
 _This carriage ride_  
 _That they call life_  
 _Keep trying to make it_  
 _Through the next turn_  
 _Knuckles white_  
 _And holdin' tight_

 _So here I go,  
Takin' the curve  
But I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you,  
And how you never let me go_

Alexa then joined in her singing. She sang the chorus part.

 _I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
It's like you're standing right with me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else is gonna be alright  
'Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie  
Connected...  
Oooooh connected inside  
_

Then, Lumina sang as well.

 _It's not an accident,  
The time we spent apart  
But now we're so close,  
I can always  
Find you right here in my heart  
_

 _You've given me,  
Somethin' I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you,  
I know I've found my strength again  
_

For the rest of the song, the three girls sang together.

 _I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
It's like you're standing right  
With me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else is gonna be alright  
'Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie  
Connected...  
Ooooh connected inside  
_

 _Everytime that I breathe,  
I can feel the energy  
Reachin' out,  
Flowin' through,  
You to me and me to you  
Wake or dream,  
Walk or stand,  
You are everywhere I am.  
Separate souls, unified  
Touching at the speed of light  
Ohh...  
Yeaaaaaaaaah  
Oh whoa YEAH!  
_

 _I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
It's like you're standing right with me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me  
And everything else's gonna be alright_

 _Connected (connected)_  
 _Protected (protected)_  
 _It's like you're sitting right with me all the time_  
 _You hear me (you hear me)_  
 _You're near me (you're near me)_  
 _And everything else's gonna be alright_  
 _'Cause nothing can break this (oh)_  
 _Nothing can break this (oh yeah)_  
 _Nothing can break this tie_

 _Connected..._  
 _Connected inside_  
 _Connected..._  
 _Connected inside_  
 _Connected..._  
 _Oh Yeah!_

After the song, the whole class clapped with awe by their beautiful voices as well Alexa's and Lumina's skills in playing the bass guitar and keyboard respectively. Ms. Anderson gave them an A+ for their performance.

"Good job, you three!"

"That was amazing, Alexa,"

"You're singing is beautiful, Sophia!"

"I didn't know you can play the keyboard, Lumina!"

"We did it!" Alexa exclaimed as she, Lumina, and Sophia high-fived.

"Yeah," Sophia said as sadness starts to take over her, "If only Toby was here, he'll be amazed at our song."

"Don't worry, Sophia. I'm sure he'll come back anytime soon," Lumina said.

As the bell rings, after most of the class left, Sophia is left with a few students to clean the classroom. After cleaning, Sophia headed to her locker to arrange her books and took out her pink and green shoulder bag. Then, she noticed Boston and Abel passing by.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Toby?" Sophia asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since last year," Boston answered.

"Me neither," Abel added.

As the two of them walked out the door, Sophia only gazed at them sadly before walking out as well. Outside, she noticed students in either pairs or groups in the school grounds. This made her sadder by the minute. Toby had promised to be there for her last year but since he's gone, there is no one to be with her right now.

Ever since her parents divorced and she and her mom had to move from Venice to Brooklyn because of work transfer, her life is never the same. When she met Toby, the two of them became friends and it is not a surprise that they share the same house with their respective families (albeit in separate units) and they always become classmates each year. But now Toby is gone, Sophia begins to worry about what happened to him. Despite making friends with certain classmates like Alexa, Lumina, Boston, and Abel, her mind is still settled on Toby like a lovesick lady longing for her lover to return.

As Sophia sat down on the grass under the shade of an apple tree, she took out her sketchbook and pencil (for drawing is her favorite pastime). But since her mind was settled on Toby, she had a hard time drawing something. Eventually, she simply got up and went back home. She looked up and then realized it is going to rain now so she took out her blue umbrella and opened it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Equestria, the townsponies are still partying whilst Toby and Twilight are talking. "Her name is Sophia Lawrence," Toby answered.

"Sophia Lawrence?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. She was my friend ever since I was little and she always cares for me even after my mother died."

"It seems that she is the first friend you ever had."

"Mm-hm. But since I've been away for a long time, I'm sure she is worried about me."

* * *

Back on Earth, Sophia is still walking down the sidewalk to her house. She then noticed a figure in the form of a blue butterfly flying past her and landing on a locket – the same locket Toby used to get to Equestria. The butterfly image disappeared as she picked it up and put it in her jacket pocket for keeps. Little did she know that the locket emitted a small glow.

* * *

In Canterlot, as Princess Celestia stood at the balcony of Canterlot Castle, she sensed something that is going to happen next. She went back inside and told Princess Luna.

"Luna! I think I'm sensing something," Celestia told Luna.

"Is it another monster?" Luna inquired.

"No, it's something else. Just like when Toby got here," Celestia said as she touched her sister's horn with hers. After a while, Luna was shocked at what will happen next.

"Are you serious, sister?" Luna inquired again.

"Yes, yes I am," Celestia answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sky is still raining as Sophia walked home. She then noticed a taxi stopping by her house. She then knew who is going to come out of the taxi.

"Mom's home! Finally!" she realized before running to give her a "Welcome Home" hug. Suddenly, she stopped short when she noticed the locket in her pocket started to glow. Sophia took it out and noticed the gem's glow is getting brighter and larger. Soon, it becomes large enough to consume her.

"What's going on?!" she gasped, not knowing what will happen next.

The light consumed Sophia entirely and in a split-second later, she disappeared, leaving the locket, her bag, and her umbrella behind, which dropped on the ground.

Sophia found herself flying down a rainbow tunnel, which is, in fact, the same tunnel Toby flew down when he got to Equestria last year. The tunnel ends when she disappeared into a circle of white light.

* * *

It was 3:00 p.m. when the party ended. Everypony went home to resume their daily works. Toby is heading to Golden Oaks Library to start his magic training with Twilight and Spike.

"That was a great party, huh, Twilight?" Toby said.

"You know it. And today, let's start our training on your magic," Twilight responded.

"Hey, what's that?" Spike interrupted, pointing at the sky.

Toby and Twilight looked up to see a small hole appeared in the sky and a rainbow appeared afterwards. They were surprised to see someone, or something, fall out of the portal and into the forest below.

"Look! It's the same way how you got here, Toby," Twilight said.

"Come on. We gotta tell the others," Spike stated.

Then, the three of them head off to tell their friends. But Toby didn't know it was Sophia who fell into the forest. Elsewhere in a far off section in the forest where Sophia landed, she got up slowly due to the pain of the impact between her body and the ground. She even tried stretching her aching muscles.

"Man, that hurts," she said. "And where am I?" she asked, noticing that she is no longer in Brooklyn but in a forest full of lush green trees and colorful flowers. She got up, dusted herself, and walked.

" _I'm thinking that Toby was here,"_ Sophia mentally thought, before noticing a small jewel on the ground. It was hexagonal in shape and color faded gray. She picked it up and put in the same jacket pocket where she once placed the locket in. She then noticed another blue butterfly flying past her and watched it as it flew down her path. Wanting to know where it will lead her, she followed the butterfly's direction.

Back in Ponyville, the rest of the Mane Six were about to split up when they noticed Toby, Twilight, and Spike running up to them. "Guys, we have something to say to you," Twilight stated, panting heavily.

"What is it, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"A portal opened in the sky and I'm guessing something or someone fell out of it,"

"We also knew that this will happen because of my twitchy tail," Pinkie replied, gesturing to her tail.

"Well, whoever or whatever that was, I hope it's not threatening," Fluttershy said, nervously.

"Come on. Let's go," Toby said and the whole gang went to the forest to look for Sophia. Once they arrived at the forest, they decided to split into four groups (Toby and Spike, Twilight and Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy). As the groups search every inch of the forest, Fluttershy heard rustling in a nearby bush, which makes her frightened and fly faster. But she failed to notice Sophia walking in the same path and the two of them to hit each other in the heads. Once Sophia got back to her senses, she noticed a dazed Fluttershy a few meters away from her. Approaching the female peagsus pony, she tapped one of her hooves to make sure she's alright. After waking up, Fluttershy saw Sophia staring right in front her, causing her to scream very loud which can be heard by the rest of the group. They ran to where Fluttershy is and they are surprised to see Sophia and a frightened Fluttershy hiding in the bushes.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fluttershy softly answered.

"Sophia?" Toby gasped in surprise.

Realizing who that voice was, Sophia turned around and saw Toby behind her. "Toby! It is you!" she exclaimed as she and Toby pull each other in a hug.

"I was so worried about you. You've been gone for a year now," Sophia said.

"And I'm asking you Sophia: what are you doing here in Equestria?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is that I found a locket and, POOF, I'm stuck here in this strange mysterious land,"

"Wait, are you saying a locket brought you here?"

"Yeah,"

"Then that means you found the same locket I found last year. And since your mind was settled on me, it somehow brought you here,"

"Of course. It's like fate guided me to – What is the place anyway?" Sophia asked.

"Oh. This place is called Equestria. It is a world full of ponies, Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, and alicorns," Toby answered before gesturing to the Mane Six and Spike.

"Sophia, these are my new friends: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike. Guys, this is Sophia Lawrence.," Toby introduced Sophia to Twilight and others and vice versa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Sophia politely greeted.

"You must be the girl Toby talked about," Twilight stated.

"Yeah. I've known him ever since I moved from Venice to Brooklyn. I also found out that we lived under one roof with each of our families and we always end up in the same class," Sophia explained.

"She also knew about my mother's death and my father's business trip just like I knew about her parents being divorced and her moving to my hometown with her mom," Toby added.

"Of course. And the only family members I have left were my aunt, my uncle, my cousins and my three siblings: an older sister and two younger brothers," Sophia told them.

"Sounds like you have a tough childhood there, sugarcube," Applejack said.

"Mm-hm. Even though we have problems at home, this doesn't stop me from making friends," Sophia stated.

"Gosh,"

"Yeah, I made more friends in school. There is –" Sophia said right before they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" Sophia exclaimed, surprised.

"It must be another monster. Come on, let's go," Toby said before everypony started heading towards the monster. Once they arrived there, they were all shocked to see it was a 50-feet fire-breathing centipede.

"Toby, what is that thing?!" Sophia asked, shocked.

"It's a fire-breathing centipede!" Toby said.

Suddenly, the monster centipede aimed its mouth at the group and blew a stream of fire at them which causes Rainbow and Toby to dodge it. But the rest weren't so lucky. They either looked away or shielded their eyes. Sophia immediately raised her hands upward and forward which causes the gem in her pocket to glow as she conjures a magical barrier large enough for the group, including Rainbow and Toby. Everyone was shocked at what happened, including Sophia.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?!" Sophia asked, amazed.

"I guess so," Twilight said.

"I never knew you got magical abilities when you got here," Fluttershy stated.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's fight this thing," Rainbow insisted as she and Toby flew up to the giant mutant. Rainbow glided very fast around to make sure it gets distracted while Toby magically conjured spheres of energy at the centipede. Sophia helped by summoning giant vines which crawl through the ground and coil around the centipede, causing it to suffocate and pass out. The whole group then cheered.

"Whew, I'm never gonna fight another monster again," Rainbow said.

"You said it," Toby agreed before turning to Sophia.

"That was great, Sophia. How on Earth did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, Toby. But it's probably the gem I found," Sophia said.

"Wait, did you say 'gem'?" Twilight inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know something about the gem you're holding. Let's go to the library,"

"Yeah. Race you there, Rainbow," Toby said.

"Try and stop me, pal," Rainbow responded as the two of them raced back to town.

"Are they always like that?" Sophia asked.

"Pretty much. You'll get used to it," Twilight answered.

From his castle, Lord Tirek watched the whole scene from his viewing globe.

"Hmph. Looks like the centipede monster didn't even work. Let's see if you can handle this, girl," he declared as he used his magic to summon another monster. He then laughed evilly.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Marieve Herington as Sophia Lawrence**

 **Dove Cameron as Sophia Lawrence's singing voice**

 **Lucy Hale as Alexa Quincy**

 **Melissa Lyons as Alexa Quincy's singing voice**

 **Emilie-Claire Barlow as Lumina Gonzales**

 **Katharine McPhee as Lumina Gonzales' singing voice**

 **Erica Lutrell as Ms. Annabelle Anderson**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song "Connected" came from one my favorite movies: Barbie and the Diamond Castle. I've added it because it was related to friendship. Also, I've recently created a poll about the Element of Harmony Sophia will represent in the next chapter. Feel free to vote and let me know what it'll be, especially to those who followed and/or favorited my story.**


	9. The Seventh Element - Part 2

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 9: The Seventh Element - Part 2**

* * *

 **Recap:** Last time, Toby's friend, Sophia Lawrence, became increasingly worried about his mysterious disappearance. While on her way home, she found the locket that sent Toby to Equestria and was transported to the same place, as well. While there, she reunites with Toby, meets the Mane Six and Spike, and finds a mysterious gem that granted her magical powers that helped her defeat a giant fire-breathing centipede. Thus, Sophia's adventures in Equestria have begun…

* * *

In Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are still discussing about Sophia's arrival to Equestria.

"So she found the locket and was sent here?" Luna inquired.

"Yes, sister. I also realised that there is another Element of Harmony hidden somewhere," Celestia answered.

"Another Element? But I thought there were only six!"

"There _were_ six... until now,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane Six, Spike, Toby, and Sophia are heading towards Ponyville. Sophia was amazed by the tranquillity of the town, unlike the noisy air back in New York, especially when there is traffic.

"Sophia, welcome to Ponyville," Twilight gestured to the town in front of them.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this," Sophia said.

Heading towards town, Sophia noticed the ponies looking at them, mostly at Toby.

"Why are they looking at us?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear? Toby's been praised as the local hero," Spike said to her.

Approaching the library, the group headed inside. Twilight started rummaging through the shelves to find the book about the Elements of Harmony. The rest were just talking to each other.

"So... what do you guys do here in Ponyville?" Sophia asked them.

"Oh, I work at the Carousel Boutique. And every garment I made is fit for high-class ponies," Rarity said.

"I'm in charge of the Weather Patrol in Ponyville. It's a group of Pegasus ponies who are responsible in manipulating the weather here in town," Rainbow said.

"I help Mr. and Mrs. Cake in Sugarcube Corner. That's a bakery by the way, and everything there is super, duper sweet, you should so totally come!" Pinkie Pie said super fast and super excitedly.

Sophia blinked twice before answering in a confused tone, "Uh... okay?"

"Oh goody goody!" Pinkie replied giddliy as she jumped up and down.

"My family and I work at Sweet Apple Acres, our home. It's an apple orchard just a short walk from Ponyville," Applejack said.

"Cool. I didn't know you had jobs here," Sophia responded before turning to Fluttershy, who is looking away, "But what does Fluttershy do here in Ponyville?"

"Fluttershy works as an animal caretaker. Her cottage is outside of town," Rarity said.

"Found it!" Twilight exclaimed while levitating a book in her magic aura. She started skimming through the pages but wasn't able to find any information about the gem Sophia found.

"What?! I don't get it. There is supposed to be information about the gem you found, Sophia," Twilight said.

Dropping the subject, Sophia asked, "So, Applejack, where is Sweet Apple Acres located?"

"I'll show you," Applejack said as she, Toby, and Sophia headed outside the library.

Once they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Sophia was astounded by the lush apple trees that dot the entire orchard. She even noticed Big McIntosh who is applebucking and Granny Smith who sleeping on her rocking chair and waved at them.

"How do you harvest all there apples, Applejack?" Sophia asked.

"Easy, we do applebucking. Watch this," Applejack demonstrated to Sophia how she bucked an apple tree with her back hooves, causing several apples to fall to the ground.

"Ooh, let me try," Sophia chirped giddily. She kicked another tree with her right leg and after a few seconds all the apples fell down.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Applejack and Toby exclaimed in awe.

"I am a fifth degree black belt in karate. Also, the gem I found has enhanced my kicking skills," Sophia stated. For the rest of the afternoon, Sophia helped Toby, Applejack, and Big Mac in applebucking.

Suddenly, Sophia let out a small yawn. "Ah! I hadn't even thought about where I'm going to sleep tonight," she said. Sophia looked at the sky and noticed that nighttime is coming.

"Don't worry. I know just the place where you will stay for tonight," Toby said before escorting Sophia.

The two humans then headed to Toby's tree house.

"This is where you're going to stay tonight," Toby told Sophia.

"Really?!" Sophia asked in ecstasy.

"Yeah. I also added extra beds in case more people get transported here,"

"Thanks. But how I will get up there? It doesn't even have a ladder."

"Oh, just jump on this mattress,"

Sophia followed what Toby said. She opened the door and entered the room. "Hmm... simple, but not too shabby, eh?" she complimented.

"The girls and Spike gave me this as a reward for defeating a giant named Jobo. It is also my workplace called "Nick of Time Odd Jobs," Toby stated.

After dinner, Sophia then changed into her sleepwear (consisting of a pastel pink, shin-length nightgown underneath a white robe and pink slippers with white bows at the front) using her magic. She then headed to her bed which had a blue blanket with a flower and star pattern. She sat there and took out her sketchbook and pencils and started to draw. Some of the pages of her sketchbook are full of drawings like a flower bed, a fountain, even the house she and Toby lived in.

After several minutes, Sophia is finished with her drawing which is a drawing of the tree house with some trees in the background. She then placed her gem, scrapbook, and pencils on the nightstand, turned off the lights and tucked herself into bed.

* * *

The next day, Sophia woke up groggy and her hair was a complete mess. She then headed to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and fix her hair. Upon exiting the bathroom, she then snapped her fingers, changing from her nightgown into her regular clothes. Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble. She then headed to Golden Oaks Library to see Twilight, Toby, and Spike. Once she entered the library, she noticed the three of them eating breakfast which is pancakes and a bowl of fruit salad. Spike had gems on his own pancakes.

"Morning, Sophia," Toby greeted her.

"Care to join us?" Twilight asked.

"Sure," Sophia answered.

Sophia sat beside Twilight, got two pancakes and a fruit salad bowl, and started eating. "So tell me Twilight, what do you know about the Elements of Harmony?" she asked Twilight her.

"The Elements of Harmony are six legendary artifacts that represents the subjective aspects of harmony: Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, and Magic. My friends and I have used them twice: during the time Princess Luna was Nightmare Moon and the time when Ponyville was under Discord's control," Twilight stated.

Suddenly, a crash is heard outside. Twilight, Spike, Toby, and Sophia headed outside and noticed a chimera rampaging through town. It had two heads: the one on the front was a lion's head, the other on the side was a goat's head. Its body was that of a lion and its tail was actually a green serpent. It started to breath fire, causing everypony outside to run back inside for safety.

"Where did that chimera coming from?!" Sophia asked, shocked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Toby said before summoning his blue energy butterfly wings.

"Toby, wait. I'm coming with you," Sophia tried to convince Toby.

"No, you're not. Stay here," Toby insisted.

"But I can still fight here, you know,"

"Look, I appreciate your offer but you need to stay here. I don't want to you get hurt,"

"Ugh, fine!" Sophia finally gave in.

As Toby headed to fight the chimera, Sophia headed inside the library in exasperation. When she headed inside, she noticed five necklaces and a crown under a glass case. She realized that these are the Elements of Harmony. The crown is gold and has seven sapphire stones studded across the band and it has a magenta star-shaped gem embedded on the top. This is the Element of Magic. The necklaces all have gold wing-shaped bands and each also had a Harmony gem. The necklace on the lower right of the crown has a blue balloon-shaped gem which is the Element of Laughter. The necklace on the lower left of the crown has a red lightning bolt-shaped gem which is the Element of Loyalty. The necklace below the Element of Loyalty has an orange apple-shaped gem which is is the Element of Honesty. The necklace below the Element of Laughter has a purple diamond-shaped gem which is the Element of Generosity. In between the the Element of Generosity and the Element of Honesty is a necklace with a pink butterfly-shaped gem which is the Element of Kindness. Sophia pulled her gem from her pocket and noticed that it is glowing a faint yellow light. She then noticed the six Elements starting to glow, as well. Suddenly, the six Elements fired each a colorful beam to the gem Sophia was holding. When the beams hit the gem, the gem's glow starts to become intense. After a few seconds, the light from her gem becomes brighter and larger as it engulfs Sophia along with the rest of the library's interior, causing her to shield her eyes. The light was so bright that it can be seen by the ponies who live in Ponyville, especially Toby, Twilight, Spike, their friends, and the chimera.

When the light died down, the chimera took the advantage and swiped Toby with its front left paw, causing Toby to crash onto the roof of a nearby house.

"Toby!" Twilight and Spike cried.

As the chimera approached Toby, it starts to breath another stream of fire at him. Toby could do nothing else but shield his eyes and wait for his impending doom to arrive. But when the fire was about an inch away to Toby, a stream of multicolored flowers interfered with the fire blast and surprisingly, they didn't even burn. This surprised Toby and the onlookers who are watching from either the windows or the doorway.

"Hey, buster! Why don't you fight someone else?!" a voice called. Toby turned to that voice and saw it was... Sophia.

It was Sophia with a whole new look. Her hair is now let-down with some tresses tied in a small ponytail using a green and white hair tie and the bangs secured on eithr side of her face with gold barrettes. Her outfit now consists of a green robe with a black and white collar with gem ornaments on either side, gold, red, and dark blue details around the robe, and black boots.

Conjuring up her own butterfly wings (green in color), she flew towards the chimera and continued firing flowers at it, causing the chimera to recoil in pain. Sophia looked at Toby and helped him get up. Then, Sophia continued firing flowers at the chimera's lion head as Toby flew to the chimera and punch it at the goat's head with his enlarged hands. The chimera then blew another fire stream at Toby but Sophia conjured a wall of vines at the chimera but the fire was massive it broke through the wall and cause Sophia to recoil, tip off her flower and fall to the ground. Toby then punched the chimera very hard. While on the ground, Sophia could only watch her friend fight the three-headed monster.

 _'If Toby keeps on doing this, he'll be finished. But I have faith in him so I'll give him more time,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Eventually, Sophia concentrated and her body starts to glow a bright yellow aura. She then fired a yellow blast made of pure energy surrounded by spiraling two blue smaller blasts at the chimera, weakening it. This gave Toby the chance to fire his blue energy blast at the chimera, causing it to scream in pain and disappear in a burst of flames. After the chimera was defeated, Toby panted heavily before collapsing, only to be caught by Sophia in her arms.

"Toby, are you okay?" Sophia asked, frantically. She then heard the ponies cheering and stomping their hooves in excitement and smiled that Toby is not the only one who saved the town but also her.

"Sophia! That was amazing!" Toby said to her in an excited tone.

"What happened, sport?!" Applejack asked.

"It's Sophia! She helped me defeat the chimera! She can even created an energy beam!" Toby said.

"Well, she _is_ your first friend, Toby. She has made the wise decision to help you defeat that chimera," Twilight said.

"Indeed she has," a voice from behind said. Everypony turned and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking towards them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight and Toby exclaimed surprised.

Everypony, especially Sophia, bowed at the sight the two royal figures. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia look at Sophia and approached her.

"So, _this_ is the girl who found the locket and was brought here," Princess Celestia said.

"Yeah," Twilight said.

"I also realized that she, in fact, represents the hidden Element of Harmony," Princess Celestia said, referring to the bracelet Sophia was wearing.

"Wait, you knew she is the hidden Element of Harmony?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. My sister and I are the only ones who knew about it," Princess Luna stated, "Right after the six Elements of Harmony were found, only one remained undiscovered and that's the hidden element. It still remained a blur... until now,"

"But what about the pretty dress she's wearing?" Rarity asked.

"And the flower she was sitting on?" Fluttershy question.

"Plus the stream of flowers she fired at the chimera. Oh man that was so cool," Spike added.

"For some reason, it appears that this girl was given magical powers by the gem when she arrived here. And when her gem came across the six Elements of Harmony, her powers become stronger and it also gave her a new look. But unlike you Toby, her powers doesn't have any harmful side effects on her," Celestia stated.

"I understand. But first, let's celebrate our outrageous victory at Twilight's library" Toby said. Everyone then headed to Golden Oaks Library to celebrate with happiness marked on their faces. Unknown to any of them, a small butterfly then began to follow them.

* * *

Later, Toby, Sophia, Spike, the Mane Six, and the two princesses are celebrating the night away in Golden Oaks Library. There was food, music, streamers, and a banner that says "Welcome to Ponyville and Thank You for Defeating that Chimera, Sophia".

"Wow, Sophia! You were like 'Don't worry, Toby. I'll protect you' and then you were like 'AAAHHHH' and then... and then..." Pinkie chimed before she started hyperventilating.

"Can anyone please explain it to me in a calmer way?" Sophia asked the others.

"When you got yourself in between Toby and the chimera, you created a wall of vines to block out the chimera's fire," Spike stated.

"Also, you conjured up a yellow energy beam with two blue smaller beams spiraling around it at the chimera," Applejack added.

"Well I think that was the - ," Sophia said before Princess Celestia interrupted her.

"- wisest thing you have ever done," Princess Celestia continued Sophia's sentence.

"Wait, wisest thing I've ever done?" Sophia echoed the last words Celestia said.

"Yes. You decided to help Toby because you knew he wouldn't defeat the chimera all alone. And that's what made you represent the hidden Element of Harmony: Wisdom," Princess Celestia said.

"Oh. Now I understand. Thank you, your Highness," Sophia bowed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the badlands of Equestria, Tirek is watching the whole thing from his viewing globe.

"I see you found the hidden element there, girl. But you haven't seen the last of me," Tirek said before cackling maniacally as usual.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sophia's battle outfit and hairstyle is similar to those of Fickle Flower Phileine from Brave Frontier.**


	10. Fashion Victims

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 10: Fashion Victims**

* * *

 **Recap:** Last time, Sophia was invited to Ponyville and she realized that Toby has been hailed as a hero ever since his disappearance from Earth last year. She was also allowed to stay at Toby's tree house for the time being. The next day, while eating breakfast, Toby, Sophia, Twilight, and Spike took sight of a chimera rampaging through town. Sophia wanted to help Toby fight the monster but he insisted her on staying behind since he doesn't want her to get hurt, much to her chagrin. As she stormed inside the library, she noticed the six Elements of Harmony and realized that the gem she found yesterday was the long lost seventh Element: Courage. With her newly discovered powers as well as a new look, she was able to defeat the chimera. However, the battle with the monster was just the beginning for her...

* * *

Toby and Sophia stood perfectly still in the middle of Twilight's library, their eyes glued on a large box with large square, circle and triangular shaped holes in it. Next to the box were a triangle, square and circle shaped blocks and standing near them were Twilight and Spike themselves.

Toby and Sophia looked at the puzzle nervously, sweat dripped from their faces while Spike looked absolutely confident in them.

"Come on, Toby and Sophia, you can do it!" he told his human friends.

Toby and Sophia turned to Twilight for encouragement.

"It'll be ok," she assured him "Just remember what we practiced,"

Toby sighed "Ok, here goes,"

Toby did his usual hand signs and his palms began to glow with a light blue aura. Sophia did the same thing Toby did but her palms glow a yellow aura. The square shaped box then began to levitate, Toby and Sophia carefully maneuvered the square shaped block to the square shaped hole and struggled as they tried to gently place it in.

"That's it you two, you got this!" Spike told him.

"Just two more pieces…" Twilight Sparkle urged him.

Toby and Sophia then began to move the circle shaped blocked and gently placed it in its hole.

"Yes!" Toby exclaimed.

"Alright, just one more!" Spike declared.

Toby then began to levitate the triangle shaped block upwards.

"Come on, come on…" Spike chanted.

"Almost... there," Sophia said slowly.

Toby and Sophia attempted to move the triangle shaped block to its hole but then Toby suddenly got a throbbing headache. He cried out in pain.

"Toby? Are you ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked him concerned.

The triangle shaped block then begins to shake and rattle in mid air, as if it were in the middle of an earthquake.

"Uh oh…" Spike said slowly.

"It's too much…" Toby said in a strained tone "Can't… control it…"

The block shook so much that suddenly it went flying into the ceiling then started bouncing off the walls of the tree.

"Down!" The unicorn cried.

Everypony ducked under something as the triangle shaped block continued to bounce all around them. Just then somepony opened the front door, it was Rarity.

"Good morning…" Rarity started, she screamed before she could finish as the triangle suddenly embedded itself in the door near her.

"Oh my… you sure know how to make somepony feel welcome, don't you Tobias and Sophia?" Rarity remarked.

Toby groaned as he got out from his hiding spot. "How'd you know _we_ did that? "

"You _really_ expect me to believe that _Twilight_ was the one who accidentally sent a triangle flying all over the room and nearly chop somepony's head off?" Rarity asked him with a raise eyebrow.

Sophia looked around "Good point…" she agreed.

Toby then noticed a tear below his left armpit "Aw, man!"

"What?" Spike asked.

"That triangle ripped my shirt…" Toby moaned.

"Is that bad?" Twilight Sparkle inquired.

"Yes! This is the only one I brought to this world!" Toby proclaimed, "Or haven't you noticed the fact that I've been wearing the exact same outfit, since I got here?"

"Another good point!" Spike added.

Rarity gasped sharply. "This is only shirt you brought!?" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah… didn't I just say that?" Toby questioned.

"Oh this will not do! This will simply NOT do at all!" Rarity stated. "We can't have you walking around town with that gaping hole in your shirt! It's an undignified spit in the face of fashion!"

"Ain't that the truth…" Toby muttered.

"We must go to my boutique at once and make you some more outfits!" Rarity declared.

Toby then started to get nervous. "Uh… I don't think that's necessary, I mean I don't like this hole either but…"

"It's officially out of your control darling!" Rarity said. "Besides, doing this will give me more ideas of clothes to design,"

A light blue aura appeared around Toby as he is suddenly lifted upwards.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Come along darling, we have much work to do," Rarity told him as she made her way out the door while magically dragging a reluctant Toby away. He pressed his fingers against the floor and only left fresh claw marks on the wood as Rarity continued to drag him.

"No, no, no! HELP ME!" Toby shouted to Twilight and Spike desperately he and Rarity left the library. Sophia, Twilight, and Spike exchange stunned glances. Sophia looked at her own clothes and noticed a small tear on jacket's sleeve and another on her skirt.

"I need new clothes, too," she said, "Rarity, wait for me!" Sophia shouted before running up to her.

* * *

Toby and Sophia soon wound up inside Rarity's boutique. They looked around the clean room in awe. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form mannequins shaped like, unsurprisingly, ponies and had a fancy vibe to it.

Toby whistled. "This place sure is… posh," he remarked.

"Why thank you," Rarity said as she magically used a pair of scissors to cut a piece of fabric.

"By the way Tobias and Sophia, I am _so_ glad you agreed to let me make you two some new clothes!" Rarity stated.

"I never agreed to _anything_!" Toby protested but his cries fell on deaf ears as Rarity continued to prepare.

"Now, first I want to do some measurements so I can make your new clothes," Rarity told him.

"Uh… Rare? Are you sure about this?" Sophia asked the unicorn.

"But of course! You two just look ridiculous wearing the same clothes all over again and to be quite honest, a bit smelly," she said making Sophia give her a stink-eye and Toby's eyebrow twitch with a look of annoyance.

"But not to worry, for Rarity is on the case!" Rarity declared.

"Ok then…" Toby said nervously.

Rarity approached Sophia first and asked her, "So, Sophia, what kind of clothes would you like?"

"Well, I like clothes that suit my persona: girly-girl and bright colors. Plus, they'd go perfect with my necklace," Sophia answered, gesturing to her butterfly necklace in the end.

"Oh, I know just the thing you'd like!" Rarity said before she levitated some measuring tape. Sophia had her arms raised while she said her height, shoe number, and the measurements for her chest, waist, and hips. After measuring, Rarity wrote them down in a book and she looked back and forth to make sure her work is spot on.

For several minutes, Rarity was making Sophia's new clothes while Sophia could only do nothing but wait. When Rarity was down, she showed what she had made. It consists of a cute dress that is striped black and white on the right side and white with black, red, and gold polka dots on the left and slip-on shoes that have the same pattern as the right side of the dress.

"Wow, Rarity, the dress and the shoes are amazing!" Sophia said, giddily.

"Go ahead. Try it on," Rarity insisted.

All happy, Sophia raced to another side of the boutique to change her clothes. When she was done, she now looks more beautiful than before. Her hair is now completely let down, she is still wearing her hairband. Toby couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

"You really outdid yourself, Rarity," she said.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sophia," Rarity replied.

Rarity walked up to Toby next, she inspected him by walking around him, she looked up to his face.

"Oh my, you really need a trim for your hair Tobias," she said, almost demanding.

Toby stuttered. "W-w-wait! you said y-you just wanted to measure my clothes!"

Rarity shook her head. "Darling, Your hair is simply a _mess_ , it's badly cut and your hair is greasy. Whoever cut your hair anyway?"

He rubbed his now shaggy red hair. "Well… my Dad rarely has time to take me to the barber so I cut it myself," he replied "I still do that now, even here,"

The Pony lifted her hoof. "I...I see, I am terribly, terribly sorry about that Tobias, You... you uh… did your best…" she reassured.

Toby waved it off. "It's okay...you...you can… cut my hair if you still want to…" he sighed. This made Rarity's eyes sparkle.

"Yes!" she screamed with joy, her horn glowed which made a stool float over to Toby. she putted it down next to him. "Sit down please dear."

He slowly took his seat while Rarity gathered her materials.

Rarity had her glasses back on, she used her magic and floated the scissors to his hair, the scissors snipped his hair off as they fell to the ground. She was humming a tune whilst cutting.

"And now for the grand finale!" Rarity cried dramatically as she spun Toby around in his chair.

"Whoa!" he cried as he spun around and around. Rarity snipped and snipped away at his hair and then when he finally stopped, his hair was now somewhat shorter and much neater. His eyes roll around for a minute before he managed to shake off his dizziness and look at his hair.

"Holy Guacamole! Awesome job, Rarity!" Toby remarked "You're _way_ better than any barber from _my_ world!"

Rarity smiled. "Why, I am very flattered, thank you very much, my dear,"

When Toby got off of the chair Rarity stepped back to admire her work.

"That is looking much better, now let's measure you so I can make your clothes for the future, you should have a wonderfully colorful shirt. No, No, you need to choose, yes choose your own color," Rarity said.

"Red, white and blue is fine. There the colors of my country," Toby explained "Oh, and If your really gonna make me outfits I'd like them to go with my cap, it's sort of my trademark,"

"As you wish darling," Rarity nodded, she magically levitated the measuring tape again "Now... let's get to measuring you, shall we?"

Toby was lifting his arms, turning and saying his height and shoe number which Rarity found fascinating. She finished her measuring and wrote them down in the book again,

"Are you done yet?" Toby wondered.

"Patience, darling" Rarity told him "An artist must not be rushed,"

"Ok…" Toby said slowly.

"Alright, I believe I have done it!" Rarity declared "Now hold still…"

Rarity magically put a stand in front of him and her as she began to work on getting him into his new outfit. Multiple sounds were heard from behind the stand, especially Toby's shouting.

"D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!" he cried.

When Rarity pushed away the stand Toby was now wearing a whole new outfit. It consisted of a light t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, blue denim jeans, a brown belt and red and white sneakers. Toby looked at himself in the mirror and started to admire his new clothes.

"Holy Guacamole! Not bad!" Toby said impressed.

"Why thank you, darling," Rarity said complimented "I must say it's some of my best work, wouldn't you?"

"No doubt!" Toby nodded. "Plus I'm just amazed how talented you really are, Rare. Not many people in my world are like you, in fact I don't think there's _anypony_ quite like you,"

Rarity smiled. "I am flattered, thank you very much,"

Toby returned the smile, then he and Sophia noticed an unfinished dress behind him.

"What's that?" Sophia asked.

Rarity saw that he was staring at the dress. "Oh that? That's just an old dress I have been meaning to finish but I can't quite decide whether I want the colors to sizzle or… fizzle,"

"We go with sizzle, oh and a few little gems couldn't hurt. Also, just make sure you don't use chocolate brown. That shade should only be used for accents," Toby told her.

"My, my, you certainly know a lot about fashion, Tobias and Sophia," Rarity remarked.

Toby shrugged. "I guess we just have a good eye for color, that's all,"

"Say… do you think you can pick up some supplies for me?" Rarity asked. "I'm about to start a whole new line of Spring dresses and I'd like you to help me with it,"

"Well…" Sophia started to say before Rarity magically levitated a bag of bits in front of them, "Sure! We'd love to, we'll be back in two shakes of a lambs tale!"

Toby bowed, "Madam,"

The two humans sped out of the room. Rarity giggled to herself and went back to work. As she did so, three pairs of evil eyes watched her from the window and chuckled evilly.

* * *

Later, Toby and Sophia were walking back towards Rarity's boutique carrying large amounts of heavy boxes while Spike walked next to them carrying a small amount.

"Hey Spike, thanks again for helping me carry these fabrics to Rarity," Toby told him.

"No sweat Toe and Sophie, couldn't let you do all the heavy lifting," Spike said. "By the way, nice clothes,"

"Thanks, and we actually still are doing all the heavy lifting," Toby pointed out, "I mean literally, we're actually lifting all the heavy stuff here,"

"Hey, baby dragon here," Spike stated. "Besides, your super strong, sue me,"

"That whole 'baby dragon' thing is a total copout, you know that?" Toby asked.

Spike nodded. "The point is, I'm glad to help,"

"Yeah, I knew as soon as I mentioned Rarity you'd come running," Toby said.

"So what? I'm desperate, sue me twice," Spike stated.

"Yeah… on that note, take this from somepony who cares about you; she is _so_ out of your league!" Toby told him bluntly.

"Is not!" Spike protested defensively.

"Is to," Toby stated.

"Is not!" Spike repeated.

"Is to!"

"Is not"

"Is to!"

"Ok, this is getting old!" The human boy said wearily.

"You're telling me!" The dragon nodded. They stopped in the middle of town.

"My point is, Rarity's _way_ too old for you dude," Toby told him.

Spike shrugged. "Ah, age is but a number,"

"Yeah… and although I'm not sure what _her_ age number is I'm pretty sure it's higher than _yours_ ," Toby said.

"Hey, a dragon can dream can't he?" Spike asked.

"Well to protect your heart from breaking into a thousand little pieces I suggest you wake up and find a girl your size AND age," Sophia said.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Spike grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get your hopes up, attempt to ask Rarity out only to get shot down like a zeppelin," Sophia stated, Spike looked at her confused, "Hey, you guys tell me bits and pieces of _your_ lives, I tell you bits and pieces of _mine_ ,"

Spike shrugged. "Fair enough,"

"Just Pinkie promise me that you won't try anything with her that might end up hurting your feelings, ok?" Toby asked him.

Spike sighed "Ok…"

"Thank you," Toby smiled

"But I'm still gonna try by the way," Spike added.

"Aw, how nice to somepony so _undeterred_ by things like… REALITY," Toby said, bluntly.

"Thank you," Spike said, he turned and saw that they were approaching the boutique "Oh, look! We're here!"

As they got close to the door, Rarity stepped through it to greet them, she looked like she had just applied some makeup.

"Hello you three," Rarity said in a slightly flirtatious manner.

Spike's jaw dropped to the ground as he started to drool and his eyes took on the shape of hearts. Even Toby and Sophia had to admit she looked very pretty.

"Wow. You, uh... look... different," Toby said flustered. "Going out somewhere?"

"Oh no, no, not at all," Rarity replied.

"Then… why did you apply makeup to yourself?" Sophia questioned.

"Well why not? Is it a crime to look beautiful every second of the day?" Rarity inquired.

Toby nodded. "Good point. Anyway, sorry it took so long, there were more fabrics than we thought so we asked Spike here to help us carry some of them,"

"Aw, well that's very sweet of you Spikey-wikey," Rarity cooed as she kissed Spike on the cheek affectionately. Spike chuckled to himself, love sick. Toby rolled his eyes while Sophia couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok… where do you want these?" Toby asked.

"Just bring them inside, follow me," Rarity told him before walking back into her boutique.

Toby turned to Spike. "Hey, Spike,"

He then noticed that Spike was still frozen in a state of lovesickness and groaned, annoyed.

"Spike!" he shouted.

"Wha-what!?" Spike cried, startled as he snapped out of his trance.

"Could you hand us those last bits of fabric so I can bring them in?" Toby asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Spike said as he tossed the boxes of fabric he was carrying onto the stack boxes of fabric that Toby and Sophia were already carrying.

"Thanks. Well I better get going, Rarity and we have some work to do and we do not want to keep the lady waiting," Toby said, "See ya around,"

Toby started to walk in.

"Yeah, but I thought we could…" Spike started before Toby closed the door in front of him "Hang out…"

Spike looked through the window and saw Toby, Sophia, and Rarity laughing and taking out various pieces of fabric. His eyes narrowed with jealousy before walking off.

Back in the boutique, Toby, Sophia, and Rarity were laying out the many of the fabrics out in front of them. They stood in front of them, ready to go.

"So… what do you need all these fabrics for anyway?" Toby asked Rarity.

"Oh, for the Grand Galloping Gala of course, darling," Rarity replied

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Sophia echoed confused.

"Oh, it's a marvelous celebration in Canterlot Castle hosted by the Princess herself," Rarity explained.

"So… it's like a big party?" Toby questioned in an interested tone.

"I suppose you to could say that," Rarity said. "Although… the last time me and the girls went to the gala it… may have gone… out of control…"

"What happened?" Toby inquired.

Rarity's mind flashed back to the last time she and the Mane Six went to the Gala and how all their plans were trampled and squached, especially how she learned just how much of a pain Prince Blueblood was, not wanting to relive that horrid moment again, she shook it out of her head.

"You don't want to know… trust me," Rarity assured him.

Toby shrugged. "Ok. Well hopefully this time the gala won't be so… 'chaotic',"

"I _know_ it will, because your coming with us this time," Rarity told him.

"Really?" Toby and Sophia asked, surprised.

"Yes, and I trust you'll be able to keep everypony under control?" Rarity questioned.

Toby nodded. "We'll do our best. Now… all I'll need is a nice suit,"

"And I need the best dress, Rarity," Sophia added

"Well, that's what these fabrics are for after all, plus I need a new dress of my own as well," Rarity stated.

"Sweet! But uh… Sophia and I don't know _how_ to sew… at all," Toby admitted.

"Come now you two were able to master apple bucking with Applejack, I trust you'll be able to master sewing as well," Rarity assured him "Just follow my lead and you'll have a fancy new suit in no time at all!"

"Sure!" Sophia agreed.

"Okey, dokey, then!" Toby chirped.

"Now… shall we get started darling?" Rarity asked with a smile.

Toby held up a pair of scissors and Sophia a ruler and a tailor's chalk, "We shall!" they said.

And with that the three got to work on making themselves some new outfits for themselves. Toby and Sophia followed Rarity's movements and patterns as she cut, sewed and stitched each piece of fabric so well Toby and Sophia thought that she had been doing this for years, and he'd be right.

They each held up a different type of fabric in front of themselves, using their magic and studied it, seeing if it would be the right kind of fabric to use in an outfit. Of course, most of them got the same result;

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no," Rarity said as she inspected several fabrics.

Toby was doing the same thing, "Nah, nah, nah, NO! Oh, heck to the no!" he muttered.

Sophia also did the same thing, "Meh, nah, no, tsk, not really. Heavens no!" she said.

When they finally picked some fabrics that they _did_ like they both went to different parts of the room to try them on.

Rarity put on a magenta dress. "Good," she said.

Toby put on a sweater vest and khakis. "Too preppy," he said.

Sophia put on a white dress with a blue sash around the waist. "Too simple," she said.

Rarity put on an amethyst dress next. "Better!" she nodded.

Toby put on a black and white suit with a black tie. "Trying too hard," he stated.

Sophia put on a Spanish flamenco dress with the colors of green, black, and yellow. "Good but a little bit too spicy," she stated.

The third dress Rarity put on had a reddish-violet color along with a few sparkles. "Dazzling!" she exclaimed.

The third outfit that Toby put on next looked something like some slacker would wear, it made him frown. "Not trying hard enough!" he grumbled.

The third dress Sophia tried on is ankle-length has the top half being red with gold details as well as off-the-shoulder sleeves, a matching red overskirt on the white main skirt. It also comes with white 1 inch heels. "This dress is the one just right for me!" she exclaimed.

The final outfit Rarity put on was colored royal purple, had sparkles, a few small diamonds as well as a few ribbons, Rarity's eyes lit up. "Perfect!" she declared.

Toby tried on five more outfits at once and were each very similar to the looks of his friends "Too Rainbow. Too Twilight. Too Applejack. Too Fluttershy. Too Pinkie, but surprisingly very comfortable," he admitted.

Eventually, he settled with an outfit that consisted of a red jacket over a white undershirt, a blue bowtie, dark blue trousers and ruby red dress shoes. Toby smiled satisfied. "Now that's more like it!" he said.

They stepped out of their dressing rooms to show off their outfits and they looked very impressed with each other.

"Well, I must say, we look awesome!" Toby remarked.

"Indeed, and you look handsome in that suit, Toby," Sophia told him.

"And I must say, you look ravishing in that dress, Sophia," Rarity complimented.

"As do you my lady, as do you," Toby nodded. "Just… don't tell Spike I said that…"

"Why not pray tell?" Rarity asked.

"Uh… you might not know this but… Spike has a _huge_ crush on you," Toby told her.

"Oh, believe me, darling, I know," Rarity assured him.

"How… never mind, it actually doesn't surprise me, I mean everypony else knows and he's pretty much oblivious to that fact," Toby stated. "Also, don't tell him I told you about it, he'd _kill_ me,"

"Do not fret, darling, I shall not utter a word," Rarity nodded.

"Oh and one more thing," Toby added.

"And what is that, Tobias?" Rarity asked.

Toby looked at her seriously. "Please don't hurt my friend,"

Rarity met his serious look and looked at him sincerely. "Darling, that is the absolute _last_ thing I would _ever_ do to poor little Spikey-wikey,"

"Thank you," Toby said. "Oh and here's a bit, a little thanks for helping us learn how to sew,"

Toby and Sophia flipped two bits over to her, which she caught with her magic, Rarity immediately recognized. "But… these bits I gave you earlier,"

Toby nodded. "I know, we're just being generous,"

Rarity smiled at Toby, touched.

"Well, we better go, we thought I'd hang out with Spike later today," Sophia told her before she snapped her fingers and she changed into her regular outfit. Toby spun around like a mini tornado, when he stopped he was back in his usual outfit.

Toby gave her a two fingered wave. "See ya!"

Toby and Sophia zoomed out the door, Rarity opened her mouth to say something but closed it and shook her head with a smile. As she trotted away to do some more sewing, the pairs of evil eyes from earlier look in through the window and managed to open it. A dog like shadow stretched out across the room.

"Shh! She's right in here! Smash and grab!" The dog like figure said in an whispering tone. Two more dog like figures popped up and laughed evilly.

* * *

Somewhere else in town, Spike was stomping through the streets with a look on his face that was a mixture of jealousy, annoyance and anger. Toby and Sophia zoomed up to him, oblivious to his friend's anger.

"Yo, bro!" Toby smiled as he and Sophia held up their hands, Spike just walked past them without a word.

Toby turned to him. "Hey, don't leave us hanging,"

"If only," Spike muttered under his breath.

Toby ran up to him. "You ticked or something?"

"Like _you_ care," Spike said angrily.

"I do! You're my friend! Now tell me what's wrong," Toby said to him.

Spike spun around to face him. "Alright fine, but first let me ask you something,"

"Shoot," Toby said.

"What's your _deal?"_ Spike demanded.

Toby looked very confused. "What do you mean 'deal'?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Toby!" Spike told the human.

"Whose playing?" Toby asked even more confused.

"Did you or did you not hang with Rarity for more than an hour and make _dresses_ with her?" Spike asked him.

"Yeah, so?" Toby replied.

"Boy, you are a _piece of work_ ," Spike said folding his little arms.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Toby questioned.

"You like Rarity too, don't you!?" Spike demanded angrily, which attracted a few ponies attention.

"What!? NO!" Toby protested. "Why would think that?"

"The way you guys talk to each other, how you have so much in common, you're trying to _steal_ from me, aren't you?" Spike questioned even further.

"Spike, relax, I'm not interested in Rarity. We're just friends and she's just like a sister to me just like all the others," Toby assured him. "And by the way, how can I _steal_ her from you? She's not your either, no matter how much you want her to be. I'm sorry if that makes me look like a jerk, but it's the truth!"

"We'll keep your _truth_ to yourself!" Spike shouted before he started to storm off.

"Spike, hold up!" Toby called out as he and Sophia chased after him.

Meanwhile, back at Rarity's boutique, Rarity herself was just putting her new dress on a pony shaped manikin, she admired it for a minute before suddenly much to her shock, a dog like creature jumped over the manikin and landed in front of her..

"Surprise, whiny pony!" The creature spoke with a high raspy voice. It stood tall about a foot taller than Rarity, was near Toby's height and it had charcoal gray fur, lime green squinted eyes, ridiculously large paws with black and dirty claws, large forearms which joined to small upper arms, a small tail. His face and ears were thoseof a bat, and he wore a red vest like top with pockets on each side, and a black collar with diamonds encrusted into oddly considering his menacing appearance. Finally he had a pink nose. His name is Rover.

Rarity screamed. "Oh no, not _you_ again!"

"That's right, and you're not going anywhere until you help us get our gems!" Rover told her as he approached her threateningly.

Rarity backed up ."Please! I'd much rather bathe in dirty mud than help _you._ Now if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from in front of me, then I won't have to become violent," Flicking her mane.

"Well, isn't that brave of you pony. But I don't think you will be going anywhere any time soon," Rover told her. "Isn't that right Fido? Spot?

Suddenly two more dogs appeared. The first was a big dog who stood taller than the first one quickly grabbed onto Rarity. He had all pale grey fur with the same ridiculously large paws and also arms, deep grey claws, and he hunched over as he stood. He wore a charcoal vest with pockets on each side as well and a larger black collar encrusted with diamonds. He had sun yellow eyes, black nose, and had a head and face like that of a gargoyle. His name is Fido

The smallest of the three had pale brown fur, also large paws with shorter arms, and small black claws. He wore a light grey vest the same as the other two with a pocket on each side, and also a black collar with diamonds embedded in it. He had pale yellow eyes, a black nose, and his face resembled a bulldog. His name is Spot. He also grabbed Rarity.

Rarity gasped. "Release me at once you ruffians!"

Rover approached Rarity evilly while rubbing his paws together evilly.

Elsewhere, Toby was still trying to talk some sense into Spike who seemed determined not to listen to a word Toby said.

"I don't get it bro, so me and Rarity have a lot in common, what's the big deal?" Toby asked him.

"I don't need to explain myself to _you_ pony girl stealer!" Spike stated angrily as he turned to face him. As they continued to argue, they started to gather a crowd around them.

Toby folded his arms and frowned. "You wanna start something? Is that it? Is that what this is about?"

Toby enlarged his fists while Spike growled. Sophia could only watch them helplessly. The crowd began to chant 'Fight!' over and over until a loud scream catches their attention.

"What was _that_?" Sophia asked.

"It sounded like one of the girls!" Spike realized.

"Well it's not Rainbow, she's not a screamer… not Pinkie Pie, the scream doesn't sound that goofy," Toby mused. "It sounds more like…"

A minute or two passed before it finally dawned on the girl and the two boys.

"RARITY!" The three of them cried.

They zoomed over to Rarity's boutique as fast they could, hoping to save their friend.

* * *

Sophia, Toby, and Spike ran as fast as little legs could carry them, zooming past multiple buildings and several of the townsfolk until they finally arrived at the Carousel Boutique where much to their shock they saw the Diamond Dogs with Rarity tied up, gagged and thrown over Fido's shoulder. Spike recognized them.

"You guys again?" Spike asked.

"It's the dragon!" Spot exclaimed.

"Friends of yours?" Toby asked.

"Who are they?" Sophia asked.

"They call themselves the diamond dogs, they were after Rarity once before!" Spike told him.

"That's right little dragon, now it's payback time!" Rover stated.

"I don't think so garbage breath!" Toby said as he charged towards Rover at full throttle, but Fido managed to back hand him and send him flying into Spike and Sophia. All three of them across the ground. Rarity cried out to the boys, but her screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"Are you sure we should take _her_ again?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle her constant blabbering and complaining," Fido added.

"Doesn't matter, if she can't speak, she can't whine and if she _does_ try to escape we'll just hurt _these_ two some more just to get her to shut up," Rover told them.

This made Rarity give scream out of a muffled scream of fear and panic. She struggles to free herself from Fido's grip but to no avail.

"Come on, let's go," Rover told them.

All three of them began to dig a long tunnel underground, dragging Rarity down with them. Rarity manages to move the gag a little further away from her mouth and screamed out to the hurt boys.

"HELP!" Rarity cried out before being dragged down.

After regaining consciousness, Toby, Sophia, and Spike ran over to the edge of the hole and looked straight down.

"Rarity… NOOOOO!" Spike screamed towards the sky, which hurt Toby's ears quite a bit.

"MUST you?" Toby asked him annoyed.

"What do you expect? I'm in shock here," Spike pointed out.

"Where the heck did they go?" Sophia wondered.

"Probably down to their mining tunnels so Rarity can find more gems for them like before," Spike replied.

"Aw man… Now I don't mind getting dirty every now and then but I know for a fact that Rarity won't even _touch_ mud unless it's imported!" Toby stated.

Spike turned to him angrily. "This is all _your_ fault!"

" _How_ is this _my_ fault?" Toby exclaimed.

"I don't know… it just is!" Spike stated bluntly.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry alright?" Toby asked "I know you've been feeling jealous and left out ever since me and Rarity bonded over our love of fashion but believe me when I say that the only feelings I have for her are merely platonic just like the others,"

Spike sighed. "I know… and I'm sorry I acted like a jealous jerk… it's just so frustration how your able to hang out with her so well and you feel so at ease around her,"

"That's because he _doesn't_ have romantic feelings for her, _you do_ ," Sophia said. "And he's sorry if some the words he said to you earlier hurt your feelings… it's mainly because… well… you know that thing that prevents you from saying certain stuff?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… I don't _have_ that…" Toby admitted. "Plus, I'm still new to having friends so I'm not that sure what I'm supposed to say to friends due to the fact that I've never had some before you guys…"

Spike smirked. "So this is out guilt off huh? I say _I_ messed up and _you_ say you messed up more… Look Toe, we've both made big mistakes but we have to get over ourselves, forget this whole fight and get the job done

Toby nodded. "Oh yeah. Ok, now listen up, you and I are gonna have to put our differences aside,"

"To save Rarity," Spike finished. "And from here on out I got you back bro, just promise me you got mine to,"

"You have my word," Toby promised. "So soldier, are you ready for a rescue mission of epic proportions?"

Spike saluted. "Yes, sir! Let's do it! Now commencing Operation: Save Rarity!"

Toby smiled. "Let's go,"

The two humans and dragon stood in front of the hole, then they jumped down the hole and into the darkness, to save their friend.

* * *

Deep beneath the town and in the mining lair of the Diamond Dogs, Rarity already had a tight harness attached to her which in turn, was attached to a rolling and empty crate. She also had a gag in her mouth that prevented her from speaking.

The Diamond Dogs were all standing nearby, watching her vigilantly and evilly. Rover held up a whip.

"Alright pony, get to work and find our gems!" Rover ordered "Hee-yah!"

Rover smacked her with the whip which made her jump and start to move across the area, her horn glowing as she searched all over for gems.

Spot snickered evilly. "This is brilliant! Now that the whiny and prissy pony can't speak she can't annoy our ears off!"

"Yeah, and she'll get more work done!" Fido added.

"Exactly! And so long as nothing and nobody else tries to save her we'll be up to our armpits in gems!" Rover declared. All three of them moaned happily and licked her lips hungrily.

Spot then remembered something "But uh… what about the dragon and those… creatures?"

"The ones they call 'Toby Morrison' and 'Sophia Lawrence'?" Rover asked.

Fido nodded. "Uh-huh, that's them!"

Rover waved a paw, uninterested. "Please! They're no threat to us! Besides, neither of those three fools are dumb enough to come down here!"

As they were speaking, Toby Morrison, Sophia Lawrence and Spike themselves had just dropped into the long and dark tunnels after jumping down the large hole in the ground. When they landed all they could see was pitch blackness and nothing else.

"Man it's dark, I can't see a darn thing!" Toby remarked.

"Don't panic, everyone," Sophia stated.

Spike screamed. "Ah! Something's got my arm!"

"That was me! Sorry!" Toby hissed. "Hey… hey I think I found a wooden branch on the ground,"

"Why would there be a branch in an underground cave?" Spike questioned.

"Who knows, who cares? Just light it," Sophia told him.

Spike breathed out from green fire which lit the tip of the branch that Toby was holding, lighting up the area they were standing in.

"Much better!" Toby stated. "Now come on, Rarity may not have much time!"

Toby walked ahead, Spike and Sophia followed him.

"Uh… Toe? Shouldn't we have gone and got Twilight and the others for help?" Spike asked.

"There was no time, besides like I said Rarity may not have much time and I don't want to waste it running back in forth," Toby explained "Plus… they might have sealed up the hole by the time we got back,"

"Good point," Spike nodded. "But uh… how do we find her?"

"Well how'd you find her last time?" Sophia asked.

"Well… Twilight mimicked Rarity's gem finding spell and it lead us to the place with the most gems and sure enough… there she was," Spike replied "Hey! Maybe _you two_ can mimic her spell as well!"

"Haven't you been paying attention? We've only learned a few spells and that gem finding one isn't one of them," Toby told him.

"Well… what about the teleportation spell?" Spike suggested.

"We've only been able to teleport ourselves and only along sightlines. Which makes escaping out of a windowless, underground tunnel _somewhat difficult,_ " Toby pointed out in a deadpan and blunt tone.

Spike's face fell. "Right…"

"But don't worry, I don't think finding her will be that hard," Sophia assured him.

"How do you know?" Spike inquired.

"Well first those tracks on the ground are still fresh," Sophia said gesturing to the paw and hoof marks on the ground in front of them "Plus… listen,"

Spike listened closely and intensely until finally he heard a whipping sound, followed by a muffled cry.

"Rarity!" Spike cried, he quickly ran off down a tunnel to save his crush.

"Wait up!" Toby called out as he followed him.

Spike ran and ran till he saw a large metal door in front of him. He pulled on the handle but quickly found out it was locked. He then backed up and increased his speed as he decided to charge into it. But before he could Toby and Sophia grabbed him and hid him and themselves behind a large rock.

"Are you _crazy_?" Toby asked him "Do you want every Diamond Dog in this entire maze to know that we are here?!"

"Ok, fine, what's _your_ brilliant idea then?" Spike questioned.

Toby stepped out from behind the boulder. "Watch and learn,"

Toby walked up to the door, pressed his back against the stone wall next to the door and knocked on it. One of the Diamond Dog's guards opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

Toby then slammed the door shut right in the dog's face, a few crashing noises were heard before Toby opens the now unlocked door, looked out it and saw that the guard dog was slammed against another rocky wall, unconscious.

He turned to Spike and gestured to the door. "After you,"

Spike walked right through the door. "Thank you!"

Toby and Sophia followed him. "Ok, so far, so good," the latter said.

"Yeah, Rarity's gotta be close," Spike stated.

"Definitely, and those Diamond Dogs are probably gonna be there too…" Toby mused "Taking all three of them by myself is gonna be tricky…"

Toby thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "Say… how hard are your scales?"

"Uh… pretty hard, Rarity once used me as a pin cushion and I didn't feel a thing," Spike admitted.

Sophia shrugged. "Good enough for us,"

Spike looked at him confused. "Why?"

"You'll find out," Toby smirked.

They walked further and further down the tunnel till they reached another metal door where behind it, the whipping and crying was the loudest.

"Rarity! She's gotta be behind there!" Spike said, he looked through the small hole in the door and saw the Diamond Dogs whipping a now crying Rarity. "They're hurting her! What are we gonna do Toe?"

"We'll use your head," Toby said simply.

A few seconds later Toby and Sophia were charging towards the door holding Spike's tiny body like a battering ram.

"But I don't want to use my head!" Spike screamed as Toby and Sophia continued to charge towards the door, preparing to knock it down, get inside and save Rarity from the horrendous Diamond Dogs.

On the other side of the room, the giant crate Rarity was dragging around was now filled up with gems. So much of them that the Diamond Dogs struggled to contain their excitement.

Spot giggled. "Yes! Soon we will have more gems than ever before!"

"Excellent! Then after this area we'll move on to the next and the next… till all the gems in Equestria belong to the…" Rover started to say but before he could finish, there was a loud 'thud' against the door, catching everypony's attention. The metal door fell off its hinges and hit the ground hard.

Toby stepped through the dust still holding Spike like a battering ram, whose eyes were rolling around and around, dizzy.

"Knock, knock," he said.

"You!" Rover cried.

"You remember… I'm _touched_ ," Sophia said sarcastically. "Now do yourselves a big favor and let our friend go… or else,"

"Or else _what_ human?" Fido asked with a smirk.

Toby smirked back. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Ready Spike?"

Spike gave him a thumbs up and positioned himself like a weapon as Toby and Sophia charged towards the Diamond Dogs. Before the three dogs could react Toby and Sophia whacked all three of them using Spike like a mace, swinging him widely and impressively.

Fido then recovered and loomed over the two humans, who threw Spike over them. Spike then used his tail like a jack hammer and began hammering away on Fido's tail. He cried out in pain before Toby gave him an uppercut upside the jaw while Sophia kicked him in the stomach. Spike bent down as Fido tripped over him and hit the ground hard.

Spot charged towards Toby like a rabid dog but all Toby had to do to stop him was put his right palm on his head, hold him back and let him swing away.

"Don't worry boss! I'm wearing him down!" Spot assured Rover.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Toby said sarcastically before releasing Spot and allowing Spike and Sophia to blow back Spot with a gust of green flame and a beam made of energy and flowers. Spot hit the wall hard.

"Uh-oh!" Rover squeaked as the two boys and girl faced him. Toby cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Rover quickly regained his composure "Alright you two vermin, you may have held off my brethren, but how will you fair against _me_?"

As Rover growled, foam began to pour from the corners of his mouth. Toby simply smiled a small smile.

"Simple. We don't need to," Toby told him "Ready Spike?"

Spike ran over the left side of the mining area "Ready!" he said.

Toby ran over to the other wall, Rover looked confused, as did Rarity.

"Heads up, flea bag," Toby said before he and Sophia pounding on the right wall, then Spike pounded on the other wall. The entire area shook like an earthquake, the stalagmites above them shook before falling down and imbedding themselves all around Rover, as if he were trapped inside a make shift cage. Rover could hardly believe what had just occurred.

"Yes!" Spike cheered. "We did it! We stopped them all!"

Toby smiled proudly. "And _that_ is what we humans like to call… bringing down the house!" he said before bowing.

After knocking an angry Rover out cold with one punch, Toby then turned his attention to Rarity, he quickly unhitched the harness and removed the gag from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"Rarity, you ok?" Toby asked concerned.

"I… I think so," Rarity said.

Spike quickly hugged. "Rarity! Your safe!"

"Yes, yes I am. Thanks to you three," Rarity smiled, both Spike ,Sophia, and Toby smiled back, complimented.

"But you must tell me how you were able to find me so fast," Rarity stated. "The last time these mongrels caught me it took Spike and the girls like… forever!"

"Well after we patched things up we jumped in after you and as for how we found you well…" Spike started.

"Spike managed to find their tracks AND your cries of distress," Toby finished.

"Really?" Rarity asked surprised.

"Really?" Spike echoed a bit confused.

"Yep, it was _his_ plan to rescue you all along, he planned the WHOLE THING. We were just the uh… tag-along characters," Sophia admitted.

"He did?" Rarity said impressed.

"I did?" Spike repeated, even more confused, Toby nudged him and Spike then got what he was trying to do "I mean uh… yes, yes I did, and I'm really glad you're ok Rarity,"

Rarity bent down to Spike's height level, staring into his soul with love. "Oh Spike, you may have scared me a little but I cannot be angry at you for rescuing me. Thank you so much my dear Spikey-wikey," she said before leaning forward and planting a kiss on the baby dragons cheek.

Spike's entire body went stiff from Rarity's kiss. He blushed like a red tomato. "A-A-Any time R-Rarity," He stuttered.

Toby rolled his eyes in amusement and nudged his friend playfully. "Smooth moves, buddy,"

"Nice one, Spike," Sophia replied.

"Well, now that _that_ fiasco is over I suppose we ought to bring all these gems with us as well," Rarity stated "After all I _did_ find them all by myself, of course,"

"Yeah, against your will I might add," Toby reminded.

"Details, details," Rarity said "Now hold on while I get ready to carry this back up to the surface,"

"Oh, no, no, no! _We'll_ carry it back up to two should go on ahead," Toby told them. "We'll be right behind you, although it'll be _far_ behind you and it will take me a _long_ time to catch up. So you two will be stuck together, _alone_ , for a _long time._ "

Spike and Rarity looked at each other and blushed brightly.

Rarity didn't take her eyes away from Spike's, she smiled. "So… Spike, want to come with me back to my boutique for some… tea?" she asks sweetly, making Spike's heart flutter.

"YES!" Spike exclaimed loudly before regaining his composure "I mean… sure, why not? Let's go!"

Spike and Rarity walked off ahead. Spike looked back towards Toby with a wide grin, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile as a response. As they exited, Toby grabbed the cart before a thought popped into his head.

"Hmm… I wonder what _their_ kids will look like?" he wondered, he thought for a moment before shuddering, "Man that breaks so many laws of nature! But hey, love is love as I'm told although I'm still _never_ having kids,"

"Me too," Sophia agreed.

Toby and Sophia then began to pull the cart out of the mine and followed the dragon and the pony close yet far behind with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sophia's new outfit is inspired by the outfit worn by the LinQ Lady members in the Supreme music video. I wanted Sophia to have a part in this chapter so I changed the speaker of some lines.**


	11. Royalty in the House

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 11: Royalty in the House**

* * *

It was another seemingly peaceful day in Equestria. Unfortunately the day just wasn't going so good for Toby, Sophia, and their friends.

"Well, ain't this another fine mess you've gotten all us into Toby," Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"How was _I_ suppose to know something like this would happen?" Toby protested.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you've freaks like these things like… _two dozen times!?"_ Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Toby looked closely at their situation and saw that she had a point. There all eight of them were, stuck half way inside a gooey purplish-pink sphere which were all on a large, fat, flabby, rock-skinned creature with red eyes.

"Would you stop yelling Rainbow? We have to find a way to get out of this!" Twilight Sparkle told her.

"Yes, and make it fast, sliming up my mane would be horrible for my complexion!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Fast would be good!" Fluttershy nodded fearfully.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she leapt up and down inside the sphere she was half way in.

"Whee! This is fun!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Uh… Pinkie Pie? I don't these things are suppose to be for fun," Spike informed her.

"He's right, and I'm thinking if we stay in these things any longer we'll get digested!" Sophia realized, she then spotted a giant boulder. "So…"

Her and Toby's hands lit up with magical energy as they lifted up the boulder and flung it into the cheek of the beast. It cried out in pain and all eight of them popped out of the spheres they were in and landed on the ground. Pinkie whooped as she flew while Toby and Sophia quickly managed to land back on their feet.

They ready themselves as their bodies glowed with blue and yellow auras respectively and Toby's arms both enlarged in size while Sophia transformed into her battle form.

"Alright, here I come fatso!" Toby declared to the creature, which roared in responsive.

Both opponents stared each other down. The only other sign of life was a bit of dust that swirls in the wind.

As they prepared to battle, Lord Tirek himself watched them from his viewing globe. His evil yellow eyes narrow.

"Sic 'em," he told his beast.

The creature obeyed immediately by leaping into the air and let gravity do its thing. Toby's eyes popped as big as dinner plates as his jaw dropped.

"Yipes!" he squeaked.

The beast landed right on top of Toby, creating a massive shock wave that rocked the whole area. Luckily, Sophia managed to get out of its way but Toby wasn't lucky. The creature's pleased look then becomes surprised when it felt movement below it. Groaning was heard as Toby slowly lifted the creature up off of him.

"Heh, dog pile?" he asked with a smirk as he lifted the creature above his head "That _so_ junior varsity!"

Toby throws the creature back and it crashed into the ground near him, their hands charged up with magic.

"Rare! Twi! Ready for the fun part?" The two humans both asked, the two unicorn's stepped forward, ready.

"Oh yeah!" They both cried.

Twilight and Rarity charged up their horns, then all four of their magic aura hit the grass around the beast and caused it to stretch and wrap around the creature's gigantic body before suddenly morphing into thick chains.

"Ok, everypony, get ready," Toby ordered.

Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Spike rolled one of Pinkie Pie's party cannons towards the creature and stuck it in his mouth.

"And…fire!" Toby shouted.

"PARTY TIME!" Pinkie squealed as she pulled the cord on her cannon, the creatures eyes widen as several items were shot into his mouth with such extreme force that it sent the creature flying into the distance with bits of party supplies shooting out of its mouth.

The gang all cheered with joy as they reveled in their victory, but for some reason, back in Tirek's castle, he didn't look at all disappointed, in fact, the look on his face seemed almost… pleased.

"They really think that they've won… wait till they see just how _wrong_ they really are," Lord Tirek said to himself as his yellow eyes glowed, before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of nine were walking through town and towards Twilight's place, still happy over their victory over the monster they recently fought.

"I still can't believe we beat it!" Fluttershy remarked.

"Of course we did, we're awesome!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yeah we are!" Sophia strongly agreed.

"Good teamwork out there guys, I guess that's one less monster to deal with," Toby said.

"And we had enough time to save from mane from getting ruined," Rarity added, Applejack give her an annoyed look.

"What?" The white unicorn asked.

"Toby's right guys, that's one less monster to deal with…" Twilight Sparkle started to say as they approached the door to the library, which she opened with her magic, they all enter "And today, I think I'm one step closer to…"

Before Twilight could finish she and the others all saw something inside the library that made them all gasp. Twilight was so shocked that her jaw dropped and the color was literally drained out of her.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack remarked.

"Oh my!" Sophia exclaimes, surprised.

Every square inch of the library had been trashed. Tables had been overturned, the couch had been chewed-up, nameless liquid was splattered on the floor, garbage and half-eaten food strewn were everywhere as well as shredded books all over the floor and on the shelves.

"Oh, dude…" Spike moaned.

"Holy Guacamole!" Toby exclaimed.

Applejack then noticed that Twilight had not snapped out of her trance like the rest of them did.

"Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi?' she asked as she waved her hoof in front of her.

"Oh my, I do believe that she is in shock!" Rarity remarked.

Toby, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all wandered around and more of the unholy mess they were all standing in.

"There was a party and none us were invited?" Fluttershy suggested.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly.

"A party? More like a _tornado_ ," Rainbow Dash stated.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly.

Toby looked at the couch, it looked like part of it had been bitten off.

"A tornado with _teeth_ ," Toby added.

"WHA..." Pinkie Pie started to say before Toby covered her mouth with an annoyed expression.

Spike picked up a chewed up book covered in slobber and inspects it disgustedly "What _did_ this?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but it's not friendly," Toby said. "But I think I recognize this kind of destruction before…"

"Really?" Rarity asked surprised.

"From where?" Fluttershy added.

"From back home, we saw a mess like this when we were kids and since this looks like the same mess then… _he's back_ ," Sophia said with a serious tone.

"Who?" Spike questioned.

"It's the thing that keeps you up at night, the thing that haunts every dark corner of your mind, the thing that did that was… _The Boogey Man,_ " Toby said in a scary tone, which made Fluttershy whimper. This statement _finally_ snaps Twilight out of her shocked state.

"Toby, just because you say it scary doesn't mean a creature like _that_ exists," Twilight Sparkle told him.

"Oh yeah? Wait till I add a music theme. It was… _The Boogey Man_ ," Toby repeated.

"Dun, dun, dun!" Spike said in a spooky tone which made Fluttershy leap and squeal with fear and jump in Sophia's arms, Toby smiled appreciative.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia herself was looking from the balcony of her castle. Luna approached her from behind.

"Sister, are you alright?" she asked "You seem… troubled,"

"I am, little sister," Princess Celestia "I fear… the creature that we failed to stop has _returned_ ,"

Luna's eyes widen.

"And it's after our newest arrivals, Tobias and Sophia," Princess Celestia said solemnly "I know, I've sensed it's presence,"

"We have to warn them!" Princess Luna declared.

"I couldn't agree with your more Luna," Princess Celestia stated "But if the creature has truly returned to do us harm we will have to do more than just _warn_ him,"

Luna looked at bit confused by her sister's statement.

* * *

At the same time, Toby, Spike and the rest of the Mane Six had just finished cleaning up the recently destroyed library.

"Ok, that's the last of it," Toby said as he placed the final book in the cover.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what _did_ this," Twilight Sparkle reminded him.

"I told you. It's was… _The Boogeyman_ ," Toby said, once again in a spooky tone.

"Toby, there is no such thing as _The Boogeyman_ ," Twilight Sparkle stated annoyed.

"The Boogeyman _is_ real, I know, I saw it! I'm telling you guys that thing is a big pile of disgustingness and it likes destroying things," Sophia insisted, "Besides, what do I have to gain from lying to you guys?"

"They've got a point y'all," Applejack pointed out. "And if Toby and Sophia say's it's real then I believe them,"

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"And I as well!" Rarity added.

"I _hope_ it's not real…" Fluttershy said scared.

"Well, real or not, _we're_ gonna find it! Right everypony?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Hey, we should probably tell the Princess about this, maybe she can help," Spike suggested.

"Good idea, Spike, take a letter," Twilight Sparkle told him.

Spike took out a piece of paper and a quill and prepared to write but before he could, somepony knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Toby walked to the door and opened it, and on the other side, much to everypony else's shock, was the Princesses of the Day and the Night themselves.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

The ponies, Sophia and Spike bowed to her while Toby just smiled at them causally.

"Hey, Princess C! Good to see ya. Hey, rhyme! And you must be Luna," Toby said, noticing the Princess of the Night "I take it _you're_ the one who sealed by evil twin in the moon, right?"

Princess Luna nodded "Indeed, I am,"

"Well, thanks for that by the way," Toby said "So, what brings you two here? Shouldn't you be back in Canterlot?"

"We came to talk to you, Tobias. And you too, Sophia," Princess Celestia told them "In private,"

Toby shrugged "Sure, what do you got?"

Toby and Sophia stepped outside and closed the door behind him so the curious ponies couldn't see or hear them. However they were able to watch them through one of the windows. They walked over to behind the tree house.

"I'm afraid it's serious young Toby and Sophia," Princess Luna said.

"Ok… should I 'sit down'?" Toby asked jokingly.

Princess Luna glared at him annoyed "Not the time, Tobias,"

"Ok, ok, what is it?" Toby asked.

"Now how can we say this in a way you'll understand…?" Princess Luna wondered, she thought for a moment then spoke in a serious tone "The Boogeyman is _real_ and he's come to get you two,"

It took a moment before Toby fully realized what Princess Luna "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"The creature, the one you call 'The Boogeyman'… is real," Princess Celestia told him.

"I knew it!" Sophia exclaimed, then it hit her "Wait, how do you guys know about the creature, which by the way… messed up Twilight's house?"

Princess Celestia turned away with a fearful look "Oh dear, it seems that this was its plan all along…"

"Ok, Princess, what's going on?" Toby demanded "Come on, spill,"

"The creature you call 'The Boogeyman'… is a bog creature born from darkness, not only is it able to turn invisible but it's also able to slip between dimensions and feed on the fear of children… like you," Princess Luna said.

"Yeah… we first saw it when we were 10, it messed up our living room so we hit with baseball bats until it disappeared, passed out afterwards though…" Toby admitted "And when we woke up my Dad and Sophia's aunt Stacie blamed _us_ for the mess and grounded both of us for a month and now it's back… but why would it mess up _Twilight's_ place?"

"To draw me and my sister out," Princess Celestia replied.

"Why? Do you two _know_ this thing?" Sophia questioned.

"After _you_ chased it off back to Equestria, my big sister and I attempted to ambush it," Princess Luna started.

"But as soon as we attacked it immediately caught us off guard, defeated us both and disappeared into the Everfree Forest," Princess Celestia said regretfully.

"You let it get away!?" Toby exclaimed loudly "And you didn't _tell_ anypony!?"

"We didn't want to cause a panic," Princess Celestia explained.

"Also… we were greatly ashamed after we lost that battle," Princess Luna added.

"Hold on, 'a battle'? No, no, no, 'a battle' means you _fought back_ , you _dumped_ girls!" Toby said bluntly.

"Toby, that's enough!" Sophia snapped at him.

Princess Luna looked greatly annoyed and insulted.

"We had hoped since it ran back to the forest that it would do more harm to anypony, obvious that is not what has happened…" Princess Celestia said even more regretfully.

"But now that we know it has returned we'll be better prepared to defeat and capture it," Princess Luna stated.

"Oh yeah, just like you did last time… oh wait, no you didn't," Toby said "I think your gonna need _my_ help if your gonna catch it,"

"That is very _reason_ why we are here," Princess Luna admitted.

"Well _that_ was easy," Toby remarked.

"So Sophia, where do you believe we should start?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"Well I heard this Zebra named Zecora knows that jungle like the back of her hoof and knows a little mystic mumbo jumbo, I bet she'll able to track that creature with a little help," Sophia stated.

"Excellent, then to Zecora's hut it is then," Princess Celestia declared.

"Race ya!" Toby chuckled before zooming off. Sophia simply followed him by walking.

"Impulsive, aren't they?" Princess Luna inquired.

"Yes, similar yet different to Twilight in so many ways, but still full of great magical potential," Princess Celestia said "I have a feeling they will be a great help to us,"

"I have a feeling about him as well sister… and it isn't a pleasant one," Princess Luna admitted.

"And what pray tell is that?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"While these kids may be incorruptible… they are still _very_ dangerous _,_ " Princess Luna gravely replied.

* * *

Toby, Sophia, and the Princesses soon arrived at Zecora's hut, where was decorated with masks from her native lands. Toby, Sophia, and the Princesses quickly informed Zecora of their situation.

"And why we need your help to track down this creature before it hurts anypony," Toby stated "And because you live in a forest _filled_ with dangerous, we're thinking maybe _you_ know something about this thing, you think you can help?"

Zecora, the zebra with turquoise eyes and a cutie mark that resembled a spiraling sun, agreed, whilst dropping various herbs into a boiling metal pot.

She turned to them and spoke in an African accent "Knowing what this creature is, I do," she said "Of course, I will help the Princesses and you,"

Toby looked at Zecora strangely and blankly "You know your speaking in rhyme, right?" he questioned curiously.

Princess Luna nudged Toby hard, to make him silent. He gave her a silent glare.

"Zecora's kind always speaks in rhyme, Toby," Sophia stated.

Princess Celestia stepped forward "Zecora, please, what do you know about this creature?"

Zecora pours a liquid with the letter 'T' on the front using her teeth, she put it down and spoke "Well… using it's cloaking ability, the bog creature can get into any room with bars, so you must always be on your guard,"

"I see," Princess Celestia mused.

"I see… that we already _knew_ that!" Toby pointed out.

"Tobias!" Princess Luna exclaimed "Show a some respect or I will forced to kick you in an unpleasant place, is that not clear?"

Toby gave her an 'ok' sign "Got it," he said before leaning to Celestia " _Somepony_ has a short fuse…"

"I _heard_ that!" Princess Luna stated annoyed. "And to let you know it be unwise to test my patience more then you already have,"

Toby put his hands on his hips "I can see why your single… and not just because of the immortality thing,"

Luna snorted at him.

"Both you, that's enough," Princess Celestia told them both "You were saying Zecora?"

Zecora looks closely at her bubbling pot and whispered, as if she did not want to disturb the liquid "The bog creature is drawn to smelly things and anything that fights, so you can assume that there is something very foul in the creature's sights,"

Because of her whispering the Princesses and Toby had a hard time figuring out what she had just said. Sophia wrote what Zecora said on her notepad.

"The creature wears tights?" Princess Luna guessed.

"The permit test bites?" Toby asked.

"The old hermit was right?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"I think she means..." Sophia said before an excited voice spoke up.

"The pudding was lightly toasted with pajamas!?"

The quartet looked confused.

"Who said that?" Toby wondered out loud.

Pinkie Pie then popped up, seemingly out of nowhere "Me!"

All four of them screamed, startled with Sophia dropping her notepad.

"Hi, Toby-woeby! Hi, Sophie! Hi, your majesties! Hi, Zecora!" Pinkie Pie chirped as she waved, Zecora waved back.

"Pinkie! What are you _doing_ here?" Toby demanded.

"Following you, and I'm not alone!" Pinkie Pie told him as she gestured to several items beside her. The rest of the Mane 6 and Spike came out of their hiding spots smiling sheepishly.

"Hi Toby. Hi Sophia. Hi Princesses," Twilight Sparkle said smiling nervously.

Spike waves to them with a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, what are you _all_ doing here?" Sophia questioned.

"We wanted to see if we could help you and the Princesses catch this critter," Applejack told him "After all, that's what friends do,"

"I'm sorry everypony, but it's too dangerous for more than three to go after this beast," Princess Luna said bluntly "You must return to your homes, where it's safe,"

"Huh, finally, something we _agree_ on," Toby remarked.

"Hold on, Twilight and her friends have not let us down before," Princess Celestia pointed out "I am sure they will be of great help to us,"

"I agree," Sophia remarked.

The seven of them smiled brightly and eagerly.

Princess Luna sighed and putt her hoof to her head "Very well…"

"You had me at 'Have not let us down before'," Toby said.

"Excellent," Princess Celestia smiled.

"So, what do we know about this creature so far Princess?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Well, we know it can turn invisible, can travel between dimensions and seems to like to attack feisty creatures and smelly things," Sophia explained "Which makes sense now that I think about it…"

"Why's that sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"Well, when the boogeyman first attacked us when we were 10, my Dad left his old Gym socks in the living room… which it messed up by the way. Also, Sophia's sister Holly forgot to take out the trash and it also messed up the kitchen," Toby explained "Even from all the way from our rooms those things made our eyes _water_ ,"

"Oh my…" Rarity breathed out.

"You poor things…" Fluttershy said comfortingly.

"But why did it attack _my_ home?" Twilight Sparkle inquired "There's not a stinky thing in there… besides Spike's feet and breath anyways…"

"Hey!" Spike protested.

Princess Celestia turned to Zecora, who was still pouring potions into her pot "Zecora?"

"I believe the reason the attack on your home ensued, was the because the creature likes… comfortable shoes," Zecora explained.

"What the… that's not helpful!" Toby exclaimed.

"Well… it _could_ be," Spike pointed out.

"Yes, you never know," Princess Luna agreed.

"Comfort _is_ important," Princess Celestia added.

"But neither Twilight nor Spike wear shoes!" Sophia pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Pinkie Pie asked "Lookie what I found!"

Pinkie pulled out a pair of torn up shoes from out of thin air and held them by the laces using her mouth. Toby recognized them.

"Those are the shoes I wore when I first came to this world!" Toby realized "I thought they were gone!"

"It seems that someone must have planted them there and let the creature run amok in Twilight's library," Princess Celestia mused.

"But _who_ would do such a thing?" Princess Luna wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Toby stated "We _catch_ this creature! And since it likes smelly things well use something as bait,"

"Ugh, sounds like most foul plan indeed," Rarity remarked.

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it!" Sophia said.

"So… what kind of smelly thing did you have in mind Toby?" Fluttershy asked.

"How about we use the potion with the _green fumes_ rising out of it?" Toby inquired.

Everypony turned and saw a potion on the top of Zecora's shelf and like he said, it had green fumes rising from it.

"That will do," Princess Celestia stated.

Toby turned to Zecora "Yo, Z, can we use smelly potion?"

"You may indeed use the potion to set your plan in motion," Zecora nodded "But we warned my friend, for this particular creature may indeed be your _end_ ,"

Everypony was a bit spooked by what Zecora had just said but Toby just nonchalantly used his magic to levitate the potion into his hand.

"Noted, let's go," he told them.

"Alright ya'll, let's get to creature catching!" Applejack declared.

* * *

As the group of eleven slowly made their way towards the edge of the Everfree Forest to set their trap for the creature, Toby, Sophia, and Celestia began chatting along the way while Luna continued to glare at Toby.

"So, has Twilight Sparkle told you about their many adventures?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"Bits and pieces," Toby replied "The rest we just figure out on my own, through experience you could say…"

"I see," The princess of the sun mused.

"She's also told us that you and your sister are responsible for raising the sun and moon respectively," Sophia said.

"Indeed we do, does anypony raise the sun in _your_ world?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No, the moon and the sun move on their own," Toby stated. "I could tell you how but… I'm not exactly the best Science student,"

"But _I am_ ," Sophia interfered.

"I understand," Princess Celestia nodded, she then turned to her sister "And that is quite enough, Luna,"

"What?" Princess Luna asked, raising a brow.

"I can _hear_ you _glaring_ ," Her older sister stated.

Twilight soon stopped at the very edge of the forest "Ok, everypony, this is where we will set up our trap, Toby you still got the potion?"

Toby held up the foul smelling potion "Sure do and _man_ this thing smells worse than a baboon's armpit!" he remarked disgusted. Sophia sniffed the potion and made a face of disgust with her tongue hanging out.

"BLEH," Sophia exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Spike added plugging his noise "What's _in_ their anyway?"

"Skunk juice," Pinkie Pie replied "Zecora told me before we left,"

"Ah… that explains it," Toby said flatly.

"EW!" The girls all cried.

The red haired boy nodded his head, agreeing with the girl's remark "No argument _here_ …" he said "Ok, Twi, set up the net,"

Twilight Sparkle nodded and took out from rope from her saddlebag, generously given to her by Zecora.

As she got to work Princess Luna stood near Toby.

"Twilight Sparkle tells me that you two are still learning how to control your magical abilities," she said.

Toby nodded "Yeah, I'm only able to teleport myself and I can't port where I can't see," he explained, "I am able to transform and levitate things though. Sophia is a quicker learner on spells than me,"

"I suppose that is impressive," Princess Luna admitted.

"Careful your majesty, that almost sounded like a _compliment,_ " Toby smirked.

"Well I guess you can see now that I am not the cruel and dangerous pony you believe me to be," Princess Luna said "No doubt you came to believe this through the tales of my time as Nightmare Moon,"

"What? No! I know you're good, Luna, Twilight told me how they saved you from your evil self," Toby told her.

"Then why must you act so rude and impolite to a royal figure such as myself?" Princess Luna questioned.

Toby shrugged "Eh, I'm like that with everypony, don't take it personally. Plus, I don't see you as a royal figure at all,"

"Then what _do_ you see me as?" Princess Luna inquired.

Toby was about to answer her when Twilight spoke up.

"Finished," she cried as she stood in front of a hidden net in the ground attached to several other ropes "Now when it steps on this net to grab the bait, this will spring up and capture the creature!"

"Excellent work, Twilight!" Princess Celestia congratulated her, the young unicorn smiled proudly.

Toby set the vile potion on the net "Ok, everypony take your positions and wait for your cues,"

"Right!" Everypony cried.

Toby, Sophia, Luna, Celestia, Spike and Twilight all hide behind one set of the bushes on the other side of the net while the others hide behind the other set of bushes.

"Alright, come to momma, Mr. Boogeyman," Rainbow Dash smiled eagerly.

"I do hope this plan works, Tobias," Princess Luna said.

"That makes two of us…" Toby told her.

As they waited patiently, Lord Tirek watches them from the shadows and chuckled, amused.

"Far too easy," he said to himself.

His eyes glowed red before slowly sinking back into the darkness. Another pair of red eyes appear behind, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy, unbeknownst to them.

The rest of the body belonging to the pair of red eyes then slowly appeared. It was a tall, green skinned, grotesque, humanoid creature with large and sharp teeth, pointed eyes, ragged clothing and webbed yet clawed feet. It was the bog creature AKA The Boogeyman. It slowly approached the five ponies from behind.

The others however, were able to see it, which made their eyes widen. Spike waves rapidly, gesturing for them to run. But they did not get it.

"Come on Spike, this no time for charades!" Applejack told him.

Twilight pointed to behind them with a panicked look on her.

"Let's just humor them A.J," Rainbow Dash told her "Ok… first word sounds like…

Toby and Sophia stood up "THE BOOGEYMAN!" they yelled.

"Aw, come on! Give me a chance!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed annoyed.

Then Fluttershy turned and saw the creature herself, her pupils shrunk in fear,

"Uh… Rainbow?" she squeaked.

"What?" The Pegasus asked as she and the others turned around to face the creature, whose clawed hand glowed with a red aura as a band made of red energy wrapped around them.

"NO!" Princess Celestia cried.

"Oh… _that_ boogeyman," Rainbow Dash said slowly.

They along with the creature vanish, thanks to the creature's cloaking ability.

"Second word sounds a lot like… HELP!" Rarity screamed.

They then saw movement and rustling coming from the bushes, it looked like something was starting to move further into the forest.

"Girls!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"After them!" Toby commanded.

"And hurry!" Sophia added frantically

They, Spike, Twilight and the Princesses chased after the invisible creature, following its path of destruction.

Toby super speeded ahead, running right past them and blowing back a large gust of dust in their faces.

"Tobias, wait!" Princess Luna called out.

But her cries were too far away for Toby to her as he continued to chase after the invisible creature.

Lord Tirek saw that he was approaching and his eyes glowed bright red again.

"I don't think so, boy," he said evilly.

A red aura appeared around a long tree branch, it was then pulled back then released when Toby got close enough, smacking him in the face and knocking him flat on his back.

Toby groaned as he rubbed his sore face, then got up and ran over to a long creek. He looked left and right for signs of the creature but saw no trace, not even footprints.

"It's gone… oh man!" Toby moaned.

* * *

Later, Toby had just explained to the others that he had just lost the creature as well as Rainbow and the rest of the pony gang.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Twilight Sparkle proclaimed "I can't believe that… _thing_ has all our friends!"

"Well I sure hope their ok," Spike stated.

Toby paced back and forth thinking "I don't get it, why didn't go after the skunk juice? Z said it was drawn to stinky things. This doesn't make sense,"

"Indeed… however I did feel _something_ ," Princess Celestia said.

Everypony turned to her.

"Really? Like what?" Toby asked.

"I'm… not quite sure… but it _reeked_ of dark magic," The Princess of the sun said solemnly. "Dark magic that seemed to be… _controlling_ it,"

Princess Luna's eyes narrowed "There's somepony else? Somepony _controlling_ the creature's actions?"

"I don't know… but I know it's not a pony, or anything I've _ever_ felt before…" Princess Celestia admitted.

"Maybe it's the same guy who's been sending those monsters after me," Toby suggested "Twilight _did_ tell you about the giant worm, the giant lizard, the tiny weevil and that big… whatever it was that we fought today… right?"

"Yes, I have heard of these creatures and while I was searching their origins I found something rather troubling," Princess Celestia said.

Toby raised a brow "Like what?"

"I found an old book that had images of the creatures you described and when I saw just what kind of creatures they prey on… I found a word that closely resembled the name of _your_ kind Tobias and Sophia," she replied.

Everypony's eyes widened.

"You mean… _humans_?" Spike breathed out.

"Are you saying sister, that these… _monsters_ that young Tobias and Sophia have fought in past several weeks are the _predatory species_ of _humans_?" Princess Luna questioned her older sister.

"It would seem so," Princess Celestia said.

"I never knew our kind had _predators_ ," Toby admitted.

"Well… they're not very _good_ predators," Twilight Sparkle pointed "You've beaten every single one of them,"

"Of course, not to toot my horn or anything but Sophia and I _are_ the defender of Ponyville for a _reason_ ," Toby told them "The Mayor's statement, not mine,"

"Perhaps they not trying to _beat_ you," Princess Luna suggested.

"Then what _are_ they trying to do?" Toby wondered "Besides give me a sprained rump and a killer headache?"

"We're not sure, but whatever the case, we must find the creature that took your friends," Princess Celestia said "We'll head back to Canterlot to form a search time composed of Castle Guards and…"

"That's a waste of time," Toby stated bluntly.

Everypony looked at him surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" Princess Celestia inquired.

"Toby… we don't talk to the Princess like that…" Twilight Sparkle whispered to him tensely.

"Yeah, maybe _you_ don't, but I do," Toby told her.

"What do you suggest instead?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well the more time we waste the more likely the thing will eat them for breakfast, lunch and din-din! So we'll divide into two teams and cover both ends of the forest and if one us sees even the smallest sign of that freak we'll single them to come over," Toby explained.

"Very well thought out Tobias," Princess Celestia admitted.

"But you know this forest is full of dangerous creatures Toby!" Sophia reminded him.

"Exactly, we might be hopeless outnumbered," Princess Luna pointed out "Besides if your Princess orders you do something you…"

"Hey, I may protect this world for you and your sister, but I don't work for you guys," Toby stated "Besides, pretty sure you and your sis can handle yourselves, or _can_ you?"

Princess Luna's eyes shot daggers at Toby.

"Toby is right Luna, we can't waste any time or run the risk of one of those ponies getting hurt," Princess Celestia told her sister.

Princess Luna growled "Fine,"

"So, what's the call Toby?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"You, Sophia, and Princess C will search the west side of the forest while me, Spike and Princess Gloomy here will take the east," Toby explained.

"That's insane!" Princess Luna exclaimed.

"Don't worry Princess, he's got your slack," Spike assured her.

"Spike," Toby said sternly.

"Well… you do!" Spike stated.

"Any who… we'll split up from here, if neither team has found anything within six hours _then_ we'll send in the Castle Guard," Toby said, he turned to Celestia "And Princess, I know your into peace and all that but when you see this thing you gotta blast it as hard as you can, got it?"

Princess Celestia nodded "Understood,"

"Ok, is everypony clear on the plan?" Toby asked.

Everypony nodded.

"Good, now let's go," Toby told them.

And with that the teams broke off into pairs, Princess Celestia and Twilight went West while Toby, Spike and Luna went east.

* * *

After a few minutes or so of walking in complete silence, Princess Luna then spoke up.

"Tobias, may I ask you a personal question?" Princess Luna said.

"Oh… those are never good words…" Toby said slowly.

"Why do you feel such a strong urge to protect those in need? Why put yourself through all that punishment just to protect a world that is not your own?" The Princess of the Night asked.

"The same as you I guess," Toby shrugged.

"No, I protect this land and it's inhabitants because it is my duty as a Princess and also because everypony there is my friend," Princess Luna stated. " _You_ however are much more extreme about it,"

"How so?" Toby inquired.

"Well, you actually seem willing to give up your life or pretty much _anything_ protect your friends and their fellow villagers," Princess Luna stated. "And you _hide_ how much you care about them by acting like a smart aleck brat."

"She has a point," Spike added.

"So… I ask you this; what is your reason for protecting them?" Princess Luna questioned.

Toby stopped in his tracks, as did the Princess and the dragon.

"Well… as you may have already known Twilight and the others are the first friends I've _ever_ had… so I'm quite… protective of them," Toby admitted "As for everypony else… well… truth is… I just can't lose anypony else…"

Spike and the Princess were a bit surprised by this.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Spike asked.

Toby turned to them, close to become upset. "You want to know what I mean? Fine! I'll say it… the reason is… because I _lost_ my mother!" he exclaimed.

Princess Luna looked genuinely shocked by this. "What? You _lost_ your mother?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah… ever since she got sick and… passed away… when I was 4… nothing's been the same. Dad spends most of his time at work and… I spent most of my time alone, barely speaking to _anyone_ ," he explained. "I tried making friends but the truth was I didn't know _how_ and now that I do, I don't want to lose them like I lost my mother. And as for the 'smart aleck brat' thing… well… what I can say? I'm new to this whole 'friendship' thing, so sue me,"

Princess Luna looked greatly sorry for Toby.

"I am… I am sorry, I did not know…" she started.

"Yeah, well… stuff happens," Toby shrugged, struggling to hold back tears.

Princess Luna walked up closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better… I know how you feel,"

Toby scowled and turned away. "Yeah, right. I've already heard you and your sister's back-story's, so what makes you know anything about it!? It's not like you two had parents in the first place! You barely got to know them I know they sacrificed themselves for you two when we were both kids!" he said, Princess Luna stood there silently as Toby continued his tearful rant "You two were on your own right from the beginning, what makes _you_ think you know anything about it?! Huh?! Well I'm suffering now because I _had_ that kind of bond, how on earth could you and your sister possibly understand, what it feels like to lose something like that!? So don't think you can just say 'I understand', because you don't! You don't _know_ me! And you have no idea what it's like to feel _that_ alone!"

A great deal of silence and sadness fills the area they stood in as Toby panted heavily and angrily. When he finally calmed down Princess Luna spoke.

"Your right, me and sister do not know what it is like to have parents, all we had was each other. I barely even remember them..." Princess Luna admitted "But I know for a fact that she suffered greatly while I was locked away for 1000 years, I know that because I too suffered the cruel fate of being alone while I was sealed, and we're not the only ones, isn't that right, Spike?"

Spike stepped forward. "Yeah, I have no idea what it's like to have parents _or_ a sibling," Spike said. "But… even though I was a dragon… Princess Celestia still raised me, she was… kind of like a _mother_ to me," Spike admitted "And when I'm with Twilight… I think that's what's like… to have a big sister, and… when I'm with _you_ ,"

Toby looked at Spike thoughtfully.

"I think _that's_ what it's like to have a brother," Spike stated.

Toby smiled a small smile. "Thanks, bro,"

Spike smiled back. "No problem,"

"Well, now that _that_ has been settled, what should we do to capture this creature?" Princess Luna questioned.

Toby thought for a moment "Well… that trap was sound before and it's sound now, we just need something smellier… hmm… I think I have an idea…"

A couple of minutes later, Spike and Luna were watching as Toby drew a diagram of his plan in the dirt with a stick.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do," Toby started to say "Well set a trap right in the middle of these bushes, since the brush will stop anything from creeping up on us. We'll attach the stinky bait with a rope so we can pull it back once it gets close to the net then once it's caught in the net Luna will free the others and signal Twi, Sophie, and Tia while I knock the creature out and Bob's your Uncle, we've done it,"

"Excellent plan Tobias," Princess Luna congratulated him.

"Hey! What am I?" Spike wondered.

"Oh right! You're the creature bait," Toby told him simply.

"Cool!" Spike said before he fully realized what Toby has just said "Wait, WHAT!?"

Toby grabbed Spike and picked him up.

A couple of minutes later, Spike was tied up on top of the net trap with his claws and feet sticking upwards, like a wrangled animal.

"Hey Bog Boy! Fresh Dragon out here! Extra stinky feet! Come and get 'em!" Toby called out.

"You're _really_ gonna use me as _bait_?" Spike exclaimed.

"Yep! Good luck!" Toby told him before rushing to his hiding spot.

"Remember, the creature can attack from anywhere, so be on your guard," Princess Luna warned him.

Toby rolled his eyes "Gee, maybe I should write this down!" he said sarcastically.

The princess ignored him and resumes waiting.

Uneasiness and silence filled the area as Luna and Toby waited for the creature to show itself again. They heard multiple sounds coming from all around them but nothing that resembled the sounds the creature made.

Then Spike spoke up "So… we're gonna take _turns_ as creature bait?" he asked "Guys? Guys? Aw, _come on!"_

"Wait for it…" Toby told them.

Just then the Bog Creature came out of its invisible mode and appeared in front of Spike, with the rest of the Pony gang tied up behind it.

Spike screamed "It's the Boogeyman!"

"Boys! Save yourselves!" Rarity cried.

"Forget that! Get us out of here!" Rainbow Dash told them irritated.

Toby shoulder slammed the creature away from them with his super speed.

He turned to Rainbow "Your compassion is as _overwhelming_ as _ever_ , skittles," Toby said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Luna! Call your big sis and Twilight!"

"I am on it!" Princess Luna nodded. Her horn begins to charge with magical energy.

The creature saw that she was standing still and growled. Lord Tirek appeared in the shadows.

"Finish her!" he ordered the creature.

The bog creature then began to sprint towards the Princess of the Night.

"Princess!" The ponies and Spike cried.

Toby saw this and clapped his hands before disappearing in a flash of light.

The creature is about to lunge it's sharp teeth and fangs into Luna, but before it could Toby appeared beside her. Then he grabbed her and vanishes again, this time, with her, just before she fired a bolt of magical energy at the sky which quickly exploded and lit up the darkening sky.

Toby and Luna then reappeared near Spike and the others. Toby looked to be in pain but he was doing his best to hide it.

"You teleported… with another living being this time?" Princess Luna asked him shocked.

"I was… ugh… motivated," Toby said with a smile before holding his side, groaning in pain.

"Toby!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Magically teleporting with somepony other then himself must cause him some kind of physical pain," Princess Luna mused.

"Well I suggest we hustle and get out of here before _we_ end up in a lot of pain!" Applejack cried.

Princess Luna nodded and magically undid the ropes that tied them all together, she also did the same for Spike.

Rainbow Dash flew upwards, happy to be free "Awesome! Now, let's get of here!"

Toby got onto his feet with a groan "I'll run interference, Princess you escort everypony out of this forest, make sure they don't get hurt!" he told her.

"But you can barely _stand,_ Toby!" Spike pointed out.

Toby grimaced in pain "Don't worry about me," he said "Just get the hay out of here!"

The others all look reluctant to leave him.

"GO! I'll be right there!" he insisted.

They all took off while Toby turned his attention to the creature which snarled at him.

"Let's dance Mister Boogeyman," Toby said.

The creature roared and charged toward him, Toby also raced towards the creature. They look like they are about to collided into each other but then Toby teleported at the last second then appeared upside down and above the creature's head. He grabs it's shoulder, flips it over and slams into the ground.

The creature grabbed his arm and tossed him into a tree trunk. As Toby started to get up the creature's eyes glow red and a red energy hand materializes and stretched out towards him. Toby then teleported again and appeared behind the creature, he wrapped his arms around it.

"Let's go for a ride," he smirked before both he and the creature disappeared then reappeared two miles above the ground. Toby held his pain filled chest then noticed the creature about to swing it's claws at him as they are falling.

"Adios!" Toby told the creature before teleporting back onto solid ground. He looked up, stepped back a couple feet and watched as the creature landed face first into the ground below, creating a bog creature shaped crater.

"Ooh…" Toby said.

A clawed hand popped out of the hole, grabs a handful of dirt and slowly rose out of the crater and loomed over Toby menacingly.

"Boy, you just don't know when to quit do ya?" Toby asked amused, folding his arms.

The creature roared frustrated and raised its claws, preparing to slash Toby, but the boy held his ground.

"Enough!"

A beam of bright magical energy slammed into the creature knocked him back far into the forest. Toby turned and saw Twilight and the Princess approaching.

"Get away from him you monster!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"It's about time," Toby smiled.

"Apologizes for being late," Princess Celestia said. "My sister and the others, are they alright?"

"Don't worry, they are out of danger," he assured them.

"That's good to hear," Sophia repled.

Twilight sighed in relief "Thank goodness…"

Just then the hear a loud sound, the trio turn around and see the Boogeyman pushing down two trees beside him.

"Of course we still have to deal with _him,"_ ," Toby added.

The creature growled angrily at them but then it heard Tirek's voice inside its head.

"Forget about them, if you truly want to make them all suffer then strike down the one place they care about most!" The centaur told the creature.

The creature growled, then vanishes using it's cloaking ability, but this time it was leaving tracks. Toby and Sophia nod the Princess and their friends and they all vanish then reappear outside the forest next to the others.

"Man, where is that thing going _now?"_ Rainbow Dash inquired.

Luna looked closely and took tell from the direction it's tracks were making exactly where it was heading.

"It's heading for Ponyville!" she realized.

"Ponyville!?" They all cried out in panic.

"We must warn them!" Princess Celestia declared.

"Right, we'll send them a letter, tell them all that they have to evacuate the town as soon as…" Twilight Sparkle started but stopped when she saw Pinkie Pie looking up ahead. "Pinkie Pie, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just Toby-woeby zooming towards Ponyville at Mach 5," she replied.

Everypony turned and saw that she was right, Toby was indeed speeding towards the town, and it looked like he would get their before the creature.

"TOBY!" They all cried.

"I have to follow him," Sophia remarked, changing into her battle form and then racing after Toby.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the townspeople were all going about their everyday routines when suddenly, they notice two beings racing towards the town. They all looked uneasy, confused and scared as the two forces came closer and closer to them.

When they finally stopped Toby stood right in front of the entrance to Ponyville while the creature undid it's cloaking ability and appeared just several feet away from him. Sophia arrived at the scene just in time.

"Not so fast ugly, you want to hurt these creature? Your gonna have to go through me first!" Toby stated.

The girls and the Princesses then appeared behind them, thanks to the Princesses teleporting spell.

"Toby, what the hay are you _doing!?_ " Rainbow Dash demanded.

"My job! Defending you guys and the town!" Toby said bluntly.

"You cannot defend this village all by yourself!" Princess Celestia pointed out.

"Not _without_ me," Sophia persuaded.

"Let us defend it for you, you are still weak from your previous fight!" Princess Luna insisted.

But no matter what any of them said Toby refused to budge.

"I. Am. Not. Moving. From. This. SPOT!" Toby declared as he pounded both his feet into the ground.

"You're crazy!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Probably… now stand back!" Toby ordered them.

Lord Tirek continued to watch them from afar, he seemed to be amused by Toby's declaration of protection.

"You heard the boy my pet, if he's willing to _die_ to protect this world then why should we stop him?" he asked wryly "Annihilate him!"

The bog creature roared in responsive and let loose and strong and fierce gust of wind which blew in the direction of Toby and the town. Everypony attempted to shield their faces from the wind and held onto something tightly but the winds didn't seem to be focused on them, instead they seemed focused on Toby and were continuously attacking him, while all Toby could do was just stand there and take it, in an effort to protect Ponyville from the bog creature.

One wind actually managed to slash him across the chest, making a tear in his shirt and pushing him back a few feet but Toby managed to get back to place he was standing on, despite the overwhelming pain he was in.

The winds continue to attack him and every time they did they made a tear in Toby's clothing and also scratched him up a bit. The townspeople, including Big Macintosh, Granny Smith and the Cakes all watch as Toby continued to defend them. Toby screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"TOBY!" The Mane 6 shouted in distress.

"That's it my pet, keep attacking, don't give the boy any opportunity to fight back!" Lord Tirek ordered.

Just then the bog creature swiped it's claws and fired a long and sharp wave of red energy at Toby. He raised his arms to protect himself but the energy wave still managed to hurt him and create a thin, horizontal cut just above his left eye. He screamed in agony. The girls all covered their mouths in horror.

"No, Toby!" Spike cried.

Toby groaned as he held his left eye and slowly raised his head.

Finally having enough the Princess look to each other, nod, close their eyes and begin to glow with bright magical energy.

Just then, Toby heard the Princesses voices in his head.

" _Time to fight back young knight_ ,"

"Princess C?" Toby asked.

" _You cannot allow this being to defeat you like this,"_ Princess Celestia told him.

"Can't really do much standing here!" Toby pointed out "Not to mention I think I'm out of juice!"

Princess Luna spoke inside his head next " _Then use our power! Just focus!"_

Toby nodded "Focus, right, I can do that, my grandpa has been trying to teach me focus since I was four…" The human said before closing his eyes and holding out both of his arms "Breathe, he'd say… breathe… and be… calm,"

The magical energy generated by the Princesses was then drawn towards Toby's and Sophia's hands. A yellow sphere that resembled a mini sun shined brightly in Toby's left hand while a midnight blue sphere with a white crescent moon and a star inside appeared in Toby's right hand.

"I'm sorry, Toby., but you need my help," Sophia regretfully said as she raised her hands high in the air and conjured up a green sphere surrounded leaves, twigs ,and flowers.

Everypony in the town was shocked by their feat. It was if Toby was holding both the moon and the sun in the palms of his hands and Sophia was like a goddess who has full control over the earth and life itself. The Mane Six themselves were greatly surprised as well.

"Toby… Toby absorbed the Princesses' power!" Twilight Sparkle breathed shocked.

"He's got control of both the day AND the night!" Rainbow Dash added.

"And Sophia looks like she has power over all life," Fluttershy continued.

Toby himself looked proud by his accomplishment, but his proud face quickly turned into a face full of pain as his whole body throbbed, he dropped to left knee while still keeping his arms outstretched. He cried out in agony.

Everypony looked concerned.

"Wha-what's wrong with him?" Rarity asked alarmed.

"Oh… Toby," Pinkie Pie said very worried.

"It his powers. He can't control them any longer. And I think my powers alone aren't strong enough to take that Boogeyman down," Sophia said.

Lord Tirek chuckled to himself as he continued to watch the battle unfold.

"It looks like he can't control it, I'm not surprised," Lord Tirek said "How can a mere _boy_ have the strength to control both light and darkness and a mere _girl_ control the earth?"

Toby groaned as he felt his entire body ache "My body… I guess I can't waste anymore time," he said to himself "Time to do something drastic,"

Toby then merged the two spheres together, creating a black sphere with shining edges that resembled an eclipse in his hands. He pulled his arms back as he cupped his hands together while the eclipse ball floating in-between them.

Everypony gasped, including Lord Tirek himself.

"WHAT!?" Lord Tirek exclaimed.

"He's done it, he's brought darkness and light together!" Princess Celestia declared.

"But he most use that attack fast or else the combined power will _destroy_ him!" Princess Luna pointed out concerned.

"Ok Mister Boogey, I don't know who the heck's controlling you and I really don't care," Toby admitted "As for the person who _is_ controlling you, I hope you can hear me,"

Lord Tirek's eyes narrow as he listened from the shadows.

"I don't care who you are or what you want but just know this; I'm coming for you!" Toby declared "And uh… I'll be bringing a few of my friends,"

Toby gave the creature a two finger wave "Hasta la vista!" he said with a small smile. "Go, TOTAL ECLIPSE BOMB!"

"VYNA CRAZE!" Sophia yelled.

Toby then sped towards the creature at a tremendous speed and before the creature could react Toby slammed the eclipse sphere on it's chest while Sophia threw the sphere of life at the creature. It screamed as the magical energy grinded it's chest. After which it launched the bog creature backwards and flying into the sky before exploding in a fiery explosion.

Exhausted from that attack Toby dropped to his knees again. The townspeople cheered in relief and excitement.

"He did it…" Princess Luna breathed.

"Toby!" The Mane 6, Sophia and Spike cried as they rushed over to him.

Toby was about to drop to the ground until Applejack and Pinkie Pie came over and put his arms around them.

"Hold on their partner, we gotcha!" Applejack assured him.

Toby smiled thankfully at them.

The others also approach, relieved to see that he was ok.

"Man, that was _totally_ _nutty_ ,Toby!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

Toby chuckled "Speak for yourself!"

"He has a point," Rarity agreed.

Rainbow Dash scowled annoyed. Toby slowly stood straight up, Spike looked at him worried.

"You sure your ok, Toby?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yeah, you look kinda... beat up," Spike pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm telling you I'm fine, I'm…" Toby started before he gripped his sides in pain "OW, OW, OW, OW!"

"Oh my goodness! We must get you to a hospital right away!" Fluttershy declared.

"Good idea, Applejack, Pinkie, you help him up," Twilight Sparkle told him.

Applejack and Pinkie nodded and got his arms around them again as they began to make their way to the hospital.

The Princesses then approach.

"Now I understand you Tobias," Princess Luna said "You play the part of the… what you might call… a jerk, to hide a warrior's pain,"

Toby shrugged "Dude, the bad guy was beaten, the town is saved and nopony got hurt… other than me anyway, you know what I call that? I really good day,"

Princess Celestia smiled at him. "Your mother would be very proud of you, Toby. And so would your family, Sophia, "

Toby and Sophia were a bit surprised but her knowledge of Toby's mother and Sophia's family but shrugged it off. "I don't know how you knew that… but it doesn't really matter, besides we made one heck of a team didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," The Princess of the Sun nodded.

"Tobias," Princess Luna spoke up.

"Yeah?" Toby asked.

"You said you didn't see me as a Princess but as something else," she said "What was it?"

"Easy. A friend," Toby replied with a smile. Princess Luna was a bit surprised by this and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you… Toby," Princess Luna said thankfully "You are a good friend."

"I guess the two of you have something in common after all," Sophia stated before she, Toby, the girls and Spike continued to make their way to the hospital.

Behind them the Princess smiled a secret smile. "More than you think, Toby. More than you think."

* * *

It was night-time, back in Canterlot and the Princesses had just arrived back at their grand and majestic castle. The guards bowed and opened the doors for them. They both stepped inside.

"Sister?" Princess Luna spoke up.

"Yes, Luna?" Princess Celestia asked.

"What did you mean before when you said that two of us and Toby and Sophia have more than common then he knows?" Princess Luna inquired.

Princess Celestia seemed to be a bit reluctant to answer her question but managed to hide it.

"Oh it was nothing, now I do believe you have business of your own to attend to," Princess Celestia pointed.

Princess Luna nodded "Of course, you rest now sister, I will raise the moon,"

"Thank you, little sister," Princess Celestia smiled, her younger sister smiled back and walked off to raise the moon.

Princess Celestia made her way to her chambers. The doors to her room swung open as she stepped inside her sleek, majestic and impressive looking bedroom. The room was dark so the Princess walked over to the candles to light them. But before she could a flash of red light caught her attention and a dark voice spoke up.

"Hello Princess. Did you tell the kids?"

"Tell them _what_?" Princess Celestia asked with a hint of disdain in her voice.

A dark figure appeared in the shadows.

"Did you tell the kids _the truth?"_ The figure asked.

The Princess paused before answering "No,"

"Excellent, and did you tell them about our… _agreement_?" he questioned further.

Once again, the Princess shook her head " _No_ ,"

The figure tapped his claws together "Well that's very good. Now I will keep up _my_ side of the bargain and leave him be for now," the figure said before turning away "But make no mistake… you _will_ keep up _your_ side of the bargain, whether you want to or not,"

As the dark figure walked further and further away into the darkness, the Princess called out to him angrily.

"You should leave them alone!?" Princess Celestia demanded "Do you hear me!?"

The figure chuckled evilly before another red flash lit up the room, causing him to vanish and leaving the Princess all alone…

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it, folks. Sorry about the long wait. For now, I'm continuing this story and it's sequel 'Back Home' and I'm cancelling the rest of the series until further notice because SOMEONE had to delete them. FYI, Vyna Craze is derived from Fickle Flower Phileine's Brave Burst of the same name.**


	12. Bro Time

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 12** **: Bro Time**

* * *

It was another quiet day in Ponyville, in fact it was one of those days where everypony just wanted to sit back, relax and do nothing but rest. Well, mostly.

As the townspeople went about their usual activities something zooms right past them like a blue blur.

Who ever it was zoomed around, over and under each of the townsfolk at an incredible speed. As he zoomed down through the town he called out to each of them, to let them know he was coming.

"Coming through! Excuse me! Heads up!" he cried.

When everypony got a closer look at the speedy racer they saw that it was Toby Morrison the human zooming through town on what appeared to be a wooden and handmade skateboard. He also now wore a whole new set of clothes, as his other clothes were shredded during his battle with the bog creature. He wore a light blue and white striped t-shirt, dark blue pants with a red stripe down each side and blue and white sneakers.

"Wha-hoo! Man this board works like a charm!" Toby remarked "I should know, I built it,"

He saw two stallions carrying something in front of him and smirked. He leapt right over the large object they were carrying and landed on his skateboard on the other side. Everypony that saw was amazed.

As he skated further ahead he spotted a large, round and hallow object just above him as well as something that could double as a ramp up ahead of him. He once again got another idea in his head.

He skated faster and faster towards the ramp till finally he skated up and went flying upwards till he ended up into the large tube like object. He rode around and around inside the tube till he finally popped out on the other side.

Once he landed on the other side he made a few sharp turns around two more ponies and even over Granny Smith.

He smiled peacefully as everypony around him cheered and stomped their hooves with joy. He glanced upwards and sighed with hint of dull surprise as he saw a giant bug like creature flying right over the town.

It was colored purplish-gray, had sharp fangs, four legs, two razor sharp teeth, a dual stinger on its tail, four wings and resembled something that looked to be a combination of a bee, a moth and a tick.

It made a menacing buzzing sound as it flew.

"Hero time," Toby said before he clapped his hands and teleported. He then appeared above the giant bug and smacked it in the face with his board before throwing the board towards the ground and porting back on it. The bug then began to follow him.

"That's it big boy, come to Uncle Toe," Toby muttered as he watched the giant tick flew closer to him.

Toby skated further and further towards the water tower and when he finally got close enough he teleported himself and his board to a different location while the bug crashed right into it, causing the tower to fall right on top of it and release all the water that was inside.

"Everypony clear out!" Toby cried as the townspeople ran from the incoming flood of water.

Toby then spotted Spike up ahead, running away from the flood.

"Help me!" he screamed.

"Spike!" Toby shouted before skating over to him. Once he got close enough he scooped Spike up and put him on his back.

"Toby!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"Fancy meeting you here, bud," Toby smirked.

Just then, the giant bug emerged from the collapsed water tower and started to fly straight towards Toby. Spike noticed this.

"Uh, Toe?" Spike said slowly "There's a giant bug chasing us!"

"I'm aware," Toby stated "Fluttershy told me about these things, another extinct species, no doubt brought back by the same guy whose after me,"

"Jeez, you think that guy will ever give you a break?" Spike wondered.

"Heroes don't take a day off," Toby told him besides even if this guy did say he'd leave me believe I wouldn't believe him anymore then I can believe that there's actually such thing as a 'headless horse'."

"You've been listening to Rainbow's scary stories haven't you?" Spike asked.

"Parts of them, they usually put me to sleep, even faster than Twilight when she's explaining something," Toby replied. "Then there's Rarity taking about different fabrics..."

"Fluttershy taking care of her animal friends, Sophia helping you in your and her heroic feats," Spike continued.

"Not to mention A.J talking about all her relatives and Pinkie Pie talking about when everypony's birthday is," Toby added.

"Yep, that's our girls, can't live with them, can't live without 'em," Spike stated. "Mostly, because they've pulled our rumps out of the fire more times than either of us can count,"

Toby nodded "Ain't that the truth,"

An idea then began to form in Toby's head.

"You know, I bet we could-" Toby started before Spike cut him off.

"Watch out!" Spike cried.

Toby ducked just in time as the giant bug swung it's giant stinger at him.

"Ok, before I finish that sentence, I have to deal with this thing first," Toby said. "You mind,"

"Go for it," Spike nodded before jumping off. Toby skated a farther ahead before porting himself and his board again.

He reappeared next to Spike, enlarged his fists, held back his arms and clapped his hands, creating a large shockwave that sent the bug flying right through several clouds, much to several Pegasus's surprise before crashing landing in the lake.

"Yes!" Toby cheered.

"Nice one! Your getting pretty good at that teleporting stuff," Spike told him.

"Thanks," Toby smiled appreciatively.

"So, what were you gonna say before exactly?" Spike asked.

"First, I need you to gather Big Mac as well as Snips and Snails, I'll catch up with you later," Toby told before skating away, leaving Spike very befuddled.

* * *

Sometime later, Toby was skate boarding to the fountain in the middle of town and sure enough, Spike, Big McIntosh, Snips and Snails were already there.

He stopped when he reached them and kicked the board into his hand.

"Sup guys?" The human asked.

"Hey, Toe!" Snips and Snails said.

"Eeyup?" Big McIntosh said.

"Hey, Toby, so what did you gather us for anyway?" Spike asked.

"Alright gentlemen, sit still and listen up," Toby told them, all four of them obeyed and sit near the fountain while Toby stood in front of them with his hands behind his back and pacing. "Ok, now if you add us plus Twi and the girls to our little 'circle of friends' you can tell that in that circle their 6 chicks and only 5 dudes,"

"Yeah, nice odds!" Snails smiled.

Toby bonked him on the head "No banana brain, bad odds," he stated "Now I have absolutely nothing against the girls, their like sisters to me but unfortunately it's usually only me and Spike hanging around them, in that sense the circle still has 7 girls and 2 dudes,"

"Eeyup?" Big McIntosh asked.

"So, I fear if we spend a little more time with them or possibly all our time with them we might end up looking like that guy," Toby said gesturing to the stallion with a girlish like mane and pink outfit. Snips and Snails shudder.

"Exactly, we will lose our man hood!" Toby told them "Which is why I propose we all spend a little time to ourselves to take a break from them,"

"Uh, I don't know Toe, I wouldn't want to hurt Sophia, Twilight, or any of the girl's feelings or anything," Spike mused.

"Neither do I," Toby stated "Look, it's just once a week, we spend a little time having fun and then after the day is done we go back to hanging with them, piece of cake,"

"Makes sense," Big McIntosh nodded.

"It does make sense, " Toby insisted, "Besides, haven't you heard of a 'girls night out' while this is a 'guys night out', plain and simple, short and sweet and to the point,"

"So, what will we do during 'guy's night'?" Snips asked.

"Oh you know, hang out, play some cool games, party, tell very scary stories, maybe pull a few pranks, that sort of thing," Toby explained.

"Gee, I'm just not sure..." Snails admitted.

"Yeah, me neither," Snips added.

A few minutes later both Snips and Snails are hanging upside down screaming their heads off. Toby was holding onto them by their tails.

"Are you sure now?" Toby asked "My arm is getting tired,"

"Ok! We'll spend the night at your place!" Snips cried.

Snails nodded and whimpered in agreement.

Toby let them go, as it turns out they were only a few inches above the ground, which they landed on no problem.

"Boy, Toe, you can sure be scary," Snips told him.

"Only when I want to be," Toby said. "Don't worry, I'll try hard not to be so threatening in the future, unless you make me mad that is,"

"Cool. Hey, Toby, can your house really fit all of us?" Spike asked "If I recall correctly it's pretty small,"

Toby chuckled "Follow me,"

Toby walked off ahead, the others were unsure at first but decided to follow him.

* * *

Before long, the guys, excluding Toby who just smiling proudly at something, had their moves wide open in shock as they stared at what appeared to be a fancy two story house on top of a large tree. At the top of the house was the sign that Toby around the time he first got to Equestria; 'Nick of Time Odd Jobs'.

"Ta-da! Sophia and my home, redesigned specifically for the occasion," Toby said.

Big McIntosh whistled, impressed.

"How did you do this?" Spike asked still shocked.

"You'd be surprised how much bits you can collect over time after you've helped paint everypony's rooms, fix their roof's, pick up all the litter around town and so on," Toby stated.

"Cool! Hey, do you think you can help clean my room later?" Snip asked "I only have one bit so-"

"It's cool, kid, Sophia and my business helps everypony, not just those who can afford it," Toby told him "To us, nopony's more special then everypony else, we are all equals, but for tonight we guys stand united!"

The guys cheer.

"Great, ok we'll all meet at my place after dark and then when it's night we party like animals!" Toby exclaimed.

They guys cheer once more.

"Awesome! Hey, don't we should tell the girls about it?" Spike asked.

Toby thought for a minute and realized that he had a point.

"Hey, it's only fair plus I don't want to keep them in the dark," Toby nodded "Besides if we did they'd probably make us regret it one way or another."

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you guys then!" Toby told them "Come on, Spike,"

Toby grabbed Spike and started to super speed away.

"WHOA!" Spike cried as he is pulled away at supersonic speed.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Toby managed to get to Sophia and each of the Mane Six and gather them all in one place so that the nine of them could talk about the upcoming night.

"Ok, Toby, you got us all here, so what did you want to talk about?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Ooh! Are we planning a party tonight?" Pinkie Pie asked excited.

"No," Toby responded.

"The thing is, tonight, me, Toby, Big McIntosh, Snips and Snails are planning on having some fun at Toby's," Spike started to explained, he saw that Pinkie was about to speak again and finished his sentence "Without you girls,"

Pinkie's hair deflated while the other girls looked shocked.

"What not?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Is there something wrong with us being there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not exactly, it's just that for this night only we guys are gonna spend some time together with no female around whatsoever, it's called 'Guys Night', kinda like 'Girls Night' only for guys, you follow?" Toby asked them.

"Ah, I see," Rarity nodded.

"I see, that that makes little to no sense!" Applejack stated.

"Hmm, how do I explain this to an old-fashioned cowgirl?" Toby wondered before speaking very slowly "Me. And Spike. Plus. Your. Big. Bro. And. The. Two. Dun. Der. Heads. Are. Gonna. Spend. The. Night. At. My. House. Have. Ving. Fun. With. No. Girls. At. All. Did you get that?"

Applejack did not look amused "Cowgirl. Understand," she said frowning.

"What I don't understand is why don't you want us to come with you guys," Twilight Sparkle stated "I mean what are you guys thinking?"

"We were thinking that we're two guys whose six best friends are girls and that it was time that we started hanging out with more guy friends," Toby stated.

"You guys have guy friends!" Pinkie Pie said before pulling a stallion called Doctor Whooves forward "You like Spike and Toby right?"

"Yes, hello boys!" Doctor Whooves said politely, Toby and Spike wave to him.

Rainbow Dash knocked him back and stood in front of them "See?"

"Yeah, except that guy is an acquaintance," Toby told him "We need guys that we know personally, you know guys that actually know 'The Guy',"

"What's 'The Guy Code'?" Applejack asked.

"We can't tell you, you're not a guy, " Toby stated.

"Gee, what a shame we aren't guys," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"Indeed. Look, we just need to spend a little more time friends that are guys," Toby said bluntly. "Are we clear?"

"Oh, I see, you boy just want some time to yourselves for a night," Twilight Sparkle said understandingly.

"Exactly!" Toby exclaimed.

"So can we spend the night at Toby's?" Spike asked hopefully. Spike gave the girls Bambi eyes and they eventually relented.

"Oh, alright! You boys can have a 'guys night'," Rarity said "Right girls?"

The rest of the pony gang nod.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed.

"Yes!" Spike and Toby cheered as they high fived.

"Man, you girls rock," Toby told them "And don't worry, it's just for tonight, we'll hang out together tomorrow, so we'll see you then,"

"Ok, bye!" Twilight Sparkle smiled as she and the others wave to the two boys who had just turned around and were walking away. As soon as they were out of sight the girls turned to each other and exchange glances.

"So, we gonna spy on them or what?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly.

"No, we're not," Twilight Sparkle said sternly.

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow Dash protested "You wanna know what they do when we're not around too, more probably,"

"Uh, what exactly are you two talking about?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment before starting to speak slowly just like Toby "We are."

Before she could finish Twilight put her hoof in her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"She wants us to spy on Toby and the guys to see what kind of 'fun' they plan on doing," Twilight Sparkle explained.

Rarity said, "Spying!? How rude!"

She paused before having an excited grin on her face "But quite exciting! I'm in!"

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie chirped "It sounds like fun!"

"I am mighty curious what this 'Guy Code' is," Applejack admitted.

"Uh, I don't know..." Fluttershy started, Rainbow then gave her a hard glare "I mean I'm in!"

The five look towards Twilight expectantly, pressuring her to come with them.

"Look, we have to respect the Toby and Spike's privacy," Twilight Sparkle started, the girls continued to stare at her "So, it'll just be a small peek inside to see what their up to, but that's it,"

The rest of the girls cheer.

"Alright girls, looks like it's spy time!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Count me out, guys," Sophia suggested.

"What do you mean, hon?" Applejack asked.

Sophia answered, "I mean spying on them is an invasion of privacy. I was tempted to do that once before and I'm not gonna be tempted to do that now."

"Oh. Okie-dokie-lokie," Pinkie agreed giddily.

"But where will you sleep while they are having their guy's night?" Twilight asked.

"I was going to spend the night at your place, Twilight," Sophia stated.

"Sure, but make sure you keep it clean when I get back," Twilight said.

So Sophia decided to head to Golden Oaks Library to spend the night there since she doesn't want to help spy on the guys on their guy's night.

* * *

Later that evening, Toby was leaning against the truck of his tree house as Spike, Big McIntosh as well as Snips and Snails approach carrying their stuff.

"Sup, brothers!" Toby waved with a smile.

"Hey Toe!" Spike said.

"So, are guys ready to party like men?" Toby asked them.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"Are you ready for the most fun night of your lives?" Toby added.

"Yeah!" The others cried.

"Does anypony need to go to the bathroom?" Toby questioned.

"Yeah!" Snips and Snails shouted, the guys look at them bizarrely.

"Fine, you can go when we get up, I just installed a bathroom, don't ask how," Toby told them.

"Plus a sink, and a bunch of other things needed to live on your own. Ok, let's go,"

Toby jumped on the large mattress near his house and bounced upward onto the deck of the house. Spike, Big Mac and Snips and Snails followed quickly afterwards.

Below them, the Mane Six were all hiding in a bush watching them.

"Ok girls, let's be quiet, take a peek and get out before they even know we're there," Twilight Sparkle informed her friends.

"Right!" The girls said in unison.

* * *

Inside Toby's new two story house the guys had just entered the first floor. It has now been decorated with a large, round red mattress, a disco ball, comfy looking chairs, a record player and had a table with dozens of snacks. Toby's four male friends were all in awe.

"Welcome gents to the greatest bachelor pad in town," Toby said with a smile before hitting the disco ball with a bolt of magic, causing it to spin and sparkle.

Snips and Snails look around smiling with glee.

"Add a bowling alley and rodeo clown we would never leave!" Snips commented.

"Yeah!" Snails agreed.

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh nodded.

Spike looked around "Boy, you sure have a lot of free time on your hands, Toby," he stated.

Toby shrugged "What can I say? I like to get my work done fast, plus I made some wise investments with the bits I earned while other kids invest there's in gum,"

Snips and Snails rub their heads embarrassed.

A thought then appeared in Spike's head "Hey you don't think the girls will actually be able to try and spy on us, do you?" The dragon asked.

"Nah! There are friends! They respect our privacy and they said they were cool with it. Besides they way too smart to try and break in,"

"Why that?" Big McIntosh asked.

"Let's just say I set up a few booby traps to keep unwanted people out of the house while I'm sleeping," Toby explained

"There are many creatures out there who don't like me very much and would gladly like to kill me while I sleep, hence the booby traps,"

Snips and Snails giggled.

"You said 'booby'," Snips snickered.

"Twice!" Snails added.

The guys all chuckled, while outside the girls were bouncing onto the deck as they spoke.

"But don't worry boys, even if they are that stupid I have faith those traps will keep them and anything out," Toby assured them.

The girls slowly and quietly approached the front door so that they can open it a crack and take a peek inside. Rainbow Dash leaned out her hoof to turn the knob when Twilight spoke up.

"Careful Rainbow!" Twilight Sparkle hissed quietly "We don't want to open it too much,"

"Relax, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said "What could possibly go wrong?"

Rainbow Dash touched the knob gently but that somehow caused one of the traps to activate. The girls heard a sound and see a monkey statue swinging towards them.

"Is that a monkey?" Applejack asked bewildered.

"Sure is!" Pinkie Pie nodded before the monkey statue slams right into them and knocked them off the deck. They all crash land in the thorn bushes below. The girls all groaned in pain as the thorns gently and painfully pricked their coats.

"Thank goodness these thorn bushes were here to break our fall " Twilight Sparkle groaned.

"Oh, speak for yourself!" Rarity exclaimed "Not only is my coat getting scratched but my mane is ruined!"

The rest of the girls all rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Toby must have put traps all over his house to keep us..." Fluttershy mused. "They must be doing something that they don't want us to see..."

Rainbow Dash stood up determined "We'll we're gonna find out even if it kills us!"

Rainbow Dash heard Fluttershy's fearful whimpered and smiled at her with an assuring smile.

"Uh, which it won't, don't worry!" Rainbow Dash stated comfortingly.

"But who knows how many traps Toby's set up?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna find out one way or another!" Rainbow Dash declared. "Watch!"

Rainbow Dash flew back onto the deck and attempts to open the door again but the others all gesture her not to do so.

"Would you chickens calm down?" Rainbow Dash whispered "The monkey statue already swung there's nothing else he can fling at us!"

Rainbow Dash walked a little closer to the door to touch the knob even firmer, but these actions, as well as her pulling an invisible string near the door cause another trap to activate. Rainbow hears a sound behind her and gains a flat look on her face when she sees what it is.

"Oh, pony..."

Before she could finish three straps are suddenly fired from out of nowhere, hit Rainbow and pin her to a nearby tree. The others grimace.

"Ok, this means WAR!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

* * *

Later, all five guys were up in Toby's house with the record player playing a very catch tune which made all five of them dance happily whilst eating some of the delicious munchies.

"Yeah, rock on my brothers!" Toby said. Toby then poured apple cider into five cups. "Apple cider?"

"Yeah!" The guys cheered.

Outside Rainbow was flying further and further away from Toby's door, preparing to zoom right towards it.

The girls all stared at her, Twilight just stared at her blankly.

"Really?" she asked in a deadpan tone "This is how your gonna be able to see what they are doing?"

"You got a better idea?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Every idea, is better than this idea," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Not to mention if you do fly straight towards the door you'll give us away!" Applejack pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't care what it take, I'm gonna find out what their up to no matter what!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"Yay..." Fluttershy cheered quietly.

Rainbow then began to zoom straight towards the door, as she did so all five of the guys were taking a long drink of their apple cider all at once. One by one they each let out a loud burp, each one was more louder than the last. When it finally came to Toby, he launched an earth-shaking burp that blew back everyone's manes, knocked down a few trees, almost shook the fur off a pair of squirrels outside and blasted Rainbow far away from the house, she screamed as she flew off. Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hoof. Even in Golden Oaks Library, Sophia can hear the loud belch. She decided to see what the Mane Six were up to.

Back in the house, Toby sighed as he wiped his mouth and smiled satisfied, "I've always wanted to do that," he admitted.

The guys were all stunned into silence and also look impressed.

"Whoa, nice one!" Snips said.

"Yeah, that guy deserves to be captain," Snails added.

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh nodded.

"You got my vote," Spike stated.

Toby bowed proudly then noticed the cracked windows.

"Whoo, that was more powerful than I thought " Toby remarked as he closed the window curtains "Good thing nopony was on the receiving end of that,"

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Snails agreed.

But unknown to any of them, _somepony was_ on the receiving end of that, and now Rainbow herself was hanging upside down in a tree with her eyes rolling around and around in her head, dazed.

"Um, what's Plan B?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

* * *

A little while afterwards, in the house, the guys were all gathered in a circle, each telling each other their most embarrassing moment in their life while the others laughed and mocked them for it, playfully.

"I'm sorry, you and Snails got stuck together due to a gum chewing accident?" Toby asked the school aged colts in an amused tone.

"Yeah, we even made the front page of the school paper!" Snips said, Snails nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I still have that article," Spike said "Ah, that picture cracks me up every time,"

"Now was this before or after Big Mac here got caught with Twi's Smarty Pants doll?" Toby questioned, Big Mac hid his embarrassed blush.

"Oh, that was a little while before then," Spike replied.

"And long before Rarity made you wear that funny outfit for the Grand Galloping Gala!" Snails pointed out amused, Spike blushed, "Yeah, Sweetie Belle, told us everything,"

"So how'd the blond wig feel?" Snips asked. Both boys started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Man, I would pay a whole lot of bits to see that!" Toby stated.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't accidentally walk into the girl's bathroom!" Spike said defensively "Right, Toe?"

Toby blushed "I was five, it was kindergarten!" he exclaimed, the other guys laughed, "Ha-ha, funny, yeah that's very funny,"

Outside, the girls were quietly and cautiously approaching the house from the ground level. They all look up toward it.

"Ok, here is my plan, I'll use my magic to pick Toby's lock, open it a crack and allow us to take a quick peek inside," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Alright sugarcube, get to it," Applejack told her.

Twilight nodded, magically levitated a small and thin and aimed it slowly towards the lock on Toby's door.

* * *

Back inside, while they were still laughing a thought popped into Spike's head that made him think about something.

"Hey Toe, what if Twilight uses her magic to pick your lock in order for her and the girl's to take a peek inside?" Spike inquired "That is, if their dumb enough to try and spy on us, of course,"

"Relax, that won't happen," Toby assured him "And if it did I have protection,"

The guys raise a brow at Toby.

Meanwhile, Twilight was just about to pick the lock on Toby's door with the twig when suddenly she along with the rest of the gang heard a rustling noise in the tree branches above them, which made Twilight stop moving the twig.

All of a sudden a large, 50-foot long purple python dropped down and landed in front of them. It hissed at them, baring it's razor sharp fangs. All six of them screamed and ran off to hide in the bushes. The snake slithered away.

Back in the house, Toby had just finished explaining what exactly his 'protection' was to the rest of the guys.

"You got a guard python," Spike asked baffled.

Snails looked nervous "Uh, please tell us it's not your pet..."

"Heck no it's not!" Toby replied, "It's just a big snake I found in the Everfree Forest and instructed to scare of anypony who used magic, nothing more. My real pet is over there."

Toby gestured to a small fish bowl where a gold fish was doing laps around and around the water filled bowl. It had magenta lips and blue eyes.

"A fish?" Snips asked.

Toby nodded "Yep, her name's Irene, she's easy to take care, attentive and doesn't bite, pretty cool huh?"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh agreed.

"What about that squirrel over there?" Snails asked, pointing to a brown squirrel with a black stripe on its back sitting on the couch nibbling on an acorn.

"That's just Sophia's pet. His name is Chestnut. He doesn't eat a lot although he has a craving for fruit," Toby said.

"Oh hey, guess what?" Spike said "I just happen to know some pretty embarrassing stories about the girls that nopony knows about,"

The guys all look at him interested.

"You do?" Toby asked intrigued.

Spike nods "It pays to spend so much time with a bunch of girls," he said "But don't tell them about it,"

Snails shook his head "Oh we won't tell, will we?"

"Nnope," Big McIntosh stated.

"Well don't just sit there, tell us!" Snips exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ok, well, here's a little secret about Twilight..." Spike started to say before whispering something into each of the guys ears that made them laugh hysterically.

"And man, don't get me started on Applejack," Spike continued.

Outside, the girls were all approaching the house once again. They all look absolutely tired, worn out and had multiple scratches and bruises but also determined looks on their faces.

"We're not giving up yet," Twilight Sparkle declared "We're gonna find out what their talking about if it kills us!"

Fluttershy squeaked, worried.

"Which it won't," Twilight Sparkle assured her, this seemed to have calmed Fluttershy down "Come on girls, let's get inside,"

On the very other side of the house, three figures were also approaching the houses with determined and nasty looks on their faces.

"Come on boys, let's get inside," One of them said.

The girls cautiously and slowly approach the house from one side, while the mysterious figures approached it from the other side in the same manner.

"Ok, everypony be careful," Twilight Sparkle whispered "We all know now that Toby has set traps all over to keep us out for some reason so whatever you do watch your-"

A 'twang' sound is heard. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow each turned their heads to Pinkie, who was at the back of the line, and saw that she has just pulled a thin wire in front of her. They all glared at her.

Pinkie smiled nervously "Oops,"

And just like that the sound of a cannon was heard and all six of them were sent flying into the bush they were previously hiding in, and were now all tied up in ribbons and wrapped up like a present.

"Well this is a sticky situation..." Applejack remarked.

"Yes, but on the plus side these ribbons are just to die for, wouldn't you all say?" Rarity questioned, they all gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?' "Oh, apologizes,"

They later noticed Sophia who had an annoyed expression on her face and her arms crossed. "What did I tell you?" she said.

The Mane Six looked at her with sheepish smiles.

Back in the house, all five of the boys were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off after Spike told them yet another embarrassing secret about one of the girls.

"Oh man, how could she not hear or feel it flapping?" Snips asked with a chuckle.

"Ho, ho, man it sounds like an episode of Pranked," Toby said, they all look at him confused "It's a long story, can we please hear another secret, Spike?"

Spike nodded "Sure thing,"

He whispered something else into each of their ears that made them laugh even harder. Snails held his gut, due to it throbbing from all the laughing.

"Oh, my gut!" he choked, he felt another sharp pain as he continued to laugh "My other gut!"

"Ok, ok, let's stop before somepony has a heart attack," Toby breathed.

Big McIntosh chuckled and nodded "Eeyup,"

"And remember boys, none of this leaves this house, ever," Toby told them, they all nod in agreement "And now for the next thing on the agenda, oh crud, I'm turning into Twi. anyways, the next thing is something I always wanted to do,"

"What's that?" Spike inquired.

Before they knew it Toby had zoomed up the stairs to the next floor and back again wearing what appeared to be make-shift football gear. The guys raise a brow.

"INDOOR FOOTBALL!" Toby shouted before charging and tackling Big McIntosh like a football player.

Spike shrugged "Works for me!"

Spike, along with Snips and Snails all dived bombed Toby and Big Mac. They all ended up in a pile. Then the doorbell suddenly went off. The boys raise their heads.

"Who could that be?" Snips asked.

"You...you think it's the girls?" Snails questioned nervously.

"No way, using the doorbell? It's too obvious!" Spike stated.

Toby got up "He's right, but don't worry it can't be anybody worse than the girls," he said as he walked over and opened the door and right on the other side of it were three tall teenage dragons, their leader being the dragon known as Garble. Toby yelped and slammed the door shut. He backed away as Garble knocked the door down and stepped inside.

Garble was a tall, adolescent dragon, with dull maroon scales. He had pinkish freckles and yellow spikes which end in a webbed crest on his head similar. His eyes were yellow with purple pupils, and he had yellow, slightly torn wings.

Two other dragons step inside also. One was skinny and had purple and yellow scales while the other was large and bulky and had brown and blue scales.

The others all hid behind Toby. Spike recognized Garble, which made his pupils shrink in fear.

Garble pointed at Toby "You! Are you one of those humans that all the dragons are telling stories about?" he asked.

Toby nodded slowly "Yes, can I help you?"

Garble started to look mad but instead he actually looked impressed, "Well nice one dude! Anyone who can take out a dragon is definitely someone I'd like to meet! And also we heard this was an open house so we decided to drop in and join in the girl avoiding activities!" he explained.

Toby raised a brow "Open house?"

"Yeah, that's what the flyers said alright," Garble nodded.

"I didn't put out any flyers," Toby stated.

"Well somebody did, " The dragon told him, he leaned in and looked him fiercely in the eye, "You calling me a liar, punk?"

Toby shook his head, scared.

"Good," Garble said as he took Toby's head, picked up him and placed him a few feet to the side.

"Now where's the grub?" Garble asked as he and his goons made their way to the food table. Toby and the others stare at them horrified as they started to gobble up all their food, including the table.

Toby turned to Spike "Did you invite them?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh! The girls told you what happened the last time I hung out with these guys!" Spike exclaimed quietly "They tried to make me smash a phoenix egg!"

Toby turned to Big Mac "Did you?"

Big McIntosh shook his head "Nnope,"

"Well I didn't invite them, anypony whose insults the girls OR the Princess deserves to rot in the sack, now who-" Toby started before he, Big Mac and Spike slowly turned to Snips and Snails with sour looks on their faces. The two kids smile sheepishly.

"Well..." Snails started to say.

"You see the thing is..." Snips continued.

"Alright you two dummies, spill," Toby ordered. "What. Did you two. Do?"

"We're sorry, ok!? It's just..." Snips said.

"We, we were so excited about hanging out with you and stuff we wanted to let everypony know so we..." Snails started.

"Put up flyers?" Spike finished with a raised brow.

The two unicorn males nod slowly. The others groaned and did a face palm/hoof.

"Ok, ok, let's not panic here," Toby told them "I mean, what's the worst thing that they can do, right? Let's just play this out for as long as we can, let them have their way and when we get the opportunity, we'll kick them out, simple,"

"Oh you don't know Garble, he won't leave easily," Spike told him.

"Then I won't let him off easily," Toby stated "Just stay calm, I'll handle this,"

Toby slowly approached the still chowing down dragons and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me? You know you're eating part of the table right?" Toby questioned, the big dragon glared at him.

"Never look me in the eye," he said threateningly.

The human turned away, wide eyed ,"Message received."

Spike stepped forward, "So, Garble, what brings you to Ponyville? I thought you hated ponies and me for that matter,"

"Oh, we still do, and we still think this town is full of namby-pamby pony sissies," Garble stated.

Garble's words seemed to anger Toby a great deal. His fists shook and trembled with fury as he struggled to contain his rage.

"But, your still a rookie dragon and once a rookie dragon, always a rookie dragon," Garble continued as he roughly noogied Spike "Plus we dragons are always up for a party, even if it is full of namby-pamby ponies,"

Toby's eyes flash bright blue as his anger increased. Big McIntosh put a hoof on Toby's shoulder.

"Easy there, Toe, easy," Big McIntosh said slowly in an attempt to calm his ten year old friend down. Toby look a deep breath and sighed deeply. He gave his stallion friend a thankful nod.

"Ooh, I almost forgot!" Garble realized "There's one more reason why we're here,"

"And what's that?" Snips asked nervously.

"Simple, we're gonna kidnap that namby-pamby pony Princess," Garble replied. Toby and the other's eyes all widen with shock.

"Uh-oh..." They all breathed out quietly.

"Boy, ponynapping the Princess, that's pretty insane, dude," Toby told the red dragon.

"Yeah, but think of how much gems we'll get!" Garble said rubbing his claws together with a greedy look on his face "And you guys are gonna help us,"

"And why would we do something like that?" Toby asked folding his arms.

"Because if you don't, we'll do this to your precious little town," Garble replied before breathing out a ball of fire and firing the table, before it was reduced to a pile of ash. The guys gulped.

The skinny dragon looked out the window.

"Hey Garble! I think I see something!" he said.

"What is it?" Garble asked impatiently.

"It's six ponies all wrapped up in ribbons in that bush over there. There's also another human standing beside them," The skinny dragon responded.

"The girls..." Toby and Spike moaned.

Garble turned to the big dragon "Yo, teach those ponies a lesson, would ya? And just ignore that other human,"

The big dragon nodded and headed for the door, then Toby zoomed over and stood in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't need to waste your time dealing with them," he said "I'll... I'll get them, yeah, I'll put them in the closet upstairs and, and we'll decide what to do with them after,"

Garble growled "Alright fine, but no tricks!"

Toby saluted "Got it! By the way, tricks are for kids,"

Toby zoomed out the door and jumped down to the ground level. Garble and his buddies look at the others confused and dumbfounded.

"Yeah he's, he's like that," Spike said nervously. Big Mac and the two colts nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow was struggling hard to free herself from the wrapping and ribbons that bound her tightly. Using her wings to push the wrapping, she managed to use her wings to tear through part of the wrapping.

"Yes! Finally!" she cheered "Now I can..."

Before she could finish, Toby suddenly appeared in front of her and put his hand on her mouth before shushing her. He wrapped some extra ribbons around each of their mouths, picked them all up and jumped back up on to the deck of the house. He told Sophia to stay hidden until he called her. Once he arrived back at the tree house, he kicked open the door and entered, everypony turned to him.

"Ok, I got them," Toby said, he turned to Spike, Snips, Snails and Big Mac "You four, help me carry these ponies that we don't know, to the closet!"

The guys nodded "Uh, right, right!"

The all ran over and each held up one end of the package that the girls were wrapped in.

"Uh, why don't you guys make yourselves at home while take care of them?" Spike inquired.

"Cool, but be quick, cause our little operation is going down tonight," Garble stated.

The guys saluted once more "Roger!"

They all began to carry the girls up the stairs towards the closet, as they did so the girls screamed and shouted in protest but all their cries were muffled by the ribbons around their mouths.

The guys soon arrived at Toby's closet. They opened the door, turned on the light and tossed the girls inside before stepping inside as well. Twilight make some grunting noises that sounded like she was saying 'What are you guys doing?'

"We'll explain later," Toby told her.

Spike turned to Toby "Dude, what the hay are we gonna do?"

"I-I don't know! I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Toby exclaimed stressed.

"But I don't wanna ponynap the Princess..." Snips whimpered.

Snails nodded rapidly.

Twilight made even louder grunts that sounded like 'PONYNAP THE PRINCESS!?'

"Ok, nopony's ponynapping anypony!?" Toby said "We just got to get these goons out of my house!"

"How?" Snails asked.

Toby thought for a moment then an idea popped into his head "We're gonna scare them out!"

"Scare them out?" Big McIntosh questioned.

"Uh, Toby? I don't know if you know this but these guys are teenage dragons!" Spike exclaimed. "They don't scared easily either!"

"Look, from what I can tell these guys don't seem to be that bright," Toby said "So all we have to is make the scary stuff look scary and they'll buy it,"

"Ooh..." Snips and Snails said understandingly.

"And to top it off, Spike will have to go 'Super Dragon' on them," Toby mused.

Spike and the girl's looked shocked.

"What?" Spike questioned.

The girls made a grunt that sounded like 'WHAT?'

"Dude, you heard about what happened the last time I went 'Super Dragon', I nearly destroyed the town and ponynapped Rarity!" Spike stated in a slightly panicky tone.

"I also heard you were able to beat The Wonderbolts, you could totally take these guys!" Toby told him.

"But, but what if I lose control...I...I don't want to hurt anyone," Spike said, close to tearing up.

"Don't worry bro, you'll only have to transform for a few seconds and then it's over, just concentrate and think about your friends, ok?" Toby said to him. Spike looked up as Toby's confident face and nodded.

"So, what are we gonna use to scary 'em?" Big McIntosh asked.

"Um hey, Snips, Snails, you guys wouldn't have happened to bring your magic kit would you?" Toby inquired.

"Uh, yeah, but-" Snips started.  
"It's downstairs..." Snails finished with a whimper "With the dragons."

"No prob, back in a flash!" Toby said before zooming out of the closet, down the stairs and to the first floor where he quickly snatched Snips and Snails magic kit and zoomed back up and to the dragons they saw nothing and only felt a strong breeze.

"Ok, who opened a window?" Garble questioned, annoyed. The other two dragons shrugged.

Toby soon arrived back in the closet "Ok, I got the magic stuff, let's do some scaring!" he said.

"What about them?" Big McIntosh asked gesturing to the still tied up girls, who were all struggling to free themselves.

"Uh, here," Toby said as he took a ball of yarn off the shelf "Play with this yarn,"

Toby tossed them the yarn then he and the guys all exit the closet and close it behind them, leaving the girls to struggle and grunt while Pinkie just bounced the ball of yarn on her nose like a seal, much to the girls' chagrin.

* * *

Back down stairs the teen dragons were beginning to grow impatient and angry, they were so angry and impatient in fact that they didn't notice Toby and the guys peering down on them.

"Ok, is everypony clear on the plan?" Toby whispered.

Spike nodded, "Yep! Snips is gonna wet himself, I'm gonna throw up, Snails is gonna run away, Big Mac is gonna faint and you're going to die,"

Toby glared at Spike, unamused. "Ha-ha, seriously, you guys know what to do?"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh responded.

"Ok, be ready with the fake blood," Toby told them, and with that the five males got ready to pull off their plan.

"Man, what's taking them so long?" The big dragon asked.

"Calm down, they'll be here in a second," Garble told him "If they know what's good for them that is,"

The surfer dragon spoke up "Uh, Garble? How exactly do we plan on ponynapping the Princess anyway?" he asked.

"Simple, we go in, grab her and make sure she can't use her precious magic while those guys hold of the guards," Garble explained. "Then..."

Before he could finish they heard and then saw Toby and the others making their way down the stairs, they seem to be arguing.

"Hey, you said we'd be the one to grab the Princess!" Snips shouted.

When they reached the ground both Spike and Toby pushed Snips, Snails and Big Mac back. They all stood behind the couch.

"We're calling the shots here, we get to nap the Princess!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Spike added.

"Yeah? Well maybe we're sick of you calling the shots!" Snails proclaimed "Right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh nodded with a frown.

"Hey, hey, guys, cool it would you?" Garble asked, he seemed to be a bit startled by their yelling but was doing his best to hide it. Toby held up his hand in front of Garble, gesturing him to be quiet. He turned to Snips, Snails and Big McIntosh.

"Look, we're gonna grab the Princess and you guys are gonna shut your muzzles, got it?" Toby told them.

"Yeah? And whose gonna make us?" Snips asked with a cocky tone.

Spike grabbed them "Us!"

"Oh, not again!" Snails cried as Spike and Toby pulled him, Snips and Big Mac to the ground.

"Whoa, dudes take it easy now!" The skinny dragon exclaimed in a panicky tone.

Toby and Spike then grabbed two bananas and started to seemingly wack Snips, Snails and Big McIntosh with them.

"Whoa! Don't beat those guys up with bananas!" Garble said.

Spike and Toby then grabbed what appeared to be the forearms of the three colts they 'beat up' and seemingly ripped them off, much to the horror and shock the three dragons.

"They ripped their arms off!" The big dragon proclaimed.

Then to make them even more scared both Toby and Spike began to chew and bite the flesh off the 'forearms' of Snips, Snails and Big Mac.

"And their now their eating them!" The surfer dragon yelled.

"You guys are messed up! Let's get out of here!" Garble shouted as he and his friends flew out the door. Snips, Snails and Big McIntosh then stood up, completely unharmed and smiling.

"We did it!" Snips and Snails cried.

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh nodded.

"Alright, now for the Pièce de Résistance," Toby said, he turned to Spike "You ready for this?"

Spike let out a long sigh "Let's find out!"

Toby smiled proudly at his friend and nodded before walking to the open door. He could see the teen dragons still trying to fly off, called for Sophia, and then they used their magic to pull them all back and fling them to the ground, much to their horror. They crashed landed near the house and looked up to see Toby standing over them. They scream in fear.

"Relax guys, we're not gonna hurt you," Toby assured them "All we want to do is offer you a joke,"

Garble quickly managed to regain what little bravado he had left and stood up to face Toby. While he was doing that Spike was watching from behind a tree. He shut his eyes tightly, groaned a bit and when he opened his eyes again his pupils slit like a reptile's.

"What's 50 feet tall and eats teenage dragons?" Toby asked causally.

"What?" Garble inquired angrily.

Sophia pointed upwards and behind her and Toby, "Him," she said.

Garble and his friends hear loud stomping behind them, turn around and to their horror they saw Spike in his 50 foot tall dragon form, which he first took on when he became consumed with dragon greed, growling angrily at them.

The teenage dragons backed away in fear as giant Spike growled at them while Toby and Sophia just stood there with pleased looks on their face.s

"You're not laughing," Toby told them, calmly.

Super Dragon Spike let out a loud and belligerent roar that blew all the trees in the area back as well as frightened the dragons but Toby and Sophia just stood his ground, smiling with the former's arms folded and the latter's right hand on her hips. He waved to the teen dragons.

"Bye-bye," they said.

Garble and his friends turn to him confused and then a split second later super Spike whacked them with his tail and sent them flying into the distance. Toby and Sophia watched as they flew off while Spike shrank back down to normal size. His pupils slit for a bit once more but revert back to normal when Spike starts to groan and shake his head, he quickly snapped out of it.

"Come one, come all, before your very eyes!" Toby proclaimed dramatically, "Equestria's first ever, cowardly flying lizards!"

"Yeah! That's how we roll!" Spike exclaimed.

"You know it," Toby nodded, he held out his fist "Top shelf!"

"Top shelf!" Spike said as he leaped up and pounded Toby's fist with his own with sheer joy on his face. Toby, Sophia, and Spike both laughed happily while Celestia's sun began to rise behind them in the distance.

* * *

Later that day, as the various animals of the forest began to awake from their slumber and the birds began to fly off to who knows where. Toby, Sophia, and Spike were facing the Mane Six outside Toby and Spike's home. The six ponies all had guilty looks on their faces and the boys and Sophia both had their arms folded.

"So, did you guys know the whole time?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Toby nodded "Eeyup,"

Spike nodded as well "Sure did,"

"How'd you know it was us?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Well, we knew sooner or later you guys would want to know what we were up to," Spike responded.

"Plus we all heard what sounded like a bunch of new born foals crying and screaming all night long," Toby added "Were those screaming and crying foals you guys?"

The girls looked a bit embarrassed and rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Uh, sort of..." Rarity started to say.

"Maybe..." Applejack said slowly.

"Hey! I did not cry!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed before pausing for a second "I only scream but only a scream! Got it!?"

"Look, we're really sorry you guys," Twilight Sparkle said "We let our curiosity get the better of us..."

"Which also made us set off a lot of traps," Pinkie Pie added.

Toby groaned "Why am I not surprised?"

"Please don't be mad," Fluttershy pleaded.

"Aw, don't worry you guys," Spike assured "It's no big deal, plus we had the greatest night of our lives!"

"Whoa, really?" Twilight Sparkle inquired.

"Yep, we got to have fun with our fellow males, send a bunch of bully dragons flying and well let's just say we all now have something on all of you," Toby admitted "But we're not saying what, that would ruin the fun,"

The Mane 6 all exchanged glances of worry and confusion while the guys snickered to themselves.

"You six should be a lot like me: always respecting everpony's privacy," Sophia stated.

"So, you guys ready to hang out?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" The Mane Six all asked.

"We did say we'd hang out with you guys after we had our guys night didn't we?" Spike pointed out.

"Wait, so after totally disobeying your request to leave you alone, you still want to hang out with us?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Yes, you six girls can be a headache sometimes," Toby started to say, which made the girls faces all fall "But things just wouldn't be the same if we didn't hang with our six greatest friends in the world,"

The girls all smiled sweetly at the guys, which they returned before the nine of them gave each other a big group hug. Rarity squealed happily. After a few minutes or so, they released each other from their group embrace.

"So, whose up for a bite at Sugarcube Corner?" Toby asked.

"You buying?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Toby nodded "Of course,"

"I'll race ya!" Pinkie Pie cried as she zoomed off.

Toby shook his head, amused and zoomed after her. Rainbow Dash soon followed.

"Wait for me!" she cried.

The rest of the girls and Spike all laugh amused and happy before chasing after their friends. When all nine of them finally caught up with each other, all started to walk together with Toby wrapping his arms around two of them while walking back towards Ponyville.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Parts of this episode were inspired by an episode of "Drake and Josh" and the monster used was inspired by a alien from "Ben 10". I do not own them.**


	13. Toby and Sophia Get Schooled

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 13: Toby and Sophia Get Schooled**

* * *

Today was not starting off the way young ten-year-old Toby Morrison had planned. When he woke up this morning he and Sophia planned on helping the Apple family with their apple bucking, get a nice cupcake from the Cake's at Sugercube Corner and have a nice long afternoon nap.

Instead, he and Sophia were carrying two buckets each, slung across their shoulders, which were so weighty that they were close to dropping to their knees. They were also balancing on two giant rubber balls, all on one foot each. Sweat dripped from Toby's face whilst Twilight and Spike watched on. Toby looked he was about to lose his balance but Sophia has no problem balancing on her ball.

"Twi, when you came to my door today you said you had something 'awesome' planned for me, "Toby spoke whilst gritting his teeth, "This… is NOT… awesome!"

"Oh, don't such a whiner," Twilight Sparkle told him, "This will help you control your balance and hopefully help you better concentrate your magic, so you'll be able to access the next level of your 'growing spell'."

"Next level?" Toby inquired.

"Yeah, Twilight found out in one of her books that the growing spell you use for your arms has multiple levels, "Spike replied.

"That's right, you achieved the second level when you grew to the same height as your doppelganger when he grew to the size of a giant, "Twilight Sparkle explained, "Now you need to further concentrate your magic in order to get to level three,"

"But… don't know what happens if I use my powers for a longer period of time?" Toby questioned.

"Of course!" Twilight Sparkle responded, "Your magic will begin to harm your body both inside and outside, not to mention most of your energy will be drained causing you to be very, very tired,"

"Exactly!" Toby stated, "Why do you think I take a nap every now and then, it's not because I'm as lazy as Rainbow Dash that's for certain,"

"I heard that!"

Everypony turned around and saw Rainbow Dash sitting in on top of a small and comfortable looking cloud with her front legs folded and her eyes narrowed.

Toby looked a bit nervous, "Uh… did I mention where I'm from… 'lazy' is a term of endearment?" he asked.

"Yeah, nice try, "Rainbow Dash said sarcastically, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Twilight's helping me and Sophia 'concentrate' our magic, "Toby replied.

"Huh?" The Pegasus asked.

"It's a concentrating exercise Rainbow, "Twilight Sparkle explained, "All Toby and Sophia have to do is stay perfectly still on those balls for the next hour whilst carrying those buckets of water,"

Rainbow Dash flew around Toby for a bit to get a closer look, which made Toby a little dizzy and wobbly.

"So… you're not gonna move for the next hour?" The rainbow maned pony inquired. Toby shook his head in response, and with that, the pegasus got an idea. She then began to use her wings to tickle every ticklish spot on Toby's body.

"Coochie, coochie, coo, "she teased. Sweat began to pour and pour from Toby's face as he struggled to keep himself from laughing or moving. He eventually begins to lose balance on the ball but eventually regained it.

"Rainbow! Knock it off!" Twilight Sparkled told her friend in an annoyed tone.

"Relax Twilight, I'm just having a little fun, "Rainbow Dash stated, "Where's the harm?"

Just then a large shadow swooped over them and let out a prehistoric-like roar as it flew towards the town.

"That, "Sophia gestured to that 'harm' in the distance.

Toby sighed relieved, "Thank goodness for that… for once, gotta go!"

And with that, Sophia flew and Toby zoomed off towards the town, the buckets they was previously carrying fell the ground and landed on the heads of Twilight and Rainbow, effectively making them both wet. Spike fell on the ground laughing while the two ponies scowled, annoyed.

"Sorry!" Toby and Sophia called out.

* * *

Toby ran and ran through the forest and even over some of the creatures that dwelled there while Sophia, in her battle form, flew on her hoverboard flower over the trees, until they finally got out of the dense forest and was able to get a clear view of the flying creature.

It was a tall, large, prehistoric-emu like creature with a long, sharp toothed beak and claws as well as four red eyes.

"Whoa! Big aren't cha?" Toby remarked, "Oh well, the bigger the are…"

Toby super leaped high into the high till he landed on the back of the flying creature. It cawed and cawed angrily as it tried to shake Toby off.

"Not gonna happen!" Toby told the giant bird as he grabbed a handful of its feathers with both hands and pulled them to the right, causing the bird to swerve away from the town unwillingly.

"Yeah! Ride 'em bird brain!" Toby cried, "Yee-haw!"

"Woo-hoo!" Sophia cheered.

Toby continued to pull it's feathers to the left and then to the right constantly as he tried to keep it from hurting anypony around. This continued till he sees something up ahead that puts a bit of a smile on his face, although the emu didn't notice due to the fact that it's head was facing Toby and snapping at him, trying to scare him off.

"Sorry, Tweety, but…" Toby started to say as he stood up, "This is where I get off,"

Toby calmly hopped off the giant bird and landed back on the ground with a loud thud. The giant emu looked confused as to why he left and saw him wave at it with a calm smile. Before it can register it, the giant emu flew beak first into the rocky mountain wall and slid right down.

Toby whistled to himself, "Whoo, that was a good line, "he said to himself, "Funny, usually I don't think of those kind of quips until later,"

Toby shrugged and began to whistle a happy tune that sounded very much like the 'Oompa Loompa song' while making his and Sophia's way back towards town. Unknown to their, Toby's little 'thud' had just awoken something, something very, very bad. It opened one of its red eyes and screeched.

* * *

Toby and Sophia continued to walk towards town when all of a sudden they heard something approaching him, but they couldn't quite make out what it was or where it was coming from exactly.

"Who's there?" Sophia called out, "Hello?"

He looked at and looked around for the source of the strange sound still suddenly a loud but voice was heard.

"Come on guys, our cutie marks ain't gonna find themselves!" yelled the voice.

"Huh?" Toby wondered.

A voice that sounded similar to Applejack's was heard

"You got right, Scootaloo! Come on Sweetie Belle!"

A young and cute sounding voice spoke up also, "Ok! Coming!"

"Wait… that Southern voice sounds a lot like…" Toby started, but before he could finish a little orange coated Pegasus filly with a dark pink mane, grayish-purple eyes and no cutie mark riding a little motorized scooter came riding straight towards him. They both screamed in panic, but before either of them could do anything they had crashed into each other.

When the dust cleared Toby and Sophia were lying flat on their backs, when they stood up, Toby had black skid marks on his shirt and face which looked a bit dazed while Sophia's hair was a bit messy and she was also dazed. When they finally regained their senses, they noticed the orange filly, along with two other filly's nearby. One with a bow in her mane and the other with a coat as white as Rarity's along with mane that was colored a grayish-rose and a grayish-purple. She had sap green eyes, a horn but also no cutie mark. Annoyed, Toby got up and walked over to them. Sophia also got up and walked over to three fillies.

"What's the big idea?" Toby demanded, "Can't you see we're walking here?"

He and Sophia looked down and saw that they were all laying on the ground, just as dazed as he was. Toby knelt down to the trio and checked to see if they were hurt.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Sophia asked concerned.

The filly with the bow in her mane, who he recognized as Applebloom got up first and rubbed her head.

"Uh… I think so, "she said.

"Ooh! My head hurts…" Sweetie Belle groans.

Scootaloo was the last to get up off the ground and glared at Toby, "Ugh...watch where you're!...You're..." she looked gob smacked when she fully looked at Toby. The others look at him also and were just as shocked.

"Um… Hello?" Toby spoke with confusion.

"You're really tall…" Sweetie Belle breathed.

"Yes, yes we are, "Toby nodded slowly.

Scootaloo quickly snapped out of it and looked back up him, her eyes gleaming with amazement, "WOW! So you're the human things everypony's been talking about! The ones who are always saving the town and stuff! You look way cooler than I thought!"

"Thanks… I think, "Toby said, unsure of what she said was an insult or a compliment.

"And you are?" Sophia asked.

"Name's Scootaloo, and I'm the president of the Rainbow Dash Fan Club!" Scootaloo said proudly.

Toby's face fell, "Of course she has a fan club…" he said dryly, "Why wouldn't she?"

Sophia looked at the white one next to Applebloom, "Wait… your Rarity's sister, aren't you? Twilight told me about you,"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Uh-huh! I'm Sweetie Belle! It's very nice to meet you sir,"

Sophia shook her hoof with a smile, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sophia Lawrence,"

The ten-year-old boy then looked at Apple Bloom who was smiling a large smile at him.

"And I believe we've already met, haven't we?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"Sure have!" Apple Bloom stated, "You're the stranger who saved my life from that big ogre feller,"

"Yeah… good times, dangerous, but good times, "Toby mused., "So… what's this about 'Cutie Marks'? Is it nickname of your boyfriend 'Mark' or something?"

"EW!" the fillies exclaimed in unison.

"No, silly. A cutie mark is what ponies earn when find our special talent!" Apple Bloom explained.

"That's… strange, "Toby stated, "Although it does explain a few things about the girls and what they do…"

"You know our sisters!?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed excitedly.

"You know Rainbow Dash!? Scootaloo added just as excited.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, their our best friends, don't exactly have a name for our group though... I assume you guys do?"

The little girls nodded and screamed at the top of their little lungs saying, "WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!"

Their 'little' cheer made Toby and Sophia hold their throbbing ears with pained looks on their faces.

"Oh, our EARS!" they exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Apple Bloom said apologetically, then it hit her, "Hey! Maybe we could get our cutie marks in yelling!"

"We already tried that, remember?" Scootaloo reminded her.

Applebloom's head lowered, "Oh…"

Toby thought for a minute, "Not sure… I guess Sophia and I are good at fighting, fixing things, etc. I guess we're what you a call a… jack-of-all-trades AKA master of none,"

"What's that mean?" Scootaloo questioned.

"It means Toby and I are good a bunch of stuff but great in any particular one, "Sophia explained, "Go figure. Anyways, I gotta get going, I need a nap after going through Twi's little training session and fighting that giant bird… don't ask by the way!"

"Twilight's training you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, she's like our own magic tutor," Toby confirmed., "Course she can sometimes be a real slave driver…"

"Aren't we all big ponies?" Scootaloo inquired folding her front hooves.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Twi and the others are adults, that's how they communicate," Toby told them., "Let this be lesson to you girls; never grow up.

* * *

Later that day, Toby and Sophia had just laid themselves against the truck of a large oak tree and put their hands behind their heads as they laid in a relaxing position. Toby sighs while a gentle breeze blows locks of hair back and forth as well as carry several petals through the air. Sophia smiled a peacefully smile.

"Ah… another I love about this world; it is way more peaceful then Brooklyn, "Toby muttered to himself. The thought of old home as well as his father pried their way into his mind, making him somewhat depressed, "Dad…"

Sophia was also depressed, "Mom... guys..."

As they continued to feel homesick and depressed they heard giggling nearby as well as the sound of wheels rolling by.

"What's that?" Sophia wondered out loud.

"My guess: trouble, "Toby answered.

The two of them got up and ran off in the direction of the sounds they were hearing.

When they finally got to the source of the sounds, they found, much to their shock and bewilderment, the Cutie Mark Crusaders all dressed up in cadet-like outfits and helmets and inside a real and very large cannon.

Sophia and Toby walked over to them, shock was still all over their faces.

"Um, I don't know… what this is…but I know it's a mistake, "Toby told them.

"Oh lighten up, if we pull this off we'll get our cutie marks for sure!" Scootaloo stated, "And if it doesn't go as plan but we still survive, we'll still get some kind of cutie mark, it's called logic, Toby. Look it up,"

Toby shook his head, "Nope, that's called desperation. Look _that_ up,"

"Come on Mister Toby and Miss Sophia, it's perfectly safe!" Apple Bloom assured him.

"Yeah… I think, "Sweetie Belle said, a little unsure and scared at the same time.

"Uh-huh, "Toby said unconvinced, "Well just climb out of there and let me take a look inside, just to make sure, ok?"

"Fine, "The little girls said in unison before climbing out of the cannon. Toby jumped up, grabbed on to the nozzle of the cannon and stuck his head in before climbing inside.

"Now let's see… how much air pressure are you guys using anyways?" Toby asked from inside the cannon.

Apple Bloom shrugged, "Beats me,"

Scootaloo groaned, bored, "Just hurry up, like it or not we're gonna fire ourselves out of a cannon and we're gonna do it today!"

Scootaloo then accidentally leaned back onto a button near the bottom of the cannon. Her pupils shrunk when she realized what she did.

"I just hit the 'launch' button, didn't I?" she asked, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded slowly with nervous looks on their faces.

"Wait… launch WHAT?" Toby exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, "Sophia remarked nervously.

The long cannon fired and Toby was sent flying at supersonic speed into the air. He screamed as he flew all the way around the planet. The ten-year-old soon wound up back where he started and skidded to a stop near Sophia and the CMC. A metal plate followed by some tea cups with straws zoomed into his hands as well.

"Hey, I was flying over Baltimare, and it was tea time, "Toby said, "So I brought you guys some,"

"Thank you, "Apple Bloom said thankfully.

"Yes, thanks a lot!" Sweetie Belle added. Both she and Applebloom began slipping from the glasses of tea. Even Sophia joined them.

"Pass, "Scootaloo said.

"Well, anyways I advice you follow the air pressure on that thing if you're really gonna fire yourselves out of it, "Toby told them, "But I wouldn't recommend it,"

Toby then coughed out a bunch of feathers.

"You ok?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just ran into a flock of geese while I was flying, "Toby replied, "Slowed me down a bit and I think I got some of their feather in my lungs,"

Toby coughed out more feathers.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Apple Bloom wondered depressed

"I don't know…" Scootaloo muttered, then she was struck with inspiration, "Hey! I got an idea!"

"Does it involve me getting flown in space this time?" Toby questioned with an annoyed tone, "Because if so I'll pass,"

"No. I was thinking we should bring Toby and Sophia with us to school to show off to Miss Cheerilee and the rest of the class!" Scootaloo stated., "Then they can tell us all about this different world they're from!"

"Yeah!" Apple Boom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed in agreement and excitement.

"That's a great idea, "Sophia agreed.

"No! No 'yeah'. We're no show-and-tell project!" Toby protested.

"Please?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders begged, each giving him puppy eyed stare. Toby struggled hard to try and say 'no' but seemed unable to due to their cute little stares.

"Come on, Toby. How can you say 'no' to those faces?" Sophia asked him.

"Oh, alright!" he said exasperated.

"Yay!" The little girls cheered while Sophia clapped her hands.

Toby waved his finger sarcastically, "Yay…"

"Come on, we'll show you where the schoolhouse is!" Apple Bloom told him.

"Great, lead the way, "Toby said with no emotion, while the girls ran off ahead of him, "Unbelievable… this is one thing I thought I was safe from in this world, going to boring old school… oh well, might as well get this over with…"

Toby started to follow the girls close behind, "Man, where's a giant monster when you need one?"

As Toby continued to follow him, something with a long and harry leg watched him closely from the bushes, like a Lion does before it takes down a baby gazelle. It growled and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

While the three fillies giggled as they ran down the path towards their Toby walked slowly behind them with a somewhat unhappy look on his face. Apple Bloom noticed this.

"Hey, is something wrong Toe?" Apple Bloom questioned. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also turn to him as well, curious as to what he was thinking.

Toby sighed, "It's nothing, it's just… haven't really been to school in weeks and I've have been trying to avoid going to anyplace that remotely resembles a school here, "he explained, "Frankly, I was hoping this place didn't have a school and everypony was home schooled,"

"Home schooled?" Sweetie Belle asked confused.

"It's when you learn all the school stuff at home and your parents teach it to you, "Toby explained.

"So you don't have to go to school?" Scootaloo inquired excitedly.

"Yeah, because your home is the school, "Sophia stated.

"Man, I wish I was home schooled, "Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, but it's only for kids who well… are either very attached to their parents/vice versa or they… don't play well with others, "Toby explained to her, "Kind of like my cousins on my Mom's side, the Pittman's, of course… there's thirty of them so it's just going to a regular school. Of course of the Prom was pretty creepy though…"

Before anypony could say anything else, Apple Bloom say the school up ahead.

"Look, there it is!" Applebloom cried.

Toby and Sophia looked to where she had indicated and saw a building with walls that were painted a deep pink hue with a brick colored roof, with white designs carefully crafted on the walls. There were three sets of windows with eight panels on each side of the building, and two sets of windows in the front on each side of the door with four were the top halves of light pink hearts painted above each window, and at the top of the building was a bell like that found at the top of chapel. In the front of the building was a sign with a book as the centerpiece with two young ponies just above it.

Toby smiled as he could see what appeared to be an area to play outside. As they got closer Toby look a deep breath, "You can do this Toe… it's just school… you and Sophia are only there to talk and ask questions…" he said quietly to himself.

The fillies smile when they see their school teacher, Ms. Cheerilee standing at the front entrance of the school greeting the young fillies and colts.

"Hi, Ms. Cheerilee!" They said happily.

Ms. Cheerilee had a deep dark pink tint to her fur, shamrock-like green eyes, a pale pink to very light pink colored mane and tail, and on her flank she had three daisies., "Well, hello girls, how are you doing on this fine morning?" she asked cheerfully, she then noticed Toby and Sophia, "And who might these be?"

"These are Toby and Sophia, "Apple Bloom said, "They're humans, you know the ones everypony's been talking about,"

"Ah, yes, I have heard about you two, "Cheerilee said, "Well, welcome to my school Toby Morrison and Sophia Lawrence."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you, "Toby smiled as he and Sophia shook her hoof.

"So, what brings the 'Two Heroes of Ponyville' here?" Cheerilee asked.

"Oh, the girls wanted to show us off to their classmates and tell a little bit about where we're from and stuff, "Sophia replied., "If that's ok, anyways,"

"Well, I see no reason why not, "Cheerilee said, "Come on in,"

Cheerilee lead Toby, Sophia, and the CMC inside the school house. Unknown to them, the creature that was awoken in the Everfree Forest was watching them.

As Toby walked into the schoolhouse into the classroom he looked around in wonder. There were nine small wooden desks with three in each row with a heart carved out on the front and both sides of them, there were bookshelves on either side of the room, and a globe sat on one shelf. The windows in the back had blinds of green. Around the top of the walls was a sky blue painted pony and silver horseshoe design that laid against a dark green canvas that went all the way around the room. He also saw several young fillies and colts seated in their desks giving him stares and whispering to each other.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all took their seats as well while Toby stood near Cheerilee in front of the light greenish chalkboard as she faced the class.

"Good morning, my little ponies, "Cheerilee told the class.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee, "The class all said in unison.

"Now class, today we have two special guests joining us, "Cheerilee said, "Some of you may already know him but I'd like you all to welcome the visitors from the other world and the protectors of our town: Toby Morrison and Sophia Lawrence."

Toby and Sophia step forward, the former looking a bit uncomfortable due to seeing all the wide eyed looks on the young ponies faces.

"Uh… hi?" Toby waved.

"Hello," Sophia waves

"Hi, Toby, "The class said once again in unison.

"Anyways… it's nice to meet you all, now the reason I decided to come today is because your very own Cutie Mark Crusaders…" Toby started, the CMC smiled proudly, "Wanted me to tell you all a little bit about the world that I'm from, anypony want to ask first?"

A pair of hooves raised in the air, asking the human for questions, Sophia pointed at a filly wearing glasses, "Yes?".

The filly wearing glasses put her hoof down, "Uh… this other world your from, what's it like there?" she asked.

Toby smiled a small smile, "Almost the same as this one pretty much," he stated, "Name's for things are a little bit different, and the places aren't the same, not to mention we can't control the elements of our world as well as you guys but still… the personalities of the townspeople around here remind me a lot of people I once knew back home,"

A blue unicorn colt raised his hoof, Toby chose him, "Are all humans as nice as you?"

Sophia shrugged, "Some are I guess. There are plenty of good people on Earth but there's also a lot of bad people too. But hey, there's a darkness inside of all us, so you know, "she said wistfully.

Another filly raised her hoof in the air, "What exactly is the history of your world?"

Toby looked a bit surprised by the question, thought for a moment and was then struck with an idea, "Yes, we do have a history and it's a long one, but allow me to explain to all in short, education and entertaining way, "he said, the human turned to Cheerilee, "If that's ok with you,"

Cheerilee nodded, "Why go ahead,"

Toby and Sophia gave her a nod then their hands start to glow with a cyan blue aura and green aura, respectively, as they snapped their fingers. Several instruments then floated up from out of a chest and appear around them.

"Good thing Twi taught us that instrument spell, "Toby said to himself quietly,

He and Sophia turned to the class, "And now fillies and gentlecolts, allow me to educate you with the history of my world with a little song called 'The History of Everything,"

Toby snapped his fingers again and the floating instruments began to play a catchy tune and Toby and Sophia began to sing he held up large cards with pictures of the various topics he was talking about. It was called 'The History of Everything'.

And with the end of the song the instruments stopped playing and Toby and Sophia bowed before the class.

Cheerilee's class, even herself didn't speak a word, just thinking about everything that Toby and Sophia had said had surprised and intrigued them all to the core. Cheerilee looked greatly impressed with Toby, who looked at the stunned class with an amused grin.

He chuckled, "Boy, you should see the looks on your faces, "Toby remarked.

Sophia waved his hand in front of them, "Hello, anypony in there?"

Toby snapped his fingers to snap them out their trances, and when they did the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the first to start clapping their hooves together, followed by the rest of the class.

Toby and Sophia blushed and bowed a little, accepting their applause, "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind, "said Toby.

Cheerilee watched her little ponies applauding the two humans, she couldn't help joining along as well by stamping her hooves rapidly on the floor, "Thank you very much for that wonderful performance, Toby and Sophia,"

"It's our pleasure, "Sophia nodded, "So, anypony have any questions?"

Pretty soon everypony in the class had their hooves raised and were trying to get Toby's attention so he could answer their question and satisfy their curiosity. There were most questions like 'What were Neanderthals?', 'Who is Einstein?' and 'Where is Pangaea?' and Toby and Sophia did their best to answer those questions as best as they could. As they did so, the strange creature that followed them watched from the windows, glaring it's red eyes.

But then at the corner of their eyes, Sophia and Toby noticed something: two fillies looking bored out of their minds and not even paying any attention to them or even raising their hooves which confused Toby and Sophia a bit.

The first filly's coat was a light pink, with a mane and tail a moderate violet with white streaks, sky blue eyes, and she wore a two toned violet colored tiara on her head. On her flank she had the symbol of a tiara. She was the schoolhouse bully known as Diamond Tiara.

The other one had a gray coat, with a pale gray mane and tail with white streaks, and light violet eyes. She wore big rimmed light blue glasses, a pearl necklace around her neck, and on her flank she had a symbol of a silver spoon with a little pink heart on the handle. She was Diamond Tiara's best friend Silver Spoon.

Toby also noticed Diamond Tiara giving him and Sophia a disapproving look and frowned.

Later that day, during Lunch time, Toby had just exited the school house. Seeing the young fillies and colts playing together, laughing together and talking together made him smile a bit. The CMC then approached him excitedly.

"Man, that was an awesome song, Toby and Sophia!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "Your world sounds awesome!"

Toby nodded thankfully, "Thank you,"

"Toby?" Sweetie Belle asked, she looked a bit scared, "Do you really think what you described in your story will really happen? Like… is will the universe really collapse?"

The other fillies look at him expectedly and worried, Toby quickly thought of the best way to answer them.

"Well… most likely, but not for a long time, "Toby assured them, "So long in fact, that if it does happen, we'll all be dead hundreds of years, not a comforting thought, yes, but there it is but I know that after the collapse, a new universe will be formed,"

"Well that's good to know… I think, "Apple Bloom said slowly.

Just then they heard voices talking behind them.

"Ha! Pretty lame song, huh Silver Spoon?"

"Totally! A total snooze fest is what I'd call it,"

Toby, Sophia, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders turned around and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking to each other and giving them snobbish looks.

Toby pointed at them, "Who are they?" he asked.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "Apple Bloom responded unhappily.

"They're a bunch of bullies who always pick on us because we don't have our cutie marks yet, "Scootaloo said frustrated as he folded her forearms.

"We try to avoid 'em, "Sweetie Belle said.

"Why?" Sophia asked, "Avoiding them doesn't help, not one bit,"

"We know, but we're not looking to pick a fight with anypony, "Apple Bloom told him

"Yeah, maybe you guys aren't but I am, "Toby stated before turning around to go confront the two fillies.

"Toby, wait a minute!" Apple Bloom protested.

Toby stopped in his tracks, but the look on his face clearly said that he wasn't gonna stay there for long.

"Don't give them the satisfaction, ok?" Apple Bloom said, "They're just a bunch of bullies,"

Toby cracked his knuckles, "Well what if I want the satisfaction?" he questioned, "Besides... bullies need to be dealt with,"

"Your… not gonna hurt them… are you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Only if they give me a reason to, "Toby told her before making his way to the two bullies, as he did so he whispered something to himself, "Oh, I hope they give me a reason too…"

Toby continued to go and confront Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Meanwhile as he walked further and further away from Sophia and the CMC, a pair of red and glowing eyes were seen inside on the bushes behind them. It emitted a low growl.

Toby continued to stomp toward the fillies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who were still talking until he showed up.

"Hey, "he said in a non-friendly tone.

They turn to him uninterested, "Oh look, it's one of the humans, "Diamond Tiara remarked.

"What do you want?" Silver Spoon asked.

"I wanted to have a word with you two, "Toby told them.

Diamond Tiara raised a brow, "About what?"

"What was it with you two looking so bored through Sophia and my presentation?" Toby asked, "Did we say something uninteresting?"

"Oh it wasn't just something, Mister Morrison, it was everything, "Diamond Tiara stated.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, all that talk about Science and Math just proves that your nothing but a boring little nerd, "Silver Spoon added.

"And you're a couple of little filly bullies who pick on pretty everypony without one of your precious marks, "Toby countered.

"Oh, don't talk like you're one of us, cause you're not!" Diamond Tiara told him, "No matter how hard you wish it you'll never be a part of this world,"

"Yeah, to everypony in town… you and your blondie friend are just freaks, "Diamond Tiara, "Sure, they may need you right now, what with all the monsters attacking and everything, but sooner or later… their gonna cast you two out, carrot top, although, Miss Lawrence looks ravishing in that dress of hers so I'm thinking of her joining us rather than be with you and those stupid no-cutie-marks,"

That last insult struck an angry cord in Toby as he held his rapidly shaking fist up, "What was that? You brats?" he growled, he gripped Diamond Tiara's head, "Say it again… once more… I'll send you flying. "

He looked at them closely with an angry eye, "You heard me? Your little bodies will go straight out into space!" he warned them.

Diamond Tiara waved a hoof in front of him, "Uh-uh-uh, I reconsider using a violent method to deal with us, "she told him.

Toby scoffed, "You think I'm gonna listen to you?"

"Go ahead and hit us if you want, "Silver Spoon dared him, "It's not like we care what Miss Cheerilee does to you,"

Toby then realized they were right and noticed Miss Cheerilee talking to two other ponies nearby, she couldn't see what he was doing now but if he did anything to them, she would.

"We hear you've been trying to regain the town's trust in you after your double attacked, if everypony hears that you hurt two innocent fillies, who knows what they'll do?" Diamond Tiara smirked evilly.

Toby released them from his grip and frowned, "You two are evil little girls."

"Thank you, "The two fillies smiled proudly.

Toby was then struck by inspiration, "And… you are both about to find yourselves in a very sticky situation, "he told them.

They looked confused as Toby started to loom over them.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Sophia were waiting patiently for Toby to return and were getting a little bit worried.

"Oh, I sure hope Toby knows what he's doing y'all, "Apple Bloom stated.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt them too badly, "Sweetie Belle added.

"What are you talking about?" Scootaloo asked, "So he roughs them up a little, it's not like they don't have it coming!"

"Yeah, but remember what almost happened with my cousin Babs?" Apple Bloom reminded them, "If you try to seek revenge on a bully, then you become the bully,"

Scootaloo sighed, "Yeah… I guess you're right,"

"We'd better go find him and make sure he doesn't do anything too bad to them, "Sweetie Belle said.

"You know, I tolerate offensive words everyday, but hearing them say 'stupid' and 'blank flanks' on you is really mean and insulting," Sophia replied.

They began to proceed ahead, when suddenly they heard the growling of the beast from the Everfree forest.

"Did… you hear that?" Scootaloo asked a bit nervous.

Applebloom and Scootaloo nodded, "Uh-huh" they said.

The trio stood frozen in their tracks as the beast slowly but surely began to approach them, drooling dripping out of its clawed mouth.

At the same time, back in the school house, Toby was laying on his back in a relaxing position and chewing gum before turning his head slightly.

"Ok, you two, say it, "Toby said, "Go on, say it,"

Below him, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been placed on the underside of one of the desks, suspended their due to the large amount of gum stuck to their coats.

"Fine!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed annoyed.

It took a little while before both the young fillies muttered, "We have big mouths,"

Toby put his hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We have big mouths!" The two fillies screamed.

"That's it, "The red head said satisfied. Toby then started to chuckle to himself.

"This isn't funny!" Silver Spoon proclaimed.

"No, you're right, "Toby stated before taking the gum he was chewing out of his mouth, "But this is."

Toby leans down and sticks his piece of gum to Diamond Tiara's muzzle, much to her disgust.

Toby continued to chuckle till he heard screams outside.

"What-the-what?" he asked as he sat up., "Gotta go!"

Toby hopped off the desk and started to run out of the schoolhouse.

"Hey! What about us!?" Diamond Tiara demanded.

Toby stopped and turned to them, "Uh… trust me, you'll be safer there. Sorry!"

He sprinted out of the school, much to their frustration.

It didn't take long for Toby and Sophia to emerge from the schoolhouse, he turned and saw the beast from the Everfree Forest looming over the CMC.

It resembled a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish, four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of its legs and back of its head was covered with light brown hair. It's eyes are red and have black slits. It screeched at the terrified Crusaders.

"Holy Guacamole, that's a big spider!" Toby proclaimed.

"Forget admiring it! Stop it!" Scootaloo demanded in an annoyed and panicked tone.

"On it!" Toby stated.

"Okay!" Sophia said.

They ran forward, jumped up and somersaulted straight for the giant spider. But the spider creature seemed ready for him and somehow coated itself in a red energy like web. Sophia managed to dodge it by flying upward but by the time Toby struck it, he received a jolt of intense energy that shocked him before sending him flying. He landed face first in the ground.

"Toby!" The three fillies scream.

The giant spider leapt up and landed near Toby before looming over and screeching at him.

"Clobber it, Toe!" Scootaloo told him.

Toby groaned, "Easier said than done, Scoots,"

He got up and managed to block the spider's giant leg from stabbing him and Sophia. He began using his arms to continuously block the giant spider's leg attacks but was soon struck upside the head and flew straight into a wooden wagon, breaking it and knocking it over.

"NO!" The CMC cried.

The spider then looked towards them and spat out a webbing like substance that tied them all together in a ball.

"Ew! Spider spit!" Scootaloo grimaced.

"Actually, I think it's webbing, "Apple Bloom told her.

"Oh, like it really matters!" Scootaloo exclaimed annoyed.

"Well, actually…" Sweetie Belle started to say before the giant, four-legged tarantula jumped and landed near them before picking them up with its fangs. They all screamed as the giant spider leapt off with them.

A little while after Toby and Sophia had rested recovered from his battle with the giant spider, they, along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, were running over the plains near the forest looking for the spider along with the girls.

"Now are you sure as sugar this is the direction that big old spider took off in?" Applejack questioned Toby.

"That's what Miss Cheerilee said, "Sophia nodded.

"Alright, then let's stop standing and start looking, "Rainbow Dash declared.

"You know I still feel kind of responsible for this…" Toby said glumly.

"Oh come now, Tobias, this was not your fault, "Rarity assured him.

"Yes, it is!" Toby insisted, "This only happened because I was too busy acting like a bully, if I hadn't let those two snobs get to me I would have been able to protect those three…"

"Aw, don't beat yourself up, Toe, "Applejack told him, "It could have happened to any of us,"

"Yeah, even I'm not perfect, "Rainbow Dash stated, everypony gave her a weird look, "Yeah, I said it, don't judge me!"

"Thanks you guys, "Toby said, "But I can't get rid of this guilt till I find those girls,"

"I don't think that'll be too big a problem, "Rainbow Dash said, staring ahead at something.

Everypony looked in the direction Rainbow was looking at and saw torn up wagons, patches of grass pulled out of the ground and two trees near the forest cut slightly and each knocked over onto the tree next to it.

"Well, that's a easy trail to follow!" Applejack remarked.

Toby narrowed his eyes, "There's no such thing as 'easy',"

"Why what are you implying, Tobias?" Rarity asked.

"It did that on purpose, "Toby replied, "Just like that giant lizard did when it took Fluttershy,"

"So does it want?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"It wants us, "Toby and Sophia said firmly and simultaneously.

Later on, the four of them were entering the forest together and following the path of destruction left by the giant spider.

"Ok, is everypony clear on the plan?" Toby asked his friends.

"Yeah, but it's a really stupid plan if you ask me!" Rainbow Dash stated with a frown.

"It's simple, Sophia and I'll keep the giant spider occupied while you three rescue your sisters, "Toby explained.

"But… but we can't just let you two fight that monstrosity by yourselves!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Yeah, and not to mention, it kicked your butts last time, "Applejack reminded him.

"We know, but it's the only way, "Toby told them, "And hey, if possible, maybe you can back me up after you save them, either way that giant bug is going down!"

As soon as he said that the giant spider dropped down behind him, drooling and growling hungrily. Toby's pupils shrank.

"It's right behind me, isn't it?" he asked the girls, who all nodded in response. Toby slowly turned around and the spider creature roared in his face. Blowing his hair back.

"Oh, how rude…" Sophia remarked.

Nearby, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were all hanging in a web ball attached to a large and sticky spider web.

"Applejack! Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Toby! HELP!" The three fillies cried.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity cried.

"I'm coming, Apple Bloom!" Applejack told her little sister in a determined tone as she and Rarity ran for them.

"Hang on Scoots! I'm on my way!" Rainbow Dash told her surrogate sister before flying straight towards her.

But before any of them could get close enough, the giant spider blocked their path and screeched.

"Hey!"

The spider turned and was instantly tackled by Toby and blasted by Sophia. They struggled to keep the creature still and prevent it from attacking them or the others.

"Go! Get the girls!" Toby told the three ponies. They nodded and proceed to rescue the CMC.

Toby and Sophia held onto the spider's two long legs hard and pushed them back as far as they could, but they released their grip when the spider spat webbing in Toby's face and flicked Sophia a few paces back. They all quickly stood up and faced each other.

Toby enlarged his fists and charged towards the giant spider while Sophia created a yellow beam of pure energy and shot it at the spider. But the creature created a red energy web in front of it and blocked Toby's and Sophia's attacks. Toby continued to pound away at the force field, but it would not budge. Sophia tried to fire spheres of flowers and leaves but it didn't work either.

Eventually the giant spider knocked them back with one of its forelegs, sending them flying into a tree which they bounced off of and was knocked into another by the spider before landing the ground.

When the girls finally freed their sisters from the webbing they noticed Toby getting the snot kicked out him and were immediately worried.

"TOBY! Sophia!" They cried.

Toby groaned as he got to his feet again, "Don't worry ladies, we can handle this!"

"Mister Toby! Miss Sophia! You gotta run!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Yeah, it's too strong for you!" Sweetie Belle added.

"And if you fight it any longer it's gonna kill you!" Scootaloo pointed out.

"You three hush up, "Toby told them while panting, "If you three… would just have… a little faith in me… I promise… I won't lose!"

The giant spider tried to stab him lowering one of its pointed legs down on him but Sophia managed to grab it's leg and toss it into a tree, the third time in a row, before Toby jumped up and gave it an elbow slam. The cutie mark crusaders were impressed.

"Ooh!" The trio said in awe.

"Ya see girls, that's why we never upset Toby and/or Sophia, "Applejack told them. Rainbow and Rarity nodded in agreement.

The giant spider shook it's head rapidly as it got up and tried to recover from Toby's and Sophia attacks. It roars and screeches madly, so much so that foam start to form at the edge of its clawed mouth.

"Uh… I think it's brain went… bye-bye, "Rainbow Dash said the others while making a circular motion with her hoof beside her head.

"Ok…good as time as any to give this new trick a try, "Toby muttered to himself, "I'm not exactly sure what the side effects will be… but this thing isn't leaving me any choice!"

"Don't worry, Toby. My magic can give you strength," Sophia said as she blew rose-colored pollen to Toby. He can feel it invigorate his whole body.

Toby then closed his eyes and stood perfectly still and calm like.

"What is he doing?" Scootaloo proclaimed, "Why is he standing there?"

"Uh… maybe he's contemplating his place in the universe?" Rarity suggested nervously.

"Yeah… I don't think so, "Sweetie Belle shook her head, the others also shook their heads in agreement.

"I know what he's going to do," Sophia said.

"Om…" Toby said in a meditative like voice. As he stood there his body began to glow with a bright blue aura, then soon enough he began to float upwards as he began to create a translucent blue astral form in the shape of his body. It grew and grew till it reached sixty-feet while Toby floated right in the center of it. The girls all looked up in awe.

"Wow… so this is the next level of that growing spell Twilight told me about, "Applejack remarked.

"And I thought he was tall before!" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"But it looks like he's still asleep, "Scootaloo pointed out, "His eyes aren't even open,"

Just then Toby's eyes then snap open, glowing an eerily whitish-blue.

"Uh… never mind, "Scootaloo said quickly.

The spider roared and charged straight for Toby.

"Oh no! The spider's headed straight for him!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash did not look worried one bit, "Oh… it really shouldn't do that, "she mused.

The giant spider leaped toward Toby and prepared to sink it's teeth into him. But Toby motioned his astral form to backhand the spider and send it crashing into the ground. Toby then raised his astral form's foot and began to mercilessly stomp on the spider till he made a very large crater in the ground.

When the dust cleared the giant spider was lying in the center of the crater, deader than a possum on the freeway. The astral form then began to shrink until Toby was a few feet off the ground. Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly ran over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"We gotcha partner!" Applejack told the ten-year old.

"Come on Toe, wake up, "Rainbow Dash said.

Toby groaned as he finally came to, "Ugh… so did I win?"

The CMC quickly rushed over to him, "Win? Toe, you triumphed!" Scootaloo proclaimed.

"Totally! You pounded that thing into the dust!" Apple Bloom added.

"We knew you could do it!" Sweetie Belle told him.

"Thank you three, "Toby said gratefully, "Sorry I got you three into this, you were right, I shouldn't have let those two get to me, next time I'll be sure to remember when and when not to pick a fight with something,"

"No problem Mister Toby and you too, Miss Sophia!" Applebloom smiled, then she got an idea, "Hey! Maybe we be your sidekicks next time!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said in agreement.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SIDEKICKS!" The CMC proclaimed loudly, once again hurting everypony's ears, especially Toby's.

"Ok, if you three yell like that one more time my ears are gonna start bleeding, "Toby told them.

"Sorry, Mister Toby, sir!" The three fillies saluted, which confused Toby a bit.

Rainbow Dash patted him on the back, "Congratulations kid, you and Sophia got your own fan club,"

"Once again… yay, "Toby said waving his finger sarcastically.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then jumped onto Toby and began to hold on to his arms and head while giggling playfully. Toby laughed as well as he began to play with them. The others watched happily and amused. Then something hit Rarity.

"Wait… Tobias?" she asked him.

Toby stopped, "Yes?"

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Rarity asked, "Like releasing two certain fillies from whatever little trap you sprung on them?"

Toby then thought back to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who were still stuck to the bottom of the desk and struggling to get free.

* * *

"Hello? Is anypony there?" Diamond Tiara asked out loud.

"Hello?" Silver Spoon called out.

"HELP!" They cried.

* * *

Toby then turned back to the three mares, who were looking at him expectantly.

Toby paused before speaking, "Nope. Haven't forgotten a thing, "he stated quickly before resuming playing with the fillies while the others had smiles on their faces.

"You know, your relationship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders is really similar to that of my relationship to Holly," Sophia said to Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"You thought so?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Sophia replied, rubbing her arms.

Toby then began to feel all the energy in his body dissipate before falling to the ground on his back. The CMC stood right on him.

"Toby?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Are you ok?" Sweetie Belle added.

"What gives?" Scootaloo questioned.

"I think it would the side effects of my astral projection…" Toby said tiredly.

"Side effects?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"Yeah… it drained all the energy from my body, "Toby stated, "In other words… I'm pooped,"

Toby quickly fell asleep, the fillies look at each other, shrug and began to feel the same.

Apple Bloom yawned before falling over, "Me too,"

Sweetie Belle did the same, "Me three,"

And finally Scootaloo, "Me four,"

All four of them laid in the grass snoring away while the others exchange glances and began laughing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song 'The History of Everything' does not belong to me, it belongs to the ones who sang it AKA The Barenaked Ladies. Also, the pollen Sophia blew onto Toby is her new spell: 'Healing Pollen.'**


	14. Revenge is Poison

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 14: Revenge is Poison**

* * *

While many areas in Equestria were peaceful and idyllic, there are a few places that are the complete opposite, such as Tartarus prison for example, which was a dark and gloomy place where evil creatures are held prisoner and guarded by the three-headed dog Cerberus.

Tartarus prison resembled a giant, floating black castle made out of brimstone and cooled lava and was floating right above a fiery pit of molten lava.

Inside large giants patrolled the long hallways which was full of large, metal prison doors, and while the doors were locked up tightly, the prisoners were still able to talk through them.

Six prisoners in particular, talked to each other constantly, namely; Gilda, Garble, Trixie, Flim and Flam and the leader of the Diamond Dogs, Rover. They were talking about Toby Morrison being a major threat to them and Rover and Garble also added that Sophia Lawrence means twice the pain and misery for them.

"And you failed as well Miss Trixie?" Flim asked Trixe through the small bars on his prison doors.

"It was a perfect plan, both Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle finished off in an instant… until _t_ _hey_ interfered and ruined everything," Trixie grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, we've all heard your stories," Garble complained annoyed.

"At least your boys aren't locked up in another part of the prison!" Rover growled.

"Are you, ya dumb mutt!" Garble barked.

"While as annoying as they are, I'll admit the kid is tough competition," Gilda admitted.

"This isn't one of your pathetic flight competitions, Gilda," Flim told her "Toby Morrison is the annoying child who imprisoned us and needs to be crushed once and for all. Of course, his friend, Sophia Lawrence, is going down with him. "

"Hey, it's not that simple, horn head!" Gilda exclaimed "Believe me, I tried."

"So did I," Rover added.

"As did Trixie, even his duplicate couldn't defeat him," Trixie said.

"Well perhaps you should have thought of something better then stupid magic tricks!" Garble stated, which made Trixie glare at him.

"Yeah? Well what are you gonna do Garble?" Gilda asked mockingly "Blow them away with your big, bad breath? I'm so scared!" she said sarcastically.

"ENOUGH!"

The loud and booming voice echoed the hallway, catching all of their attentions. They hear what sounded like hoof steps marching towards them from the shadows.

"This arguing is pointless," the voice said before stepping into the dim light, it was Lord Tirek himself "Obviously, you have all underestimated your opponent,"

"Who are you?" Garble demanded.

"You are not worthy to hear my name," Lord Tirek told them.

"WHAT!?" Gilda exclaimed.

"All I can tell you is that I can give you all a second chance to smite a certain human," Lord Tirek said.

"You know the hairless apes known as Morrison and Lawrence?" Rover inquired.

"In a… manner of speaking," Lord Tirek replied "Now, while the six of you have your differences, you all have one thing in common; you all have a strong hatred for the humans known as Toby Morrison and Sophia Lawrence, and if you six do exactly what I say you'll all be able to take them out… for good,"

The six prisoners all exchange glances as they contemplated Lord Tirek's offer.

* * *

Elsewhere, back in Ponyville, Toby, Spike, Sophia, and the Mane Six were enjoying their day in the sun with a nice, relaxing boat ride across the lake, the boat of course was being paddled by Toby.

"It sure was nice of you to build us a boat so we could sail across the lake Toby!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"No problem," Toby said, "Luckily, Sophia and I managed to save up enough bits to buy supplies for building this thing, thank goodness Miss Cheerilee had such a dirty attic otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get the last board,"

Rainbow Dash groaned loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Applejack asked.

"This is so boring! I need to fly!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed "Can't I fly now?"

"No!" Everypony said in unison.

"How about now?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Rainbow Dash, this boat ride is supposed to be relaxing, enjoy it!" Rarity told her.

"I know I am," Fluttershy said before sighing contently.

"Ooh! Me too! I just love the way the boat rocks back and forth and back and forth!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she began to rock the boat left and right much to the alarm of everypony else.

"Pinkie!" They screamed.

"Oops, sorry!" Pinkie Pie apologized.

"Uh, I kind of agree with Rainbow Dash, this boat ride is taking forever," Spike stated.

"You could have said 'no' to coming you know," Sophia reminded "But then again Rarity is here so…"

Spike gave him a small and annoyed scowl while Rarity giggled amused.

"But still Toe, is there any way in Equestria that this can go any faster?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Nope," Toby responded.

Spike heard something behind them, turned around and when he saw the source of the noise his pupils shrank while a large shadow loomed over them.

"Well… what if a giant octopus creature was after us?" Spike inquired meekly.

Everypony turned around and their eyes all widen in shock and horror when they saw the octopus like creature behind them.

The octopus created was dark red and had a long body and many long tentacles. It had a head with a beaked mouth, two large red eyes and brown spots all over its back.

"Yeah. That'll do!" Toby said quickly as he began to paddle even faster while the Mane Six screamed at the top of their lungs.

The boat zoomed across the lake till it skidded into the edge. The girls and Spike all jumped out while Toby closed his eyes and began to create his astral form on Rainbow Dash laughed triumphantly "Aw, yeah! Now that thing has gone and woke up the big man!" she exclaimed.

The astral form quickly took on its regular shape and size and stomped into the water to fight the giant octopus. The octo-creature roared at him before stretching out its tentacles towards Toby. But Toby used his astral form's large arms to grab two of its tentacles and flip the creature onto it's back, causing a large amount of water to splash onto the others, much to their dismay.

"Ugh! Toby! Please be careful! Hasn't my mane been through enough!?" Rarity exclaimed. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in response.

"I… don't think he can hear you," Twilight Sparkle told her "Besides… I think he's a little busy at the moment,"

Twilight gestured to Toby continuing to fight the octopus.

"Boy, doesn't that boy ever take a break?" Applejack remarked.

"I've seen him take naps but never a break," Fluttershy stated.

"And every time he fights one of those big and ugly monster thingy's he always ends up hurt!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Listen guys, I know Toby's super strong and fast but that does not he's invincible," Rainbow Dash stated "One of these days he's gonna be way in over his head,"

"But luckily, we'll be there to help," Twilight Sparkle said firmly and confidently.

"Oh yeah!" Spike agreed. The others also nod in agreement.

The octopus creature then fired thin red beams of energy at Toby's astral form, but they just bounced off him. Then Toby used his giant form to grab the octopus, pull it out of the lake and hold it up high like a trophy before tossing it into the distance.

The astral form then began to shrink but Toby managed to teleport to where the others were before he dropped into the lake.

"Ha ha! Nice one Toe!" Rainbow Dash told her human friend. "You are so getting a handle on your powers," Toby sighed tired "Thanks…"

"Interesting," Twilight Sparkle mused "I know using that spell makes you tired but I never knew it was… laser proof,"

Toby rubbed his chest and groaned "More like, laser resistant, those beams stun," he stated.

"Oh dear! Toby, your clothes are soaked!" Rarity exclaimed.

Toby looked down upon himself and saw that she was right, he frowned.

"Uh, nuts!" Toby remarked. "And I just washed these too! Now their gonna shrink!"

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Twilight Sparkle told him. She and Sophia charged up their magic and in a flash Toby's clothes were all dried up.

He smiled thankfully and impressed "Whoo, that trick never fails to impress me!" Toby told Twilight and Sophia, the former blushing at his last remark.

Applejack then noticed Toby was having a bit of trouble keep his eyes open.

"You alright sugarcube?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit winded, that's all," he assure them.

"Oh you poor thing," Fluttershy cooed "Why don't you go home and take a little rest?"

Toby sighed "Fine," he said, he started to walk away but he soon stopped and turned to them "And hey, shouldn't you be heading to that show that supposed play today?"

"Oh right, that… we were but…" Twilight Sparkle started.

"We were thinking we'd uh… keep an eye on ya," Applejack finished "I mean you have been working pretty hard lately,"

"True… but you've all been planning to go to this show for weeks!" Toby reminded them "Come on, you all deserve to have a little fun once in a while,"

Pinkie and Rainbow nodded in agreement.

"Well I suppose…" Twilight Sparkle said.

"I coming with you guys," Sophia said to the Mane Six and Spike.

"Just the time for your lives, ok?" Toby told them "Oh, and wake me when the world comes to an end,"

Pinkie Pie saluted, "Roger that!"

Toby nodded and started to make his way to his and Sophia's house.

* * *

As did so Lord Tirek, along with the six prisoners he freed from Tartarus watched him walk off via viewing globe.

"Should we go after him?" Garble asked eagerly.

"No," Lord Tirek responded.

"But he's weak now! This is our chance to attack!" Gilda exclaimed.

"Instead of taking the fight to the boy, let the boy come to you," Lord Tirek told them.

"And just how do we do that?" Rover questioned.

"Simply engineer a situation that forces the boy to play 'the hero'," Lord Tirek said, "Then and only then will he come, he can't help himself,"

"Like attacking his poor, defenseless friends?" Trixie suggested evilly.

Lord Tirek smiled evilly "Just what I had in mind," he said.

"Then let us get on with the show!" Flim declared.

"Indeed!" Flam added.

* * *

Later on, Toby had just about dragged himself to his house. He jumped onto the bouncy mattress and leapt all the way up to the deck before entering.

Toby rubbed his arm and groaned "Man… this 'protector gig' ain't easy… especially on my body," he muttered to himself "And I'll just keep talking to myself out loud because that always a smart thing to do…" Toby proceed to walk up the staircase to the second floor.

He eventually reached his bedroom floor and stared at his large bed tiredly before glancing out the window.

"I sure hate to leave those guys alone, bad things seem to happen to them when I'm not around," Toby said out loud "I wish I knew if they were ok or not… man these creatures really need to know how to make a phone,"

Toby walked over to his bed and allowed himself to fall face first into the bed before flipping over on to his back.

"Ah, you worry too much Toe," he told himself "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen to them?"

And just like that, he was out like a light. But while he slept several shadows flew right over his house and headed in the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

Back on the said town, dozens of ponies were all lined up at the theatre, including Spike and the Mane Six, who were all talking about the show that they were going to see.

"Oh and I heard Blossomforth was just hilarious in…" Rarity started to tell the others before she noticed Twilight's thoughtful look "Twilight?"

Twilight then snapped out it "Huh?"

"Is something the matter?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm just thinking maybe one of us should have stayed with Toby to make sure he was ok," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Yeah, yeah, you like Toby we know," Spike said slightly annoyed.

Twilight blushed madly "Uh… don't be ridiculous! He's only nine! Right girls?"

One by one the others slowly start to agree with her, trying their best to hide the large blushes on their faces

Spike rolled his eyes at this and moved on.

"So what? You're like his Mom then?" Spike questioned.

"Uh…" Twilight Sparkle started to say.

Unbeknownst to any of them, somepony was spying on them from the shadows using a pair of binoculars. The person waves a little flag and then Trixie appeared between two houses on top of a hill and upon seeing the flag she nodded.

She saw a parked wagon near her and used her magic to send the wagon downhill.

Back at the line-up, screams of panic are heard all over, which catches the Mane Six's attention. The sound of a crying foal from ground level elicits a shocked gasp from Fluttershy as she saw that a baby carriage was right in the middle of the street and the wagon appeared to be on a collision course with the carriage.

"Everypony, move!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. And with that, the girls all spring into action. Fluttershy and Sophia pushed the carriage out of the way, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack plant themselves in the vehicle's path.

When the wagon reached them, they both push against the front with their fore hooves to slow it down. Then Twilight used her magic to hold the wheels still, causing it to stop with only a foot or two to spare between Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Applejack then noticed that nopony was pulling the wagon or pushed it "Uh… don't wagon's usually have somepony pulling it?"

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were peering into the carriage bewildered.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Rarity wondered.

"Something's wrong, guys," Sophia remarked.

She used her magic to lift what appeared to be a teddy bear out of the carriage that had been taking the place of the typical occupant. An obnoxious voice boomed suddenly.  
"Are you dweebs normally this stupid?"

The shadow of another wagon suddenly appears around them. They all look up flabbergasted as the wagon dropped and crashed into the ground near them. Fluttershy squealed and hid behind the others.

Gilda then suddenly dropped down on top of the wrecked wagon and cawed like an eagle.

Rainbow Dash gasped "It's Gilda!"

Gilda's loud cawing reached all the way to Toby's house, which instantly woke him up.

"Hero time!" he told himself, smiling.

He sprung off his bed and zoomed down the stairs and out the house towards town.

Chuckling evilly, Gilda slowly approached the pony gang. Most of them were greatly scared but Rainbow and Applejack readied themselves for a brawl as Gilda got closer and closer.

Then Toby zoomed over, catching everypony's attention once more.

"Ah, Gildy, I knew no prison was wide enough to hold that massive ego of yours," Toby quipped.

"Prison?" Twilight Sparkle echoed confused.

Gilda laughed sarcastically "Wide enough, yeah, funny,"

"Wow, you knew you found a way to break out of the slammer AND get a sense of humor," Sophia remarked.

Spike then spotted something flying straight towards Toby "Toby, watch out!"

Toby turned around "Huh?"

Before he could react Garble then slammed into Toby like a battering ram and sent him rolling backwards. He stood next to Gilda.

"Sorry Toby, was I supposed to wait my turn?" Garble asked mockingly.

Toby stood up onto his knees and looked annoyed "Oh don't tell me the two of you are partners!"

"The two of us?" Gilda echoed with a smirk. Flim and Flam both then appeared on opposite ends of the destroyed wagon.

"So sorry my boy," Flim said.

"But we're afraid you are not getting off that easy," Flam added with a head shake "No sir, even for your human girl buddy here."

Toby then started to look a bit worried, he got even more worried when he saw the leader of the Diamond Dogs rush over to join the others.

"What is this? A class reunion of evil losers?" Toby asked trying to stay calm.

"Afraid not?" Toby looked up to the source of the voice and was surprised when he saw Trixie magically levitate herself down in front of the others with an evil smile.

"Now then, Mister Morrison… any last words?" Trixie inquired.

Toby gulped "Homina, homina, homina, comes to mind…" he squeaked.

The six villains that he had previously taken down start to approach Toby threateningly, which made him back away a bit.

Seeing this causes Twilight's face to change from shock to anger as she rushes over and stands in between him and the villains, who all look unimpressed.

"Twilight Sparkle, I suggest you step aside," Trixie told her.

"Why? So you can hurt my friend?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Gilda responded bluntly.

"Well I don't think so!" Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Uh… Twi?" Applejack interjected.

"I'll be fine Twi, just get to safe, I'll handle them," Toby assured them

"But Toe…" The purple unicorn started to say.

"I'm helping you, Toby," Sophia assured her friend.

"No, Sophia. Stay with Twilight and the others," Toby replied.

"Come on! Let's just trash him already!" Garble exclaimed as he began to march towards Toby but Trixie used her magic to hold him back.

"Hey, look! Show's starting!" Toby said as he began to push Twilight, as well as everypony else into the theatre.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," The rainbow maned Pegasus nodded.

"I believe so," Rarity added.

Rover's long arms and hand burst through the door and suddenly grabbed Toby.

"Go! Get as far away as you can!" Toby ordered them "GO!"

Toby was then forcefully pulled out the theatre, much to everypony's horror.

"Wha… what do we do?" Fluttershy asked

"We can't just leave him," Sophia said.

"Yeah, especially if all those Meanie -Pants are gonna beat him up!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"That's the last thing we're gonna do girls," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

* * *

Outside, Rover had just thrown Toby to Garble, who wacked him away with his tail which lead him to get punched in the face by Gilda and magically thrown into the ground by Trixie and the Flimflam brothers. He left a body shaped impact crater in the ground upon landing.

They both said before hitting Toby with their long piece of wood like a baseball bat.

Toby screamed as he flew and flew right through the broken roof of town hall. Multiple crashing noises are heard as Toby hits every level of the building on his way down till he reached the bottom.

The front doors open with Toby seemingly standing up straight only for him to fall right onto his face. The nine year old boy groaned loudly.  
"Oh… Holy Guacamole, my SPINE!" he exclaimed in pain.

Flim and Flam laughed triumphantly "Ha ha! We got him now!"

"Enough talk! Let's crush him already!" Garble shouted.

They all begin to approach Toby threateningly once more, who struggled to get back on to his feet.

"Come on Toe, you can do this!" he told himself while grunting.

He slowly stood up and enlarged his fists. He prepared to strike Garble in the face but because he was in so much pain his reflexes were slower which allowed Garble to block his attack and snap kick him in the leg, breaking it.

He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees.

Garble prepares to strike him once more but is stopped when the lid of a magically levitated trashcan blocked his attack before striking him in the snout. The Mane Six, along with Spike and Sophia in her battle form then stood in front of them and Toby once more.

"Nopony's gonna lay another claw, paw or hoof on him!" Applejack declared.

"That's right!" Twilight Sparkle added.

"Fighting is still not my thing, as you all know I'm more into fashion," Rarity reminded them while brushing her mane back, then her mood quickly became angry "BUT IF YOU HURT HIM ONE MORE TIME I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Yeah! What she said!" Fluttershy stated "Only… not as violent,"

"One more attack from you six and I promise I will beat you to the ground and make you cry for mercy," Sophia said angrily.

Spike and Pinkie Pie then puts Toby's arms around them to help him up.

"You ok Toby?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, you look like you got a real boo-boo on your leggy-weggy," Pinkie Pie added.

Toby groaned "I told you guys to get out of here!"

"Since when have we ever listened to you?" Rainbow Dash questioned with a raised brow.

"So… your gonna fight us?" Trixie inquired amused.

"Not exactly…" Twilight Sparkle smiled "Rainbow Dash, now!"

Rainbow nodded then began to fly around and around her friends till a tornado appeared around them and a large cloud of dust is sprayed into the villains' eyes. They all coughed.

"Can't… can't see!" Rover yelled.

"Use your nostril, you mangy mutt!" Trixie shouted while coughing.

"Can't smell either!" Rover said "Dust in nose!"

"Oh, great!" Garble said sarcastically. When the tornado finally stopped and the dust cloud cleared, the villains all saw that the group of friends were already long gone. Trixie screamed in frustration.

* * *

Elsewhere, the gang had quickly escaped town and got the beaten up Toby back to his house.

Sophia blew her healing pollen onto Toby while Fluttershy quickly did as much as she could for him by bandaging up his wounds, putting a cast around his broken leg and demanding that he'd stay in bed for a few weeks.

Everypony was gathered around Toby's bed as he laid flat on his bed and while Fluttershy did some last minute inspections on him.

"Ok, I believe all your cuts have finally stopped bleeding," Fluttershy told him "But… I'm afraid your gonna have to wait for a while before you can properly walk… sorry…"

Toby groans disgustedly and rubbed his casted leg "Ugh, I can't believe this! How could I have let the guys toss me around like a rag doll!"

"Aw, don't yell yourself Toby woeby!" Pinkie Pie told him "There's no fun yelling at yourself, at all, Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah kid, stop kicking yourself, even I mess up every now and then," Rainbow Dash admitted "Yeah… I said it… don't rub it in!"

"I'm not supposed to mess up, I'm supposed to protect you guys but you all ended up protecting me… so I failed," Toby said depressed.

"Ooh! I know what might cheer you up!" Spike exclaimed before pulling out a black marker "We can all sign your…" Spike stopped speaking when Toby gave him a thoroughly fed up glance. "Or not…"

"By the way Toby, what did Gilda mean when she said you locked them in a prison?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

Toby shrugged "Easy, after Sophia and I beat them all up, I locked them all away in Tartarus, did you know it's only a short walk from here?

The Mane Six and Spike all yelled a collective "WHAT?"

"But… Tartarus prison is full of all sorts of dangerous creatures…" Fluttershy said shaking in fear.

"Of course," Sophia said casually "Where else were we gonna put them?

"Well no wonder they hate you two so much!" Rainbow Dash remarked "Locking them up in a prison that they may not survive being in, now that's cold,"

"Like you wouldn't," Toby stated

"And it looks like that prison didn't do its job and now their free and I'm powerless to stop them!"

"Just relax, sugarcube," Applejack told him "You'll be fine,"

"Yeah, but the town won't be as long as those merry morons are on the loose looking for me," Toby pointed out.

"And that's why we will be going after them!" Twilight Sparkle stated.

Toby got a panicked look on his face "No! No, guys if you all go up against them they'll kill all of you!"

"Hey, it's us, remember?" Rainbow Dash reminded him "We've saved Equestria dozens of times, this is nothing!"

"Indeed, and besides I do owe that fleabag mongrel payback for kidnapping me… twice!" Rarity exclaimed.

"But…"

"No buts Toby, we're going, you're staying, end of story" Twilight Sparkle told him firmly before heading in the direction of the door "Come on girls, let's fan out and try to find those six villains,"

Everypony nodded in agreement.

"And I'll stay behind at the library and hold down the fort!" Spike added.

"Great, you're a lot of help," Toby said to Spike with biting sarcasm.

"Your one to talk," Spike shot back.

Toby started to talk back but stopped when he remembered his current predicament "This is true…" he admitted.

"I'm coming with the girls," Sophia said.

Toby watched with a worried face as all seven of his friends made their way out the door.

* * *

At the same time, Lord Tirek was speaking to the six miscreants in an undisclosed and mysterious location.

"So, the kids and their friends escaped, did they?" Lord Tirek asked them.

"Yes, sir," The Flimflam brothers nodded shamefully.

"I had it under control, you yahoo's lost the kids!" Gilda stated "Next time I'll smash him myself!"

"I don't think so, you over grown feather duster!" Garble shouted. "Those brats are mine!"

"Enough! Let us all calm down!" Trixie told them.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is correct everyone," Lord Tirek told them, all they nodded.

"So… what do we do now?" Rover inquired.

"Well… knowing their friends, they will probably attempt to defend them by searching all you out, and that's exactly what I want to happen," Lord Tirek stated.

Gilda seemingly understood his intentions "Yeah and by crushing their loser friends, we'll finally get our revenge on them!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Fool!" Lord Tirek bellowed. Gilda, along with everypony else flinched "You want that kind of revenge? You have to do it right in front of their faces,"

"How?" Garble asked "I broke Toby's freaking leg, there's no way he's in any shape to come after us,"

"Let me worry about that," Lord Tirek told them "And prepare to give his friends a world of hurt,"

All six of them nod and fade away. Lord Tirek turned away and chuckled to himself evilly "Now… it's time for me to get to work,"

* * *

Back in Ponyville, while the rest of the townspeople were discussing that battle that had occurred only recently as well as struggling to repair the damages done to the town hall and the road the Mane Six and Sophia searched through every nick and cranny, looking for the raucous group of villains.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy searched through the air to get a closer look but still saw nothing around.

"I don't see anything," Rainbow Dash said, she glanced downwards towards Twilight "See anything?"

"Nothing," Twilight Sparkle replied, shaking her head.

"Me neither," Applejack added.

"Me neither, neither," Pinkie Pie stated as she popped beside them.

"They're not even here," Sophia answered.

"Do you think their gone?" Fluttershy wondered, she almost sounded a bit hopeful of the idea of the villains being gone.

Rarity scoffed "Hardly! Ruffians such as those would never give that easily," she stated.

Twilight nodded "Rarity's right, their out here somewhere…"

A small explosion was seen from a far, starling everypony and making many of the townspeople run away in fear.

"I think we found them…" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Come on girls, let's go get those brutes!" Twilight Sparkle commanded.

The girls all headed in the direction of the explosion, which seemed to be the edge of town.

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could to the source of the explosion but when she got close enough Gilda unexpectedly swooped down and kicked her in the back.

"Happy landings, Rainbow Crash!" Gilda sneered.

Rainbow Dash ended up hitting Fluttershy on her way to the ground and caused them both to crash into the others, except for Sophia who dodged right before they hit her. They all rolled down the road in a ball before ending up near the edge of town, where all six of the villains Toby had previously defeated were looming over them.

"Well Trix, looks like you were right after all," Garble remarked.

"But of course," Trixie said proudly "It seems that goody four shoes such as these are just too dumb to live!"

All six of them gulped in fear as the six villains smiled evilly as they prepared to give each of them a world of hurt.

* * *

At the same time, Toby was laying on top of his bed resting peacefully and letting his wounds slowly heal. Then suddenly a pair of evil red eyes open up above him and start to glow with a red aura. The cast on Toby's leg also starts to glow with a red aura as well before fading away, the scratch marks all over him also start to fade before he snaps his eyes open and sits straight up with a sharp gasp.

The red headed boy quickly noticed that he was fully healed but could not fathom how or what had just happened.

"How…" he started to say. The pair of red eyes appear behind him, much to his surprise.

"Hello, Tobias…" The dark voice breathed.

"Who are you?" Toby questioned.

"I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind," The dark voice replied cryptically.

"Catchy name," Toby quipped, trying his best not to seem afraid. The voice then echoed in another part of the house.

"Don't make me laugh boy, even my shadows cannot hide your fear," The dark voice told him "Or the truth,"

Toby got up and started to wander around the house, looking for the voice.

"What truth?" he asked.

"That you and your friend will fail, this world and all the creatures that thrive in it and deep down… you know it," The voice stated darkly.

"Well… even if either Sophia or I fail, Twilight and the others… they'll succeed," Toby said confidently "Just like they'll succeed in taking those thugs down,"

"And if they don't?" The shadowy and evil voice questioned further "They will all die, because of you and Sophia. But you can put an end to this chaos Tobias. All you have to do is open yourself fully to the power that lies within you,"

"Yeah… I would listen… but your evil so…" Toby said.

"Your friends will perish if you don't act," The voice told him gravely, before it started to fade "Don't… be a fool,"

And with that the dark voice disappeared from the house, leaving Toby fully healed very bewildered. He then looked outside the window and saw what appeared to be a battle raging on from a far. His eyes narrowed with determination as he prepared to set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the battle ground, the fight between the Mane Six and the Raucous Six raged on.

Rainbow Dash was engaged in a fierce aerial fight with Gilda. Twilight, Sophia, and Trixie were dueling it out by firing magical beams at each other while Sophia blocked all of Trixie's blasts with her shield. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were struggling to free themselves from the Flimflam brother's magic, Rarity was engaged in a martial arts fight with Rover and Fluttershy was screaming her head off while running away from Garble.

Rainbow Dash and Gilda flew all over the battlefield, slamming into each other every now and then like meteors. Rainbow shook off a claw scratch she received from Gilda and flew forward, her hooves outstretched to slam Gilda's face. But Gilda flew up at the last second and sent Rainbow crashing into the ground, leaving a large crater.

"RAINBOW DASH!" everypony shouted in horror.

"Flim, Flam, now!" Trixie ordered.

Flim and Flam magically toss Applejack and Pinkie Pie into Twilight which allowed them all to be struck hard by Trixie's magic and fall into the crater. Rarity gasped in shock while Rover took advantage of the distraction and roughly kicked her into Fluttershy, knocking them both over. But Sophia dodged them again and hid behind a tree.

Garble then loomed over them both and kicked Fluttershy in the wing, causing them both to roll in the crater along with their greatly injured friends. All the antagonists loom over them once more.

"Not a bad job everypony," Trixie admitted to her evil companions.

"Ha! These six pests are pathetic compared to the six of us!" Rover proclaimed.

"Indeed, on their best day none of them could even fight a cold!" Flim added, Flam nodded in agreement with his brother.

Garble pointed at the pony gang threateningly "You namby-pamby divas and your little monkey friend may have been able to beat us one at a time, but together; we're invincible!"

"So what now? Should we just kill these dweebs and take all their stuff too?" Gilda asked eagerly.

"Trixie likes that idea…" The blue unicorn mused evilly.

Pinkie Pie moaned. "Oh… this isn't any fun at all…" she muttered in pain.

Applejack groaned in pain as well. "Wha -what are we gonna do, ya'll? Twi?"

"Ugh, I don't know…" Twilight admitted. "I really just don't know…"

"Well Garble, you won the coin toss, so are you going to crush their skulls or simple tear out their hearts?" Trixie questioned.

"I'll take… of the above!" Garble smirked evilly as he began to make his decent toward the crater. The girls all gulped.

Sophia, who is still and the only one left standing and still hiding behind the tree, couldn't do anything but watch her pony friends await their impending demise.

But before Garble could go down their he was suddenly sent flying by a focused shockwave, that sent him crashing into another tree. Everypony turned and saw Toby standing nearby. He had an angry look on his face.

Trixie looked worried at first "Well, well, well, it's the human," she said "Care to share your friends' fates?"

Toby looked down towards the crater and saw that all his friends were injured and struggling to get up. Seeing this both horrified and infuriated Toby to a whole new level. His hands shook and trembled uncontrollably as his whole face became filled with rage.

"What's the matter kid?" Garble smirked "Too shocked to crack a joke,"

But a joke was that thing on Toby's mind, as of now, all he was thinking about was revenge.

"You… you… rotten… DIRTBAGS!" Toby exclaimed loudly and angrily. "I'll make you all hurt… I'll make you all PAY!"

A red aura briefly flashes around Toby as both his arms grew in length and size. He charged madly toward them.

"Get him!" Trixie commanded.

The six of them all charged towards and quickly engaged Toby in battle.

The Mane Six all slowly stood up and began to regain consciousness, and the first thing they saw was Toby battling all six villains at once.

"Toby?" Twilight breathed.

As his fight continued Toby suddenly began to fight the villains more aggressively and viciously, more so then usual.

He magically slammed the Flimflam brothers together before teleporting in-between them and slamming their heads together several times.

He then teleported onto Gilda as she flew.

"Hey! Get off me you…" she started to shout before Toby twisted and broke her wing.

She screeched in pain. This action shocked the girls. Toby then leapt off and landed right on Rover while Gilda crash landed. He then faced, Garble and gestured him to come at him.

Accepting the challenge, Garble flew right at him but Toby grabbed his whole body with his giant fist and magically shocked him. He then dropped him on the ground. He also levitated several trees right out of the ground and flung them all at the Diamond Dog.

"Uh… oh…" Rover squeaked before the trees all fell on him. When the dust clear, Rover was laying underneath the logs, unconscious.

The Mane Six continued to look shocked and even a bit scared.

"Something's wrong, I've never seen Toby so vicious!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed worried.

"He's… he's angry," Fluttershy said scared.

"I'll say, but I've never seen him this mad," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"He's even madder then when Dashie got his hair all soaking wet!" Pinkie Pie added.

"More important, how is it that he's able to fight them in the first place?" Applejack asked "I mean he had his leg broken for pony's sake!"

"It does seem a bit peculiar," Rarity agreed "Perhaps we should ask him when this is all over,"

"Agreed, right now he needs us," Twilight Sparkle stated, she tried to move but only grunted in pain.

"Ah, it's no use sugarcube, we're too hurt to help," Applejack told her friend "Toby's on his own,"

"This isn't like him," Sophia said as she helped up the Mane Six

"Please, won't even be a challenge for the kid!" Rainbow Dash stated confidently.

"That's not really what I'm worried about…" Twilight Sparkle admitted gravely.

Rainbow Dash raised a brown "Then what's the big problem then?"

Everypony else all looked a bit worried and scared.

At the same time, Toby was now facing the last of the villains; Trixe, who didn't appear to be worried or scared at all.

"Trixie knew you had finally gotten serious when you stopped cracking your pathetic little jokes," The unicorn said

"Just as I knew you'd spend most your energy fighting my underlings, leaving it all up to Trixie to deliver the final strike,"

Toby growled. "Who freed you?"

"What?" she asked "Who freed us from the prison cells you put us in? Trixie cannot believe you haven't figured it out by now, but personally Trixie does not care who freed us or why, getting a chance to destroy Twilight Sparkle and her friends makes it all worthwhile," Toby's fists shook as his grinned smugly. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted.

"Ooh, a threat," Trixie said unafraid. "Very scary, but it doesn't mean much if you don't have the power to exact your little… vengeance,"

"No!" Toby cried. "I will not lose! I refuse to! I… need more power, more power… NOW!"

And with that Toby's eyes glowed blood red as his astral form then began to form around him, only this time it's usual blue aura had turned red and it started to take on a different shape than usual, much to the shock of everypony else. The astral form grew and grew until it took on gigantic size and the form of a large bear. Trixie's eyes widen like dinner plates as the bear like astral form seemed to grow angrily as it glared at her with it's blazing yellow eyes. The Mane Six are momentarily dumbfounded.

"Is that an…" Rarity started.

"Ursa Major… yeah," Twilight Sparkle nodded scared.

"That's a new trick…" Rainbow Dash remarked.

The Ursa Major astral form roared loudly, so loudly it could be heard all over the town and even in Canterlot, which caught the Princess's and the townspeople's attention.  
Pinkie looked at Trixe. Her eyes looked like they were popping out her head.

"Wow! Check out Trixie," Pinkie Pie said "She's bugging out!"

Applejack gulped "A giant bear will do that to a gal!" he said.

"Well I can honestly say… I would hate to be her right now," Rarity stated.

Twilight slowly started to climb up the crater "We… gotta… stop him, before he really… hurts her!"

The others looked concerned as they watched Twilight struggle to climb up.

The Ursa Major astral form took one step towards Trixie, which shook the very earth around them.

"Uh… you… you may have the form of an Ursa Major but you will never have the amazing, show stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie exclaimed trying very hard not to look scared, even though it was clear to everypony else.

She then conjured a puff of smoke that poorly concealed her hasty retreat but Toby used his astral form to scoop her up and raise her to eye level. As Trixie shook in the Ursa Major astral form's paw, the bear roared angrily right in her face.

Trixie gulped "Mer-Mercy?" she squeaked.

"Sorry," Both Toby and the astral form bellowed "All out of mercy,"

The Ursa Major opened its jaws and prepared to bite Trixie's head off, which made her let out a blood curdling scream.

"STOP!"

Toby and his astral form stopped and saw that it was Twilight that shouted. The others soon joined her.

"Tobias! That is quite enough!" Rarity stated.

"Yeah, the party's over, no need to bite pony's heads off!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Please, calm down… please?" Fluttershy begged.

Toby motioned his astral form to drop Trixie, who landed on the ground unconscious, then began to snarl at the his friends. They all gulped.

"Toby what the hay are you doing?" Rainbow Dash demanded

"It's us! We're your friends!"

"I… don't think he's listening," Applejack told them.

"And I think now is not the time for any sudden movements," Twilight Sparkle whispered as the Ursa Major lowered its head and growled in their faces.

But before it could do anything, a bright flash appeared above it, catching it's attention.

"Whoa Nellie…" Applejack breathed.

A beam of yellow magical energy struck the core of the Ursa Major astral form, which was Toby. He screamed in pain as his astral form quickly faded before  
dropping to the ground in front of the gang.

They look down on him for a second before a badly dazed Toby sat up and began to rub his head. Coming the rest of the way around, he noticed fourteen normal eyes staring at him with a mixture of shock, horror and sadness.

"Why's everypony looking at me like that?" Toby asked.

* * *

Later that evening, the girls had all relied what had occurred to Toby at his house. Toby looked greatly shocked and horrified, as well as guilty by what he did.

"I can't believe what you just did, Toby. You started fighting our enemies without thinking," Sophia said angrily at Toby.

"Aw man… guys… I'm so sorry… I just… I couldn't control myself," Toby told them apologetically "I don't get what happened, I was all ready to fight them… then when I saw you guys hurt and Sophia cowering, I just… lost it, my anger… took control somehow,"

"Your anger must have corrupted your magic somehow," Twilight Sparkle said "Creating a power you couldn't control on your own,"

"Maybe… but I still feel responsible, I allowed my anger to control me and I nearly hurt all of you in the process," Toby muttered sadly.

"Aw, come on Toe! Those six were put down hard, not much property was destroyed and we're all still alive," Rainbow Dash told him "So don't be so hard on yourself,"

"Why not?" Toby demanded "Today… everypony, including you guys, just saw my dark side, I know that I have it within me to kill, to become evil,"

"But you were able to overcome your anger and become the nice Toby- woeby we all know and love!" Pinkie Pie reminded.

Toby said rubbing his chest "Anyways, the point is I may have overcome my anger today… but I doubt I'll be able to overcome it again next time,"

Toby glanced out the window and at the crescent moon sadly. Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Then it's a good thing next time… you won't be alone," she told him, gesturing to the smiling faces of the others in the room.

"That's right partner!" Applejack told him.

"Absolutely!" Rarity added. Fluttershy also nodded with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed.

"Thanks guys but…" Toby started to say as he stood up "…I think I need to be alone for a little while so I can… process what happened tonight,"

Twilight nodded "We understand,"

"Can we at least have one hug?" Pinkie Pie asked holding out her front hooves "There free!"

Toby thought for a moment before shrugging, walking over and wrapping his arms around Pinkie Pie, the others also joined in to create a group hug. Tears then began to stream down Toby's face he felt himself be warmed by his friend's embrace.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lord Tirek was watching him from his castle, along with another unknown figure.

"So… have a proven my statement now?" The centaur questioned with a raised brow.

The figure nodded "Yes. Tobias and Sophia are far too dangerous to be kept in this world, especially with the limitless power he holds,"

"And do you understand what you must do to prevent more… destruction? To fulfill your side of our little… agreement?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"I do," The figure nodded once more.

"Excellent, you do your job… then I will take it from there," Lord Tirek said, the figure then disappeared and Lord Tirek then turned his attention to what appeared to be a large chessboard. He moved one of the black pieces to a spot on the board that puts the White King in check. "Only one move to go, then it will all… end,"


	15. The Power of Friendship - Part 1

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 15: The Power of Friendship - Part 1**

* * *

It was still night time in Equestria, and there was not a cloud in clear, midnight blue sky and the only thing that was up there was Luna's shining moon. Everything and everyone slept peacefully throughout the night. But unbeknownst to any of them, their peace was about to shatter.

In the Badlands of Equestria, inside Lord Tirek's floating dark fortress, the dark lord and centaur himself was standing in front of his large army of monsters, all ready for an attack on the land.

Lord Tirek's deep and grating voice begins to echo throughout the castle as he spoke.

"The time has come. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Today, and only today will the portal be open and by the time dusk sets upon the land the first step towards my goal of total domination will be complete," Lord Tirek said.

"Soon, Equestria will be mine, and nopony, not even the elements of harmony OR their 'protectors' will be able to stop me,"

Hoof steps were then heard approaching him from behind.

Lord Tirek did not bother to turn around but he seemed to know who it was.

"Ah, nice to see that you have arrived my friend," Lord Tirek smirked.

"I am not your friend Tirek," the figured stated a bit angry.

"Careful," The dark lord warned his guest "Have the preparations for the portal been complete?"

"Yes, I will make sure Toby gets to it,"

"Excellent, then I will take it from there," The centaur smiled evilly.

"Just remember this, for doing as you commanded, I expect you to keep your part of the bargain. Is that clear?" The figure questioned.

"You bring me the kids and I will guarantee the safety of the thing you hold the dearest," Lord Tirek promised. "Now run along, you do have a job to do remember?"

The figure nodded and faded into the shadows. When the mysterious visitor left Lord Tirek faced his hidden army once more.

"It's going to be a beautiful day for the end of the world," He mused. "And once my secret weapon learns who he truly is will my endgame truly begin.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Celestia's sun began to rise over the skyline, the light from the sun shined all over the land.

Standing on the balcony is Princess Celestia herself, who has just finished her duty of raising the sun. She looks out towards her rising sun both thoughtfully and sadly. A very chipper voice belonging to her sister spoke up behind her.

"Why hello, big sister," Her voice startled her, but she quickly regained her composure as she turned to her younger sister with a small smile.

"Oh, hello little sister," Princess Celestia said.

Princess Luna looks out towards the sunrise "I must say sister, while I may make a beautiful night, your day is far more gorgeous,"

"Oh Luna..." The Princess of the Day said bashfully.

Both sisters looked out towards the rising sun now as they stood side by side.

"Looks like it's going to be another beautiful day here in Equestria," Princess Luna stated.

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement, but hid her sad from her sister as she lowered her head, seemingly filled with shame.

* * *

Later that day, while the birds flew slowly and peacefully in the sky a certain Rainbow maned Pegasus zoomed right by them, knocking the feathers right off the birds, much to their dismay. Rainbow flew as high as she could, turned and started to fly straight down with both hooves forward. Energy began to crackle  
around her until finally.

BOOM!

A super-sized shocked wave was released followed by a vibrantly colored ring of energy that expanded from the shockwave as Rainbow zoomed to the ground to where her friends were all watching. The girls and Spike had very happy looks on their faces while Toby's looked especially amazed, as he had his eyes wide open,  
his mouth agape and a large smile on his face.

Rainbow Dash swiftly landed on the ground, proud of herself. Everypony clapped and cheered.

Rainbow bowed. "Thank you, thank you," she said before turning to Toby "And a Happy 4th of July to you Toe and Sophie!"

"Thanks! And awesome Sonic Rainboom by the way," Sophia smiled as Toby discreetly leaned towards Spike and whispered. "Uh, whose gonna tell her it's the middle of June?"

Spike shrugged. "Eh, who knows? Maybe this 'George Washington' guy you told us about really was born on June 17th,"

Toby nodded. "So true,"

Rainbow Dash laughed triumphantly "Ha ha! Did you guys see that? I did that! Whoo!"

"Yes Rainbow, we know, we were all there," Toby told her. A thought then popped into Toby's head, he turned to Spike "Oh, Spike I forgot to ask you something that's been bugging me,"

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Who was it that found you as an egg in the first place and exactly where did they find you anyways?" Toby questioned.

Spike looked unsure himself "Beats me, all Twilight knows is that they gave her to me as an egg, she hatched me and that's it," he said.

"Haven't you asked the Princess?" Sophia inquired "She is the one who raised you after all, right?"

"Well, whenever I try, she's always so vague," Spike stated "And I have no idea why,"

"Maybe she doesn't know, or maybe she's trying to hide something from you," Toby suggested.

Spike raised a brow "You think so?"

"Dude, she's a figure of author, she's the figure of authority," Toby told him "Her secrets have secrets, of course she's hiding something,"

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's for everypony's own good," Spike assured "Besides, I don't need to find my family, when I already have one right here,"

Spike looked towards the cheery and happy female ponies talking to each other from a far. Toby smiled softy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Toby said "Makes me kind of miss my family..."

"And mine, too," Sophia said.

Spike looked at Toby and Sophia sympathetically "Toby... Sophia..."

Spike suddenly burped out a small burst of green flames which took on the form of a scroll. Toby caught it.

"Cool, mail, although you might want to think of a less disgusting way of receiving them," Sophia told her dragon companion.

Spike shrugged "Hey, I'm dragon, not a mailbox,"

Toby undid the scroll and started to read it.

"Let's see, hey it's from the Princess! And it's addressed to us, Sophia!" Toby remarked as he continued to scan the piece of paper "Eh, blah, blah, blah, I believe I found a solution, blah, blah, blah, and by dusk tomorrow I will have created the portal that will send you both back to your world! Yes!"

"Wait, does that mean?" Spike started to say.

"Oh yeah, the Princess pulled through! I can finally go home and see my Dad and Mrs. Lawrence again!" Toby exclaimed excited.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Spike also exclaimed excitedly.

Sophia rushed over to the girls "Hey guys!"

"Yes?" they all asked in unison.

"I just got a letter from the Princess, she says at dusk today she'll have created the portal that will send us back to Brooklyn!" Sophia told them.

"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie cried.

"You mean, your home?" Fluttershy inquired.

Toby nodded "Uh huh!"

"But how?" Rainbow Dash questioned "Twilight's been working on a spell to send you home for months!"

"And I'm not closer then when I started, I'm sorry to say," Twilight Sparkle apologized.

"Eh, no worries, it doesn't matter how or when you win the lottery as long as you win it!" Toby stated. "Come on y'all, let's head to our place to pack up our things,"

Toby and Sophia started to move when they stopped and noticed the glum looks on everypony's faces.

"Hey, cheer up girls, like Toby said; the Princess pulled through for us after all," Sophia said "Come on, we're finally heading home, isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah, that-that's great and..." Applejack said slowly "Yeah, that's, that's really great."

Toby raised a brow "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's it's nothing darling, it's just that, well..." Rarity started to say.

"We just don't think we're ready to see our friend go yet," Twilight Sparkle finished sadly.

Toby and Sophia then finally understood what they were saying, today was going to be the last time they would ever see each other and Toby and Sophia were so excited about leaving, they failed to realize until now how much they were going to miss them.

"Oh, right..." Sophia and Toby said slowly.

A period of sad silence set over them.

"So what now then?" Toby wondered.

Just then Pinkie Pie got an idea "Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! I know what we should do! Do you know what we're gonna do?" she asked.

"I have a feeling your gonna tell me," Toby said both dryly and amused.

"A going-away party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before blowing a kazoo.

"Excellent idea Pinkie Pie, a going- away party is just the thing we need to celebrate young Tobias's time with all us," Rarity agreed.

Sophia nodded, "Sounds great, we should have it at our place, considering it's probably gonna be the last time I'll ever use it,"

"Ok, and we'll also bring a few other ponies that you know well to join us," Twilight Sparkle "You've already helped so many ponies since you came here, so it's important that we show you just how grateful we are,"

"Cool, sounds great" Toby smiled. "And let's make sure it's a going away party none of us will forget,"

Pinkie saluted "I'm on it!"

Pinkie zipped away then returned merely a second later with one of her party cannons ready to fire.

"Is that..." Toby started.

"Party cannon? Yeah," Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I'd duck if I were you," Applejack informed him.

Toby then noticed he was indirectly in the path of the cannon and yelped before ducking.

The party cannon fired straight towards Toby and Sophia's house, which was not too far from their current location. In merely a split second the entire interior and exterior of the house were decorated with party decorations and glitter.

Toby stood up and smiled "Good going Pinkie, nice shot!"

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"Alright everypony, gather everything and everyone you need and meet at our place, got it?" Sophia asked.

"Got it! Now let's do it y'all!" Applejack told the others as she put her hoof forward. The others follow suit, including Spike who put his fist forward.

"Absolutely!" Rarity nodded.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yes, indeedily!" Pinkie Pie chirped happily.

"Yay!" Fluttershy cheered quietly.

"Alright then!" Twilight Sparkle added.

Toby was the next to put his fist forward and Sophia was the last. With that all nine of them hoof/fist bumped.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

* * *

Later that day, everypony was gathered inside Toby's house for the going away party, including practically every pony Toby and Sophia had met since he came to Equestria; Snips, Snails, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Zecora, The CMC, Cheerilee and the Cakes. At the front of the room, there is a giant banner that read 'Bye Bye Toby and Sophia! We'll Miss You!'.

Toby and Sophia walked through the crowd of smiling ponies saying 'hi' and shaking hooves as went along. When they reached the back and saw the entire crowd, they smiled sadly. Twilight then approached them.

"Something wrong, you two?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just one of many things we're gonna miss about this world is kind of happy energy these folks always carry," Sophia said, "A day in Ponyville is like a day at the circus, in a good way,"

Twilight giggled, "Well, it certainly looks like everypony town is gonna miss you too," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Yeah they've come a long way since the first day I came here," Toby remarked "Remember? They all ran screaming their heads off thinking I was a monster,"

Twilight giggled "Yeah, I remember."

"But when I came to this world, they didn't scream or run away," Sophia said.

Toby gave Twilight a thankful look, "By the way, we also wanted to thank you, for helping us with my magic, and taking us into your little group," he said "You're a good teacher,"

Twilight smiled sweetly, tears began to form in her eyes "Don't worry about, you're one of us after all and you're good friends, Toby and Sophia."

Toby returned her smile, "I know."

Twilight nudged him playfully, "OK, you're not THAT great."

Toby chuckled, "Gee, thanks."

Twilight, Sophia, and Toby continued to chuckle to themselves for a little while before a sad silence began to seep in. They stared at their group of friends who were all partying together with the others.

"Their gonna miss you to, ya know," Twilight Sparkle told him, "Especially me."

Toby nodded understandingly "I know, I miss you to an I'll be sure to tell the others each that before I leave," he assured her, he looked to the window and saw that it was about to become dusk "Speaking of which, we'd better get moving, we told the Princess we'd be where she instructed when it came close to dusk, gather the others, I'll meet you there,"

Twilight sadly nodded and walked away to gather up the others.

Toby and Sophia turned to the crowd, stepped onto the table and whistled to get their attention.

"OK, everypony listen up, this has been a great party and you've all been awesome, but like all good things it must come to an end," they said to the sad crowd "So, we'd like to end this little farewell party by saying goodbye and thanks for allowing to live amongst you, you've all been awesome and we're going to miss you folks a lot, so I guess we can say is 'until we meet again', in this life or a better one,"

Toby and Sophia then jumped off the table. They took both of their pets and gave everypony a smile and a two finger wave before zooming off. They all waved and each said 'bye' to him.

Apple Bloom looked out the door and saw his blue streak of light, she waved at him "Bye Mister Toby and Miss Sophia! I'll remember you!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

The other Cutie Mark Crusaders look out the door as well, tears also forming in their eyes as they also wave.

* * *

Later, The Mane Six, Spike, Sophia, and Toby were all gathered in the clearing that Princess Celestia instructed them to meet at. The six ponies and the dragon all stood in front of Toby and Sophia, each ready to say their goodbyes.

"Well, guys, I guess this is it," Sophia said to her seven friends, who were all struggling very hard not to cry.

Spike was the first to step forward, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you Toby and Sophia."

Toby nodded, "Guess so."

As they both tearfully shook hands, Toby looked at the others and then at Spike, "You take good care of them, ok bud?"

Spike nodded and saluted "You got it!" he exclaimed, the next thing he said was in a much sadder tone "Goodbye bro,"

"Bye, brother," Toby echoed hugging Spike. Sophia also hugged Spike.

Applejack stepped forward next "Well, sugarcubes, it sure has been interesting," she remarked.

"Eh, I'm sure things will be just as interesting here even if Sophia and I are gone, trust me. I've seen the group's track record, it ain't pretty," Toby quipped.

Applejack smiled amused, but that smile also faded "Well the truth is, everything kinda won't be the same since you're not gonna be with us anymore."

"Trust me, A.J, we'll be with you, even we'll a million, trillion miles away," Sophia assured her.

Applejack nodded "Thanks partners, oh and just to let you know; you're definitely 'A' Grade applebuckers in my book,"

"Coming from the master herself, that means a lot," Toby smiled before he and Sophia hugged her as well.

Fluttershy walked up to him next, she looked a bit nervous and sad at the same time. Part of her mane also covered half her face.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Toby said "So, still think I'm scary?"

Fluttershy looked up at him with a smile, "Not even a little bit," she said.

"Glad to hear it," Sophia smiled brushing part of her mane out of her face so he could see her face fully. "You keep taking care of those animals, ok?"

Fluttershy sniffed and nodded "Ok..."

Toby and Sophia could sense she wanted a hug and held out their arms, she lunged for them and hugged them tightly while crying into Toby's shirt and Sophia's dress. Toby gently patted her on the back while Spike and Applejack guided her away.

Pinkie Pie then popped up, much to their surprise.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, Pinkie? I'm not going to be here uh, let me explain..." Toby started to say, trying to think of the right words to say to the party pony before she nudged him playfully.

"Oh, I know your leaving forever silly! What do you think I am? A ditz?" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Toby smiled, "Not even for a second,"

Pinkie Pie's face then became very sad and teary eyed before she gave Toby and Sophia a very tight hug "Oh! I'm going to miss you!"

"Ugh, I'm gonna miss you too, Pinkie Pie," Toby squeaked as Pinkie Pie continued to squeeze with her bear hug "OK, we can't breathe..."

Reluctantly, Pinkie released him.

Next up, was Rarity.

"Darlings, thank you so much for looking out for all of us and for giving me such fabulous ideas by showing me your clothing," Rarity said.

Sophia nodded, "It's our pleasure, and we'll be sure to take care of ones you made for us,"

"I had better hope so, Tobias and Sophia," Rarity stated.

"Don't call me ugh never mind, call me whatever you wish Rare," Toby told her sweetly.

"Likewise, dear," Rarity smiled teary eyed as she and Toby hugged.

Finally Rainbow Dash stepped forward with a smirk.

"Well ain't this funny, I'm first pony you met when you came here, and I'm the last one you'll see before you leave," Rainbow Dash remarked.

Toby chuckled at the coincidence "Yeah, ain't life funny," he smirked.

Rainbow turned slightly trying not to look him in the eye "Listen, you know I'm not good at the whole mushy fair well junk so later, I guess,"

Sophia nodded understandingly "Yeah, later."

They smiled at each other and did a respectful hoof/first bump. Toby then noogied her head playfully.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Rainbow," he told her.

Rainbow nodded, "Count on it!"

Toby thought for a second "Come to think of it, don't do anything you'd usually do either,"

Rainbow gave him a slightly annoyed look before suddenly giving him a hug, much to his surprise, though he returned it anyway.

"Take care of yourself, monkey boy," Rainbow Dash smirked.

"You too, Skittles," Toby smiled.

Twilight smiled sweetly at the scene then noticed something about the sky.

"Hey, everypony," she said, they all turned to her "It looks like it's dusk now."

Everypony looked around expecting to see the Princess but it looked like she hadn't arrived yet.

"The Princess sure is late," Sophia remarked.

"Maybe she's in middle of something right now?" Spike suggested.

Toby shook his head, "Nah, it's not like her to stand us up, you sure we got the time right?"

Twilight nodded. Then suddenly the area they were standing in seemed to darken around them and only them.

"Huh, that's weird..." Toby commented.

Eerie and creepy like sounds were then heard all around them. Everypony aside from Toby and Sophia looked scared.

"Ok, not exactly 'farewell music', more like 'horror movie' music," Toby joked, trying to lighten the mood, and failing.

An evil chuckle then echoed around them.

"Ok guys, it wasn't that funny..." Toby said.

"I didn't laugh," Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"I didn't either," Sophia said.

"Not me," Spike added.

"Or me," Applejack stated.

"Or me, or her, or her," Pinkie Pie finished gesturing to herself, Rarity and Fluttershy.

The deep and grating voice chuckled once more.

"You think your world is safe? You're wrong. It is but an illusion. A comforting lie told to help you all sleep at night." The voice told them "So all you had better say your prayers, kiss your children goodnight, because is nothing in this world that can save you!"

Toby stepped forward "Yeah? Says who? Show yourself!"

"As you wish,"

In a flash of red light Lord Tirek himself appeared above him, in the flesh and smiling evilly. Everypony gasped.

"Holy Guacamole! It's you! You're the voice I heard when those thugs attacked me!" Toby realized.

"At last we meet face to face, the boy that has caused me so much trouble!" Lord Tirek said.

"Who are you?" Sophia demanded.

"I am Lord Tirek, evil incarnate and master of darkness!" Lord Tirek bellowed.

"So, not one of the good guys..." Toby said slowly.

Lord Tirek nodded. "Correct, but _you_ are definitely the hero in the prophecy"

"And I assume you are the villain of the prophecy?" Toby inquired, Tirek simply smiled and didn't say a word "Look, I don't know much about this prophecy but no matter who it is I am going to destroy the destroyer!"

Lord Tirek suddenly started to laugh maniacally.

"Did we say a joke?" Pinkie Pie asked confused. "I didn't say a joke and I like jokes!"

"Destroy the villain, eh? That's going to very hard for such a good soul like you." Lord Tirek stated.

"What do you mean?" Toby wondered.

"What I mean is, I am not the villain you are looking for, think of me as the part the ones who wrote that prophecy didn't see coming," Lord Tirek explained.

"Talk ya big ugly brute!" Toby demanded. "Who is the villain of the prophecy!?"

"Big ugly brute is right! He's even fouler looking then Iron Will!" Rarity remarked.

Lord Tirek smiled a very evil smile. "Do you really want to know?"

"Stop jerking me around and talk!" Toby shouted

"As you wish, the villain of the prophecy..." Lord Tirek started before pointing in their general direction. "Is standing right there!"

Everypony turned and to their surprise they saw that he was pointing straight at Spike, whose eyes widen to size of dinner plates as his eyes shrunk.

"Spike?" Sophia breathed shocked.

"What? No!" Spike said slowly.

"Yes, by time it is dusk today you shall become the villain you were always meant to be," Lord Tirek stated. "There is no denying it, Spike's time is over!"

Spike dropped to his knees and dipped his head, horrified beyond belief.

Twilight however refused to believe it. "No! There's no way! Spike is no villain!"

"Maybe not anymore, but you see, the Spike you know is but a mere shell," Lord Tirek told her "A container to hide his true form,"

"You see many years ago, after the original savior defeated him he transformed himself into an egg, then sent himself here to hide amongst you vermin until the time was right, this is where he landed, this is where he was found and where he shall be reborn," The Dark Lord continued.

All of a sudden Spike's body started to shake like an earthquake and he began to growl like an animal, which frightened the others.

"Spikey-wikey?" Rarity asked slowly.

"No!" Twilight cried.

Spike starts to writhe. "Get away from me!"

"What is..." Fluttershy started to say.

Before she could finish her question Spike's eyes slit like a reptile's as he began to transform and grow. The gang looked upwards as Spike's shadow began to loom over them all. He had now taken on his fifty foot dragon form only now the colors on his scales were a darker shade of purple and green and his eyes were blood red. It also grew a pair of large and menacing wing that stretched over fifty feet as well and were riddled with holes.

"Spike no!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

"I-I don't think Spike's there anymore..." Applejack told her nervously.

Spike roared a menacing roar.

Toby gasped sharply. "Spike!? I hardly recognize him!"

Lord Tirek laughed "Pay close attention boy, this is what true terror looks like!"

Spike then let out a large gust of green flames towards town which torches several houses in Ponyville. The inhabitants all screamed and started to run for their lives as Spike continued to destroy the town.

"Spike! STOP! STOP!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

Toby points at Tirek threateningly, "You!" he yelled before his limbs increased in size and length, "You turned him into this!"

"I merely aided in an evolution he was already destined for," Lord Tirek stated.

"Why?" Toby question angrily.

"Because I have seen for myself what he becomes and I know together we will rule this world!" Lord Tirek bellowed.

"Yeah, well the only thing I'm going to bring forth is an end to your madness!" Sophia cried as she and Toby cupped their hands together and began to create a crackling light blue and green magical energy balls and aimed it at Tirek.

The Dark Dragon Spike then placed himself in between Tirek and Toby and Sophia, who froze upon seeing their old friend.

Lord Tirek smirked confidently "I don't believe you have the guts to fight your dear old best friend,"

The energy in Toby's hand's quickly faded as Spike growled at him menacingly. The girls looked at Spike then at Toby worriedly.

"Toby..." Twilight breathed.

Lord Tirek noticed Toby's shaking hands and Sophia's shivering legs and laughed "I don't think I've ever seen you so scared, what would the Princess say if she could see you now?"

"This isn't fear!" Toby yelled, "It's anger and your about to learn the difference!"

"Sophia, what's Toby gonna do?" The purple unicorn inquired concerned.

"Not sure, but I just hope Toby beats Spike without hurting him too badly," Sophia said.

Toby launched himself upward till he was at eye level with Spike.

"Sorry bro, this is for you own good!" Toby told his now monstrous friend as he brought both his giant fists down onto Spike's long snout. Giant Spike roared in pain.

Toby fell downwards then created his energy butterfly wings and flew directly into Spike's chest, knocking the air out of him. The two of them flew crashing into a mountain.

When the dust clears the girls could see the two of them batting it out.

Lord Tirek just stood there in mid-air looking amused "How ironic, the very kind of creature he first fought and has been fighting constantly in this world will be the final monster he battles and the one that will end his existence permanently,"

"Spike is no monster!" Twilight demanded.

"Tell that to him," Lord Tirek said gesturing to Toby getting slammed into the mountain thanks to Spike's long tail, he screamed in pain.

"Toby!" Rainbow Dash cried "Come on girls, let's go help him!"

They begin to make their way to the mountain when suddenly a ring of fire followed by a tall red barrier that reached for the sky appeared around them, they all let out a startled cry. Lord Tirek waved a finger and tuts.

"Uh uh uh, this battle is between the villain and the hero only," Lord Tirek told them "No one knows who will win, only that one will die,"

The girls watched on fearfully as the battle continued. Spike knocked Toby in the air only for Toby to retaliate and punch Spike in the jaw, cracking one of his teeth. Watching the two constantly trade blows made Fluttershy tear up and shield her eyes.

"Oh, make it stop! Please!" she begged.

"Sorry my dear, but unfortunately for you it's about to get much worse," Tirek promised.

Toby leapt onto a flat piece of rock as Spike approached him.

"Come on, Spike. Fight it! You're not a monster! Your one of us! You're my friend!" he told him. "SPIKE!"

Toby's shouting suddenly caused the monster Spike to freeze, he growled then roared into the air as his eyes turned back into the green color.

"Your eyes those eyes are your eyes, Spike!" Toby smiled relieved.

But suddenly Spike's eyes began to flash from green to red constantly, he groaned in pain.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Toby questioned.

"Hmm, it seems that his will is stronger than I thought," Tirek remarked. "Not that it really matters anyway,"

Spike groaned loudly then began to speak in a deep voice "Toby, I can't control it...I'm, I'm sorry!"

"You do not have permission to surrender, solider!" Toby shouted.

Spike tried to smash Toby with his giant claws but Toby blocked him each time, with much difficulty.

"Spike, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!" Toby told his friend desperately.

A swing of Spike's tail sent Toby flying but Toby suddenly stopped in mid-flight and formed his energy wings once more. He then noticed that the burning energy he was generating was starting to slowly burn every part of his body, especially his bandaged right arm.

"My right arm, I can't feel it anymore! Ugh, I don't have much time!" he muttered under his breath "Gotta finish this!"

Spike eyes flashed back to red as flew up with his large wings. Toby flew up as well just as Spike roared right in his face, blowing his hair back. Toby maintained his ground and gained a steely look on his face.

"You'll thank me for this later, bud, I'm sorry," Toby said to his old friend before giving him a strong upside kick in the jaw, knocking him onto his back.

Toby's wings then disappeared before he dropped down right onto Spike's stomach. Spike roared in pain while the girls winced with sympathy. Toby jumped up again, enlarged his fist and aimed right for Spike, his body glowing with a blue aura.

"That's it boy, use the power within you, use it all!" Lord Tirek said quietly before he noticed Sophia, in her battle form, standing on the railing.

"Sorry, Tirek. But I'm not taking any chances," Sophia yelled before she fired a green beam surrounded by multi-colored flowers at Spike.

And with that, Toby slammed his giant palm right into Spike's chest while the beam Sophia fired hit at the same area. The two impacting forces created a giant crater as well as a huge shock wave that blew everypony's mane's back and knocked some of the leaves from nearby trees off their branches. The impact of the hit awakens the good part of Spike buried deep within as his eyes changed from red to green.

When the shock wave ended Spike reverted back to his unconscious baby dragon form, as he laid in a crater that was the shape of an egg.

"Well what do you know, the boy managed to end it without killing his friend," Lord Tirek remarked.

"He did it!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"But Spike, is he..." Twilight Sparkle started to say worried.

Sophia put a comforting hand on Twilight's head, "He's fine. He just needs rest, that's all,"

Toby ran back and quickly stood in front of his friends, "Alright Tirek, I don't know why your still here but I don't care! Now leave my friends out of this and let's settle this man to freak show!"

"Oh, I'd be more worried about yourself, boy," Lord Tirek told him "Because you are coming with me now,"

"And why would I want to do something like that," Toby questioned.

Lord Tirek smirked "My dear boy, who said anything about it being your choice?"

Toby raised an eyebrow at his last statement, then before he knew it he became encased in a floating golden magical orb. Sophia was also inside the same orb.

"What the hay?" Toby inquired surprised.

"Hey! Let us out!" Sophia demanded.

Toby and Sophia pounded on the walls of the orb but nothing happened.

"TOBY! Sophia!" Everypony cried.

Suddenly they were all struck by a bolt of crackling energy, dragging the ponies and the dragons screaming off their hooves.

"NO!" Toby and Sophia cried.

A dark figure with a horn glowing with a golden aura, the one magically lifting all six of them up stepped forward as they were each pushed slowly away. Toby and Sophia looked closely and to their complete shock they saw that it was Princess Celestia that had just encased them and knocked everypony out.

"Princess Celestia!?" Toby exclaimed shocked. Sophia was also shocked at this revelation.

The Princess then lowered their unconscious friends slowly to the ground as he stepped forward.

"Forgive me, my little ponies..." she said softly and ruefully.

"Princess! What's going on here? What's happening? What is this!?" Sophia demanded.

"So, it looks like you are going to fulfill your side of the bargain after all Princess," Lord Tirek said.

"Unfortunately so..." Princess Celestia said full of regret.

"What 'bargain'?" Toby questioned.

"I'm sorry Toby and Sophia, but you two are far too dangerous to be kept in Equestria," Princess Celestia told them sadly.

"Exactly," Lord Tirek nodded "And in exchange for the safety of her land, she will give me the two things I need: you."

Toby's and Sophia's eyes widen.

"Now, I believe it's time for us to go, kids," The centaur said, "We have much to discuss."

Lord Tirek then suddenly opens up a swirling portal and magically tossed Toby and Sophia towards it.

"Whoa!" Toby and Sophia cried as they flew through.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with him?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That is none of your concern, just be thankful that I will be honoring our part of the bargain, Princess," Lord Tirek told her, before walking towards the portal, he then stopped and turned to her "Oh, and it's a pleasure doing business with you,"

Tirek goes through the portal which vanished behind him leaving Celestia alone. A single tear drops from her face.

"Toby, Sophia, I'm so sorry..." she said quietly.

* * *

It took a while before Toby and Sophia regained consciousness and when they did, they saw Lord Tirek standing right in front of them. Startled, they gasped sharply.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Lord Tirek said mockingly.

Toby and Sophia looked at their surroundings and could see that they were in some kind of dungeon made out of stone with Toby's wrists in handcuffs which were being held up by chains attached to the ceiling. Sophia's feet were cuffed at the ankles and the chains were attached to the floor.

Toby groaned. "Explain it to us Tirek, I don't get it. Why haven't you killed me and/or Sophia yet?"

"Ha! You really think I've wanted to kill you both all this time?" Lord Tirek asked him slightly amused.

"Well I did, right before you chuckled like that... Sophia admitted. "But still I want some straight answers pal! What's your game?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could offer that as your final request, from the Ultimate Predator to the Ultimate Prey," Lord Tirek said "First, consider how you got to Equestria; do you think the reason you got there was an accident,"

Sophia's eyes widen "Wait, it was you. You brought Toby here. You brought me here, too. I bet your responsible for all those monster attacks, aren't you?"

"Ah, bright girl," Lord Tirek mused.

"Spill, ugly!" Toby demanded.

Tirek gripped Toby's neck threateningly. "You aren't really in a position to make demands, but if you insist,"

Lord Tirek released him and stepped back as he began to explain himself.

"First, did you feel anything when you were crossing dimensions?" he asked.

"You mean that rainbow tunnel, yeah, I think I did feel something, why?" Toby questioned.

"Well that something was called the Rainbow Power, in the hands of a good person it becomes the Rainbow of Light, in the hands of a evil being, it becomes the Rainbow of Darkness," Lord Tirek explained.

"So that's what made me so powerful when I came here!" Toby realized.

"Exactly," Lord Tirek nodded. "I had the power in it's pure form once, but first it needed to be attached to a living being from another dimension before it could work, so I used the Princess' magic to send a little gift to your world in the hopes of someone finding it and then bring whoever it was there,"

"The locket..." Toby whispered reminiscing the moment where he found and picked up the locket off the sidewalk. Sophia also remembered the same locket.

"And sure enough, someone did find it, but I never could have guessed it be the savior from the prophecy," Lord Tirek stated.

Toby raised a brow. "Didn't go the way you expected it, did it?"

"Hardly, it was merely a minor setback," Lord Tirek assured him "Now with the Rainbow Power inside you, all I needed to do was make it grow till it reached maturity and to do that, I sent those monsters after you to test your skills, increase your power and, well I'm sure you can guess the third reason,"

"Actually, I really can't," Toby confessed.

"So you already know about Toby's powers but I bet you know about the seventh Element of Harmony," Sophia reminded Tirek.

"Of course, Sophia. When you arrived here in Equestria, I left you a small gift at the forest where you landed. When I realized that you're a friend to this boy, I also send monsters to attack you," Lord Tirek answered.

Lord Tirek then glared at the two kids evilly, a red light began to shine behind him revealing the army of all the monsters Toby had fought since he came to Equestria, especially the monsters Sophia fought.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, kids?" he asked "Have you forgotten what the Princess said to you? Why do you think she thinks you're so dangerous?"

Toby thought for a bit.

"Let it sink in..." Lord Tirek told him "Two, three."

"OH!" Toby cried understandingly.

Tirek smirked "Atta boy,"

"So after you sent most of those monsters you revealed to Celestia that it was you who were sending those monsters after us and because she is so protective of her kingdom you convinced her that the longer we stayed here the more monsters you would..." Toby began to say.

"Now your catching on," Lord Tirek said. "And it was a simple deal really, I get you two in exchange for leaving Equestria alone."

"I take it you're not exactly gonna keep your word, are you?" Sophia inquired.

"Afraid not, since I failed to mention to the Princess of the power that I needed from your friend," Lord Tirek replied as he approached Toby, "And now that I have it I can take it away!"

Tirek suddenly phased his palm right through Toby's chest which made him gasp sharply. In mere moments Tirek took his hand out of Toby and held in his hand an orb filled with rainbow colored energy that quickly turned gray and dark.

"What can I say? Desperate ponies do desperate things," Tirek said.

"Ok, so you got your precious rainbow of darkness, so what now?" Toby questioned.

"Now, it's checkmate," Lord Tirek told him "With this Rainbow of Darkness, I will finally have enough power to completely dominate the land of Equestria and everypony in it, in way you could say I am bringing about the end of the world. And your silly little Element of Courage will be rendered useless and ineffective on this baby."

Tirek then drained all power Sophia has and the rose-shaped gem on her bracelet lost its amaranth shade.

Toby gulped horrified, his fear then shifted to anger "Why? Why are you doing this? These creatures have done nothing to deserve this! So why?" he demanded "Revenge? Greed? TELL US!"

Tirek turned to him "Well, it's pretty self explanatory but I can tell you my motivations aren't driven by greed or revenge. The reason I want to destroy this world, is because I want to and now I can. Basically, I just want to watch the world burn,"

Toby growled "You're a monster!"

"Thank you," Lord Tirek said thankfully.

"Just so you know, our friends won't let this happen!" Sophia told him. "They'll stop you, even without the Element of Courage!"

"Please, they'll never see what's about to happen coming." Lord Tirek stated, "Meanwhile, you've got your own problems,"

"What? You gonna torture us?" Toby inquired bravely.

"Yes, but not your bodies. Rather, your souls," Tirek said as he suddenly opened up a swirling portal and in the swirling vortex several buildings and a street, as if the whole thing was a big TV screen. "Your home, is it not?"

"What?" Toby and Sophia breathed.

"I will send you both to the place you so desperately wanted to return to, leaving you both powerless to stop what's about to come, you can imagine me torture an entire planet," Lord Tirek said, "Then when Equestria and everypony in it is ashes then you'll have my permission to die. Goodbye, Toby Morrison and Sophia Lawrence."

Tirek undid the cuffs around Toby's wrists and Sophia's ankles before magically and forcefully tossing them through the portal which closed right behind him.

"Not that they are out of the picture, the endgame can begin," Lord Tirek stated as he magically knocked over the White King on the Chess Board nearby. Then he phased the Rainbow of Darkness into his own chest which made his whole body glowed brightly with red energy as he roared to the heavens. Outside his floating castle a pillar of red energy shot out into the sky.

All over Equestria, the pillar of red light could be seen by all, including the folks in Ponyville, Cloudsdale and Canterlot. Princess Celestia gazes upon the red light with regret and sadness. Princess Luna then rushed over to her.

"Sister! That red light, what is it? What's going on?" Princess Luna asked worried.

"I'm afraid I have made a terrible mistake," Princess Celestia replied ruefully.

"Shall we gather Twilight and her friends and bring out the Six Elements of Harmony?" Princess Luna inquired.

"I'm afraid the power of the Twilight and her friends' elements won't be enough to stop what is about to happen, but I know who and what can." Princess Celestia stated as she rushed off.

"Celestia!" Princess Luna called out.

Princess Celestia ran as fast as her hooves could carry her as she dashed towards the Canterlot Archives.

"Please, just give me enough time," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the first thing Toby and Sophia saw was pitch blackness then something wet hit their faces, waking them up. They snapped their eyes open and saw a dark and stormy sky with rain falling down. They gazed at their surroundings and saw that they was lying flat on their back and front, respectively, on the side of what appeared to be a road.

They also saw multiple buildings and a few cars race by. It didn't take them long to figure out where they were.

"It's Brooklyn. we're back in our world," Sophia mused.

As they stood up, Toby noticed something else as well. He was wearing the exact same clothes he wore when he first got to Equestria. He also remembered that it was raining when he left as well and his right arm wasn't bandaged.

"I don't believe it, this is the day that I left," Toby realized "I've come back on the same day I left for Equestria! Yet somehow your time of arrival to Equestria has combined with my own time of arrival."

Sophia was shocked at Toby just said. She is also wearing the clothes she wore when she first arrived in Equestria. Coincidentally, it was also raining when she left and she had her green and pink shoulder bag and blue umbrella.

They turned and saw that Toby's father's black car was parked in a driveway nearby.

"Hey, it's Mr. Morrison's car," Sophia said.

"Dad..." Toby said slowly before he and Sophia stood up, "Well, I guess we'd better go home. I'm also guessing you're Mom is here, too."

Toby and Sophia started to walk towards their old house but as they made their way down the sidewalk, memories of the good times they spent with Spike and the rest of the Pony Gang flashed in their minds constantly. They began to tear up because of those memories, they tear up even more when they thought of the destruction Tirek might be causing at that moment while they were away.

Eventually all rushing memories and thoughts of what might be happening became too much for them as Toby dropped to his knees and pounded the pavement and Sophia lowered her head in sadness and defeat.

"Man, this ROTS!" Toby shouted while sobbing, "We're all out of miracles and now that we're stuck here there's nothing we can do to stop Tirek!"

Toby noticed a smell pebble and picked it up, he tried to crush it with his bare hands but nothing happened due to him having no super strength.

Toby growled in frustration "I can't even break this stupid rock! Ah who I'm I trying to kid? Trying to save a whole world? What a joke!" he exclaimed, "Sophia, we got totally schooled and now everypony in Equestria is gonna suffer because of us!"

Toby's fist shook as he continued to try to break the pebble "Come on! Why won't you break!? Ugh! It's not fair!" he proclaimed.

Sophia then said, "The whole world's gonna be destroyed, Toby. We failed everypony. It's our fault."

Tears streamed down Toby's and Sophia's faces like waterfalls and Toby stood on his hands and knees sobbing. Two tall shadows loomed over their and two soft spoken voices spoke up.

"Toby."

"Sophia."

The now eight-year-old kids recognized those voices.

"What are you two doing out here in the rain?" the male voice asked.

The two kids looked up and saw the face of a thirty-two-year-old man named George Morrison, Toby's father, and a thirty-one-year-old woman named Clara Lawrence, Sophia's mother.

Mr. Morrison was a tall, rather well-built man, standing in at least six feet tall at first glance. He had the same red hair as his son but had brown eyes instead of blue and mature facial features. He wore square shaped spectacles, a long brown coat over his white dress shirt and black tie. Black trousers on his lower body and black dress shoes. As for Mrs. Lawrence, she is 4 inches taller than her daughter. Just like Sophia, she has brown hair - albeit longer and waist-length - but instead of green eyes, she had blue eyes. She appears to be younger for her age and is wearing a yellow dress, blue cardigan, and blue heels.

Toby's eyes widen, "Dad..."

"Hello, son," his father smiled as he helped his son up.

"Mom," Sophia said, walking up to her mother and hugging her. "You're back."

Her mother didn't say anything as she returned the hug.

"You're, you're home early." Toby said slowly.

"Sure am, you know I realized not too long ago just how long you really were and I know that things have been rough for you since your mother passed and for that I am truly, truly sorry," Mr. Morrison said.

"It's fine, Dad," Toby stated.

"No, it's not fine," his father said firmly, "I left you right when you needed me the most, I wish I could change that but I can't, think you can forgive me son?"

Toby paused before speaking, "Yes," he finally said, his father looked surprised.

"Just like that? You'll forgive me that easily?" Mr. Morrison inquired surprised.

Toby nodded, "It's not the first time someone's done something to break my heart, but I know that if I don't forgive the person who did that I'll lose them forever and I don't want to go through that again."

Mr. Morrison noticed something else in Toby's eyes, something that told him that his son wasn't just talking about him.

"Son, what's wrong? Why are you and Sophia really out here?" Mr. Morrison questioned.

"You wouldn't believe us." Toby said slowly, then he noticed his father holding a golden locket, the one he found that sent him and Sophia to Equestria.

"Try us," Mr. Morrison whispered as Mrs. Lawrence nodded. Toby and Sophia smiled small smiles.

* * *

Later on, back at the Morrison-Lawrence house, Toby and Sophia told their respective parents all about Equestria, their friends and the adventures they had there while they were all sitting on the couch together, although they didn't think their parents would believe them, they were still excited to tell them all about it.

"And that's pretty much the whole story, we know it sounds crazy but we're telling you the whole truth," Toby insisted "And now because we're stuck here we can't do anything to help my friends, we know it's partially the Princess's fault this happened but we don't blame her, she was just protecting her people, we probably would have done the same thing in her place. The point is that we're there with our friends and thanks to them we know what real friendship is like, it's not about chocolate or magic tricks, it's about caring. Anyways, that's the whole story in a nutshell, and we wouldn't blame you all if you didn't believe us, it does seem..."

"We believe you," Mr. Morrison said. Toby looked at him surprised.

"Really? All of it?" Toby and Sophia inquired, shocked.

"Of course we do! We're your families, remember?" Mrs. Lawrence reminded them, "Besides why would you ever come up with a crazy story like that?"

The now eight-year-old boy sighed sadly, "But it still doesn't help the fact that I'm stuck here while my friends are in trouble."

For the first time in a long time, Toby removed his hat from his head, "It's hopeless..." he muttered before tossing the hat across the room.

His father looked at him and sighed before getting up, walking over to his hat and picking it back up again. He loomed over his son again.

"Toby," he said. Toby looked up at him "I never thought you were a quitter,"

He slapped Toby's hat right back on his head, Toby smiled as he adjusted it.

"That's it, when things are at their worse, you need to try harder," Mrs. Lawrence told him, "And while life may knock us down, we can choose whether or not to get back up again, so are you gonna sit there or are you gonna stand?"

Toby paused before he slowly got off the couch and stood firmly on his feet. Sophia also stood up with great and utter confidence.

"Good," Mr. Morrison smiled "So, are you two gonna quit?"

Toby and Sophia smiled back, "Try and make us! And so, I guess we have to go back to Equestria in order to save it!" Toby proclaimed before a thought reminded him of an important fact, "Which we still have no idea how to do,"

Mr. Morrison thought for a moment before an idea, he took out the locket again.

"Well, if you said this locket got you to this world once I'm betting it can do it again, don't you?" he asked his son and Sophia as he handed them the locket.

"Perhaps, but the last time the bad guy made it work, how are we supposed to get to work without the magic of the Rainbow?" Toby questioned.

"It's obsolete right now. And so is my Element of Courage," Sophia added.

"You don't need those powers to get to work," Mr. Morrison told Toby and Sophia, who are both surprised.

"Those powers may have helped both of you defeat all those monsters you talked about, but it wasn't the powers that were special, it was you," Mrs. Lawrence stated.

"The way we all see it, you will have to get to work using the most powerful magic there is, and we think you know what we're talking about," Mr. Morrison said with a small smile, "Friendship."

Toby's and Sophia's eyes widen with realization, "That's it! Your right! And the magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria! It's everywhere!" Sophia proclaimed, "So..."

Toby and Sophia put all their hands on the locket and began to concentrate. The locket began to glow, just as it did when it sent them to Equestria from the start.

* * *

At the same time, the Princess had just reached the magical archive room. She took out several scrolls looking for a certain spell till eventually she found it.

"Yes! Now please let this work..." she begged quietly as her horn glowed with a magical energy.

Just then, the bodies of the Mane Six, as well as Spike became covered with a golden and protective aura while they slowly awoken.

"Ugh, what happened?" Applejack asked dazed.

Rainbow Dash groaned "Oh, my head!"

"I feel just awful!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Me too!" Fluttershy added.

Pinkie Pie babbled a little bit before falling back over again.

Twilight was the last to awaken "Ugh, where's...

She then noticed the golden aura around them.

"Huh?"

The purple unicorn then saw that her friends were covered in the same aura as well as Spike, who still laid unconscious in his crater.

"Spike! Are you?" she began to cry out before she and the others noticed the red pillar of light stretching towards the sky.

"Uh, what is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Trouble," Twilight muttered.

Just then the girls all saw a mammoth sized red hand and arm emerging from the pillar of light and curling into a fist. They back up a bit as the owner of the arm; Tirek steps out of the pillar and loomed over them all.

"EQUESTRIA. IS. MINE!" he bellowed.

He spat out a shock wave as he roared that vibrated the entire area on its way toward the Mane Six but instead of being torn apart, they each find themselves protected by the golden aura, Spike as well.

* * *

Back on Earth, while Tirek was beginning his conquest, the locket in Toby's and Sophia's hands was now glowing brightly as beams of light shined out of it before suddenly a portal appeared in front of them.

"It worked!" Toby cried happily.

Mr. Morrison nodded, "Yes it did, now we all believe you two have a world to save, don't you?"

Toby turned to his father with a sad look on his face, "But Dad, you know I might not come back right?"

"Same goes for you, too, Mom," Sophia said, who is also sad.

Mr. Morrison and Mrs. Lawrence moved up to look at their respective kids in the eyes.

"I know, but right now your friends need you!" Mrs. Lawrence told them "Now go get 'em. It is what your mother would say if she were here,"

"Yeah, she was pretty smart that way." Toby said "I miss her Dad,"

"So do I," Mr. Morrison said sadly.

"You know, Sophia, your father and your siblings would be so proud of you. That is, if they're here to see this," Mrs. Lawrence said.

"I really miss them, Mom," Sophia replied.

"Me, too," Mrs. Lawrence replied back as she hugged her.

"Now go, there isn't time," Mr. Morrison and Mrs. Lawrence said.

Toby and Sophia nodded as they gave them tender smiles with tears in their eyes. Mr. Morrison and Mrs. Lawrence took a few steps back as Toby and Sophia approached the portal. Their respective families were the last things Toby and Sophia saw as they moved into the gateway. It closed behind them and winked out.

* * *

Before long, the portal opened back up in Equestria. Toby and Sophia were dumped out to landed in huddled, kneeling positions. They looked around and saw that they were back in the magical land.

"Yes! Made it and just in..." Toby started to say before he and Sophia saw something that changed his tune, "Oh no..."

In front them, Toby and Sophia saw a big ball of red light growing in the distance and expands rapidly, tearing the land apart with the force of a nuclear warhead. A golden aura then appeared around them as the wave approached them as well.

"What happened?" Sophia muttered with shock and fear.

The instant devastation spread like wildfire over the entire surface of the planet where Equestria was set. What remained was a charred, smoldering ball that looks more like a piece of burning coal rather than a planet capable of supporting any kind of life. Tirek had won.

Or had he?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Chris Pratt as George Morrison**

 **Ali Hillis as Clara Lawrence**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The monster used in this was inspired by an alien monster from "Ben 10". I do not own it.**


	16. The Power of Friendship - Part 2

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

 **Episode 16: The Power of Friendship - Part 2**

* * *

 **Recap:** Last time, upon hearing that the Princess has finally a way to send Toby and Sophia home, the girls and Spike give Toby and Sophia a grand farewell party and each said their goodbyes to them. But suddenly Lord Tirek appeared and revealed that the true destroyer in the prophecy is actually Spike, who immediately took on his super dragon form. After a brawl with Spike's evil half, Celestia appeared and knocked everypony out before handing Toby and Sophia over to Tirek who revealed the power that made Toby so strong before taking it, draining the power of Sophia's Element of Harmony, and sending them home. With the encouraging words of their respective families, Sophia and Toby find a way to get back only to see Equestria ripped apart by the Rainbow of Darkness.

 _And now the season finale of the Human Chronicles..._

* * *

Below a blood red skyline was a ravage landscape spread out like a nightmare architect's models. The water had become molten lava, the once grassy ground had become solid stone and all the trees were bare and burnt.

In the middle of the devastation, two small golden barriers are spread out on the rocky ground. They dissipated to expose Toby and Sophia, unconscious but intact. They sat up to find themselves now in the middle of Ponyville, which has become blasted, ravaged and dreary. Rubbing their heads with a groan, they looked around the place where they had fetched up and cannot even begin to make sense of the apocalypse that has just wrecked the world of Equestria.

The now eight-year-old kids soon picked up themselves up and began to wander around the destroyed town looking lost.

"We should have gotten here sooner… maybe we could have done something," Toby said to himself softly.

He and Sophia comes around a corner and stops cold with an incredulous stare when they comes across the which was filled with inhabitants of Ponyville who have all been turned to stone. Toby and Sophia make their way through them and recognizes several; Snips, Snails, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Zecora, The CMC, Cheerilee and the Cakes, all petrified with terrified looks on their mugs.

"All these innocent ponies… all our friends," Sophia muttered sadly.

The two then noticed something in the distance; seven glowing shields. Wanting to know what was concealing them, they rushed over to them. Once they got close enough the shields dissipated and revealed the Mane Six and Spike, much to their joy.

"Girls! Spike! Wake up!" Toby cried.

Hearing his shouting, the girls and Spike all slowly came to.

"Ugh… Toby? Sophia?" The purple unicorn asked as she looked up to him.

"You're alright!" Sophia exclaimed relieved. The others slowly got up and did their best to regain their composures.

"Ugh… uh… what just happened?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Spike gazed at the destroyed landscape around them "Oh man… what happened to Ponyville? Where is everypony?"

"They've all been petrified, by Lord Tirek," Toby replied, "He did this, using the power he stole from me,"

"Power?" Twilight Sparkle echoed.

"Yeah, the Legendary Rainbow Power, it's what gave Toby his strength and powers and now that Tirek has it, it's become the Rainbow of Darkness, which was all needed to do this," Sophia stated.

"So your powers are gone?" Applejack inquired Toby.

"Afraid so," Toby nodded solemnly.

"But what in Equestria knocked us all out like that?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, and why aren't we all scary looking statues?" Pinkie Pie added gesturing to the petrified ponies with scared yet scary looking faces.

"Well the thing is… it was the Princess," Toby told them.

Everypony looked absolutely shocked.

"Wait… the Princess knocked us out?" Twilight Sparkle questioned in disbelief and shock.

Sophia nodded, "Yes, and she gave me and Toby to Tirek in the hopes of him leaving Equestria alone. Obviously, he did not keep his word."

Toby agreed, "Yeah, who would have thought a demonic-looking, black magic wielding centaur would be the type to not fulfill his promises."

"But why? Why would the Princess give you both up like that?" Rainbow Dash demanded "You're the protectors of Ponyville for Pete's sake!"

"He convinced her that as long as we stayed in Ponyville, the more monsters he would send after us and in turn bring more danger to the land," Toby explained, "And based on my track record it's not like she didn't have a good reason to believe him…"

"But… but you've done so much good since you've come here," Twilight Sparkle insisted.

Toby thought for a minute "Ok, you quickly make a list of all the good things I've done since being here, and I'll make a list of all the bad,"

A few minutes later Twilight had just complete and entire page of good deeds that Toby had completed since coming to Equestria, which he held up proudly with her magic.

Her proud smile faded when Toby unrolled a very long piece of paper that stretched all the way to the edge of town, much to everypony's shock.

"I would have written down more but I ran out of ink for my quill and… your library is kinda… burnt down," Toby admitted.

"WHAT?" Twilight Sparkle proclaimed as she began to panic, Applejack patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Please, I want to leave now…" Fluttershy said quietly and scared.

"And go where? The whole world is toast!" Rainbow Dash said bitterly, "And the only pony who'd know what to do is…"

She stopped when she realized she was about to say the Princess's name, everypony quickly became saddened.

"Yeah. We could really use her help right now…" Sophia stated.

"Really?" Spike asked surprised "After she pretty much… betrayed us?"

"She did not betray us!" Twilight Sparkle stated firmly.

"She's right, she was doing what she thought was best for her kingdom. Obviously it was not the smartest decision in the world… and now she's a statue," Toby said.

"And we're all that's left."

* * *

And sure enough, Sophia was right. In the ruins of Canterlot castle, which had party fallen off the edge of the mountain it was lodged in and into the molten lava lake, Princess Celestia was also petrified along with Luna and many members of the castle guard.

* * *

"So… what's your point, sport?" Applejack questioned.

"Wait… back in the field, when we all got knocked out, I think I did hear the Princess's voice. It said, "Be safe," She did something. Something that protected us from Tirek,"

"As if it really matters," Rainbow Dash said depressed "Look around, there's nothing left. What's the point?"

Pinkie Pie's usual smile then turned into a sad frown as she drooped down to her knees. Everypony else also looked equally depressed and defeated, everypony aside from Toby and Sophia, that is.

"Hope," Toby said with fire returning to his voice "That's the point. Look guys, I know things seem bad."

"Which they are," Rainbow Dash added. Everypony nodded in agreement, Toby looked annoyed but pressed on.

"But we're all alive and when there's life there's hope!" Sophia stated, "Look, we all come from different worlds, I get that. But as long as we're still here, we still have a chance. And that's why we're going to keep fighting"

"But without the Elements, the Princess or your powers…" Twilight Sparkle began before Toby cut her off.

"Forget those things! We're all heroes, remember? But we're not heroes because of those things OR our powers," Toby told them as he gestured to his heart and head. "We're heroes because of this and this. It's not the power, it's us!"

"Maybe, but my power still caused a lot destruction and nearly destroyed the whole town and you!" Spike reminded.

"Nopony's gonna remember that! It's not like your life's on video and your mistakes are rerun for the world to see!" Toby told him. He, Spike and Pinkie then gaze at the horizon, AKA the camera, strangely for a minute.

"Uhm… what the hay are you guys looking at?" Applejack questioned.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison.

"So anyways, the plan is; we get to Tirek's place, smite all his minions then him and find a way to change everything back," Toby stated

"That is your plan?" Rarity questioned flatly.

"Well it's all we got! And beating ourselves over what has just happened is just doing a favor for Tirek and every other bad guy we've ever gone up against," Toby stated "So in the future, let's save the beat downs for the bad guys, deal?"

Toby put his fist toward. Eventually everypony else followed suit.

"Deal!" They all cried in unison.

"Alright, let's make this thing rock and go get that son of a diamond dog," Toby proclaimed.

"Right, but uh… where do we go first?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh… how about that scary-looking floating castle from the future?" Sophia inquired as she pointed to Tirek's floating fortress which was far off, on the other side of the molten sea.

"Works for me!" Spike said confidently.

"And we even have a boat!" Toby added, gesturing to the boat shaped piece of charcoal.

Rarity shuddered "But… but I'll get… charcoal all over my coat!" she exclaimed.

"Your looks or your life, which is more important?" Sophia asked her.

"Both are!" Rarity yelled.

Toby groaned, "Just get in!"

Toby forcefully shoved her into the charcoal boat, everypony else jumped in as well as Toby began to push it towards the molten sea, albeit with much difficultly.

"Wow, you are weak without your super strength!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Gee, I did not know that…" Toby said sarcastically "Maybe if we live through this I can take some time to go to the 'gym for eight-year-olds!' and while I'm at it I'll drop a weight… on your head!"

"A bit rude… but I couldn't have said it better myself," Applejack stated.

Eventually, the gang had made it across the molten sea and were panting heavily, trying to catch their breathes. They appear to have been fleeing from something.

"Ugh! That ride was just awful!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Forget awful, it was downright terrible," Rainbow Dash added. "Where did you learn to canoe, Toe?"

Toby stepped forward to join them with Fluttershy clinging to his back tightly and afraid.

Toby smiled sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't row faster than a GIANT MOLTEN MONSTER!" he exclaimed.

"WHERE!?" Fluttershy cried, scared.

Toby shrugged Fluttershy off of him as they began to approach the castle even closer.

"So… does anypony even have a plan for what we do when we Tirek's creepy castle?" Applejack inquired.

Pinkie Pie immediately got an idea, and everypony quickly guessed what it was.

"Ooh! We could…" she started.

"No," Toby, Sophia, and Twilight said.

"But maybe we could…"

"No!" they said even firmer.

Pinkie Pie frowned, defeated, while they pressed on, on the way Toby and Sophia began to notice something rather odd; there wasn't a single monster within sight, just fire and brimstone.

"Odd… where are they?" Toby wondered.

"Who?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"Tirek's monsters, they should be patrolling or something, I know we're not within a mile of his castle yet but still…" Sophia said.

"You're not… disappointed?" Fluttershy asked, "Are you?"

"It's just strange, that's all," Sophia stated.

"But as long as we have some piece, we can come up with a plan. Ok, everypony, gather up,"

The girls and Spike did so as Toby bent down and began to use a piece of charcoal to draw his plan in the ground like chalk.

"Alright here is the plan," he said as he began to draw shaped in the rocky ground. "Pink, you're the balloon. Flutters, you're the butterfly. RD, you're the lightning bolt. Rare, you're the diamond. AJ, you're the apple. Twi, you're the star. I'm the 'T'. Sophia, you're the rose. And Spike, you're the heart."

"Why am I the heart?" Spike inquired in a slightly whiny voice.

"Because I said so, now focus," Toby told him "When we attack, we'll attack in groups of two, tag teams, with the exception of one team. Lightning bolt and Butterfly are team one. Diamond and Star are team two. Apple and Balloon are team three. And 'T', Rose, and Heart are team four, that is also the order we'll attack him in. You with me so far?"

Everypony nodded. The Spike sneezed and let out a gust of green flames scorching the spot where Toby drew the plan.

"Bless you!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Good work, you just sneezed away the plan," Toby said flatly.

"Sorry!" Spike apologized.

"Never mind, you all know your jobs now, so let's do it!" Sophia stated. They all nod in agreement and continue to make their way to the castle.

"Well, it looks like luck is finally turning around everypony!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

Just then, an astral protection of Tirek's head, made entirely of red energy appeared before them. This started them and made them freeze instantly.

"Or not…" Rarity squeaked.

Toby's and Sophia's eyes narrowed as Toby looks at a long burnt stick and held it like a sword while Sophia transformed into her battle form, "Tirek! We're ready for you!" they proclaimed.

Tirek raised a brow at Toby. "Hmm, Morrison and Lawrence. While I am slightly impressed you two managed to get back here and survive my take over, it makes no difference," he said, "Turn back now."

"No way!" Toby and Sophia shouted back.

"You misunderstand, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Now turn back before I make all of you," Tirek told him.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You and what army?"

It takes only an instant for his unearthly forces to emerge from the ground and completely surround the nine friends. Fluttershy let out a shrill, terrified scream while Toby just looked at Rainbow Dash annoyed.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Toby asked her flatly.

"Attack!" Lord Tirek commanded.

The monsters all dove towards them, with their claws and teeth ready to dig in.

"Spike, super mode, GO!" Toby ordered "Twi, Rare, give yourselves plus Pinkie and A.J a lift!"

Spike grew to his fifty-foot winged dragon form, then Toby and Sophia jumped onto his back as he took off. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to levitate themselves as well as Pinkie Pie and Applejack off the ground while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew upwards. The monsters landed in a dog pile.

"Going up!" Toby said as they all flew towards the castle.

The monsters watch them go and suddenly, each of them grew wings and flew upwards the join them.

"Did you know they could fly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How would we know if they could fly or not?" Sophia inquired highly annoyed.

"Guys, we got company!" Twilight Sparkle cried, as she gestured to the large swarm of monsters heading their way.

Toby gained a determined look on his face as he pointed his stick like sword forward.

"Charge!" he yelled.

The nine of them all flew towards Tirek's army. Pretty soon both groups were heading for a collision course.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sophia, make it windy!" Toby told them.

"On it!" Rainbow Dash saluted. Fluttershy and Sophia also nodded in agreement as they and Rainbow Dash flew forward towards the horde.

They began to spin around and around until they created a swirling vortex that sent most of the horde flying in different directions. But several of them still proceeded.

"Twi, Rare, shed some light on these numbskulls!" Toby ordered.

Twilight and Rarity nodded as they both charged up their magic until finally they released an intensely bright burst of magical energy that blinded the horde and stopped them in their tracks.

"Now Pinkie, A.J!" Sophia called out.

"We're on it!" Applejack cried as Twilight and Rarity pushed her forward along with Pinkie Pie.

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she and Applejack went flying towards the horde. They slam their hind legs into their mugs, pushing them all back and further away from them.

"And now… barbeque 'em Spike!" Sophia commanded.

Spike nodded, charged up his fire and let out a large gust of flame that instantly fried all of the monsters and reduced them to ashes.

"Yes!" Toby exclaimed.

"We're doing it!" Pinkie Pie cried "We're gonna win!"

All of a sudden Lord Tirek himself appeared right in front of them and pushed them all back by simply holding out his palm. They all scream as they crash landed on the ground like meteors.

Lord Tirek laughed "You fools will never learn!" he stated "Did you honestly believe that by simply eliminating all my minions you'd be able to defeat me?" he asked.

Toby groaned as he got to his knees.

"Holy Moly... Guacamole that hurt..." he groaned

"Well, boy? Do you?"

Toby simply dusted his shoulder off ,"Wasn't exactly trying to beat you like this, Tirek," he said "See, I just wanted to see what it would take to bring you out of your little hole,"

"So you could do what?" Lord Tirek questioned.

"So we can beat you, duh," Sophia stated. "All the way into the ground!"

"How? I have magic and you have NOTHING!" Lord Tirek bellowed.

The others then got to their feet and all stood beside Toby and Sophia, also looking very determined.

"They have us!" Rainbow Dash said firmly.

Toby and Sophia smiled gratefully "Thanks guys," they told them.

"Ha! Look at the precious ponies, trying to protect their lovable foreign friends who try to understand their ways and fails," Lord Tirek said mockingly before charging up a ball of intense dark magical energy, "Now step aside, those two humans has interfered with my plans far too often. Now they must die!"

As Lord Tirek launched the energy ball at Toby and Sophia, the Mane Six and Spike quickly attempt to shield Toby and Sophia from the blast as soon as it neared them. A large

explosion was then caused when the energy ball hit the earth.

Lord Tirek laughed triumphantly but stopped when he saw something coming out of the smoke.

"Huh? There's no way! It's impossible!" he cried.

Suddenly, something that appeared to be in the shape of a giant light blue phoenix raised out of the large smoke cloud. Tirek looked closely and saw that the phoenix was actually another astral projected generated by Toby and Sophia who were floating inside the winged creature's core. Also inside it were all seven of theur friends who were floating inside alongside them. Toby's and Sophia's eyes, along with everypony else's eyes snap open.

"Impossible is our specialty!" they proclaimed in unison.

"But how!? I took the power of the Rainbow away from you and the Elements of Harmony are powerless against me!" Lord Tirek cried.

"You did, but now Toby's power and the Elements of Harmony are fueled by a very special kind of magic, a magic created from the bonds I've made with these guys, a magic that you can't break or take away from me! Friendship! And in case you haven't figured it out yet; Friendship is magic!" Sophia stated.

The phoenix astral form let out a long, and booming screech and it began to fly straight towards Tirek, who for the first time, began to look afraid.

"No! Stay back!" he shouted. He attempted to shoot down the giant bird with several energy blasts but they only bounced off.

"Ha! Now your hour has arrived!" Toby said determined.

Lord Tirek growled angrily then began to laugh madly.

"No matter how strong your little 'bonds' are with these idiots it won't be enough to kill me!" Tirek boasted.

The phoenix stopped in mid-flight and floated there while Toby and Sophia smirked.

"We'll see about that. You'll never really know for sure until I try," they said.

Tirek growled. "What's wrong horn head? Afraid?"

"No… Just annoyed," Tirek stated. "These little ones follow you… despite your obvious differences… so tell me… what makes you so special?"

Toby and Sophia just smirked again. "Nothing. We're just some kids from Brooklyn," Sophia said.

"Is that so?" Tirek inquired evilly, his eyes glow brightly as energy began to crackle in his palms "Then die together!" He held out both of his palms and aimed them at Toby and the others.

"RAINBOW OF DARKNESS!" he yelled.

A long rainbow stretched out towards them, the weird thing about this rainbow was that all seven of its colors were either black, dark gray, gray and white, like a photo negative picture.

The rainbow slammed into the phoenix, which let out a long, tortured screech. The nine of them all struggle as hard as they can to keep the rainbow from breaking through the blue aura.

"We can't hold this back for long!" Twilight cried.

"That's ok, I don't need much time to whoop this guy back to rock he crawled out from!" Toby told them "Just keep holding on while Sophia and I take care of him, and don't worry, this isn't over until justice prevails and this creep is whipped out! After all, every good story has got to have a happy ending!"

A single tear drops from Rainbow Dash's face.

"Go get 'em Toby and Sophia!" she yelled "And don't forget; you're Equestria's greatest heroes! MY heroes! So don't you dare lose this!"

"Don't worry Dash, we won't, it's the least we can do for our number one fan!" Toby smiled before he Sophia flew out of the phoenix. Toby and Sophia used their energy butterfly wings. Suddenly, Toby's butterfly wings slowly transformed into large, feathery white angel wings which give off a glittering rainbow trail as he flew while his eyes glowed bright blue. Sophia's wings underwent in an upgrade as well. They still retain the same shape but are now blue with black outlines. The Mane Six and Spike were amazed.

"Wings… Toby and Sophia have wings! Real wings!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed excitedly.

"He's harnessing the full power of the Rainbow of Light and she's just gave out courage that is stronger than before!" Twilight deduced.

"Yes… but who knows what these transformations could do to their bodies?" Rarity wondered.

As Toby and Sophia zoomed toward Tirek, blood red scar-like lines began to appear all over their upper bodies, including their faces.

"TOBY! SOPHIA!" Everypony cried out in alarm.

"It's cool guys! I said we wouldn't lose and we MEANT IT!" he cried.

Just then energy from the dark rainbow began to fade away and gather into Toby's right palm. Sophia feel her powers return to her as she saw the rose-shaped gem on her bracelet got its color back.

"WHAT!?" Lord Tirek cried out in shock.

"I don't know how long you've lived Tirek, or how many times you've cheated death but no more!" Toby and Sophia declared as Tirek's eyes widen with fear. "It's the end of the line for you!"

Twilight's eyes widened, "Toby's turning the Rainbow of Darkness into the Rainbow of Light and Sophia has her old powers back and combined with her new powers!" she realized.

Energy from the rainbow and the Element of Courage continued to gather and gather until finally it became two balls of light: one is pure white with swirling multicolored lights flowing from it and the other is yellow and green with leaves and petals surrounding it. Toby and Sophia then disappeared then reappeared in front of the shocked Tirek.

"Take this! SONIC RAINBOMB!/Take this! SOUL PUPPETRY ESPELT!" they shouted together as they slammed the two spheres into Tirek's chest. He screamed as the magical energy grind into his chest before phasing itself inside of him. After it did so Tirek's body began to crack up, due to the large amount of energy inside of him.

"I. CAN'T. TAKE. ANYMORE!" Tirek bellowed loudly "I. HAVE. DEVOURED. ALL I CAN! NO!"

And with that Tirek's body was destroyed in a massive explosion, creating a shock wave followed by a Technicolor wave of energy similar to that of a Sonic Rainboom that swept the destroyed land around them and even reduced his entire castle to rubble, which fell into the lava lake below.

The eight-year-old kids smirked to themselves, "Checkmate," they said triumphantly.

Toby, Sophia, and their friends gently float back to the ground.

"So… did we win?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Yeah… I think we did!" Toby realized. He then became very excited, "We did it! We won! We won!"

"We sure did!" Sophia cheered happily.

"Aw, man, I can't believe we won!" Spike exclaimed.

"I can! We're awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried. "BEST. DAY. EVER!"

Everyone then started cheering loudly and jumping for joy, they each gave each other a tight and loving hug. Twilight then noticed that the burn marks on Toby's and Sophia's upper bodies had spread all over and now resembled ritualistic markings.

"Oh, Toby, Sophia, your bodies!" Twilight cried.

Toby and Sophia looked at themselves and shrugged, "It's ok, Twi. We're fine," Toby assured her.

"So… it's really… over?" Fluttershy asked happily and slowly,

"Indeed it is," Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Ooh, this calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie cried. "Party time!"

"Agreed, one hundred and ten percent!" Sophia added.

"Absolutely!" Rarity agreed.

Spike then noticed something around them.

"Guys?" Spike spoke up "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… if it's over… then why is everything still destroyed?"

Everyone looked up and saw that Spike was right. The land around them had still not returned to his gorgeous former state and still looked like a nuclear bomb had decimated it and turned all the water into lava.

"What? I don't get it!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed a bit angry. "Tirek's gone, so… why hasn't everything returned to normal?"

Toby sighed sadly. "The Rainbow of Darkness did this, not Tirek, so that must be why everything hasn't changed," he guessed.

"Then… how do we change it back?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe… if you use the Rainbow of Light!" Twilight Sparkle realized. "Yeah! If the Rainbow of Darkness can destroy then the Rainbow of Light must be able to fix! It makes total sense,"

"Yeah, except I don't know how to make that happen," Toby stated.

"Then what do we do?" Spike inquired.

"Just let me think for a bit," Toby told them as he walked a little further away from them and began to think. "Come on, there has to be a way to fix this, think, think, think!" he muttered under his breath.

Toby though and he though, he thought and he pondered, he pondered for what seemed like forever until something struck him. He glanced at all the ritualistic marks on his and Sophia's arms, chests and faces as well as his sweaty palms and got an idea. He turned to the Mane Six.

"Follow me and Sophia," he told them before zooming off towards town with Sophia. The others looked a bit confused but followed him anyway.

They soon arrive at the center of town, where Toby and Sophia were standing right in the middle.

"Spike, stick," he told him, holding out his arm.

Spike nodded and tossed Toby his burnt stick.

"Oh and hold this," Toby added as he took off his red and blue cap and tossed it to Spike.

Toby then took off his shirt and began to draw a large circle around him in the rocky ground along with a few equestrian symbols while Sophia got off her hoverboard rose. The Mane Six and Spike just watched in confusion.

"Uh… Toby? Sophia? What are you two doing?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"You'll see in just a second," he told her.

He soon finished and from the looks of it, it looked like he and Sophia were standing right in the middle of a ritualistic circle.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"It's what I'm going to use to fix everything, using the Rainbow of Light," Toby responded "You see, Tirek caused all this because he absorbed the Rainbow of Darkness into himself and expelled it like a bomb, all I have to do is do the same thing but with a little extra magic mojo and Sophia's Element of Courage."

"That could work…" Fluttershy realized.

"It will work," Rarity stated.

"Yay! Go Toby! Go Sophia!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

The circle then began to glow dimly around Toby and Sophia.

"It's starting," Sophia said as a wall of magic light surrounded the circle, as well as herself and Toby.

Then a thought popped into Twilight's head "Wait! Tirek was only able to survive that spell because he's, well… from this world," she told him "So… if you do it… what's gonna happen… to you?"

Toby and Sophia didn't say a word and instead looked at their seven friends with solemn looks on their faces. It took them a while but everypony soon realized what Toby and Sophia were planning to do and what might happen to them which made their eyes widen with absolute horror and sadness.

"No…" Spike breathed horrified.

Toby and Sophia glanced upward at the dying sun above them all as tears began to stream down their faces.

"I don't know… if this whole experience was a dream or not…" Toby started to say before he and Sophia looked at their friends with sad smiles. "But it was nice… having friends for a while…"

"Toby, Sophia, no!" Twilight Sparkle cried out desperately.

"Please, darlings, you must get out of there!" Rarity begged.

"Plus, stop!" Applejack added.

"Don't do this!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily and sadly.

"Please!" Fluttershy squealed.

"Toby- woeby! Sophia!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Sorry girls, this is the only way… as they say, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, in this case me," Toby said as the glowing circle began to glow even brighter.

"Toby, Sophia, we're talking about your life!" Spike exclaimed.

"Man… my Mom would so kill me for this…" Toby said wistfully.

"And don't get me started on Dad…" Sophia stated, as wistful as Toby.

"Toby, Sophia…" a tearful Twilight started to say.

"Just make sure our families get our letters… the ones we wrote in case we couldn't find a way to send us back, they're at our place," Sophia told them, tears now flowing down her face like a waterfall as well as Toby's.

As Toby whispered "Just make sure they get them… ok? And remember: we are... and always will be... your friends," The six ponies and the baby dragon watch helplessly as Toby and Sophia clapped their hands together before holding each other's hands.

"This is for you, guys," they said.

The markings on their upper bodies began to glow with glowing blue and yellow lights, respectively. The glowing circle then glowed so intensely that it blinded all seven of them. Toby then outstretched both of his arms high in the air while Sophia floated a few feet upwards as her wings and every colored part of her battle outfit glowed hot white. A blinding white light began to overtake the two human kids as they smiled peaceful smiles.

"We'll miss you…" they breathed tearfully.

The light forms into a wide column that rapidly spread outward over the land and the Mane Six and when it cleared away, the town of Ponyville had been restored to its proper, unravaged condition. Clear blue sky, houses and streets, all as they should be.

The wave passes elsewhere in the city, reviving all the petrified townspeople, and one final burst restores the bay and Canterlot Castle. Everypony in town looked greatly bewildered and confused by what had just occurred and what had occurred moments ago.

The Mane Six unshielded their eyes and to their shock and joy they saw that Equestria had been fully restored to its rightful glory.

"That… was…" Rainbow Dash said slowly.

"Unbelievable!" Applejack remarked.

"They did it… They saved the world…" Twilight Sparkle breathed.

"Yeah…" Spike nodded, he then noticed the spot where Toby and Sophia were previously standing was empty and Toby and Sophia were nowhere to be seen. What was left was Sophia's bracelet with the Element of Courage. "Then… what happened to them?"

"Yeah, where'd they go?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

She was answered with silence. All of the ponies turned away, refusing to make eye contact. Sad looks appeared on their faces.

Rainbow's eyes widen with realization and horror.

"No… don't tell me… don't tell me they're gone girls," Rainbow Dash begged her friends tearfully, she then began to call out for her friends, "Toby? Sophia! GUYS!"

There was no answer, just silence and the sounds of the muttering townspeople.

All of the ponies started to cry uncontrollably as they sought comfort from each other. Spike gazed down upon Toby's cap sadly.

* * *

From afar, Luna and Celestia, now free of the petrifaction, gazed upon what had and was just conspiring now. Both Princesses had tears in their eyes as well and allowed single drops to fall from their faces while a blue butterfly flew off into the distance.

* * *

It had been over a month since the final battle with Lord Tirek, and stories of all of Toby's and Sophia's deeds had spread from the town of Ponyville to every corner of Equestria. The Princess' even made stained glass images of the young boy and girl in Canterlot Castle in their memory.

Toby and Sophia's house remained vacant. Both the princesses agreed that it should be cared for as they cared for all the ponies in Ponyville. Also, the girls decided that Irene, Toby's pet goldfish and Chestnut, Sophia's pet squirrel, would be taken care of by all of them, as a way to honor Toby and Sophia.

All the ponies in Ponyville had known of the strange residents that had graced their humble village. Most even knew about all the courageous and selfless acts they did to protect so many of the natives and were grateful to them. Many felt guilty for being so afraid of them and some missed them terribly.

They even created two large wooden statues that greatly resembled Toby and Sophia in the center of town, where they were last seen, as sort of memorial statues. Near the statues, set gently on a large piece of wood was Toby's old red and blue cap, which each of the Mane Six took care of greatly. As for the Element of Courage, it was placed inside the display case along with the rest of the Elements of Harmony.

One day, Twilight had just entered Sophia and Toby's old house and gazed around it sadly. It was then that she saw it: the letters Toby and Sophia told her to give to their respective families in case they couldn't send them back. She magically levitated them over and unfolded it before reading Toby's letter to his dad.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I know you're probably pretty angry at me right now. Dad, I'm sorry I disappeared on you like that. It's kind of a long story of where I am_ _and it was more or less out of my control. But really, I kind of enjoyed being here. You see, after Mom died, I didn't know what to do, you were always_ _away and I had no friends to help me. But then I got some very cool skills and a chance to protect a place I didn't know existed, and I saw it as a new_ _way to help others. Not to mention, I made seven great friends in the process. And at first I did fine. Dad, you would have been so proud. I fought_ _with honor and dignity. At times I got knocked down hard but I kept remembering what you always said Just keep on going and don't let anyone tell_ _you that you can't do something. I may have gotten knocked down but I kept on fighting, I was determined not to give up. You taught me that. Do_ _you remember? You also taught me that if your determination runs low, fill it back up with loyalty. Remember that one? And Dad, you know what the_ _United States Marine Corps motto is "Semper Fidelis" or "Always Faithful." I'll never betray my friends. Never. But I can never, ever, shake that very big_ _possibility that one day I may end getting my friends in danger because I'm such a big target, and no amount of loyalty or dedication will change that._ _See, Dad, I thought about courage. You always said that courage was facing your fears, and the proof of courage was in the risk you take and the_ _sacrifices you make. So, what can I say? Without my friends, I'm helpless, and there's nothing I can do to change that. That's why I can't leave this_ _place. I have to continue protecting the only friends I got, even if that means I might die. I'd hate to see how you would react if you did hear I died_ _but that'll always be a possibility in my line of work now. I spent my whole life trying to be the hero that you taught me, the kind of hero that sticks_ _by his friends and his family no matter what, the kind of hero that you said was the highest achievement possible. I'm sorry, dad. But I'll never be_ _that hero._

 _Your son,_

 _Toby_

Twilight then began to cry after reading the whole letter.

"But you were that hero…" she said quietly. Twilight then read Sophia's letter.

 _To my mom_

 _I'm sure you're all worried that I won't be able to be with you anymore. But you should be happy that even though we have hardships in the past, we stayed closed together and forever will be together even though Dad, Alistair, Jeremy, and Holly are literally separated from us, . When I first arrived in Equestria, I was always focused of finding Toby ever since he disappeared on me. But luckily, I was able to find him and met seven new friends here. With help from Toby, I protected the town from incoming threats and enemies. Although Toby and I are different from all our pony and dragon friends, we still treat each other equally. I never back down for my friends or for Ponyville, not even one bit. It's like the lessons Dad taught me before I moved to Brooklyn with you: 'Keep going. Each step may get harder but don't stop. The view is beautiful at the top.' And because of his words, I always have the courage to stay positive as I live my life while helping Toby and my Equestrian friends. Without them, I will be just a face in the crowd who never had a chance to stand out. I've also learned from another quote I've read from a book: 'Friendship fuels confidence and determination. Every word of encouragement acts as fuel for the flame of confidence. The more encouraging words you have, the brighter your flame becomes. Thanks to them and thanks to you, I've become the girl I am today: always optimistic and caring for her friends and family._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sophia_

Twilight smiled at Sophia's letter, "Oh Sophia, we'll always remember you and Toby."

Just then a brief image of smiling Toby and Sophia flashed in her mind, making her gasp sharply. The rest of the girls, who were all standing outside on the balcony, looked inside concerned.

"Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"You ok, sugarcube?" Applejack added.

"What did ya find?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Is there any snacks?" Pinkie Pie inquired.

A determine look appeared on Twilight's face. She turned around raced out of the house, past her friends and jumped off the balcony before racing off.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash cried.

They all jumped down and raced after her.

"Slow down, Twi!" Applejack called out.

"Where in Equestria are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Home!" Twilight stated.

"Home?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight then stopped, the others also stop along with her. She turned to face them.

"Yes, I'm going home and when I get their I'm going to study, harder than I ever have before!" Twilight Sparkle declared.

"What in Equestria for?" Rarity questioned.

"Is it for a party?" Pinkie Pie inquired excitedly.

"No, it's not for a party," Twilight Sparkle replied flatly, "It's because Toby and Sophia are alive!"

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in unison.

"But… Twi, we all saw them sacrifice themselves last year," Applejack stated "They were destroyed,"

"That's right! They became this big, blinding white light and whoosh! Everything was back to normal and… they're gone," Pinkie Pie finished with a sad note.

"Look, I know what we saw but… it just doesn't feel like Toby and Sophia are really gone," Twilight Sparkle stated "And maybe that's because they aren't! And maybe with the right spell, we can see them again!"

Everypony looked surprised and stared at her.

"I have no idea how to make that work…" Twilight admitted "But if… if I study hard enough, I will find a way to bring them back. I can't explain it. I just know. Will you all help me?"

Twilight gave all her friends a begging like look. One by one they all start to smile.

"Like you really need to ask, Twi," Applejack smirked "Let's do it, ya'll! For Toby and Sophia!"

Applejack put her hoof forward. The other quickly followed suit.

"For Toby and Sophia!" Rarity nodded.

"For Toby and Sophia!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"For Toby-woeby and Sophia!" Pinkie Pie chirped happily.

"For Toby and Sophia," Fluttershy whispered sweetly.

"Alright then!" Twilight Sparkle added.

And with that all six of them hoof bumped.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

* * *

Back on Earth, George Morrison and Clara Lawrence had just pulled up to their house and entered through the front door. They took a few steps inside then glanced to the living room where they saw nine-year-old Toby and Sophia were packing stuff into their respective bags.

Toby was now wearing a red, white and blue outfit that resembled the first outfit that Rarity made for him. Also, his hair was just as messy as he had it before he came to Equestria, the only thing missing was his hat. Sophia is now wearing the outfit that Rarity made for her and her hair is neatly combed and it still has the white headband just like before.

"Going somewhere, you two?" George asked.

"Yeah, to the park," The red headed kid replied, "The guys and us are planning on building a worm hole generator,"

"You mind telling us why?" Clara asked.

"There's a chance that it could really work," Sophia replied, "The guy who's in charge of building it is really smart and if it works, we can create a portal to another world."

"I see," George mused "If you can't use your magic then you'll use machines is that the plan, son?"

Toby stopped packing "I know our spell did something. We saw Equestria being but back together briefly. We thought we'd end up being sent to kingdom come afterwards… but instead we woke up here," he said, "And to this day we still haven't figured out how or why."

"Well the way I see it… you knew the only way for you to survive that spell was if you came back here, so you did without thinking," George said, "Subconsciously, I guess you could say."

Toby gazed at his formerly bandaged right arm, all of the burn marks that were previously on his body have faded away like the wind. Sophia gazed at left arm, where her Element of Courage was worn. Her burn marks have disappeared as well.

"Still… what got returned to us got lost again," Sophia muttered, "We should have found a better method, another way."

Clara smiled, "Well, nothing's ever perfect, am I right?"

Toby chuckled "Yeah, I guess so," he said, "See you when we get back."

Toby and Sophia took their bags, stood up and walked right past their parents. They then exited the house and started to walk down the sidewalk until they reached the corner where they first disappeared to Equestria. They gazed at it sadly and they then saw translucent images of the Mane Six and Spike all smiling above him and smiled back.

"Hey, Toby! Hey, Sophia!"

Toby and Sophia turned and saw a few of their classmates, such as the ones who previously ignored Toby a year ago waving at them.

"Come on, hurry up! The wormhole generator isn't gonna build itself!" One of the boys cried.

Toby and Sophia smirked and chuckled, "Right! Coming!"

They glanced at the images again before they slowly fade away.

"Until we meet again guys…" they muttered to themselves.

And so with Equestria finally at peace, Toby, one of the saviors of the planet, and Sophia, the wielder of the Element of Courage and the other savior of Equestria, take their leave to await the day when they are needed once again. They then began to happily rush down the sidewalk as the bright sun shined its bright lights down toward them. The cherry blossom petals began to swirl in the wind around them as Toby did a triple front flip while Sophia laughed and ran down the sidewalk. As they, ran a blue butterfly followed him closely. They then jumped in the air.

"Yeah!" they cried.

Finally, happy to be home and now with a group of friends they can call their own, all thanks to six ponies and a fire breathing dragon all from another world that lies just beyond our reach. Now the young heroes must return to their normal lives, in the hopes that Equestria never again sees the kind of darkness that brought it so close to destruction. But when that day comes, there will be one who will step out of the shadows and fight in the name of all that is good and true.

Until we meet again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it. Sophia's attack,** **Soul Puppetry Espelt, is derived from Fickle Flower Phileine's Super Brave Burst** **. Just like before, I will continue on writing the sequel, 'Back Home', while the rest of the series will be cancelled until further notice.**


End file.
